Alone
by Tukiko K
Summary: He couldn't imagine life without her…truly without her. No more soft smiles. No more secret gestures. No more letters that ended with 'love always.' He would be truly alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

**Alone**

**Chapter 1: Abandon**

His nin-sandals made a soft pattering upon the cobbled street. His eyes shifted from the ground as he noticed garish pink hair before him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course she'd come to stop him.

"Why are you out so late?" Sasuke asked without true interest.

"The only way for you to leave Konoha is to take this road." Sakura said sadly.

"Go home." He replied as he walked right pass her.

A single tear fell down her cheek. "I knew you'd leave without saying goodbye." Sakura said, but he didn't stop. "Why won't you talk to me? Why don't you let anyone in? Why won't you tell me any—"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke cut her short, anger laced in his voice. She was crying now, tears falling freely. "You meddle too much. Stop bothering me."

They stood quiet for a moment before the corners of Sakura's lips turned up in a sad smile. "You act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun." She said and he stopped to listen. "Do you remember the day we became genin and the rookie nine teams were formed? We were put together on Team 7. We were right here in this spot. You were angry with me, weren't you?" She looked up hoping he'd turn around. "I spoke about things I had no understanding of. I believed that Naruto was so obnoxious because he was alone and had no parents to obey. You said I didn't know what it was like to be alone. You said I was annoying."

"I don't remember." He said flatly.

Her heart broke a little. "S-sure, that was a long time ago…" she tried to be strong. "But it started that day… you and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us went on so many missions. Those were tough and difficult times, but… more than anything… we had so much fun!" She watched him, unmoving as he was, to see if he would respond, but when he didn't she continued. "I know about your family, Sasuke… but revenge won't bring anyone happiness. No one. Not you… and not me."

"_You_ would say that."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke when his voice made a sudden appearance.

"I'm not the same as you. I'm walking a road that's unsuitable for the rest of you. The four of us have worked together and it's true that I once believed that we could continue to do so." He still didn't look her way, he still spoke with his back to the green eyed girl. "I once believed that we would always be teammates, I wish it could be that way, but I've always known what my destiny is. I am an avenger. Revenge has been my reason for living." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hate.

Sakura listened, tears streaming in her sorrow.

"I can't be like you and Naruto."

"Are you going to isolate yourself, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled. "_You_ taught me that solitude is a difficult thing!" Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. She had seen Sasuke struggle, but she'd also seen him let down his guard. She longed to see his stony exterior come crashing down. "Now, I know exactly how it feels. I have my family and friends… but if you were no longer a part of my life, Sasuke, if you were no longer here for me… that would be the same thing as solitude." Her tears fell like rain upon the pavement below her feet. "Don't abandon me."

Sasuke remembered his friends, the times they had. He knew he couldn't go on with them. There was a change coming and he would be a part of it. "From here… we'll begin walking our separate paths."

It was like he hadn't heard a word she said, and she became frantic. "I… I love you with all my heart, Sasuke! If you'll only be with me, I won't let you regret it, no matter what! We'll have fun every day, I'll make sure of that. I can make you happy. I'll do anything for you, Sasuke. So… I'm begging you, please stay here! I'll even help you with your revenge." She couldn't believe she'd said it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was him. "I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you. So stay here… with me." The clouds lifted and the moon shone on the two. "Or if you truly can't… then take me with you…"

Sasuke turned, "Would you leave Naruto behind?" He asked almost angrily.

Sakura looked up at the surprising words.

"He loves you as much, if not more, than you claim to love me. Would you leave Naruto behind, force him to be alone again?"

"He can't make me happy like you can," Sakura whispered.

"Have you ever thought to give him a chance?"

"Have you ever given me a chance?" She yelled. "No one out there will love you, they'll only use you!"

He smirked, "You haven't changed, you're still annoying."

"Sasuke, if you leave, I'll scream." She blinked as he vanished before her eyes.

And then she felt him, his presence, behind her. She could feel warmth as drew closer to her until his mouth was close to her ear. He whispered to her with an affection she had never heard.

"Thank you, Sakura… for everything."

Her heart fluttered and then light sparkled in her eyes. Everything went black.

Sasuke took Sakura's limp body and carried her to the bench nearby. He laid her gently down gazed at her. Her brow was crumpled in pain and her hands clutched to him. He knelt over her face, hovering a moment longer to stare at her porcelain skin and then he left a kiss upon her cheek that she would never know about. Her brow eased at the contact. A small smile lifted his lips when he saw peace fall upon her face. His fingers lingered on her soft hand a moment and then he stood.

"I'll come back one day…"

**A/N Alrighty! So this is the new updated version of chapter 1. It's not super different, but it's got a little more... fluff I guess would be the right term. And I have to admit, I think the dialog is a little better. So what'd you think? Leave me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

**Chapter 2: Isolate**

Sitting in that coffin, a strange pain filled Sasuke's chest. It was beyond dark inside the wooden box that contained him, that protected the world from his chakra. It was just big enough for him, but just small enough to suffocate him. The coffin was sealed, isolating him from the outside. Sasuke couldn't breathe. He wondered why he was doing this, why he was subjecting himself to this. He could feel his body changing. He could feel the darkness pressing against him. The stench of the wood mixed with the smell of his sweat suffocated him… as did the rounded walls that encased him. What agitated him above all this, was that he could hear nothing. There was no sound, as if the black was a vacuum. There were no noises from the outside. There was no one. Only him. Alone again. Perhaps that's what the pain was that filled him. Isolation, loneliness, regret.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as two large bumps began to form on his shoulder blades. His scalp began to burn and itch, and his skin felt as if it grew three times thicker. The weakness that had consumed him moments ago was replaced by this raging energy. He felt hatred course through his veins, making his muscles restless. He yelled in agony, but no sound filled his ears. Itachi would pay for what he was making Sasuke do. The older Uchiha would die… he would die at Sasuke's hands. In between the pain and rage, an image flickered in his head for only a second. Sakura.

* * *

Sakura had asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back… and he promised he would. Maybe he did love her as much as Sasuke had said. Naruto certainly understood her more than she thought. He probably understood her more than anyone, and it surprised her. Sakura had once said that the blonde nuisance didn't understand her at all… but he was proving her wrong. He knew that she loved Sasuke, though it hurt him, and he knew that she hadn't been able to stop him from leaving. Why promise to bring Sasuke back? Naruto kept his promises. And he left. He and Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji and even Neji… they all left to go find and save Sasuke.

She felt so alone. Isolated. The other girls couldn't know how she felt; they would never know how she felt. As she walked the streets of Konoha alone, she could feel their stares. Ino had no sympathy. She, after all, was Sakura's rival and wanted Sasuke for herself. But she didn't know Sasuke like Sakura did. They had been teammates. Friends. Though it would be difficult to get Sasuke to admit it… she knew he cared about her. All the signs were there. Ino would never know what it was like. Hinata always appeared so sad. She felt sorry for Sakura; she knew what it was like to love someone who didn't love in return. But again, Sakura knew that Sasuke loved her… perhaps not in the way she wanted, but he did, to some degree. Perhaps Hinata was afraid that, with Sasuke gone, Sakura would turn to Naruto.

_Humph._ Sakura turned away from her sad eyes. Then she saw Tenten, who smiled sadly. Sakura tried to smile, but couldn't. This would be the hardest part. Waiting. Waiting to see if the mission was successful. Waiting to see if Sasuke would walk through those gates.

* * *

He was free from the box and a purple mist shrouded him. Even so, he could see his grayed skin. He could feel power surging through him. It was time. And then he heard an annoying voice.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said brightly and laughed. "Sasuke! What're you doing with these guys?"

He didn't turn to face him. Why should he?

"Come on! We're going home now!" Naruto continued to talk.

Sasuke chuckled. The sound was so unusual coming from him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly sounded… nervous.

Thoughts ran through Sasuke's head. Memories of when they had started their training. They had been rivals, always pushing each other. They grew together, older and stronger. They had even fought to prove who was strongest. If Kakashi hadn't interfered, surely he would have won. Now… there was no doubt about it, he was stronger than Naruto.

"Hey… we're going home. Everyone's worried about you,"

Sasuke couldn't hide the glee from his face. He threw his head back and let out a cackling laugh.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted. He was definitely angry now. "You can hear my voice, can't you?"

But he didn't care. It was time to go. To learn all he could… so he could kill Itachi the traitor. Sasuke crouched low and then shot himself into the air.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

**A/N Lovely place to end, huh? Well... more to come. R&R. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 3: Forgotten

Finally, they stopped. He stood atop the head of giant statue, and the blonde nuisance was across the river atop the head of another statue: the first and second Hokages. There was so much power coursing through him, he was giddy with it. He could almost drown out Naruto's persistent yelling, with his own laughter. Almost…

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He took a step as to leave.

"Are you going to run away from me?"

Sasuke stopped and turned slowly on his heel. It's then that Naruto saw his face for the first time since leaving Konoha. Orochimaru's curse mark had spread over a third of his face, making his left eye animal in appearance. The iris was gold and the white had turned black. The appearance of his friend shocked Naruto.

"Yo… idiot." They stared at each other for a long while. Naruto's eyes wide with confusion and Sasuke's cold and uncaring. "So she sent _you_?"

Naruto thought back to the day Shikamaru's team had been put together. Sakura had asked a once in a lifetime favor of him. With tears spilling down her cheeks, she had asked Naruto to bring Sasuke back. He had promised he would.

Sasuke spoke again, interrupting Naruto's train of thought. "I also told this to Sakura, but don't worry about me anymore." His stance relaxed and he placed his hands on his hips. "What's that face?" he asked with a smug smirk on his lips.

Naruto's eyebrows knit together in frustration, his mouth slightly agape, and sweat dripped down his nose. They had been put on Team 7 together because Sasuke had graduated highest in the class, but he had graduated lowest. They would even out the team according to Iruka Sensei. Sasuke had said he didn't care as long as Naruto didn't slow him down. That's when their rivalry had started. Naruto's fists clenched as he thought back to those days of training. The many times they had pushed each other… the many times they had fought for each other.

"Why?" Naruto asked with pain lacing his voice. "Why, Sasuke… why did you become like this?"

"Why should you care what happens to me?" Sasuke replied. "I have my own path, and nobody has the right to tell me what to do. I will tell you the truth…" He paused for a moment and then said harshly, "I'm done playing ninja with you guys of the Leaf. Go home."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Choji… Neji… Kiba… Shikamaru… Lee… everyone. Everyone risked their lives to come find you!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Good for them." Again he turned to leave and Naruto stood there soberly watching him walk away.

Sasuke looked at the stone at his feet as a Naruto shaped shadow grew in size. He looked up to see the idiot falling from the sky. He was furious.

"Your comrades of the Leaf risked everything for you!"

Naruto landed on Sasuke, pinning him to the ground, and punched his right cheek. His lip split and blood oozed out. Sasuke looked surprised… and then he spit in Naruto's face. He gripped the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him up to see eye to eye.

"Comrades you say? Could I have become this strong with those so-called comrades?" Naruto's expression was unsurprising. "I'm going to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and tried to destroy the Leaf Village! Do you think he will give you the power freely? He just wants your body as a vessel! You might not come back, you might get killed. Do you think I'd let you go to such a monster?"

Sasuke smiled ever so slightly. "That doesn't matter to me. If my goal is accomplished, then that's all that matters. If you intend to get in my way, then it can't be helped…" and he griped Naruto's collar.

"You're not gonna be able to go. I'll take you back by force!"

Sasuke smiled still and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You were laughing at that time too, when we fought on the roof. You said you were happy because you would finally defeat me. You wanted to fight me, right? You were thrilled weren't you?"

"That was different… you were different. That was not the kind of fight I wanted. Even now… this isn't."

"I don't care about what you want." And he began to lift Naruto off him, high until his feet no longer touched the ground. He struggled in Sasuke's grip, clawing into his wrist to be released. The cords in Sasuke's arm stretched and his muscles flexed with Naruto's weight. And then he grinned and threw his fist into Naruto's gut making him fly.

Sasuke looked at his own hand. "What is this power? It's flowing out?" And then the curse mark receded and his eyes returned to normal. "So this is the power that the guy was talking about. It grows and is making my body stronger." He grinned manically. "If it's like that now… if I release the curse mark, I wonder how much power I'll have."

He looked down to see Naruto rising from the river and racing towards him. "Wake up already!"

They raced toward each other and blocked oncoming attacks… but Sasuke's foot connected with Naruto's face. "I am awake. The idiot who dreamt of a lax peaceful future, hanging with comrades… he was the one who was asleep. That's why I left Konoha! That's why I sought power. My dream is not in the future… my dream is in the past. That's the only place it exists."

He was able to pin Naruto with a rock using Naruto's own ninja tools.

"Sasuke… have you forgotten about the friends you've made?" Naruto pleaded. "Don't you remember all the good times?"

"What good times?" Sasuke laughed that unnatural laugh.

"Don't you care that you're hurting Sakura?" At these words, Sasuke blinked.

_Sakura…_ he thought of her for only a moment and then he grew angrier. "She's annoying."

"She loves you and you are hurting her!" Naruto yelled. "She doesn't deserve this and you don't deserve her!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, you really—"

He cut Naruto short, "I told you, I don't need a future with you guys anymore." He then put the end of the wire that held Naruto between his teeth and proceed to do a series of complex hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

* * *

Sakura woke with a start. "Sasuke…"

Naruto had found him, she was sure of it. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She had a feeling that things weren't going good. She turned on her side and pulled her blanket tight over her shoulders. She sobbed into her pillow. Why was this happening? Why did he leave her? She faintly remembered his arms around her, the touch of his lips against hers… did she remember or had she dreamt it? She didn't know. But she longed for him to return, she longed for his safety and happiness. But he would never be happy. And he had taken away her opportunity to be happy. He hadn't even given her a chance, hadn't allowed her to choose to stay or follow him. She would have gone too. She would have followed him to the ends of the earth. Had he forgotten all the time they had spent together? Didn't he remember?

**A/N I had fun writing this one. Question: do you guys like the mirroring of the show? I'm gonna try putting in more of my own interpretations in the next chapters. Please R&R, I love hearing what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 4: Rejected

"When I'm with you, I wonder if this is what it's like to have a brother." Naruto had said.

Maybe that's why he hadn't been able to kill him. Naruto was his best friend… more than that, really. They were brothers. And though Itachi had said that he had to kill his best friend to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke couldn't. The opportunity had presented itself. After the merging of his chidori and Naruto's rasengan, Naruto had been left unconscious… but Sasuke hadn't been able to bring himself to kill his best friend. He would find his own way. Their battle had been a long time ago. Sometimes, Sasuke regretted leaving Konoha. Sometimes he regretted having rejected the comrades who had risked so much for him. And then, he would come to his senses. Orochimaru was training him, giving him exactly what he needed; power, enough to get his revenge one day.

Sasuke stretched out on his bed and put his hands behind his head. He winced as he carelessly knocked his knees together. Bruises dominated his body these days; training was brutal. He couldn't keep his charcoal eyes open. He let his lids close and the scowl on his face slowly relaxed. He was able to empty his mind of all the horrible things that had happened during the day. Meditation was the only peace, the only escape from his reality. Even sleep brought no comfort, for his dreams were full of terror. He might be able to distract himself for an hour or two before complete exhaustion took him. And then he heard the screech of a hawk. Sasuke opened his eyes to find the bird of prey perched on the desk. How it had gotten all the way to his dungeon room, he had no idea. It held in its claw a scroll. Sasuke took it and the hawk took off down the hall. He unrolled the parchment and read it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I hope you're happy now. I'm all alone, just like you… I hope you're happy. Naruto's left, he won't be back for a long time. Apparently he didn't love me quite so much as you thought, otherwise he might have stayed. I would have gone with you. I hate you for leaving me, for making me know what it is to be alone. I hate you for making me hate you._

_I miss you so much… when will you come back?_

_All my love… always,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke sighed. This was never his intention. He never wanted to hurt her. But that didn't matter now, because only his goal mattered, just like he had told Naruto. He rolled the scroll back up, tied it, and placed it neatly in his top drawer. Perhaps one day he would respond to what she had said, but not tonight. He glared. He would have to get back into his meditation, but with Sakura on his mind, it would be difficult. He thought more often of her than even the horrible place he was at.

"Idiot Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. _I told you to watch after her. How could you leave? _He wondered.

* * *

Sakura felt rejected. Everyone was abandoning her. She sulked about Konoha, causing a black cloud to drift wherever she went. When she looked around, she noticed that the staring eyes were no longer there. Ino, Hinata, Tenten… they weren't there. Sakura sighed deep as tears streamed down her face. Was she not good enough? Was she truly 'annoying' like Sasuke always said? Sasuke… just the thought of him filled her with anger, sorrow, and longing. She hadn't seen him in a long time now, and she wondered if he would ever get her letter. If he did get her letter, would he even write back? Probably not. Her head sank lower. And then she saw a pair of feet appear in front of her. She looked up to see Kakashi Sensei.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Kakashi Sensei…" she sniffled. "Everyone has left me. Everyone's rejected me."

"Everyone, huh?"

"S-Sasuke… and now Naruto." She looked down again. "I'm all alone,"

Kakashi lifted Sakura's face with his thumb. "I'm still here, Sakura." When Sakura's brow wrinkled, his one visible eye creased as he smiled. "You still have a lot of friends here."

"But why did they leave?"

"You know why they left, don't make it about you."

She leaned her forehead against her sensei's chest and cried.

Kakashi was uncomfortable with the gesture, but decided Sakura's comfort was more important than his own at the moment. He patted her back gingerly for a short moment, and then firmly straightened her up. He smiled.

"Shouldn't you be training also?"

Sakura smiled. "I suppose."

"You shouldn't keep Lady Tsunade waiting."

"Thanks, Kakashi Sensei."

"For what?"

She just smiled and walked passed him.

_Kids…_ Kakashi sighed.

**A/N Sorry that one was short. Trying to move into the story... what'd you think? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 5: Empty

Sakura looked at the piece of parchment before her. She held the brush gingerly in her fingertips while gritting her teeth. She didn't know what to write. Her training was horrible. It was so difficult to wrap her mind around the techniques Lady Tsunade was teaching her. She was smart, always had been. Between her and the others in team seven, she had been the first to focus her chakra to her feet in order to climb the tree. Thinking of it filled her with pride. But this was different. She had never been the one to be first in combat… Naruto and Sasuke had always been stronger, more powerful. She had always felt weak around them. Tsunade would have none of it. She would make a lioness of the timid Sakura. Sakura was trying her hardest. Learning to be assertive in battle was like learning to write with her other hand, thus the brush now cradled in her fingers. Perhaps if she could master a new way of using her body, she could master a new way of thinking. But which came first, master over mind or body?

She leaned away from the desk and sighed. Writing would be easier if she had the words. Tsunade had given her the task of writing a faux patient diagnoses. Sakura could invent the details… but at the moment she was lacking inspiration. In fact, she had no energy at all. She felt empty. Sakura needed filling. She was trying to allow Tsunade's teachings fill her, consume her, but it didn't feel like enough. She needed Naruto, she needed Sasuke. She needed Sasuke. It was then that her brush found the paper.

The brush flowed across the paper with ease even though she didn't use her dominate hand. As her wrist continued to paint the words, tears gushed from her eyes and her breath came in gasps and gulps. After a few minutes, she lifted her hand and read what she had written. The words were anger and desperation…

Sakura sneered. He would always be her inspiration.

After letting the ink dry, she rolled up the scroll, tied it and set it aside. She stretched her arms and arched her back making it pop. Yawning, she decided that Tsunade's assignment could wait a little longer. She pushed back from the table and stood. It was very late into the night, but it didn't matter… sleep had been a resentful friend lately, ignoring Sakura's pleads for it to return. Her face showed it. She walked to her bed and lay down, not even bothering to change. She would have to be up in two hours anyway to meet with Tsunade. She groaned. When would she be allowed a break? And then she felt a twinge of guilt as she considered what Sasuke might be experiencing. He was in a much worse place. Sakura's brows met in determination. She would train as diligently as possible, so she could one day have the strength to rescue her dear friend.

* * *

Sasuke scowled. Orochimaru droned on about the art of deception.

"Are you listening to me, Uchiha?" Orochimaru said glibly.

"Hn."

"Good." He smiled and then his purple tongue drew itself over his lips. "Pay close attention to what I have to say… or I just may have to punish you." He said too cheerfully.

Sasuke glared. _You would know all about deception. Even now…_

Though he heard every word that his master spoke, Sasuke's mind wandered. Of course, he didn't allow his face to show it. He thought of his days spent training with team seven. It had been difficult, but fun. This was difficult and horrible. It was however, bringing results. He was learning to use his body in new and more efficient ways. His strength was growing and his power increasing. He had always been intelligent… beyond intelligent, but he was learning new things. It was enriching. It was immensely satisfying to feel himself becoming more.

Yet… something was lacking. For all his intelligence, Sasuke could be very stupid at times. He realized what he needed, yet he refused the need. Companionship. Friends. Love. They were essential human needs, and his life was void of them. Orochimaru was a cruel teacher and Kabuto was no better. All the other people who served were simply pawns, as he knew he was. They only cared to further their standing in Orochimaru's eyes. Sasuke could care less about the monster's favor, he already had it. He just wanted Orochimaru's power. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder what might've happened had he stayed in Konoha. If he had listen to Kakashi and given up his drive for revenge… would he be happy? He doubted it. Nothing would make him happier than to avenge the Uchiha clan… and destroy Itachi.

He had been told that Naruto and Sakura had found their original hide out. They had come searching for him… failing obviously to retrieve him. Annoying. How many times would he have to explain that he chose to go to Orochimaru? They didn't understand. How could they? Naruto didn't know what it was like to have bonds and then lose them… well—Sasuke smirked—he did now. And Sakura didn't know anything about loneliness. She didn't know anything about that pain or the need for power. Even if she had claimed so in her letter… he knew that Kakashi was there looking out for her. She truly wasn't alone. And what of the others? They were all there, weren't they? Why did she need him and Naruto? Why did she need him? Love? Surely not. She didn't know what real love was, she was too young to know what real love is. She only ever tried to get attention… to further her standing in his opinion. If she truly loved him, she would have willed herself to let him leave, to let him do what was best for himself. Revenge was best. Maybe one day she would understand that.

"Is there a problem?" Orochimaru asked in irritation.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Really? You seem too destracted."

Sasuke glared and Orochimaru threw a right hook that connected with the arrogant pupil's jaw. Sasuke spit blood from his cut tongue, but he looked back at his master, his stare as stony as before.

"You can't hide anything from me, Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru said venomously. And then he ran his fingers over Sasuke's reddening cheek. "Pay attention." He said with a smile.

That night, another hawk came and dropped a message into Sasuke's open hand. He rolled his eyes, knowing it was from Sakura again. He'd received two others already… she was the only one who wrote to him. He found it odd.

"Whatever,"

Without reading it, he tossed the note onto his desk. He lay on his bed and began his meditation for the night. However, the messenger hawk hadn't moved. In fact, it sat there, staring at him accusingly. Sasuke opened one eye and glared at the bird.

"What?"

It squawked and then pecked at the scroll.

"I suppose you won't go away until I read it?"

The hawk chirped and blinked.

"Fine." He grumbled.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_How are you? I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Of course, you knew that. I'm worried about you, about your safety. But, I don't really know how you are. So I thought that if I asked a question, maybe you would write me back. Do you truly want to be with that snake? I find it hard to believe that you chose to go to the one who cursed you. I find it hard to understand a lot of things right now._

_Training is difficult. Lady Fifth Tsunade is teaching me everything she knows. It's very difficult to embrace what she's teaching me. I find it hard to concentrate on anything with you gone. Actually, the times my mind is clearest are when I'm writing to you._

_Where are you? Won't you tell me? I can come and find you. We could be together again. I know it's not what you want. But do you really think that revenge is best? I know that it's what you've been living for all your life, but there was a time when you were happy with us… Naruto, Kakashi and me. When you've had your revenge, what will be left? What will you have to live for? You'll only be left empty. But, if you turn away, if you come back… you could have something new to live for._

_I miss you. Please, tell me where you are._

_All my love, always,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke's brows met as he read the letter. Sakura's words echoed what Kakashi had told him long ago. He smirked.

"Whatever."

He rolled up the scroll and threw it in the top drawer with the others. The hawk stared at him for a moment.

"Go away." Sasuke said and the bird took off down the hall.

* * *

Sakura lay in the grass after a long day of training. The clouds floated blissfully through the blue sky. It had been a long time since she had taken the time to simply enjoy nature… much too long. That's when she saw the messenger hawk returning. She sat up and stared, hope swelling in her chest. And then, when the bird continued without landing, it was as if his very talons dug into her hope. She lowered her head and sighed. Maybe one day he'll respond to her.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long. Geeze, I've been completely engrossed in this story called "Of Fate and the Unexpected" by Paige O.o I love it! Anyhow, I've been reading like crazy and totally neglected my story. Which is sad, 'cause I totally call myself a writer... so much for that. So thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm always super excited to see that you guys like it. So what'd you think of this chapter? R&R please. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 6: Detached

"Sakura, you're doing exceptionally well."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" Sakura smiled as a light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"I admit, I was concerned in the beginning, but you're really beginning to come along."

Sakura's shoulders rose as her grin widened. It was rare for Tsunade to give such high praise. She didn't shy away from constructive criticism, but to have only good to say… Sakura's chest swelled with pride. She'd been working very hard lately. What else was there for her to do? She'd finally realized that she couldn't waste any more time depressed about Sasuke. She now knew that he would never write back. She could spend her time more productively. Not that she would forget about him—not that she _could_ forget about him—but training would be of the most use when the time came to rescue him. And anyway, she still wrote to him. Even if he never replied, at least she knew that he was getting her letters.

"I do believe that you'll become even stronger than me one day."

"Really?"

Tsunade winked. "Really."

Sakura giggled.

"That's enough for today, go get some rest."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sakura bowed and hurried from the Hokage office. As she was walking down the hall, hands clasped behind her back and wide smile on her face, she came across Kakashi. He was reading the details of his newest mission. He seemed a little distressed.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh hi, Sakura." He said absently.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well…" He looked at her and his eye creased as he smiled. "Yes actually. You see, I have this mission that requires me to take a medical ninja with me. I wasn't sure who to take, but now that you've come along…"

Sakura's eyebrows met.

"Of course, Lady Tsunade would have to approve it." He glanced at her. "What I'm trying to say is: would you like to join me for a mission?"

Sakura smiled. "I'd actually really enjoy that… but…"

"But Sasuke," Kakashi offered.

She looked away gloomily. "I have to train, I have to become stronger."

Kakashi sighed. "I understand how you feel, Sakura."

She looked up at him. "He doesn't realize—"

"Yes… he does realize. You keep forgetting that he chose this path; he chose to detach himself from his friends. Don't you make the same mistake, Sakura."

"I-I'm not,"

"When was the last time you hung out with Ino? Or trained with someone other than Lady Tsunade?"

Sakura glared at her feet and said nothing.

"I know you want to save him, we all do, but don't forget who you are in the process. Don't neglect the ties you still have in an attempt to restore a severed one."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in shock.

He looked at her, stony resolve in his eye. "You will be joining me on this mission, I simply wanted to ask. I had hoped you would have chosen to on your own."

He showed her the mission details and saw that her name was scrawled below Kakashi's name and above Shikamaru and Tenten's. Sakura looked up at him and he suddenly smiled as his voice took on his usual aloofness.

"Don't look so gloomy."

She rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Sasuke panted as he clutched his knees.

"You're worthless. Can't you do better?" Orochimaru taunted.

Sasuke's eyes burned red as his sharingan blazed. He roared in hatred as he charged at his master with the chidori blade. Orochimaru dodged him with the speed and grace of a serpent, making Sasuke stumble. It was in the blink of an eye that a fist slammed into his back and he went flying to the ground. They'd been at it for hours, but no matter how much hatred boiled beneath Sasuke's skin, he couldn't win. His body was broken and exhausted and his pride hurt. At the moment, he couldn't even force himself to get up and continue to fight. He couldn't rise from these ashes. Orochimaru walked over with a steady clack-clack of his sandals. He looked down on the boy and scoffed at him.

"It's really too bad, Sasuke. I thought you wanted to kill Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at him, his sharingan still active.

"At this rate, you'll never be strong enough." Orochimaru smiled menacingly. "He was right, you don't have enough hate."

Orochimaru turned to leave, unconcerned for his student. Sasuke pounced from the ground with a growl and attacked while his master's back was turned. Orochimaru's head whipped around, a snake protruding from his mouth and a sword from its mouth, stopping Sasuke in his tracks as the blade pierced through his left shoulder. He gasped and then gritted his teeth. He plunged a kunai into his master's back. The sword retracted, and then the snake, but Orochimaru began to laugh.

"Better. But still not good enough!"

He continued to fight until Sasuke was a heap of pitiful moaning. And he walked away laughing.

* * *

It had been a long while before Sasuke had gained enough strength and determination to crawl from the training grounds to his room. The hawk was already waiting. Tonight, he wouldn't even bother to read the letter from Sakura… he was too tired and too angry with himself. When would she leave him alone? Though he didn't like to admit it, her patronizing words had gotten into his skin and squirmed beneath surface. She wasn't trying to be so harsh; in fact, her words were intended to comfort him. Perhaps that was what made them sound so mocking to Sasuke. He fell onto his bed, and without even meditating first, he fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N Interesting stuff is in store for the next chapter. Are you ready to see what kind of shinanigans Sakura gets into while out on her mission? Anybody have any guesses as to what's going to happen, or what you think should happen? Talk to me, I love to hear your opinions. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 7: Secret

Sasuke sat in the dark. The events of the pass few days were on a loop in his mind. Each passing day was worse than the one before… he'd be tossed in the dirt, spat upon, and then mocked by words of comfort. He could handle the grueling training, what he couldn't take was constantly losing… constantly being crushed. He was putting everything he had into these duels with Orochimaru, but it was never enough. He wasn't strong enough. Powerful enough. He wasn't smart enough to grasp the jutsus that his master was teaching. He could perform them, but they were never good enough for Orochimaru. He was a genius for goodness sake! Why couldn't he perfect the skills he was learning? He labored at it. He trained early and late, his mind was restless. Sleep was not forthcoming. If and when sleep graced him, it was full of nightmares… visions of the past. There was only one dream that he welcomed, and it was that of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke sat in the dark. He didn't have the will today. He truly felt void of strength. Perhaps his body had succumbed to some sort of illness.

"Tch."

The idea amused him. He was not ill. He simply didn't want to train today. A simple enough explanation…

A dull throbbing pulsed in his left temple. He closed his eyes and leaned against the cold wall, allowing his mind to wander. And it was when he had just relaxed, that the door crashed open, letting yellow light invade his darkness. Sasuke's dull headache flared with pain as light assaulted his eyes. Kabuto stood there, the light reflecting off his glasses to make his eyes disappear. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's voice was laced with poison.

"Afraid there's no time for sleeping in, Sasuke." Kabuto replied just as sour. "You have training. I think you'll enjoy what Orochimaru has planned… I know I certainly will."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied without moving.

"Am I going to have to tell you twice?"

"Go away," Sasuke said darkly.

Kabuto grasped the raven-haired boy's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Smiling menacingly, Kabuto held Sasuke a few inches off the ground as he reprimanded him.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude."

The bridge of Sasuke's nose crinkled as he glared at Kabuto, but he said nothing.

Kabuto's smile broadened. "Good, the Uchiha brat knows when to keep his mouth shut." He sneered.

He released his grip and Sasuke landed on the ground. He straightened up and followed Kabuto to the training pit. It was then that he noticed three very large, very dangerous looking men waiting in the center. Sasuke looked up at Kabuto.

"What is this?" he asked.

Kabuto didn't return the look; he simply stared forward with a smirk on his lips. "Last time Orochimaru needed a body, you were late. We held a contest to choose his next body. A battle to the death." That's when he looked at Sasuke. "Consider this a final test to prove yourself worthy of Orochimaru's precious time."

Sasuke looked back at the three men and glared.

* * *

Sakura sat around the campfire with her team. She had never been on a mission with Shikamaru and Tenten, so she felt just a little awkward as they all stared at each other. The situation wasn't made any easier, since Kakashi was immersed in "Icha Icha Paradise." Sakura sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm going to turn in for the night." She said.

"Don't forget to take my watch." Kakashi said.

She smiled. "I won't."

As she was lying awake in the tent, Sakura couldn't get her mind off the mission. It was an escort mission that was to be carried out in complete secrecy. As far as she knew, they were protecting a messenger carrying restricted documents. The messenger's employer had hired the shinobi on the premises that he had already been attacked by assassins. The messenger had narrowly escaped. They would be meeting him the next morning. It had been a long week to get to the rendezvous point.

What Sakura had a hard time grasping, was the fact that she was on this mission as a medical nin. She was assigned the roll of a medic. She knew she had been doing good… but that good? A content smile graced her lips. This was all part of the training; she knew it and was alright with it. It wasn't official that she was a medical nin… but maybe this was the opportunity to prove she could do it. Maybe Tsunade was giving Sakura this chance as a test, to prove that she could make the Godaime proud.

After some hours, Sakura woke and went to relieve Kakashi sensei from his watch. When she found him, "Icha Icha Paradise" was lying on his chest and his eye was closed. She held back a snicker. She couldn't believe that her sensei had fallen asleep on his watch. And then, before she could stop it from coming, an idea erupted in her head. It stemmed from years of wondering what was hidden behind that mask. And then, going against her better judgment, Sakura's reached out to remove Kakashi's mask. She was so close, but in the blink of an eye, his hand grasped her wrist with an iron grip.

Without opening his eyes, Kakashi asked, "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Well, I—"

"You didn't really think I was asleep, did you?" He asked bored as his eye opened.

"I just wanted to see your face." She said boldly, even though her cheeks burned.

"Why?"

Silence.

He sat up and looked at her intently. "Sakura,"

She frowned. "I was just curious what the big secret is, I didn't think you'd mind."

For a second, she thought he was going to reveal a second mask just like that time long ago. But he didn't. His eye became very hard.

"I told you that I'm here for you. _BUT_," that was a very harsh sounding but. "I am not here for you to release your pent up emotions."

Sakura looked at him with wide horrified eyes. "Kakashi sensei!"

"Sakura, you need to get a grip."

Her eyes sparkled with tears. "You don't understand. It's not like that…" _Eeewww! _She squealed mentally.

Kakashi's eye softened when he saw the girl's tears. He sighed. "I'm just tired." His voice took on its usual aloofness. "It's your watch, Sakura. It's time I got some shut eye. Keep your eyes open." _You wouldn't want someone to steal your secrets._

After an hour or two, she wasn't quite sure. A hawk landed beside her, a scroll attached to its back. Sakura eyed the bird suspiciously. Who would have sent her a message? She slowly reached out and grabbed the scroll and read it with wide eyes.

_Stop writing to me. I don't need you lecturing me every day._

_You're so annoying._

She stared at the message in disbelief. Sasuke had written back? Sasuke _had written back_! She didn't care that he called her annoying; all that mattered was that he was getting her letters and reading them. Beneath the joy, she felt a twinge of guilt. It had actually been a few days since she had written to him.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the center of the training pit. We was victorious… he had proven himself. Just barely. He collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N I don't feel this as good as it could be. But, doesn't matter what I think, what do you guys think? A little ooc...? Maybe? I dunno, let me know. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 8: Deserted

Things went wrong. Horribly wrong in fact.

Sakura stared at the bloody mess before her and tried to fight the panic that was eating at her lungs.

_Breathe,_ she told herself. _Just breathe._

_Kakashi's sharingan was active. In the blink of an eye, paper bombs attached to kunai whizzed towards them. Kakashi dived from the tree tops in time to push the messenger from the blast. Tenten pulled out her scroll and sent kunai in the direction of the assault and distantly they heard metal against metal as their assailants blocked the attack. And then more kunai, but they came from behind this time, catching Sakura off guard. One grazed her leg and she winced. Kakashi blocked the others._

Sakura swallowed thickly and focused her breathing. Getting to her knees, she controlled the shaking in her hands and felt for his pulse along his throat. It was there.

_Good._ She nodded.

She forced chakra into her hands causing a green glow to appear. As sweat beaded on her skin, she touched her glowing hands to the gaping wound in his side. After an assessment of the damage, Sakura had decided it was the most life threatening wound. As her chakra flowed out her fingertips, the torn muscle began to stitch together, becoming once again whole.

_The assassins never showed themselves. They were obviously long range fighters. Shikamaru hid for the moment, to think up a course of action… it didn't take long. Tenten would continue to attack, hopefully distracting the assassins, while Kakashi and he would find them and take them out. Sakura would stay with the messenger and protect him. The plan would have worked… really it would have, if the messenger hadn't been such a coward. He bolted._

Sakura tried not to think about the fact that the others were still battling the assailants and she was alone. The blood flow was normal now and the skin was sutured. There was little left but a nigh invisible scar. Sakura turned her focus to the other injuries, but she was confident now that she knew he was stable.

_When Sakura caught up, the messenger was already on the ground bleeding profusely from a wound in his side. The assassin was just about to go in for the kill, when Sakura's fist connected with his jaw. He flew a few feet into a tree, breaking a few ribs. She approached him and punched him again, this time breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious. She tied him to the tree and then rushed to her client's side._

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled. He would be fine now and the documents he carried were still safe. But where were the others? Surely they hadn't deserted her. Just as the thought appeared, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Tenten walked into the clearing. When they saw what Sakura had done… they were surprised, to say the least. Kakashi smiled.

"Well done." He said.

She sighed a relieved smile.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a tree. His hands were fisted inside his pockets and he glared at his feet, his raven hair hiding his eyes. Although he had proven himself to Orochimaru, it still wasn't enough. His snake of a master scolded him on everything he had done wrong, lectured on what he could have done better. And then, even in his exhausted state, Orochimaru beat him and didn't let up until Sasuke was unmoving on the ground. Kabuto had healed him, but it had still taken a few days for him to fully recuperate… for which he was scolded for being weak. After a few moments of sulking, Sasuke looked up and sighed. He had the day to himself to reflect… on all his shortcomings. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the soft breeze. Perhaps he wasn't so callous.

Cherry blossom petals fell in the breeze, surrounding him in a rain of pink and white. The scent wafted through the air and filled his lungs, at the sweet fragrance, the tiniest of smiles played at Sasuke's lips. And then memories started to flood back to him, memories he had been trying to suppress. In the realization, his eyes shot open and a scowl settled on his face. That had been a long time ago, he had severed those bonds.

He pulled at his shirt, it felt a little tight, a tad too small. He realized that he was growing, getting taller. He was getting stronger too, no matter what Orochimaru would have him believe. He started to count back the days, trying to figure out how long ago it had been since he had last seen Sakura. He couldn't remember, all the days had merged, the hours becoming indistinguishable. Again, he scowled.

_Annoying._

He was thinking about her again. With thoughts of Sakura came thoughts of Naruto, with thoughts of Naruto came thoughts of anger… and pride. He had deserted his friends, his teammates. Now, for today, he had deserted his teacher. He frowned at the thought. Would he always be a deserter, like he would always be an avenger? These moments of reflection always unsettled him. Why Orochimaru insisted upon the quiet days, Sasuke didn't understand. Perhaps his teacher grew tired also. Either way, the desired thoughts never came, his mind always wandered to thoughts of his past and what his future could have been.

He heard a rustling in the forest. He stepped behind the tree as four shinobi burst forward. He hid in the shadows and watched as they came closer… his face darkened when he recognized the three in the lead. What were _they_ doing here? He didn't feel much like a fight, so he remained where he was. And then he saw a shock of pink hair. His eyes were pulled along as his head bobbed to get a better view, and in a brief moment of carelessness, he stepped out into the light. He felt the sun kiss his skin the moment he saw her face and it was like that one moment of beauty made up for all the darkness in his life. Forgotten, for the briefest second, all the pain he'd been enduring. And then, as if fate were mocking him, his charcoal eyes locked with jade ones… but only for a moment. He stepped into the shadows and jumped into the tree branches above.

He scowled. Angry with himself for allowing such things to cloud his judgment, he cursed. He only hoped she hadn't truly seen him. He would forget about her… he had to.

* * *

Sakura blinked. Her eyes widened and she looked back, but there was nothing there. She had sworn she had seen him… she had seen a raven-haired man lurking in the shadows.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N So... yeah. What'd you guys think? Hopefully enough romance without being too ooc. Let me know. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 9: Forsaken

Sasuke couldn't believe it. And though he couldn't believe it, an arrogant smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. He hadn't intended on eavesdropping, he had merely been passing by the half shut door when he heard his name. Of course, Orochimaru hadn't been speaking to him, but to Kabuto about him. Sasuke pressed his back against the wall and listened. Orochimaru was, for lack of a better term, boasting about his pupil's progression. He said that he was impressed with the growth and strength of the Uchiha boy. Sasuke recalled their last training session. The new skills had come naturally and easy to him and, for the first time since joining Orochimaru, he saw his master strain. Yes, the cruel teacher had actually strained to defeat Sasuke. Not much, but just enough to be noticed by the genius Uchiha. He couldn't conceal the smug look on his face. And then Orochimaru's voice cut in again. He said he was pleased with the hatred that Sasuke was emitting.

His smirk faltered at the words. Itachi had said that he didn't have enough hate and that he never would. It was the whole reason he had left Konoha… to increase his hate and gain more power so he could kill his treacherous brother. Orochimaru was pleased with the hate he was releasing. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a fraction. He didn't understand why it made him uneasy. Now that Orochimaru acknowledged him, he wondered why he felt suddenly empty.

"He's forsaken everything for you." Kabuto stated.

"Not for me," Orochimaru reprimanded. "For my power."

Sasuke's mouth tightened. At least his intentions were clear. He could care less about the snake of a man that slithered in the darkness of this hell hole. If Orochimaru gave him the power to defeat Itachi, then it was all worth it.

"He'll make a fine vessel." Kabuto suggested.

"In due time…" Orochimaru purred.

Sasuke's brows furrowed as an unpleasant scowl formed on his face. He hated that Naruto was right. He had known all along that this was Orochimaru's intention, but he had never truly heard his master say it. He wouldn't linger and increase the possibility of getting caught eavesdropping. So he continued down the hall until he reached his room. He let himself drop onto the bed and considered everything he had just heard. Naruto had warned him and he had replied that it didn't matter. Was that still true? His face remained as stoic as ever as he considered what his future might be. What if Orochimaru acted upon his intentions before Sasuke got the chance to avenge his clan… before he could kill Itachi? What if he took Sasuke's body before he had accomplished his goals? The whole reason he had joined Orochimaru would become null… everything would be in vain. He was beginning to realize just how weak Orochimaru was. Always needing a vessel, a new body… he didn't have power without powerful servants.

Sasuke smirked. A plan began to form in his mind.

He glanced over at his desk. And before he could control it, a small frown formed at his lips. He hadn't received a letter from Sakura in quite a few days. He was… surprised. He had told her not to write any more, it was shocking to see that she had obeyed him. Sasuke wondered then if she would forget about him like he had told her to. Would she obey? Did he really want her to obey him? He had told himself he would forget about her, but her jade eyes haunted his dreams. They were critical and scrutinizing… or perhaps that's what he chose to see, for he couldn't allow himself to think that instead she understood and felt compassion for him. It was in the midst of these thoughts that his charcoal eyes noticed a scroll lying on the floor.

The frown on his mouth turned upward in an arrogant smirk. He knew she couldn't do it.

"Annoying," He said, but the smirk remained.

He picked the scroll up from the ground and wondered where the familiar hawk was. He unrolled the parchment and read the letter as a sense of ease came over him.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know you told me not to write you, but I can't. I'm sorry if you think that I'm lecturing you, that's really not my intention. I just want you to know that I still care and I'm not ready to give up on you yet. That may sound stupid to you—_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued reading.

—_but I now know that you aren't ready to give up either. There's something special about you, and I know that you aren't going to let Orochimaru take that from you. I believe that with all my heart._

_I have something I wanted to tell you about. I just returned from a mission with Kaka-sensei, it was a success. I can't tell you the details, for obvious reasons, but I was able to put my training to good use. Shishou is very proud. I sincerely hope, for all that you must be going through, that your teacher is proud of you too. Anyway… what I wanted to tell you is: on our way home, I thought I saw you._

His eye twitched slightly. So she had seen him in the forest.

_I know it's impossible. My mind must be playing tricks on me. It got me to wondering if you ever see Naruto… or me. Does your mind play tricks on you too? I suppose not._

He could imagine the sad smile that must have graced her lips when she wrote the letter.

_You've always had a strong mind; you're far too smart to let that happen. I miss that about you. I miss everything about you. To everyone else, it would appear that you've forsaken us. I know that you have your reasons. After all, it was obvious your drive was different from Naruto's and mine from that first day of training. I just hope that perhaps you haven't truly forsaken us, that maybe… that maybe you care so much about us that you couldn't allow us to help you. _

_Be safe, Sasuke. And please, don't allow him to destroy you._

_I miss you._

_All my love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke rolled the scroll up and placed it in his desk drawer along with the others. He felt very calm, almost nostalgic as thoughts of Team 7 wafted through his mind. And then a sudden determination filled him. He would continue his training. He would continue to grow more powerful. He would continue to prove himself to Orochimaru. He would continue until his heart was hard and his goal complete. He would forsake his ex-team mates. He would forsake Sakura.

A hardened glare stayed on his face as he sharpened his katana. One day… this would all be over.

* * *

**A/N Just want to thank everyone who's been leaving me reviews, it means so much to me! You are too kind. **

**So this chapter was a little different, did you like it? I was intending to put in Sakura's half, but for some reason, I felt the chapter was complete with only focus on Sasuke. What do you all think? Good, bad? Let me know. I love to see reviews! Thanks again everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 10: Forlorn

Sakura couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to. Clutching her blanket, she pulled it over her head in an attempt to hide from the sun's harsh light. Sakura didn't want to face the day or the people that came with it. But sadly, there was training to be done and Lady Tsunade wasn't a very patient woman. What would she do when (not if, for there was no doubt she would find out) she learned that Sakura hadn't completed any of her day's assignments? She probably feared her shishou more than anyone else and was unwilling to receive her wrath. So Sakura rolled out of bed and began her morning routine, albeit a little less chipper than usual. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sluggishly made her way into the shower. As she let the scalding water pound against her back and drip down her—now red and goose bump covered—skin… she realized that the warmth did nothing to raise her spirits. Her head hung as water dripped from her blush colored hair. After rinsing all the soap from her body, she wrapped a plush towel around her. She then moved to the sink where she brushed her teeth and then applied the most minimal amount of makeup. Once her hair was no longer soaking, she took her comb and ran it through the damp strands, undoing any knots that may have been there. She didn't bother to dry her hair completely, since she enjoyed the way it curled when drying naturally. Or maybe it was because she had no energy. Why look good when she didn't feel it? She dressed in her usual scarlet attire and sluggishly made her way to the dining room.

"Sweetie, aren't you going to eat?" Sakura's mother asked.

Sakura sat with her elbow on the table and her chin propped on her palm as she poked and prodded at the food on her plate. She let out a slow drown-out sigh.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" She replied wistfully.

"Are you going to eat your breakfast?"

Sakura looked at her breakfast, staring at it as if willing it to disappear. After a moment, she said still staring at her food, "I think I'll just head to the hospital."

"If you're sure…" her mother replied with an arched eyebrow. The concern on her face was quite obvious, but Sakura avoided all eye contact as she made her way out the front door. "That girl," Mrs. Haruno said sadly.

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha staring up into the sky. The azure expanse felt so close and reachable while the wispy clouds floated along as if sailing upon a sea. The sun was still deep in the east, but it cast golden warmth onto the village. Sakura sighed at the sight. It all felt so mocking, as if nature were laughing at her depression. So she averted her gaze to the road and continued her steady pace to the Leaf Hospital.

It was a long day. Sakura tried so hard to focus on her work, but it was so difficult. Her mind was in a haze and it seemed she struggled with even the simplest of tasks. A few times, Ino caught her staring out the window completely ignoring her work.

"Forehead… you alright?"

Sakura turned to look at her and shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Well, I know that I'm usually the one who can't focus,"

Sakura glared at her knowing what was coming next.

Ino smiled sheepishly. "Lady Tsuande is very proud of you, you know. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took the rest of the day off."

Sakura sighed. "No, I'm fine. Besides… if I slack off today there'll just be more to do tomorrow."

"If you say so, Forehead."

So they continued their tasks. The training was tedious and, though she was supposed to be tutoring Ino, Sakura struggled just as much as her rival. Sweat beaded at her brow and her face was tense with frustration. It had been a long time since she had struggled so much… her work was increasingly difficult, but with such mundane work…

Ino left Sakura's company before sundown. Sakura continued with her work making sure to perfect every detail so Tsunade would never know of her distracted mind. As soon as everything was finished, she put everything back in their places and packed up her equipment. She slowly made her way out of the training room and headed down the street, intending to go home. But… her feet had another destination in mind. She let her gaze drop to the cobbled street and listened to the clacking of her nin sandals against the stone. It was a hypnotizing sound that almost distracted her from her forlorn thoughts. And that's when a soft screech broke the near silence. Sakura's head whipped up towards the sky as her eyes widened in eager anticipation. There was a hawk, but it continued its flight without glancing in her direction. Her eyes softened as salty tears formed on her lashes. Sasuke had written only that once… Sakura was beginning to wonder if her letters were still getting to him. She felt so very far from him. Did he even realize?

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and continued walking her sluggish pace. She wondered how Naruto was. Was his training going well… was he training now? She supposed he probably was, after all, his mindset was very similar to hers. Train. Strength. Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't be sulking… at least she hoped not. He was so strong and determined. There was a fire, a passion, in him that she couldn't match. She had a different sort of passion. She felt she could reach Sasuke in a different way. Naruto could be the strength, she… she could be the love. She knew, though, that it wasn't enough. She had always been a hindrance because of such thinking. Now she was determined to show herself of some worth. Show that she was strong too.

The sky was a deep purple. Sakura's feet stopped and she looked up. The gates were a little ways in the distance and a small bench was to her right. She couldn't stop the tears. Her vision blurred and her fists clenched. Sakura fell to her knees and tried to fight the back tears, but her resolve melted. She choked on sobs as she tried not to wail. All her memories of Sasuke came back with a vengeance… especially memories of _that_ night. She pushed the palms of her hands to her eyes, but the tears flowed more profusely. Her pink hair fell on both sides of her face, creating a curtain to hide the world from her. Her cheeks burned where the salty tears streaked. She could feel each tear drop as it left her nose, her jaw line, her chin, and dropped to the stone below. She could only hear the sobs that shook her shoulders. The pain that clenched her heart constricted her breathing, making her gasp for air. She couldn't stop, she couldn't control the hurt. She had held it in for so long… and now she was broken.

After sobbing for what seemed hours, Sakura was exhausted. She lay, curled, on the bench. Her tearstained eyes were lazy and her fingers trailed a design on the stone of the bench. An uchiwa fan. Slowly, she began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

A year ago, to date, Sasuke left Sakura unconscious on a bench.

* * *

**A/N So you're all pretty lucky getting an update so quick. Couldn't help myself, I had an idea and had to write it down. Do you like? A little bit of emo on Sakura's part, but hey, I figure there's gotta be a chapter about the year anniversary. What're your opinions? By the way, thanks for all the comments. You are all AWESOME! **

**So I've been thinking... I may revise some of the first few chapters, give it a little more Tukiko flare. It's pretty much word for word to the show, which I liked at the time, but now I'm thinking it's a little dry. What'd you all think of little freshness? Let me know your precious thoughts. Love to hear from ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 11: Rage

There was a ferocity in his movements. Every offensive move lacked the grace that usually defined Uchiha Sasuke. Every defensive move… lacked logic. He was pure aggression. There was no concern for his own body's safety; he merely wanted to lash out. Every opponent was cut down and, though Orochimaru noticed that Sasuke killed no one, they suffered wounds to end their careers as ninja. The boy himself was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt… but it didn't deter him in the least. More than once, the curse mark threatened to consume his body, but somehow, even in his reckless state, Sasuke managed to push it back. He was powerful. He had come a long way in the year he had spent in Orochimaru's tutelage; he had proven it time and time again. His teacher was giving him another opportunity to prove it. Monstrous beast men were released into the arena. Their strength was massive and they moved with an unnatural speed. A condescending smirk flickered over Sasuke's features as red bled into his black eyes and filled his vision with the sharingan. In only a matter of moments, he allowed the curse mark to transform his body. His skin shifted to gray and his hair to blue as two clawish wings grew from his shoulder blades.

A sadistic smile appeared on the snake-like face of Orochimaru. "Foolish boy."

* * *

Sasuke sulked through the torch-lit hallways. He hadn't even bothered to see Kabuto about his injuries. He didn't need the self-righteous prick's treatment. And if he even began to lecture him about strength… no power would stop him from ramming his chidori through Kabuto's heart! How he hated that man. In fact, he hated everyone in this hole. He even hated the _hole_ he was living in. More than anything… he hated Orochimaru. No, Itcahi.

Sasuke's eyes glowered with red as his jaw tightened and his brow crumpled in a scowl. He hated himself.

As he glided through the halls, every living thing avoided him. His hate was almost palpable. It emanated from him like a black cloud… charged with lightning. The lightning was really there, cackling around his form, shooting from his body and leaving a charged tingle in the air. Sasuke observed the energy that poured from him and knew that his raw emotion was triggering it. He would learn to control it, make it bend to his wishes. As he contemplated his chakra control, he didn't really think about where his feet were leading him. When he finally reached his destination, Sasuke wasn't surprised to find himself in the training hall. He couldn't think of a better way to clear his mind than with more training.

Every ounce of energy he had was poured into hours of enraged training. Lighting crackled along the ground, flashing with rage as Sasuke practiced in quick succession every jutsu he knew. He didn't care that his muscles screamed in agony. He didn't care that his skin buzzed with numbness. He didn't care that salty water trailed down his face. All that mattered was perfection. All that mattered was his goal. His fingers ached as he formed another hand signal. Monkey, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, dog, tiger, ox, rabbit, monkey…

Nothing. Nothing happened. The lightning along the ground died out and Sasuke's knees buckled. As he sat against the wall, his eyes closed, he felt all of the pain hit him. His body was sore to the point that he couldn't move, his skin prickled as if being attacked by needles, and his mind still raged with emotions he wanted to ignore. And now… he was left with the most minimal amount of chakra to survive. All energy was gone.

The irresistible urge to sleep overtook him. His dreams were aimless and unfocused, simply images and sounds. It made no sense to his exhausted mind and perhaps that was for the best. His body rejuvenated and the tightness in his skin eased… the pain his muscles… he would be stiff for the next few days. When he woke, he knew it past dark. He had slept away the day. He felt little relief over the thought for he knew Orochimaru would lecture him later for his laziness. Sasuke managed to get to his feet, though his muscles fought against him, and made his way to his corridors. The long painful walk back to his room only allowed his distressing thoughts to return to his mind. He wanted to meditate, but his restless mind stewed and simmered with rage, making his scowl return once again.

Once inside his room, he slammed the door and yelled. He slammed his fists into the stone walls repeatedly until the skin split on his knuckles. The pain felt good. The warmth of blood trickling over his fingers was unnerving. It was like a reminder that there was blood on his hands… his brother's. Not yet of course, but soon enough. In a fit of rage and growling, Sasuke broke every object in sight. He turned over his bed, and pulled the drawers free from the desk, making parchment fly. Sakura's scrolls littered the ground.

It made him pause. He slid to the ground and released a sigh. He knew why he was so angry… but refused to give name to it. He refused to acknowledge it. He refused to admit he was sorry for leaving. He denied his feelings. He pushed it aside and buried all thoughts that had accompanied the day. He stood and began to tidy his room, putting everything back in its proper place. Finally, he came to scrolls. He wrapped bandages around his knuckles, blotting away the blood, and then reached for the letters. He took them and gently placed them back in the desk drawer. He gave one last glance before shutting them away to be forgotten once again.

* * *

**A/N Hi again! Thanks for the reviews... love them all. This one goes out to Sakura's Indecision for encouraging the chapter. I hadn't been quite sure I wanted to post it, but your last review made me certain of posting it. What do you think? I know it's a little short, but... well, this is the third update in two weeks... :P**

**I'll update again as soon as I can. As for right now... I have some other stuff to write, possibly a haircut to get, and hopefully winter shopping to get done. Please leave me some reviews!**

**P.S. I had reviews on this chapter... but as I was trying to update the first chapter, not knowing exactly what I was doing... I somehow manage to delete a few things. LOL! So now I know what I'm doing... silly me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 12: Deceit

He sat beside her. He was close, but not so close that their bodies were in contact. She could feel warmth radiate from him, not a feverish heat, but evidence that he was alive. Though her heart fluttered with anxiety, she had never been so comfortable before. The silence didn't bother her, she was used to it. She turned to look at him, blush painting her face as she studied him. He sat with his arms propped on his knees and his head angled toward the sky as he stared at the stars. His raven hair fell to the sides of his face, revealing a handsome face usually hidden behind shadows. His charcoal eyes were abnormally content as he gazed into the sky. His features were so sharp and attractive. She felt herself drawn to him and soon allowed her head to sink onto his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes boring into her… not in an unkind fashion, but more in question. It was then that she realized he was too young. His cheeks were still the rounded cheeks of a child. Thirteen… he was thirteen the last time she had seen him.

Sakura's eyes opened. Her fifteen-year-old eyes. It had been a dream. She sighed. It had been a wonderful dream.

She hesitantly placed her feet on the cold floor. Standing, she walked to the washroom and splashed her face with cold water. After snuggling a plush towel against her face, she looked into the mirror. Her face was no longer the same as the thirteen-year-old girl who had been left on the bench. The child was almost completely gone, replaced by a woman. Her eyes weren't quite as large, they were more angular and sparkled with experience… and sadness. Her lips were fuller and her face quite a bit thinner. Her body had changed too. She was a bit taller, much stronger, and now she had curves that hadn't existed before. Reflected in the mirror, she noticed the picture of Team 7 framed on her dresser. She was almost shocked at the realization of how much she had grown. She hadn't really noticed before, but now, she felt as though, starring at her reflection in the mirror, she was gazing upon a stranger. It was a strange sensation. If she ever saw Sasuke again… would he recognize her? She laughed, of course he would. What other kunoichi had rosy pink hair and jade green eyes? Of course he would recognize her… but would he be shocked to see that she had grown… that she had changed?

How much had Sasuke changed? He would be fifteen as well. Not the thirteen-year-old boy from her dreams. Would he be caught in the awkward transition between boy and man? Would his voice have cracked and deepened by now? She laughed again. Sasuke had always had an unnaturally deep voice. A soothing voice… a perfect voice. Surely he couldn't look much different from his younger self… but there was always the possibility. Perhaps he would opt for a new hairstyle, perhaps a shorter flatter style. Or maybe he had grown some facial hair… she couldn't even imagine. Sasuke, did he shave? She did… she blushed at her reflection for the thoughts flying through her mind.

Everyone was always telling her it would get easier. She would forget and move on. Sasuke had only been her first crush, her first love; there would be others… many others. That's what she had been told. She had been so young, to dwell on what had never been would ruin all opportunity for her to find real love. _Real_ love. Who was to say that what she had felt wasn't real love? What she still felt. Who could tell _her_ what real love was? She had given so much for him… she had always been there. Yes, he had been the one to protect her… but she had been the one to take care of him when he was in the hospital. She was spending all her time to train so she could go rescue him. It would be her turn. She would give her life to see him come back to Konoha. If that wasn't love… what was? It was more than wanting to be with him romantically. It had started that way, when she was young and selfish… but now, there was so much more to it. She desired his well being, his happiness; she wanted him to come out of the darkness that surrounded him.

Everyone said it would get easier. It was getting harder. Everyone said she would move on. But she loved him.

Yes, he had disappeared from her life… but she would find him again. And no matter how much he had aged, she would know him. No matter how much they had both changed, they were still the same.

She went to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and the familiar pen and ink. She began a letter. How many had she written? Numerous. A token of love for him. He would never forget her.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the hawk that landed next to him. Mechanically, he took the scroll from it and watched as it flew away. This had become routine. The hawk knew he wasn't going to send a message back, so it never stuck around longer than it took for Sasuke to take the letter. And Sasuke never read the letters, he simply put them in the box with all the others. Yes, a box, for there were so many scrolls now that they didn't all fit in his desk drawer. The box was fondly labeled "annoying" and kept hidden beneath his bed. Luckily enough, they hadn't switched hideouts in almost half a year… but if the need ever arose, Sasuke could easily use a transportation jutsu to move the box. Why he thought about such things, he wasn't quite sure. He simply knew that he couldn't dispose of the letters. If they were found…

Of course, he could always burn them. But he was never tempted to do such a thing. The letters didn't worry him enough to get rid of them. In fact, sometimes when he was feeling especially grouchy, Sasuke would move the box from under his bed and… stare at it. He never opened it or took any letters out, but just seeing the "annoying box" calmed him. And when he grew too uncomfortable with the connotations of what that might mean, Sasuke would push the box back under his bed. He'd been looking at the box a lot lately. He knew why. The time was drawing close… Orochimaru would be needing his new body soon.

Sasuke sat up in the highest branches of a tree. He considered his plan again. It was getting increasingly difficult to play the obedient student. Feigning respect was especially trying. He never sparred with Orochimaru anymore, his teacher was weakening by the day. Sasuke wondered how much more he would be able to learn from the snake-like man. He wondered how much longer he could pretend, how much closer he could get to the limit. He sighed and stared up at the stars. Soon, very soon, he would be making his way to Itachi.

His fingers played with the now pealing edge of the scroll. It came undone and rolled out on Sasuke's lap. He looked down, almost surprised at himself. But he couldn't help but read the scroll as his sharingan activated.

_Sasuke,_

_Sometimes I wonder if you're still reading my letters. I hope so._

"Tch." Ironic that this would be her opening line.

_I had a strange dream. We were staring at the stars—_

The tips of Sasuke's ears reddened as he read. Already this letter was unnerving.

—_and when you looked at me, your face was exactly the same as when… as when you were thirteen. Just the way I remember. But you're not thirteen anymore. And I'm not thirteen anymore. Things have certainly changed… a lot. I'm sure if you were to go through each of my letters, you would see just how much you've missed… and been missed. Right now, more than anything, I want to know how you've changed. I wish I could imagine your face as it is right now. But I can't. When I think about you, all I see is that thirteen-year-old boy. Do you only remember me as a thirteen-year-old girl? I thought it might be the same for you… so I thought you'd like to see a picture._

He lifted the photo, but hesitated before flipping it over to see the image. His breath caught in his throat. Sakura was quite…

She looked happy. A pain filled his chest and it took him a moment to shake the tense feeling. She. Looked. _Happy._ Was she truly happy without him? Her letters would suggest otherwise… but this photo radiated with sunshine beaming from her smile. Her contagious smile. She had always had an amazing smile. It took him a few moments to tear his eyes from the photo and finish reading the letter.

_I know it's a long shot… but I was hoping you would return the favor and send a photo of yourself. Of course not. You won't write back. You never do. But I felt a little better for asking. _

_I can't wait for the day I get to see your face again, I just hope that it's a happy reunion… Anyway. I felt like you might be having the same questions and I thought you'd like to have a picture._

_Be safe, Sasuke._

_I miss you,_

_Sakura_

As he read the closing, the same unfamiliar tenseness filled his chest. When had Sakura stopped including the line "all my love, always?" What did that mean? Did she no longer love him? If so… she had deceived him. Anger filled him. She had lied.

* * *

**A/N: So... not as angst filled as the last chapter, but I felt the need to address they're growing and changing. Yes, they'd be fifteen about this time, I'm skipping a little bit forward because I want to move a long in the story a little bit faster. We all want to see them reunited again, right? So... I'll probably condense the two years up to their reunion into the next two or so chapters... mabye more... definately not more than five chapters though. I promise that. We want a little bit of sasusaku interaction. **

**So glad you liked the last chapter! Makes my day to see your reviews. By the way... if you didn't see before, I revised the chapters "Abandon" and "Forgotten" so if you get a chance check it out. "Forgotten" isn't much different, but "Abandon" is better in my opinion. As always, reviews are welcome! Next chapter will probably be up Thursday or Friday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 13: Betrayal

There was one for almost every day… every day that they had been apart. That was a lot. Most were scraps of parchment, others were small scrolls… but every single one was from her. A girl—woman now—with rosy pink hair and jade green eyes, a kunoichi with a contagious smile and a bubbly personality, an ex-teammate with irrational feelings and the tendency to cry. That's how he remembered her. These letters frustrated him, they reminded him of her and the lie she had told. She had convinced him… he had believed her when she said she loved him. He had believed that for these past years. In a way, his belief in her love and loyalty had given him hope. He was not willing to say that it kept him going or motivated him. No… revenge was his inspiration. But, her love had always been a light in his darkness. It was a devotion he knew he didn't deserve. At least… it had been.

If he hadn't already seen a photo of Sakura, Sasuke would be paralyzed with shock of her beauty. If he hadn't already known she was there, he wouldn't know how to control his emotions. Looking at her—the photo really didn't do her justice—he had control and his face portrayed disinterest. She was screaming at a pale boy with black hair. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he should let her yell at the boy who had attacked him… really, he was surprised she hadn't noticed him yet. _Tch…_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Naruto came back home today! He has grown so much; well that's what I thought at first. He's taller than me now, sadly to say, he's improved his sexy jutsu. I couldn't believe it! He was so inconsiderate, just like the old Naruto. I gave him a punch to knock him into tomorrow. He'll know better than to use that around me again._

_Actually, I asked him if he thought I had changed. He laughed. He can be so frustrating! But I am so happy he's back, I missed him so much. I gave him an earful for leaving me behind, and a bruise to remind him to never do it again… but, he's back. There's really only one thing that would make me happier… and that's to see you again. For you to come back— _

Why had he read that letter? He certainly couldn't recall anything past her pleads for him to come home. He hadn't been able to finish reading… it angered him too much. And now, that anger boiled beneath his skin and it took all his self-control to keep it from affecting his reasoning. He was torn between the desire to hurt the girl and the desire to hold her. Hold her? _Hold…her?_ Is that really what he wanted, to reach out for her? She had been there for him… figuratively speaking. She had shared her world with him… though he had ignored it. She had cared. He hadn't. He had trained. He had trained to be cold, but all the training seemed to melt like ice when he saw her.

"Sakura," Her name was like honey on his lips. It'd been so long since he had spoken it aloud.

Her eyes slowly shifted up to his direction… shock evident on her glistening green eyes.

He had said her name in so tender a way. His voice was like velvet, so smooth and deeper than she remembered. As Sakura's eyes traveled up to the dark figure above, a knot formed in her stomach, an ache clutched her heart, and her tongue grew thick in her throat. He was there. He really was standing before her. Sasuke. He looked so much like the boy who had left her and yet… so different. His dark hair was styled the same, but it was slightly longer. His eyes were just as black as before, but now they were filled with… remorse? She couldn't quite identify the emotion she saw. His jaw was more angled and masculine… masculine. She felt her eyes travel over his exposed chest and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. He was so tall. He was there. It was truly him.

Any chance of a conversation was shattered when Naruto came running out.

_Idiot._ Sasuke thought when he saw his former best friend. He had just ruined the one chance he had to speak with Sakura. There was so much he wanted to say… but couldn't say. He needed to know if she still loved him.

"Naruto." He said with a smirk. "Let me guess, Kakashi is here as well."

He wasn't. Some other man was in Kakashi's stead. This wasn't exactly the Team 7 reunion he had envisioned. And that boy, that fake looking boy who drew creatures into existence… who the heck was he? Sai. That's what Sakura had called him. Sai was yabbering on about bonds. Why was Sakura so silent? Was she so shocked that her brain had stopped functioning?

_Annoying._

"My brother and I share a bond, a bond of hate." He found himself replying to what Sai had so ignorantly said about protecting bonds.

Suddenly, he flashed stepped to Naruto and poised his katana for attack. Of course, Sai blocked his arm. Surprising. Sasuke decided to try his new technique on his opponents. He'd been perfecting it for years now, practicing on prisoners and experiments of Orochimaru's… but he'd never used it on the field. He let the chakra course through his body and released it with a growl. The chidori stream bolted in all directions across the broken terrain. A bolt struck each of the men, but he was conscious of where Sakura stood and made sure that no harm came to her. She still had to answer her questions.

And then, in a heart rending moment, it was as if she answered him. Sakura was running toward him, her fists clenched and glowing strangely. Was she truly going to attack him? Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The wind rushed through her hair; he could see the force of the punch in her flexed biceps, but her face… her face unsure. There was something in her tearstained eyes that said she was sorry for what she was about to do. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't show any weakness, especially toward the girl he hardly knew. He again took his katana as if to strike, and instantly the kunoichi's eyes filled with fear. He wouldn't harm her, he would be sure of that, for he was certain she would freeze in fear. But he was never proven right because that man playing Kakashi's role stepped in. Wrong move. Sasuke's sword lodged itself into the man's chest!

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop the tears. It should have gone so differently. He had been so quick to attack them… and why hadn't she said anything? She was so angry with herself. She should have run to him and embraced him. She should have said something, anything! She was upset that her chance to show her strength had been squashed. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't let him hurt Naruto. She couldn't believe she had been prepared to smash her fist into him… it had been necessary. There had been a part of her that wanted to prove she was strong… but in the end, Yamato had been hurt, and she had proven nothing.

She had seen something in Sasuke's eyes in that moment. Was it surprise? Anger? She could see his face so clear in her memory and it only broke her heart all the more. The tears continued to fall down her face, but she knew she had to be strong. Not only for herself, but for Naruto as well.

"Crying won't change anything." She said a little coldly. "Crying won't bring _him_ back." She couldn't bring herself to say his name. "We have to be strong. We'll bring him back, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke had promised to return one day… but now he wondered if there was anything left for him to return to. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to speak with her and he never would. Sakura had changed.

**...**

**...**

**A/N: I was getting a little bored with continuing their seperation. Sorry if I skipped a lot and rushed to this... but I felt I had covered quite a lot in regards to their emotions. I thought, "Hey, they need to see each other again!" So that's what I've got for you. Sorry the romance is nonexistant at this point, but it's gotta build. What do you think? Good bad? Let me know your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 14: Questions

He hadn't expected a silent treatment. Well… he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting. Nonetheless, he found himself disappointed that a new letter hadn't yet arrived. He was working himself into a fret. Never before had he rushed to his room the way he had been lately—it was a new hideout of course, considering he had obliterated the last one. Instead of his leisurely pace, Sasuke had adopted a quickened step, almost jogging to reach his room each night. He would never admit the reason for his anxiety, but it was there all the same. If anything, the lack of contact from the pink haired girl left him feeling more anger. Not only had she betrayed him, now she had rejected him. How many weeks had it been since their reunion? He wasn't quite sure anymore.

Everyone avoided him like the plague. How could anyone know that the cause of his frustration was a girl? No one would ever believe it, in fact, it was so unlikely that a rumor about it would never even be conceived. Though many girls grew faint at the sight of him, it was as if he didn't notice them. It seemed he was unaffected by attractive girls… so many had come to believe that his drive for revenge occupied his thoughts at all times.

How silly…

After all, he wasn't immune to adolescent hormones. He just had better control of his reactions. Reactions. His emotions were erratic and dark… but his outward reactions would fool anyone. Currently, a girl was disturbing his thoughts. He hated that she disrupted his logical thought patterns so easily. She'd always been an attractive girl—albeit her hair was rather unorthodox (thought that was hardly her fault)—it was her personality that had caused his annoyance. And then, she had slowly started to grow up. Yes, she had continued her shameless flirtation, but he had started to learn about her, who she was… he could see the sparkle in her personality. She had always been kind and loyal, a little gullible at times… temperamental at that, but she was a good person. She was a good person. Sasuke needed nothing more to convince him that Sakura was a good person. And right now, he wanted her with him. He wanted her to confirm that she was still there for him. He wanted to believe that she was still faithfully his.

His?

Since when had he thought of her in a possessive manner? It's not as if she belonged to him… even though she had declared her everlasting love.

_That was a lie._ Sasuke reminded himself.

He scowled. He supposed he had thought she would always wait for him. Did he expect it of her?

Yes.

But why? He had never felt that way towards her. He had never returned her feelings. He had never even considered it a possibility. Why expect her unconditional love when he didn't return it?

Selfish?

Very. And now he found himself considering the possibility, perhaps just to make himself feel better… about himself. He had always wanted to restore his clan… and obviously he would need… a girl for that, a wife. Could Sakura be apart of that goal? He had never thought of it before. Was he willing to wait for her? The thought was so foreign to him that he shied away completely by distracting himself with ninjustu.

It quickly became obvious to him that he couldn't just brush the thought of Sakura aside. The more he tried to focus on his training, the harder it was. By the second he grew more and more frustrated and finally—with a growl and intensity to rival a dragon's—preformed a katon: gōkakyū no jutsu. Once the flames dissipated, he clutched his knees and panted, both from frustration and loss of chakra. He decided to forget his training for the day and left hastily for his room.

He would never have peace of mind again if… well, he knew he would never truly have peace of mind until Itachi was dead by his hand. He would never be able to focus on his training until he got some answers.

_Annoying girl._

* * *

Sakura stared at the piece of parchment in her hands. Who could be writing to her? She supposed the only way she would find out was if she read it.

_You are so annoying._

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be from him. But who else would say such a thing? Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest as she prepared to continue reading.

_What did you hope to accomplish with that little performance? Surely you couldn't have entertained the thought of me joining you willingly. I wouldn't have harmed you—_

Sakura's brow furrowed. Was he underestimating her? She felt that anger of being useless creep up inside.

_—but apparently you don't want to be left out. You've always been jealous._

She felt her face flush with both anger and embarrassment.

_Fine. Next time we meet, I won't hold back._

Next time? Was he promising that there would be a next time?

_I expect you to do the same. Perhaps you'll surprise me._

There was no closing statement or signature… just that last line. Sakura found herself pondering the last sentence. For all the anger she had felt, there was joy and hope bubbling inside her chest. There were so many emotions confusing her mind. Shock, disbelief, hope, fear…

What she feared the most was that this letter could be a joke. A cruel trick. She sincerely hoped that no one be so heartless as to toy with her emotions in such a way. But then… wouldn't they sign the letter with Sasuke's name if that were the intention? The letter was so vague it could have been from anyone. But she knew. She knew that it could only be from him, from Sasuke-kun.

She rushed to her desk and pulled out her writing utensils, desperate to reply. She had to answer for herself; she had to make him understand what she felt. There was a twinge of guilt for having neglected to write him… but she had been so… emotional over their encounter, she couldn't put to words her thoughts. Now, it was as if he had drawn a clear outline for her. Every word was begging for a reply, for answers. And so she obeyed. Smiling to herself as she wrote, she knew that her letter would some how comfort the young Uchiha.

Sakura spent the next few minutes scrawling on a piece of paper. The smile never left her face as her wrist continued gracefully to write her reply. By the time she finished, it was near eight in the morning and time for her to rush to training ground three to meet up with Team 7. But in her mind, the team wasn't complete, not without Sasuke. No matter, training was always refreshing, especially when honing her skills against a new teammate. Sai was interesting. She hadn't liked him at first, in fact, she still wasn't sure she liked him… but he was learning. He was so insensitive and tactless, but he was sincerely trying to learn how to fit in and make friends. However, those books he was reading weren't helping a whole lot. Nevertheless, Sakura was more than willing to put up with Sai's bluntness to strengthen her skills.

She signed the letter and then attached it to the hawk that had patiently waited. The hawk jumped out the window and was soon soaring through the sky, heading back to where Sasuke was. She watched for a few moments, a wistfulness upon her face. She giggled a little and then grabbed her nin pack and ran from her room and down the stairs. She passed by the kitchen with a shout to her mother.

"I'm off to train, I'll be back later!"

"Be careful, sweetie." Her mother called back and a second later the front door opened and closed.

She ran through town at a natural speed, having decided that she would save her chakra for the spar. Then, thinking about it more, Sakura realized that she needn't be running at all, she would still be the first one there… and long before Kakashi Sensei. So she stopped running and began a leisurely stroll. At a crossroads, she wasn't surprised to be met by Naruto. The blonde boy greeted her with a wide grin, which she returned cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" He said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sakura replied.

She was bubbling with excitement over Sasuke's letter and she couldn't conceal it. Naruto, being the oblivious person he was, truly thought she was excited to see him. So he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a tight side hug.

"Did you miss me or something?" He asked with a chuckle.

Sakura smiled. She pulled away from him and said, "You wish." She laughed a little as Naruto's face dropped. Stifling her laughter, Sakura spoke lightly. "I have wonderful news, Naruto!"

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity sparking in his eyes. "Are you treating me to Ichiraku's after training?" His voice rose in volume.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't be an idiot, Naruto." She yelled. She took a calming breath and the smile reappeared on her face. "Sasuke-kun wrote to me."

"Huh?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"Don't look at me that way." She said firmly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Sakura, are you sure—"

"Of course I'm sure the letter's from Sasuke!" She snapped. "Don't you believe me?"

Naruto's eyes suddenly lit up seeing the certainty on Sakura's face. "It really is from him isn't it?" He replied happily.

A small smile lifted her lips as a light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah,"

"What did he say? Did he tell you where he is? Is coming back?" Naruto asked in such quick succession that Sakura couldn't catch what he said.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Sakura channeled her short tempered shishou and Naruto flinched away from her.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

A vein pulsed in her forehead. She took another therapeutic breath and continued in an even tone. "He said that next time he wouldn't hold back."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" He frowned. "So he really doesn't care about us…"

"Weren't you listening?" She said exasperated. "He said 'next time.' There's going to be a next time, Naruto."

Naruto smiled as a sobriety filled his eyes. "I knew he couldn't forget about his bonds."

"He's been trying to… but I think we're finally reaching him."

Finally reaching Training Ground Three, they sat and waited for their other teammates to arrive. Sai was quite punctual, arriving on the dot. It was Kakashi who kept them waiting… and waiting. As always.

"Oh come on!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can't Kakashi Sensei show up on time just once?"

"If that ever happens we'll know the apocalypse is coming." Sakura replied with a giggle.

"Really?" Sai asked curiously.

Naruto sighed.

Sakura smiled a little. "Maybe we should just start coming a half hour later."

"You're a genius, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Sorry everyone for keeping you waiting." Came Kakashi's voice a second after a cloud of smoke.

"What else is new?" Nartuo replied.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in amusement.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update before now, this past week's been hectic. I didn't get a whole lot of time to devote to writing, so sorry if this chapter seems out of place. I wasn't quite sure when or how to end this chapter, incase you couldn't tell. However, I was very pleased with the dialogue between Naruto and Sakura. I think I may make the story a little more dialogue driven from now on... we'll see. So what did you think about Sasuke writing to Sakura? At first I wasn't sure what he would say, but then it came to me. Sasuke wouldn't ask questions, he would make accusations knowing that Sakura would reply in defense. Well, that's my opinion anyway. What do you think Sasuke would say? And what do you think Sakura's going to say? I want opinions and thoughts. I look forward to it every time I post a new chapter. So let me know what you think!

Considering next Thursday is Thanksgiving, you can be certain I won't be updating that day. I will attempt to have the next chapter up by Wednesday and if not then, I'll get it up by next Saturday.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 15: Challenges

_Sasuke,_

_Bring. It. On._

_I'll take you up on that challenge… you wanna be surprised? You got it. Normally, I wouldn't let myself get riled up over a mere genin… but in this case, I'll make an exception. I could never say no to you, Sasuke-kun. I've always been weak when it comes to you. Come to think of it, you'd know all my weaknesses if you've been reading my letters. From this point, I'll have to exclude any information about my training. It's too bad, though… I was so looking forward to telling you about my time spent with Shikamaru and Team Gai. Oh well._

_By the way, I knew you wouldn't come back… I've always known. Not until you're ready and I know you're nowhere close to being ready. Not until Itachi is dead. I've known, and I am under no misconceptions that that'll change any time soon. But I am not, AM NOT ready to give up on you. I think what you're doing, what you've done, is the biggest mistake of your life, and I am not going to stand by idly to watch you destroy yourself. That's why I was there, to make you regret every moment of your stubborn stupidity. And so what if I've ever been jealous? How could I not be? You and Naruto have always been so far ahead of me... but I don't care anymore! There's nothing to be jealous of, knowing what I do. What drives me is proving that there is strength in Konoha. I'm going to prove that to you one day. I promise._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke read through the letter and twice for good measure. The first time with a frown… the second with an arrogant smirk. He had at first been surprised that the letter was devoid of tear stains and pleads for forgiveness, and he was a little frustrated with her harshness. But as he examined the letter closer, he realized that Sakura was exuberant. She was absolutely thrilled that he had written to her, and so she had stepped up to his challenge, realizing it for what it was. She knew that he had merely been looking for answers and she had given many. She was much more intelligent than he had thought.

Though he felt that she was merely responding to his questions, he couldn't help but feel angry at her words in the second half of her letter. She had downright insulted him… on purpose. He had told him before what she thought of his decisions, but she had put it in such a delicate way. Now, she was very blunt. He had never known Sakura to be so hard; it was a side of her he didn't know. How much was there he didn't know about her? The mere idea of not knowing his opponent (for that's what she was now), made Sasuke uncomfortable. He always made sure to study his opponent, if not in advance, then with the use of his sharingan. With an audible growl, Sasuke took out a transportation scroll and performed a couple of hand signs. Within seconds, a cloud of smoke appeared and then a familiar box. The "Annoying" Box. Very reluctantly, Sasuke reached into the box and procured a scroll. This was going to be long and tedious work.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Today, Ino and I went shopping—_

He tossed the scroll back into the box, his eyebrows raised in disgust. Surely she hadn't thought he would be interested in such trivial things. He didn't have the patience for this. He kicked the box away from him and ran his hands through his unkempt hair. Sakura was doing this to him on purpose… he was sure of it. Why hadn't he read each letter as he received it? He would have grown attached… he was already attached.

But he didn't let himself think that way.

Now, with a goal in mind, he could read each letter and critique it, gaining new information on Saku—his opponent. He could find her weaknesses. It was better this way. A cramming session of sorts. He didn't know when they would cross paths again, but he should best be prepared for that moment.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I haven't written in quite some time… and well, there's a reason for that. You see, Naruto and I just returned from a mission to assist Sunagakure._

Suna… this peaked Sasuke's interest.

_It's rather a long story, so I'll try to condense it. You see, Gaara—who is now Kazekage, can you believe it?—is the jinchūriki of Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki. For whatever reason, the Akatsuki sent two of their own to capture him. One was named Deidara and the other was Akasuna no Sasori…_

* * *

Sakura sat beside Naruto at Ichiraku's. The smells of salty ramen made her want to gag. How many times had she been here? How many more times would she have to come here? She watched in mild disgust as Naruto slurped the ramen. The stuff made her sick nowadays and she wondered how Naruto could stomach the stuff.

"As I was saying, Sakura-chan, I think you should convince Kakashi Sensei to make training with us a regular thing." He was saying over a mouthful of noodles. "It seems like ever since we got back from Suna, he's always busy."

"Yeah, busy reading those books of your perverted sensei's."

Naruto chuckled. "He must be Pervy Sage's biggest fan."

Sakura's mouth tightened. "He shouldn't encourage Jiraiya Sama."

"Anyway… if you try talking to him, maybe Kakashi Sensei will consider it. He comes out with us, what, Once every month? What's with that? I thought we were Team Kakashi!"

"Like you said, Naruto, he's a busy guy." Sakura replied. "He's probably the best shinobi Konoha's got. He's swamped with missions."

"I don't think he minds." Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That crazy woman's been keeping him company."

"You pervert!" Sakura punched Nartuo's shoulder, causing him to topple of the stool. "Maybe you should be spending less time with Jiraiya and Kakashi, their bad habits are rubbing off on you. If Anko found out you've been talking about her…" she let the threat go unsaid.

Naruto got back on the stool and looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. "Please, Sakura-chan. Please get Kakashi to coming training with us tomorrow."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" He hugged her and, smiling, Sakura shrugged him off.

She made a show of yawning at that point. "Not that this isn't fun, but I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. Tsunade Shishou has me at the hospital at six in the morning."

"I'll walk you home if you don't mind."

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

The walk through Konoha was peaceful. They were both silent, simply content with each other's company. The sound of their sandals against the cobbled street was rhythmic and soothing, the only sound in the quiet city. Stars glistened in the dusky canvas above; the sun had already disappeared and only a few ribbons of pink remained to streak the sky. Sakura gazed into the sky and thought of Sasuke… he should have received her letter by now. Actually, he should have received it days ago. She smiled as his handsome face filled her memories.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Naruto asked in a failed attempted at detachment. The question came out somberly.

Sakura looked over and her face became long. "Yeah."

"I could tell by your smile." Naruto replied. "I don't understand how no matter what happens, he makes you smile."

"You must think I'm crazy."

Naruto shrugged. "Only sometimes."

They reached Sakura's home. She paused in front of the door to observe her teammate and friend. Naruto cared for her deeply, he always had. It must drive him crazy to know that she would never return his feelings, that she would always love Sasuke. Just as it saddened her to know that Sasuke would never return her love.

A pain of sorrow clutched her heart. "Arigato, Naruto-san."

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the stone wall, his face stoic as he mused over what he had just learned. Naruto was a jinchūriki… the host of the nine-tailed kitsune, Kyuubi, the most powerful of the tailed beasts. This explained so much. And this wasn't the only piece of news that shocked Sasuke. In that same letter, he learned the truth behind Sasori's death… Sakura had killed him with the help of the elder Chiyo. They had been awarded information about a spy… Kabuto had spoken about this encounter. Sakura… she had gained the information that had led to their recent reunion. Sasuke wasn't sure what was more shocking: Naruto being a jinchūriki or Sakura's strength.

"Sakura…"

.

.

.

**A/N: **Omigosh! Beauty and the Beast was on... I love that movie, it's one of my favorites. Anyhow... I hope I fufilled some of your wishes with Sakura's reply to Sasuke. Your replies were absolutely what I had in mind and so perfect. What'd you think? This chapter had a little less angst and a little more light heartedness.

Honestly, as far as the story goes, I only know what's going on in the anime. My hubby reads the manga, so he fills me in on some stuff, but for the most part, I'm as far as the latest episode. I can't stand the amount of filler that's going on, I want to know what happens next!

Anywhoo... I will be starting a new story called "Never More" for a friend of mine who has requested a SakuShika fic. She hates (with a passion) Sasuke... I laugh 'cause we differ so much on Sakura's lovelife. Silly us. Well, even though I feel like a traitor for doing it, I thought I'd be a good friend and write a story for her, so it'll probably be posted in a few days. If you don't mind the SakuShika pairing check it out once I get it up.

Happy Thanksgiving!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 16: Rebellion

The sky was fading to orange as the sun lowered beyond the horizon. The light glistened off the blood slickened ground and cast shadows over the mounds that were bodies. Broken limbs, open wounds, bodies were strewn across the earth… each one waiting for the kiss, the embrace, of a painfully absent death. Each warrior waited, growing ever hopeless that their suffering would know no end. Would it be cruel to prevent rest in death? Would it be merciful to smother out their lives? All they knew was pain, there was no end. The crimson life fluid flowed from wounds that were excruciatingly nonlethal. The metallic liquid soaked through clothes and armor and saturated the skin—a sick reminder of how much blood the body held.

"They aren't all dead."

Sasuke sat upon the gasping chest of a soldier. He smirked arrogantly before rising to his feet, katana held loose in his grip. "There's only one I wish to kill."

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose with interest. So he was saving his next killing for Itachi… trying to at least. His purple tongue slithered across his lips as thoughts of what would be a thrilling battle flitted through his black mind. That boy… that _delicious_ vessel… he would defeat his brother… if the chance was given him. Unfortunately, for Sasuke, his time was nearly spent. Soon, very soon, that body would be his.

Sasuke frowned when he noticed the look of lust upon the snake's face. He knew that look well and knew what it meant. Orochimaru had smiled like that so many times, and when Sasuke had been younger and weaker, that smile had always been followed by pain. Cruel brutality, torture, had been performed on him, and his master had always said that it was to determine how much pain he could endure. Orochimaru appeared exhilarated, as if in ecstasy, from the screams and whimpers he caused. Lately, for the past year now, the snake hadn't tried his experiments. Perhaps it was because Sasuke was too powerful now, or because he had injured Orochimaru in the last attempt… or maybe because Orochimaru was growing weak. Either way, Sasuke decided that he didn't even want to look at that face; he didn't want the reminder of all those days of agony. So he turned and began to walk away, and then in an instant of speed, he flash stepped to appear behind Orochimaru, and he continued to walk away from the snake. He passed a woman, someone he vaguely remembered, as a smirk twitched at his lips. She looked at him in shock. He didn't notice, nor did he care. This would all be coming to an end soon.

And so as the days continued to pass, Sasuke prepped himself to carry out his plan… the plan that would free him from Orochimaru's clutch. He spent his daylight hours in intense training (when he wasn't carrying out missions) and his night hours in deep meditation. The meditation served two purposes: to critically analyze his course of action and to calm his nerves. Sleep came quick each night, due to exhaustion and numbness. And with each day, he watched as his _master_, the snake sannin, deteriorated, becoming weaker and ill. Sasuke was under no preconceptions that victory would come easily, even if the sannin was deathly ill. He knew that the snake had a hidden power that had yet been revealed.

One night, the night before his plan was to be executed, Sasuke's sleep was interrupted by the intrusion of a hawk. He opened his charcoal eyes slowly, allowing the darkness to filter through his pupils. In only a matter of seconds, his eyes adjusted to pitch black and he saw the bird of prey sitting on his desk. Ever since his "transformation," hawks had been drawn to him… perhaps that was why Sakura's messenger birds so easily found him. He had never really thought too much into it, but now, the answer came so easily to his rested mind. He reached out for the letter and then shooed the bird away with a flick of his wrist. He opened the scroll and read.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Don't let him do it. You once said that you would give your body to Orochimaru if that meant you could have the power to kill Itachi. But I'm begging you, don't let him. Don't give up so easily. I can't bear to think of what kind of future awaits you if you allow that monster to have his way. Please… please fight for yourself, just this once. You are such a strong person, Sasuke, and I admire that you're always fighting for others. You're always fighting for your clan... but this once, fight for yourself, fight for your own life. Not for your clan, not for Naruto, not for me… but for yourself. I know that the time is near, and I only hope my letter hasn't reached you too late._

_Reading over, what I've written, I feel a little guilty. I beg that you fight, but I feel selfish in asking. And I'm not sure whether I ask because…_

_Just don't do anything stupid. I won't forgive y—_

Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed as he read. What was that stupid girl trying to say? The rest of the letter continued on in that same manner, as if Sakura wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to.

_Anyway… I'm still looking forward to that next time you promised me. And I will be so angry if instead of you, it's Orochimaru I face. Just keep that in mind._

_I miss you, more than you know._

_Be safe, Sasuke._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

A small smirk appeared, an almost smile. He was slightly amused by her threat at the end of the letter, but there was an unidentifiable feeling that came with reading it. Though he thought of Sakura as an opponent he would have to face, he realized just how much he missed his girly teammate.

"Be safe, Sakura… save yourself for me."

He frowned and his neck grew red. The words had come before he had thought. He hadn't meant it in _that way_… at least that's what he tried to convince himself. He wanted Sakura to be a worthy opponent when they met again, not a broken opponent.

Sasuke cursed. The thought had taken more time then warranted. He was beyond such things. Girls included. Sasuke laid himself on his bed and closed his eyes, meditating once again.

* * *

Kabuto had left Orochimaru alone. Finally. Standing just outside the door, Sasuke focused his chakra and the curse mark began to form wicked black marks along his skin. He formed a focused stream of chidori into his hand. He opened the door and shot a beam at Orochimaru, who caught the attack through his wrists. Sasuke smirked, his newest technique, chidori sharp spear, worked. There was obvious fear in the ill sannin's face.

"Orochimaru, you are weaker than me." He said with disdain. "There's no longer a need to give you my body."

"Big talk for a little Uchiha baby." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as sweat formed on his brow.

"If I wasn't a little baby, you wouldn't have been able to get me, right?" Sasuke asked as a frown formed in his brow. "You couldn't have Itachi, so you settled for the little Uchiha baby."

Hate grew in the eyes of Orochimaru as he found himself pinned to the wall by the chidori sharp spear. Every word Sasuke spoke filled him with such malice, it burned.

"The genius sannin. You were only a genius to the norm of society… you could never surpass of even come close to the Uchiha name. No matter how much a genius one is, in front of the Uchiha, they're simply ordinary. You want the Uchiha power so badly, you immerse your body with medicine and take other bodies as your own. To me, you are a fool. I don't like your methods." Sasuke sneered and stepped closer to Orochimaru. "What's your purpose? To unravel the logic of this world? To play with people like mere puppets? You're selfish. You make me sick."

Sasuke drew his katana and rushed forward, but the blade only pierced an empty skin. Sasuke turned to see a giant white snake staring menacingly at him. It's face was so similar yet so different from the human form of Orochimaru. Each white scale, was the head of a snake, each making up the monster that used to be his master.

"Now, Sasuke-kun…" he hissed and purred in so chilling a way, Sasuke felt his blood run cold. "give me your body!"

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, staring out the window in a dazed manner. She'd been worried sick for the past few days, literally. She was now recovering from a fever and hoping beyond hope that Sasuke was alright. As if in answer to her wishes, a hawk came through her window and landed on her knee. She hastily snatched the letter from the bird and opened it scanning the words.

_Sakura,_

_Stop you're pointless worrying. Orochimaru is dead. Now leave me alone._

_Sasuke_

Sakura's breath hitched. The shock was soon overcome by a joyous grin. Sasuke was okay.

.

.

.

**A/N: **And so here we are, the death of Orochimaru. So there's a focal point in the story that I'm working my way towards, and once I hit that point (which I won't tell you were it is, you'll just have to keep reading), the story will become all speculation. Yup, there's gonna be some angst up ahead... along with some sasusaku interaction. Yay! But that's a little ways down the road. From now on, the story will be more Sasuke oriented, focusing on the events in his timeline. There will be Sakura strong chapters here and there, but for the most part, the story will be dealing with Sasuke's conflicted state of being. I'll be skipping certain things, and there may be some Karin bashing later on... not a lot though. Even though I hate her, I'll try to be nice for the sake of the story. So there's stuff to look forward to.

If you haven't already, please check out my other Naruto fic called "Nevermore." I'll be posting chapter 2 probably today at some point. If you read it, please review. Thanks all.

And a major thanks to everyone who's been leaving me reviews. You are amazing and my reason for continuing. :bows in humility:


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 17: Hypocrite

"You're late." Lady Tsunade growled.

Sakura bowed and apologized, but Naruto just stood there looking annoyed. A pulse throbbed in Sakura's brow. If it hadn't been for Naruto's oversleeping, they would have been there on time. She controlled the impulse to throttle her obnoxious teammate.

Sakura tried desperately to control what emotions played on her face. She knew why Tsunade had summoned them… at least, she had a good idea. She knew she couldn't have a completely composed demeanor, or a blissful innocence; it would be too suspicious. Lady Tsunade didn't know that Sakura was in contact with Sasuke, and she didn't want her to know… not yet. Questions would be asked that she didn't want to answer. Keeping such vital information from the Hokage could result in serious punishments. Sakura knew the risks, yet she was certain of her decision to continue behind her shishou's back. She didn't want this taken away from her. She knew she could reach—was reaching Sasuke, she was touching him somehow. If Tsunade knew the truth, everything would fall apart.

Tsunade's eyes were hard.

"What did you need us for, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked casually.

She glared, but answered without retort. "I've been receiving information that I thought you would like to know."

"What kind of info?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade didn't blink, her almond colored eyes grew intense as her mouth drew into a tense line. "Orochimaru is dead…" she hadn't meant to draw out the pause so long, but it was difficult to finish. "Sasuke is the one who killed him."

Naruto's eyes doubled in size. Sakura tried to mimic his surprise, but it was difficult to do without feeling like she looked fake. Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's hesitant voice.

"N-no way…"

"Everything Tsunade said has been confirmed by my most reliable sources." The uncharacteristically quiet Jiraiya suddenly spoke.

Sakura dared a hopeful smile… easy enough.

Naruto cackled. "Heh hehe. I knew that freak wouldn't be able to break Sasuke!" He laughed again. "So he'll be coming home now, right?"

An uncomfortable silence clouded the room. Sakura knew the answer to that without having to be told. She knew, had always known, why Sasuke left… he was seeking revenge against Itachi. He had no intentions of coming back, he had told her to leave him alone. Sakura's face fell in disappointment.

"I don't think so," Jiraiya confirmed Sakura's thoughts.

"And why the hell not?" Naruto yelled. "Orochimaru is dead, there's no reason for him not to come back!"

Sakura kept her gaze to the floor. She hated to see Naruto so disappointed.

"Use your head, Naruto!" Tsunade snapped. "Sasuke hasn't reached his goal yet."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his nose scrunching up in furious frustration. He cursed.

"Sasuke is consumed by hate. He'll be hunting for the Akatsuki to take revenge on Itachi." Naruto's sensei replied.

Naruto growled out more obscenities. "Call together a team immediately! The mission to hunt the Akatsuki is still ongoing right?"

"Yeah…" Tsunade replied wearily.

"We need to find Itachi in order to find Sasuke." A fierce determination appeared in Naruto's eyes.

.

.

.

"How long have you known?"

Sakura looked over at Naruto without answering. How could she tell him. Maybe if she was quiet for long enough—

"How long have you known about Sasuke?" Naruto said again, his face unusually calm.

"I…" Sakura looked down at the cobbled stones that made up the road they walked on. She felt so guilty for hiding this from Naruto. He wouldn't tell Lady Tsunade. This was just as important to him… Sakura trusted him. "He sent me a letter… I've known for about two weeks."

"I see." Naruto's mouth tightened as he looked away.

"I wanted to tell you, Naruto, but I—"

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," Naruto forced a small smile. "I understand why you didn't."

"You do?"

"If Grandma Tsunade found out, you'd be in a lot of trouble, huh?"

"Yeah," Sakura's voice was barely audible and then she looked at him earnestly. "She'd say that I'm being foolish. That we could have been tracking the hawks. But I tried!" She sighed. "It never fails. I don't know where they disappear to."

"We'll find him, I promised, remember?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I remember." Silence enveloped the two for a brief moment, before Sakura spoke again. "Say, Naruto… how did you know that I knew?"

He looked at her with mischief in his eyes. "You didn't say much and you didn't look very surprised."

She smiled. "You won't tell her, will you?"

"Hell no." Naruto said as if offended by the idea.

"Good." Sakura replied and then her eyes took on a fiery intensity as she growled through her teeth. "Because if you did, I'd have to maim you."

Naruto took a step away from her, waving his hands in front of his face as if to catch punches. "Eh, Sakura, there's no need to threaten me." He spoke nervously. "I'm not gonna tell."

Sakura giggled. "I know."

* * *

Sasuke reclined in a cushioned booth at tavern. One arm rested on the back of bench, the other on the table, his hand clutching a steaming mug. His face was stoic, but behind the charcoal orbs, nostalgia clawed at Sasuke's mind. It'd been a while since he'd been free to roam where ever he wished. Sitting in the booth reminded him of the times Team Seven would join Team Ten at the barbeque restaurant. He would be wedged between two of the most annoying people he knew… had known. Naruto to his right, Sakura to his left. That was so long ago. He was sixteen now… a man by shinobi terms. Those days, days of lighthearted hang time, were long in the past, when he had been only a boy. He had more important things to worry about. Like forming a team. Suigetsu, a white-haired shark-toothed boy, was already sitting across from him. He only needed two more.

"So why are we here?"

"You said you needed Zabuza's sword." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Yeah, I get that." Suigetsu through his hands up in exasperation. "But why are we _here_?"

A single eyebrow quirked upward on Sasuke's face. "Seriously?"

Suigetsu looked passed Sasuke's shoulder to see a group of fan girls gathering. He scoffed. Stupid Sasuke always getting all the attention. "Do you see that?" He asked.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the girls. Just like in his academy days. Why couldn't he escape such ravenous predators? He turned back the boy before him, a look of utter annoyance scrawled on his face. "Whatever."

"Whatever?" Suigetsu looked confused. "You're not gonna go over there?"

"Should I?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"I would."

"You're an idiot."

Suigetsu grinned to reveal his fangs. "We're here to relax right? Why not have a little fun?"

"Don't get distracted." Sasuke said tersely. "There is no time for girls."

He managed to hide the sudden anger that clawed at him for being a hypocrite. Hadn't he spent time reading Sakura's letters? She was a girl…

_She's the opponent._ Sasuke reminded himself, trying to battle the blush that crept up his neck. Fortunately for him, Suigetsu was too busy ogling the girls to notice Sasuke's sudden discomfort. _There is no time for girls._ He scolded himself mentally. Well… then again… there was one girl…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had one crazy week! I'm talkin drama... work wise and teenage wise. I thought once high school was over, it was done. Man, I'm 21 and still dealing with high school drama... but I guess I can't complain, because I chose to be a coach. Any how... thanks everyone for the reviews. I love you all! So this chapter is kinda filler... there'll probably be a few more chapters before the story twist. Bwahaha! Yup, there will be a switch up in the story line, I hope it won't be too confusing, but I think it's going to work to move the plot ahead. And hey, with Suigetsu around, we'll have some more Sasuke character development. I just noticed the lack of letter communication in this chapter... sad face. Next chapter for sure. So, don't be shy, let me know if this sucked or if it was fantastic. I'll see you next week!


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 18: Hebi

_Dear Sasuke,_

_They know. I guess news travels pretty fast when it's… well, what you've accomplished. I am so proud of you. I know I've already said it, but I feel that positive reinforcement in very important to one's emotional development..._

A single brow lifted on Sasuke's face. Was that an attempt at mocking him?

…_that was a joke, by the way. Even so, I'm proud of you. Even though you said you would give your body to him if necessary, I never believed you would, I always felt… I always felt you were fooling even him. It's amazing that you've grown so strong to kill one of the great sannin. Sannin… I think that one day, after you've done what you've set out to do, you'll become a sannin. I don't know who has the authority to name a sannin, but I'm gonna find out._

_I'm not going to beg you to come home, I know you still have unfinished business, and I can't exactly tell you not to do-_

Something was scribbled out at this point. He continued forward.

_—I almost said too much. Just know that I'll be seeing you very soon and I absolutely cannot wait. Last time I saw you, I was so shocked, so unprepared. I'd been hoping and praying, but when the time actually arrived, I was at a complete loss as to how I should have reacted. I regret not being able to say anything. I was just so happy to see you… I know it didn't look that way, but truly I was. And you've grown. I knew you would, but… you're very handso—_

"What're you reading?" Suigetsu asked lazily.

Sasuke briefly glanced up from the letter to look at his companion. He wasn't sure if the heat on his face was from his blushing or from the fire… either way, it didn't matter. His eyes were hard, but he said nothing.

Suigetsu noticed the glare and raised his hands in defense. "Forget I asked." He tossed a twig into the fire and mumbled, "Probably just from a girlfriend."

Sasuke's nose crinkled as his forehead lowered in a glare.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. Do you… Sasuke?" Karin asked as jealously flared in her eyes.

But Sasuke didn't reply. He merely looked over at the obnoxious red-headed woman.

"Sasuke-kun?" she pleaded when he said nothing.

He looked back at the letter in his hands and continued his reading.

…_you're very handsome. You've always been handsome; I didn't expect you to grow out of that. I'm sorry for rambling on. I feel so at ease when I'm writing to you, like I can talk about anything. It's silly really, considering most of what I write, I probably wouldn't have the courage to tell you in person. As our last meeting would confirm. I think that's why I can't stop writing, because there's so much I want to say to you, and this is the only way I know how. This is the only way I know how to reach you and know that you at least have the option to listen to what I say. Call it a form of self-assurance, but… writing to you gives me so much hope._

_I probably won't have the opportunity to send you letters for the next few days… or weeks. I'll still write the letters, so be prepared for a bundle next time. Be safe Sasuke._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

A smirk rested on his lips as he folded up the letter. He was feeling oddly content at the moment, but the feeling was cut short when a certain kunoichi sat _right_ beside him.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke bit out.

"I thought you liked having me around," Karin said in her annoying baby voice. "You're the one who sought me out."

_(Flashback)_

"_Come with me, Karin. I need you." He mentally kicked himself for wording it that way. He was never very tactful when it came to choosing his words. There would be unpleasant repercussions for that._

_The shock was very evident on her face, and she barely managed to stutter. "W-what?"_

"_Orochimaru is dead, you don't need to be here anymore."_

"_I'm in charge of this place!" she replied hotly._

"_Suigetsu, go free the prisoners."_

_Karin was sweating now. If what Sasuke said was a lie, she could get in so much trouble._

"_Whatever you say, _boss…"_ Suigetsu said with a smirk. _

_Karin was about to object further when Sasuke cut her off. "What would you do with all the prisoners? There's no need for them."_

"_I'm still not going with you." She was always an independent woman, no man would tell her what to do._

"_Fine… I'll get someone else."_

_She didn't like that idea at all. As soon as Suigetsu left the room, she backed up to the door and locked it, her face suddenly taking on a flush. She couldn't let someone else take her place next to Sasuke, that was unacceptable. "I'll come."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

_She approached him and took off her glasses. She sat right beside him and batted her eyelashes in a ridiculous manner. "If you really need me… I'll go with you."_

"_You changed your mind," _

_She leaned in close to him. He put up his arm in an attempt to shrug her off. _

"_I'm tired of this place, honestly."_

"_Get way, Karin."_

"_We don't need Suigetsu… we only need each—"_

_And that's when Suigetsu broke through the door. Thank goodness. Sasuke didn't want to kill her before his mission was complete._

_(end flashback)_

"Karin,"

She blushed when he spoke her name, removing her glasses to show off her sultry eyes.

"Get away." Sasuke growled.

She straightened up and scooted over. "I don't understand you, Sasuke."

"Good."

"And_ who_ are those letters from that you're always reading?" She asked, pointing at the parchment still clutched in Sasuke's hand.

"That's none of your business."

She put her glasses back on and stared at him defiantly. "They're not from a girl, are they?"

"And what if they are?" Sasuke asked as his eyes burned with a mischievous glint. "You have no claim on me."

She gasped and her face reddened in anger. She stomped away from him and took to her sleeping bag. At that moment Suigetsu and Juugo took advantage of the girl's distance to creep over to Sasuke.

"Is it really from a girl?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Leave him alone," Juugo said. "He doesn't need two teammates pestering him."

"I thought you said girls were a waste of time." Suigetsu's pointed teeth glinted in the firelight as he pushed for answers.

"They are," Sasuke said. He was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say… but decided it was best to just tell Suigetsu so he'd stop bothering him about the subject. "These letters are from… my opponent." It actually sounded very weird to say. "She taunts me with them."

Suigetsu's eyebrow rose. "Your opponent is taunting you with letters?"

"She gives me information, but not enough to know what her next move is." He glared. "She's infuriating. She's... annoying."

"I see…" Suigetsu said before breaking down into laughter. He gripped his sides as he continued to laugh.

"What is so amusing?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

The sharkish boy stifled his laughter and wiped the moisture from his eyes. "Oh nothing… just that you're letting a girl get inside your head."

"Shut up."

* * *

Sakura sat in a tree. It was her turn at night watch. She stared intently into the forest for a few moments before drawing up the hood of her cloak and wrapping her arms around herself. It was a chilly night.

"Soon… very soon," she said.

.

.

.

**A/N: **So... I skipped Juugo's and Sasuke's moment, maybe I'll do a flashback to it like I did with him and Karin. I thought it would be amusing if Sasuke were reading a really mushy letter from Sakura while his team was around. How would they react? Hmm... I may have to have Suigetsu get a peak at what Sasuke's been reading. That could be hilarious. But that just what I think. And Karin... woohoo, I want to make her a green beast of jealousy. So, since I've switched things up and skipped things and so on and so forth, Sakura and Sasuke will actually be meeting a lot sooner than it took in the manga. So, three chapters at best. You ready for what I have in store? If I don't post on Thursday expect it Sunday. And if I don't get a chance: Merry Christmas everybody! Leave me some presents!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 19: Alone

They would never know that she left. She would be back before her watch was over, no one would know. She wasn't quite sure what made her think she was close… but she could feel it—him. He was so close. Sakura followed her hawk with all speed, bounding from tree branch to tree branch. The cool night wind whipped through her hair, and twigs reached for her. Her footing was sure and her brow set. The hawk wouldn't fail her this time; she wouldn't lose sight of it. She was so tempted to glance at her watch, just to check on her time, but there was no way she would look away from the bird. It felt like such a long time. Everything… it had been so long, these past few years. What was a little more running? A nervous energy coursed through her veins. Tonight… she would finally see him tonight.

Did she blink? The hawk was gone. She stopped instantly, almost stumbling in surprise. She glanced around anxiously, searching for the bird. In frustration, she let out a small gasp as she slammed her fist into the tree she stood on. The bark crumbled beneath her fist like a dry autumn leaf. And that's when an idea came to her. She looked down…

* * *

The hawk chirped in his ear. He looked over at the unwelcome bird. His teammates were growing increasingly suspicious of the letters he had received. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he took the message the bird had delivered. It seemed like only a day or two ago that he received the last letter… Sakura had said she wouldn't be writing anymore. She had lied again.

It'd only been a few days… but this was the same hawk, of that he was very certain.

He had a few moments to spare, so he ripped open the envelope and pulled it out… it was blank. Why was it blank?

Something fell on his head. He started in surprise, throwing his hand up to find what had fallen on him. It was a piece of bark. He looked up.

Their eyes met. She looked absolutely terrified. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape. He smirked.

"Do you plan on staying in that tree all night?" He asked condescendingly.

A blush crept up her cheeks.

"Sakura…"

She couldn't stop herself from jumping from the tree. The way he said her name made her want to lose the distance between them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

She stared at him, not believing it was him, thinking that somehow she was dreaming or caught in a genjutsu. His eyes were uncharacteristically soft and kind. Was he happy to see her? She had every impulse to run into his arms, but she stayed her ground and kept the weary gaze upon her face. He seemed very patient with her. He hadn't asked her twice and he merely watched her.

"I'm here for you… I came to find you."

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was tinted with frustration. "It's not safe."

Her brow furrowed. "You promised me a next time."

"I promised I wouldn't hold back." His voice, his face, became stoic and unfeeling.

"Take me with you," she pleaded. "I said I would go with you before, I'm still willing to."

He frowned. "Why do you want to join me so badly? What's your motive?"

"I have no ulterior motive. From the moment you left, I've regretted not following you." She stepped closer to him, her hands shook from longing. "I'll do whatever you ask of me, just as long as I have no more regrets."

"You don't know what you're asking," he replied coldly.

"I do," she said with glittering eyes. "I'll follow any order you give me."

"Do you understand what my goal is? Do you know what I desire?" His eyes narrowed in spite.

She glanced away for a moment, before taking another cautious step towards Sasuke. She hesitated before meeting his eyes. "Tell me," she whispered. "I'm here, I'm listening."

His eyes were so intense it was as if he were measuring her character—her very soul. He wondered if she were truly listening, if she were truly there to see him. Could he trust her?

"I want to kill my brother and anyone who gets in my way." His brow furrowed slightly as he ducked down to be eyelevel with the girl. He gazed intently at her. "Don't get in my way, Sakura. I don't think I'd be able to forgive _even_ you."

Her eyes widened to reveal the whites around her jade irises. She knew Sasuke wasn't lying. He was an avenger, he would succeed in killing his brother… but did that truly mean killing the friends that were currently out to find him? A tear sparkled in her eye, but she refused to let it fall.

"Are you willing to betray your home for me?" His voice, his eyes, were soft… pleading, but for what? Sakura couldn't figure him out. He saw the tear and, reaching toward her, gently wiped it away.

Startled, she was silent for a moment, gazing at the handsome man in front of her. And then her senses returned and she replied breathlessly, "If that's your desire… I will."

"Prove it," he pointed across the camp at a slumbering woman with red hair. "Kill her and I'll take you with me."

The request took her by surprise. It was treacherous and heartless. Would he kill his own teammate while she slept? She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she gripped her kunai tightly. "Who is she?"

"A nuisance," he smirked. Karin had useful talents, but he could get by without her, it wouldn't bother him in the least if she… _disappeared._ "You're a medic, aren't you? I need a good medic… you'll do perfectly. You can take her place."

She wanted to step away from him, realizing how much he'd changed… but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe that he'd fallen so low that he would kill his own teammate because she was a _nuisance._ He was just testing her, perhaps to make sure she wasn't so desperate that she would kill someone simply because he told her to.

"They're ninja, won't they wake?" Sakura asked.

"They won't, I've made sure of it."

Sakura looked at him quizzically.

"Can you do it?" he asked expectantly.

She gazed at the woman across the clearing, taking in her appearance to remember the woman she would have to save later. Her knuckles turned white from how tight she gripped the kunai, but she hesitated.

Sasuke reached forward for Sakura, but her arm shot up in instinctively, blocking his hand from reaching her neck. Her other arm spun around to deliver a right hook, but he caught her fist in his hand. His eyebrow twitched with frustration; she was strong. She glared at him. She threw up her foot and kicked him away. He rushed at her, kunai in hand, but she blocked him. Their faces, snarling, were inches from each other.

"I thought you were going to surprise me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't get the chance," she replied airily.

"Pathetic,"

"Are you going to kill me now?" she asked as they jumped away from each other.

"I just might." He smirked sadistically.

Sakura ran her free hand through her pink locks in frustration. "Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this? You don't have to be alone anymore?"

His voice was quiet when he spoke again, "I have to attain my goal. You can't help me."

In a split second, he was gone and panic flooded through Sakura. Would he really kill her? And then a moment later, she could feel him behind her, like a looming shadow. His breath was warm against her ear, and goose bumps raced down her arms and legs. An arm wrapped firmly over her shoulders and for a moment, Sakura thought that it felt vaguely like an embrace. Sasuke leaned forward until his lips barely brushed her ear and he whispered to her gently.

"You once said you loved me…"

"I still do," she replied breathlessly.

"Then why can't you leave me alone?" he growled.

"I'm not here to bring you back." She slowly reached up to touch the cool arm the held her. "I only came to see you again."

He was left speechless by her statement.

Sakura thought that maybe he would let her go, but his grip suddenly tightened painfully. She groaned and bit her lip. And then there was pressure by her neck and she couldn't stop the black fog from clouding her vision. Perhaps he was going to kill her.

She fell limp in his arms. He adjusted his hold on her, lifting her legs with one arm and supporting her upper body with his other. He jumped into the trees and took her back to her camp. He hesitated in the trees for a moment making sure that no one had woken to find Sakura missing. When he saw that no one was up, he set Sakura down at the base of a tree. He gazed at her and leaned close to her.

"I win."

He drew a finger over her jaw line and then got to his feet and jumped into the trees, once again disappearing into the forest.

Kakashi's lone eye opened briefly, warily. Sasuke was still choosing to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas! I started writing this on Tuesday, but was so crazy busy that I wasn't able to finish. Well, what do you think? This was my little plot twist, kinda switching up events a little to serve my purposes. Bwahaha! I know it's a little out of sequence to the anime, but my plot will be moving in a little bit of a different direction from this point. Don't freak though, because a lot of the main story lines from the anime will still play out, but because of the changes I've added to "Alone" things will... slightly different. Ok, maybe a lot... but hey, I'm not gonna give anything away. Drop me some reviews! Again, because of the holiday coming up, if I don't update you can expect it next Sunday. My work schedule will be changing, so my update day may be switching to a new day. If I don't get the chance: Happy New Year!


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 20: Puzzle

Sakura woke to someone nudging her shoulder, and faint voice saying her name. Her jade eyes opened heavily and then the shock hit her and she jumped. She took in her surroundings, her eyes zigzagging in all directions before finally resting on the man in front of her. She was at the camp site and the man was her old sensei, Kakashi. His visible eye watched her carefully. She noticed the concern etched in what little of his face was visible. The pounding of her heart was loud in her ears and she could feel heat radiating off of her face. Her nostrils flared and her eyes stung. She had been so close.

"_I win."_

"Sakura?" Kakashi whispered.

Tears spilled over the brim of her lashes. "I'm so sorry, Sensei," she choked. "I-I can't believe I fell a-asleep on my watch." Her speaking was almost incoherent.

"I can't believe you left camp on your watch," he replied grimly.

Her head snapped up to look at him. He looked so very old and weary at the moment. "Then… did you find me?"

"No," he sighed. In his head, Kakashi debated with himself whether he should tell the girl what he saw. Seeing how distraught, how broken she was made him think that maybe it would be alright to offer her some semblance of hope. "Actually, you have Sasuke to thank."

Sakura's pink brows furrowed. "What?"

"He, uh…" his hand shot up to scratch the back of his head. "He brought you back, despite the risk of getting captured."

Sakura's eyes widened. "He did?"

"He could have killed you, Sakura,"

"But he didn't!"

"Why did you go after him alone?"

She looked down, her cheeks burning uncomfortably. "I didn't intend on confronting him," she said slowly, contemplatively. "He's not coming back… I just wanted to see him."

"This is hard on all of us," Kakashi replied. "But you can't be so foolish, Sakura. If he had hurt you, I would've had no other choice than to kill him. I don't want to have to do that. Don't give him that opportunity…" he looked forward. "…he's hurt you enough already."

"What would you have me do, Sensei?" She stared solemnly at her skinned knees. "Hide when the time comes to face him? I'm apart of Team Seven, there's a risk in that alone."

"There's a difference in fighting with a team and fighting alone."

"More people to divide his attention…"

Kakashi sighed and sat beside the pink haired kunoichi. He ruffled her hair just like he used to back in her genin days. She looked up at him and gave a strained smile. Crow's-feet appeared in his eye as he smiled back.

"Get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day."

* * *

He still felt drained from his battle with Deidara, but he'd come out alive… the same couldn't be said for the Akatsuki member. No matter how exhausted he was, Karin had been right to move out, Sakura had easily found him, while they'd been camped. They couldn't risk discovery again, next time it might be Naruto or Kakashi. What would he do then? He wasn't comfortable with the idea of confronting his former teammates, they would just get in his way, prolong his battle with Itachi. He would kill them if he had to, but… oddly, he didn't want it to come to that. He admitted that somewhere deep inside he was hoping to return to Konoha after disposing of his brother. Killing anyone from the Village Hidden in the Leaves would certainly make his return anything but joyful. There would be consequences… there were already consequences he would have to pay.

Sasuke's face shifted into a slight scowl. He couldn't think about going back, not yet. He had to focus on the present and imminent danger he was about to face. He had to concentrate on being stronger than the treacherous murderer ahead of him. He had to block out thoughts of a pink haired kunoichi, which was much more difficult than it sounded. Ever since their encounter, he couldn't help but feel a bubbling of joy and a frustrating concern for her safety. Why did she have to go looking for him? Why did she have to succeed? He didn't understand why she felt the need to cling to him so tightly. He didn't understand why it gave him comfort.

He was so frustrated and angry over the emotions that found ground in his heart. They clouded his thinking ever so slightly. He didn't understand why he cared so much about her; he had tried so hard to forget her, to push her away. It only seemed the more he tried to forget her, the more he thought about her.

"Sasuke?"

He ignored Karin's obvious concern. She had no idea the gamble he had made on her life. What if Sakura had been so desperate to join him that she killed the redhead? Sasuke didn't like to think about it. For whatever reason, he was… relieved that Sakura hadn't, certainly not out of concern for Karin's wellbeing, but because Sakura hadn't changed. She had always been compassionate. He thought back to the Forest of Death when he first felt the power of the curse mark filling him with bloodlust. Sakura had been injured and the sight of it had brought rage to boil beneath Sasuke's skin. As one of the attackers arrogantly proclaimed he had harmed her, Sasuke had been more than willing to destroy him. She had stopped him. Sakura had stopped him and he didn't know how. It was like a puzzle he was trying desperately to figure out.

"Is something wrong?" Karin asked.

"Don't speak. Just keep moving," Sasuke replied tartly.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update on Sunday. I didn't take into account that I would be visiting with my brother all day. And well yesterday, I was working late. Gotta love basketball. So this is one of my shorter chapters, and for that I appologize. I was deeply lacking inspiriation. As it turns out, my mind is currently battling a vicious cycle of writers' block. I think it doesn't help that at the moment all I want to do is read. By the way, if you're looking for an new exciting read in the fantasy genre, check out "Adder's Bite: The Prince" by Cynthia Van Auken. It's like my new favorite. And if you're looking for an excellent Sasusaku fic, check out "Ripples" by YellowMask. Awesome. Anyway... let me know how you feel about this chapter. I'm trying to move along to the battle between Sasuke and Itachi, but I felt like it would be too soon to put it in this chapter. Send me some reviews. And I'll probably be updating on Tuesdays from now on. Also, I am now registered as a beta-reader, so check out my profile if your interested.

On a personal note, I'm looking for a beta-reader myself. I feel like having someone to help int he editing and idea department will help make my writing a lot crisper.

Well... until next time...


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 21: Encounter

The air rushed past his ears making them pop from the pressure. He was used to it, as all shinobi should be. His hair whipped wildly and the sweat on his face cooled in the wind. As his legs pumped, his muscles sang. The flapping of his cloak was no hindrance to his movements. His eyes were set in grim determination. Though he moved so fast that the surrounding forest was like a blur of color around him, his piercing gaze was sharp and saw everything. He wouldn't have survived this long if he hadn't learned to keep up his guard.

Or maybe it was just dumb luck.

That, however, didn't explain how he knew someone was up ahead. He threw his hands to the ground in front of him as he skidded to an abrupt stop and hid himself behind the thick of a tree trunk. He peered around the edge warily, his eyes like ice. He saw the glowing crimson of a Sharingan and thought instantly of Sasuke. Suddenly, the sweat dripping from his brow had nothing to do with the exertion he had just put his body through. The Uchiha stepped out of the shadows, and the sight of Itachi did nothing to quell Naruto's fears. He had watched this man terrorize his best friend. He had landed Sasuke in intensive care for days by simply looking at him. Itachi's evil had even tortured Naruto's mind once before.

This time would be different…

This time they would fight and Naruto would _win_.

But where was Sasuke? Hadn't he just been on his trail? There was a chirping above him. Naruto looked up to see a piece of fabric tied to a bird's talon. Another decoy.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed.

"Show yourself, Uzumaki Naruto," Itachi said in an even, cool voice.

Naruto stepped out boldly, his eyes glaring fiercely. He snarled and yelled, "Are you finally going to try to capture me?"

Itachi turned towards the blond ninja; his face was as emotionless as his younger brother's usually was. "No," he replied. "I merely wish to speak with you."

Naruto was silent from shock. He watched Itachi intently, curious if the man had some trap in store. A slight smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as he watched two of his own clones drop from the trees, poised to attack. They moved in silent swiftness. Naruto was certain their attack would be accurate and unanticipated. But Itachi was fast, too. Two kunai dropped from the Uchiha's sleeves, one landing in each hand. Naruto didn't have time to blink for the speed of Itachi's attack. His shadow clones each suffered a death blow to the gut before they winked out in bursts of smoke. Naruto's blue eyes widened as he watched in disbelief. Then his eyes fell to rest on Itachi's hands, but he looked away quickly. The Uchiha's hands waved as if beckoning the boy to relax his gaze.

"Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna fall for that," Naruto said.

The words of Granny Chiyo rang through his mind like an alarm.

_When you're one-on-one against the Sharingan, your only hope is to run. If it's two-on-one, you attack from behind_. Naruto would have to be very careful; Itachi had cast a genjutsu on him before just by pointing his fingers.

"I see you've learned a little about fighting the Sharingan," Itachi said in a voice that sounded rather unimpressed. "You must know what to do when you're alone. So why haven't you started running?"

"Tch…because I can make my numbers go from one to one thousand!" A smug grin spread across his face, causing him to look absolutely mad.

Itachi watched him warily, wondering what the boy had planned.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "I can't afford to run this time. I've gotta capture you so I can find Sasuke!"

Finally, Itachi blinked. It was strange to see something finally break his stony exterior, if only for a moment. Instantly, his stoic mask slipped back into place, covering any trace of emotion that had been on his face, but it was too late—Naruto had seen it.

"What is it about my brother that makes you care so much about him? He's a missing nin who abandoned you," he mocked.

Naruto's brows lowered further. His nose crinkled as he glared at the man before him. "He's like a brother to me…and I'm a better brother than you ever were and ever could be!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly before a knowing ghost of a smile appeared. So the blond was Sasuke's best friend. It was apparent that his little brother was still weak and undoubtedly lacking the Mangekyou Sharingan since he had failed to kill his best friend. There must be something unyielding in their friendship, something that stayed his brother's hand.

Without further conversation or warning, Naruto dug his heels into the dirt and launched himself toward Itachi. In only a matter of short seconds, the Uchiha broke into a flock of ravens and Naruto found himself miraculously floating in midair. The ravens all around him bore the Sharingan in their beady eyes. Naruto flung his arms up to protect his head from the flocking birds.

"You are trapped in my illusion," Itachi's disembodied voice taunted.

Naruto growled and spat obscenities.

Itachi's head and torso reappeared suddenly and he continued speaking, "I'll say it once more—I only want to talk with you."

* * *

Sasuke entered the cave slowly. His nin sandals clacked softly against the stone floor, causing an unwanted echo to fill the area. It was beyond dark. If not for his trained vision, Sasuke wouldn't have been able to see a thing. The cave was cold and dank; the smell of dirt and mold invaded his nostrils. There was a lingering metallic scent—a stench that was reminiscent of death. Perhaps it was the eerie atmosphere or his own adrenaline from the chase, but Sasuke was on edge. He heard the familiar sound of a rock scraping against another rock. He stiffened.

"You came."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The stranger slowly stepped forward, inching into Sasuke's limited line of sight. "It's me." His Sharingan blazed a bloodthirsty crimson. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized his brother. His own Sharingan blazed into life as he realized the time had finally come. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. It was agonizing; neither was quite sure how to begin. His rage wasn't there yet. The shock was still too close, too much to overcome at that moment.

Itachi's voice broke the silence first. "Have you gotten taller?"

Sasuke sneered. "You haven't changed at all, especially those cold, merciless eyes."

"Aren't you going to scream and charge at me like last time?" Itachi mocked coldly.

"Hn." The younger Uchiha glared. A slight pain sprouted in the deepest depths of his heart at the sight of his brother, at the insult being fed to him. "You know nothing about me…" Sasuke realized the small disappointment in his own words.

Itachi wondered if, perhaps, he had seen sorrow in his little brother's gaze. How could he be sorry for what must happen? How could he not burn with rage at the mere sight of the murderer of their clan? Itachi had planned everything so carefully. Sasuke's eyes should be filled with bloodlust and hatred, not this pitiful sadness. Sasuke should have wasted no time in conversation and attacked on sight. This dysphoria, this _regret_ did not belong in the world he had forged for his little brother. Itachi smirked when the illusion passed and he found Sasuke behind him, his Chidori spear burning through his chest. The crackling, burning and numbing electricity felt agonizingly good. The hatred was palpable now.

"How much hate has filled and enveloped my heart and how much stronger have I grown because of it," Sasuke said with spite. "You know nothing."

"I will admit… just this once," Itachi replied thickly as blood coated his throat and passed through his lips. "You've gotten much stronger." He lowered to the ground and let himself fade from the world.

But to Sasuke, that death brought no satisfaction when the body burst into a flock of cawing ravens.

"Come to the Uchiha Hideout…alone."

Sasuke looked up pleadingly, desperately. He hoped beyond hope that he didn't have to continue, that the battle could just be fought and his vendetta could end. He'd been fighting for so long. He had given up everything for this—for revenge. Was his brother going to prolong his struggle? Would Itachi lengthen his separation from Konoha and those he had turned his back on? Sasuke had tried so hard to forget them, but as long as Itachi lived, they were in danger.

"We'll finish it there."

And then his treacherous elder brother's voice spoke no more. Sasuke pounded his fists against the walls, screaming in frustration with each hit. His knuckles split and blood dripped onto the cave floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Big thanks to Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing!


	22. Chapter 22

********

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 22: Illusion

Finally, after all this time, they had reached the Uchiha hideout. Sasuke turned to his team and ordered that they stay behind. They obeyed, but mostly because of the menacing shark-like man, Kisame, standing guard. Karin watched anxiously as Sasuke sped away from them and entered the hideout. This could very possibly be the last time she saw the handsome youth. The last thing she would see was his back as he ran away from her. Though she supposed he wasn't really running away from _her_, she felt so insignificant and unimportant. It seemed her existence as a part of Team Hebi was only a means to an end after all—an end that was so very near.

Sasuke raced through the hallway. Stale air brushed against his face and through his hair as dust whipped at him. Despite the filth that shrouded the building, stinging his eyes, burning his lungs, Sasuke ran for all his worth. Despite the anxiety—the fear—clutching at his stomach, Sasuke was excited. He would finally kill Itachi.

Suddenly, he found his legs rebelling against him. His pace had slowed significantly and, though he wanted to run, to charge with all speed at the enemy awaiting him, his feet were hesitant. He moved soundlessly, stealthily, until he came to a large, open room. He paused at the doorway. He felt his lungs constricting, a sharp pain filling his chest as he stood there at the edge of fate. He was undeniably afraid. An irrational fear suffocated him, as he envisioned his parents' dead bodies lying on the ground. He knew they weren't there, he knew that only Itachi awaited him, but his mind wasn't working logically. It was a vile sort of déjà vu. He expected to see his brother as he had been all those years ago, dressed in his ANBU uniform, standing above their parents—blood-stained—with not a trace of remorse in his black eyes. Cold words rang through his mind, images of blood flickered behind his eyes, tormenting him.

"_Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me, surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, by all means, flee. Cling to your wretched life."_

Those were the words that nagged at his soul. Those words ignited both rage and guilt within Sasuke. Rage that his brother would inflict such loneliness by savagely murdering his family. Guilt that he had escaped the same fate. He sometimes wished he could have died that day, that Itachi would have had an inkling of mercy and finished his sorrowful life. He was rather conflicted about his being. He had to have justice—vengeance—for his dead family…and yet, he wanted the pain to end. Was his pain a form of weakness?

"_You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something…you never will."_

His brother had goaded him with those words that fateful day right before using Tsukuyomi to torture him. The torture he could deal with…but those taunting—cruel—words had eaten away at his sanity. He could have been fine, he could have continued with Team Seven. If Itachi hadn't come back three years ago, Sasuke could have stayed in Konoha to train. He might have had a happier life, a better life. Eventually, when he was strong enough, he would have left to assassinate the traitor. Somehow, though, he felt that even if he had stayed, perhaps he would have never been ready. It irked him to think about it though. He used to wonder how life would have been different had Orochimaru and Itachi never entered his life. Such thoughts always left him feeling empty.

It was all because of Itachi.

He had left his home, his team, his…_family_, because of Itachi. He had left his teacher, his best friend and his…his—he'd left behind a broken heart. Images of his old team flashed before his eyes. Their faces imprinted on his mind. The thought of them reminded him that they were still in danger. Naruto was in danger.

Sakura…

With images of a blushing ex-teammate running through his mind's eye, his resolve strengthened very suddenly. He had so many reasons to win the battle before him, more than just revenge. At that moment Sasuke entered the room to find Itachi seated like a king upon a stone chair. He looked absolutely bored, unsurprised at his little brother's appearance.

"What took so long?" Itachi asked monotonously.

Sasuke sneered. "I decided I'd take a leisurely stroll. You know, stop to smell the flowers."

Itachi smirked slightly in amusement. The brief interaction was almost friendly, almost reminiscent of what brothers should be. He remembered a time when they were much younger. He had been the one to teach Sasuke how to aim his shuriken, how to play ninja tag, he had been there when he was hurt. And then, Itachi smothered the memories and hardened his eyes again. He needed the boy to hate him. He needed Sasuke to finish what he himself had started all those years ago. After all, this was the way it had to be so that his little brother could find fulfillment. Itachi stood, his smirk disappearing behind his emotionless mask.

"Let's see how good your eyes are."

His speed was remarkable. He was standing by Sasuke's side and striking with a kunai before his brother had time to blink. His attack, however, was blocked by a bandaged arm. He turned the block against Sasuke as he whipped out another kunai. There was a shrieking of metal on metal as the kunai struck against Sasuke's katana. That's when Itachi noticed that his brother's Sharingan was activated. His speed had certainly improved.

The two Uchiha struggled in hand-to-hand combat for a few brutal moments. They kicked at each other and exchanged swift—powerful—punches, grunting with each connecting blow. Itachi managed to get the upper hand for a just enough time to throw Sasuke to the ground with bone-breaking force. Sasuke struggled to his knees with a glare on his face before he began forming hand signs for the Chidori. He gripped his bandaged wrist as the fierce, blue electricity crackled in his palm. A strange chirping of birds filled the area and Itachi remembered the last time Sasuke tried this. A twisted sort of nostalgia filled him. He was torn between joy and utter devastation. Itachi's only recent memories of his brother were of his desperate attempts to kill him. How pitiful their existences had become. Full of power, but empty…devoid of love.

There was a brief moment when their eyes locked and time seemed at a standstill. He noticed the slightest change in Sasuke's eyes. There was no rage, but something else, something broken. There was the slightest hint of anguish. Itachi fought the urge to say something to ease his brother's pain, and opted instead to remain silent. Sasuke's momentary hesitation vanished as he ran at his older brother with a smug smirk upon his lips. He slapped his palm against the ground and watched as his Chidori danced along the ground in jerking streams. Itachi jumped to avoid the attack, but soon felt something cold pierce his flesh and slide through him. Sasuke grinned maliciously an inch from his brother's shocked, blood-splattered face. They fell to the ground and Itachi lifted two fingers to point. Sasuke looked in said direction and saw his brother watching safely from his throne.

Genjutsu.

The illusion beneath Sasuke broke apart into a flock of ravens. Sasuke turned to the Itachi sitting on the throne. He watched as a sword sprouted from his brother's chest, blossoming with crimson blood. Itachi choked and spurted the metallic liquid from his mouth, still staring at the younger Uchiha before him, eyes wide again with shock. Sasuke wondered how many times he would see the disbelief before the battle ended. His brother's blatant shock rather offended him. It made him feel as though his accomplishments were preposterous feats in Itachi's eyes. As if Itachi was shocked to learn his little brother had grown so much. Suddenly, he felt his body break apart and slither away into snakes.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Genjutsu…"

"This is the end, you murderous traitor," Sasuke said from behind his brother's chair. "Before I kill you, I have one question and you'll answer me, or this pain will not end."

"You avoided my vitals on purpose…"

"Who is the third Sharingan user, the other Uchiha?"

"Why—why do you care?" Itachi asked, turning to catch a glimpse of his brother's face just to see how much hate was marked there.

"Once I've finished you, I'll _kill_ him next." Sasuke gritted his teeth and his brows furrowed. He would be the last one, the last Uchiha. He would destroy the scum that had caused him such pain. "I'm not stupid, Itachi. I know that you had an accomplice. _You_ even told me that there was one other you couldn't kill. You couldn't have possibly taken on the entire police force alone."

Itachi smiled faintly, but said nothing.

"Who is he?" Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowing further.

"Uchiha Madara."

"If he's the same Madara that helped found Konoha, he should be long dead. Stop messing with me!"

"He's still alive, whether you choose to believe it or not."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, his face contorting with rage.

"Everyone lives relying on their own knowledge and perception. Your view can blind your eyes and bind your body. You perceive what you see as 'reality' and call it 'truth.' But knowledge and perception are both ambiguous, so 'reality' could be nothing more than an illusion. Someone with your eyes, eyes that see through genjutsu, should be able to see and understand that people live trapped by their limited perception."

"What are you getting at?"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke from the corners of his eyes, a dark smirk twisting his blood-coated lips. "You are trapped in your own limited perception. There are absolutes. Madara's life is one. Me being a caring older brother is not."

"My eyes are not as blind as they once were!" Sasuke screamed as he turned to shoot a Chidori spear at the real Itachi who was feet away from him. The Itachi his katana was currently protruding through vanished and Sasuke snarled, "I've had enough of your games."

The conversation continued far longer than Sasuke would have liked. He wanted to finish it with no more delay, no more hesitation, but Itachi felt it necessary to…_explain_ a few things. He spoke of the uprising of the Uchiha clan and the power behind the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He recounted a tale of treachery and blood, the tale of Madara and his brother. He showed his younger brother the truth of Madara's immortality. Sasuke watched fretfully. What he saw, the history being told, it all made him sick. He found himself thinking about how his relationship with Itachi could have been had he never betrayed the clan. They might have been so close, best friends. Or possibly—more likely, considering the jealousy he felt in his early academy days—they might have grown to experience a fierce sibling rivalry, just like Madara and his brother. Had that been the case, would this fight to death still have come? And then, as if trying to push Sasuke to the edge of insanity, Itachi proclaimed his belief that his little brother was his spare. He shouted, as if to the entire world, that he would kill Sasuke and take his eyes to activate his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. This was their bond. Sasuke scowled. Perhaps this was the best way for things to happen. Had they grown up together as _brothers _in a loving family, Itachi's treachery for eternal sight would have killed him. As it was, Sasuke expected nothing less from the traitor and he was confident he could survive.

Sasuke pulled the bandage from his forehead and threw his cloak away. The bandages around his wrists were loosened to reveal tattoos—seals. Very little was said before the battle began once again. Sasuke activated the seals and began throwing hundreds of shuriken at Itachi—he managed to dodge every single one. They charged for each other, kunai whirring as they made their attacks. It was then that Sasuke realized that Itachi had managed to produce a shadow clone. He struggled with the clone as the true Itachi made his move from above.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Moments later, he found himself pinned to the wall and his elder brother's fingers twitched ever closer toward his left eye. Slowly—agonizingly slow—the cold fingers pressed into the skin surrounding his eye. The pain was intense, as he felt the skin and muscle separate from the eyeball, as foreign objects dug into his head and took hold of the sensitive organ. The words his vicious brother was saying didn't even register in his pain-delirious mind. Sasuke felt hot blood pour down his face and could not hold back the scream when he felt the optic nerve sever. It was a bloodcurdling shriek that ripped through his throat. He instantly gripped at the empty eye socket, sending small currents of electricity into the nerves in a vain attempt to numb the pain. There was so much blood. His right eye streamed with tears, stinging and blurring his vision. He grimaced and watched as Itachi dropped the eye into a jar and then neared to take the other one. Sasuke felt the curse mark consuming his body as utter fear iced through his veins.

Itachi's bloodstained fingers neared. He watched with mild interest as his little brother's form shifted into that of a demon. He felt his concentration falter and suddenly he saw Sasuke before him, no trace of the curse mark upon his skin. Sasuke was still clutching his left eye as his knees hit the ground. A sharp pain shot through Itachi's eye from overuse of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He growled as he realized his little brother had broken the Tsukuyomi. Sasuke smirked and stood. Though Itachi had doubled over from pain, he straightened up at his little brother's taunting. He began to form hand seals, but his brother drew his fingers over the seal on his wrist, making a windmill shuriken appear in his grasp. Sasuke wound up and let go of the shuriken, flinging it in Itachi's direction. Itachi made to dodge the weapon, when he noticed a second windmill shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first. He made a split second alteration in his movement, making sure to dodge both weapons.

Sasuke's brow knit together as he tugged on the wire in his hand. He maneuvered the shuriken to fling back at Itachi, and this time, he wasn't able to dodge. Itachi fell to the ground, pieces of shuriken impaling his leg. He gripped his eye as his vision blurred and darkened.

"Tsukuyomi causing side effects? Does it feel good?" Sasuke smirked.

With a Grand Fireball and Chidori in quick succession, the fight was suddenly outside on the rooftop of the hideout.

~.~.~.~

Sakura watched the masked man warily. He knew where Sasuke was and he was in her way.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to Sakura's Indecision for such prompt beta-ing. Sorry this chapter is a little late, I had an uninspired week. BUT! We are moving along in the story, next chapter should (hopefully) be the conclusion of the battle-as well as some insight to Sakura's mind. It'll probably be late as well since my weekend is all booked. Leave me some love!


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 23: Disillusioned

Sasuke's palms hit the wall behind him and, very suddenly, he felt trapped. He turned to look at the Uchiha symbol that marked the crumbling wall—his family's crest—but it offered him no comfort. He turned back to the approaching enemy, the brother who had taken everything from him. Itachi coughed and blood spurted from his mouth, dribbling down his chin. This, however, did not deter Itachi as he continued forward, a menacing aura radiating from him. He lifted his hand and inched forward, his dark eyes ever ominous. Sasuke watched in growing fear as bloodied fingers neared his face. The blood drained from Sasuke's face, making him appear ashen,and his eyes widened, the blood vessels appearing in the whites.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like a lot of things. There are many things I hate. And I wouldn't call it a dream, because it is my goal. _

_I will not die until I destroy a _certain _man."_

Yet, here he was, the cornered prey with no where to run and no energy to defend himself. He vaguely wondered if the genjutsu he suffered through earlier had accurately depicted the pain of having his eyes gouged out. He was terrified. He felt his breathing increase to frightened pants as Itachi drew ever closer—he was only an arm's length away now. His hand reached, the fingers were barely an inch away. Sasuke wanted to shut his eyes, but fear petrified him. He felt his eyes cross as he focused on the blood that dripped from the fingers of his murderous brother. He watched Itachi's mouth move as he spoke, but whatever he was saying made no sense to Sasuke's overwrought mind. And for a moment, when those fingers connected with his forehead instead of his eye, Sasuke thought of all the times his brother and blown him off—he thought of a time when he believed his brother had loved him…a time when _he_ had loved his brother. The fingers traced down his face, leaving a trail of blood, as Itachi fell to his knees. As his head hit the wall, a metal clang resounded from his forehead protector. And in that moment, when Itachi fell limp to the ground, Sasuke realized it was over.

Itachi was dead.

Sasuke began to tremble and his body instinctively drew in breath. He shuddered uncontrollably as the gravity of everything washed over him. He didn't understand how, but he had accomplished his goal.

He had killed his brother.

Yet…he was surprised to find a bitter pain in his heart. He was truly alone. He looked down at the motionless man as the blood on Sasuke's face mingled with the rain and his own salty tears. The stinging liquid in his eyes was nothing compared to the immense pain he felt knowing _he _had killed the last of his family. A new thought occurred to him then. He had another family—a family who loved him unconditionally, no matter how many times he turned his back on them. And now…now they were safe. With thoughts of Konoha and Team Seven, Sasuke smiled and felt the slightest bit of relief blossom in his chest.

He stood there for a while before fatigue finally pulled him to the ground. Sleep wrapped its enticing tendrils over him and he knew that if he died it could end everyone's suffering—_her_ suffering. She could move on.

~.~.~

Some form of plant—what Sakura guessed was a plant—grew from the branch that Tobi stood upon. Snuggled between two claw-like leaves was a person, half black and half white. He spoke in a guttural voice. "It's all over."

"What is that?" Sakura felt sweat beads rolling down her face.

"That's Zetsu, another member of the Akatsuki," Yamato replied. "Kabuto left behind files that had his information."

"Freakin' Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted. "Let us through!"

"Sasuke won." This time the Akutsuki spoke in a gentler voice. "Uchiha Itachi is dead."

Sakura's heart leapt inside her chest. He'd finally finished what he set out to do—maybe now he would return to them. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. She looked up at Tobi with beseeching eyes. "Is it true? Sasuke killed Itachi?"

"Just as I anticipated he would." The orange-masked man suddenly spoke in a manner completely different than they had known. He stood taller, straighter. He spoke with confidence and intelligence. He was much more than he had let on.

"Sasuke collapsed a moment later, though," Zetsu said. "He'll probably die soon. What are your orders?"

Any hope Sakura harbored suddenly vanished. Her eyes shot wide open and she could feel the beginnings of tears forming.

"Where the heck is Sasuke?" Naruto screamed.

Tobi chuckled. "I'll play with you children some other time."

The moment before Tobi vanished, Kakashi's Sharingan saw a glinting, red eye behind the mask. He was perplexed for only a second before he dashed away from the other shinobi. "We have to get to Sasuke before they do!" he shouted back.

Sakura didn't need further prompting. She pumped all the strength she had into her legs, infusing her muscles with chakra. She was so scared. Was this it? Is this how he would cut their ties, by dying? She couldn't—wouldn't—accept that. If she had any strength in her at all, she would use it to fasten him to the earth by saving his life. She wouldn't let him go so easily. After all she had gone through, all the rigorous training, the tears, the silent years of writing to him with no reply, she was not going to give up on him. She would never give up on him, she had promised that to herself…and to him. How could she properly claim to love him if she didn't give him everything she could?

Though her green eyes were set in grim determination, unwanted tears streamed down her face. The tears ran of their own volition for, in her mind, she was focused on the mission. She was aware of the despair that threatened to eat at her heart, but she couldn't dwell on it if she wanted to reach Sasuke and save him. In the distance, dark clouds loomed in the sky. Judging by the smell in the air, it was a mix of storm clouds and smoke from a fire. They headed in that direction, and in only a few, short moments, the group came to behold a baffling sight. The forest was consumed by flames that emitted no light—by flames that were black and consuming.

"W-what is that?" Sakura asked.

"I've seen that before," Naruto replied, his eyes as wide as Sakura's. "It's one of Itachi's techniques!"

Kakashi shouted for Yamato, and an instant later, the ANBU shinobi split the earth to create a clear path. Everyone followed the silver-haired Copy-nin through the crevasse. They came to the remains of a building, devastated by battle. All that remained were crumbled pieces…there was no sign of life.

"There's still a trace of his scent, but…" Kiba's voice was low and offered no hope.

"We're too late." Kakashi finished for tracker.

Sakura felt her chest tighten, as if her lungs were no longer capable of expanding to take in air. Her legs became very weak and she fell gracelessly to her knees. She clenched her fists and labored to even her breathing, which came in gasps. In an attempt to stop her tears—as well as block out the image of Naruto's anguish-distorted face—Sakura closed her eyes, but to no avail. She threw a palm against her mouth as her gasping became soft sobs that shook her slight frame. She felt a warm arm wrap around her, and a moment later, she found herself in a tight embrace. Shocked, Sakura opened her eyes to see blond hair. She hugged him back, knowing that Naruto needed comforting just as much as she did.

"This isn't over, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his voice unusually quiet and gravelly. "We'll bring him back."

She buried her face into his shoulder. "I know, Naruto."

~.~.~

Sasuke opened his eyes to flickering darkness. He realized that he was in a cave illuminated by a single candle. He was lying on a futon and a blanket covered him. He tossed fretfully until a voice greeted him. Sasuke sat up in surprise, but quickly understood his mistake as pain shot through his core. He let out a soft grunt and then looked down and saw his abdomen was wrapped in bandages.

"You needed medical attention."

Sasuke squinted with weary eyes into the darkness for the man, but could see no one.

"It was very close, though. You're still badly wounded," the man continued. "You shouldn't be so reckless with your life."

"What does it matter if I live or die?" Sasuke asked.

The man stepped forward and Sasuke recognized the masked Akatsuki member who had been Deidara's teammate. But he didn't recognize the voice; it was so different from the childish Tobi.

"For what I did to your teammate, don't you plan to kill me anyway?"

"Don't worry about that," the man replied. "I am not your enemy. I brought you here to tell you something very important."

Sasuke turned away and stared at his hands. He didn't care about what this man had to say. He didn't care if the man killed him. In all honesty, he would have rather been left to die.

"Would you be interested if I told you that this has to do with your brother?" Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I thought so," he said smugly. "There is so much you don't know about Itachi…but I suppose I should start by introducing myself. Like you, I'm one of the last Uchiha and the only one who knows the truth about Itachi."

He reached up to remove his mask, but the moment his eyes became visible, Sasuke's Sharingan activated and blood spilled from his tear duct. The other Uchiha screamed as the black flames of Amaterasu ignited, and he vanished in the darkness. Sasuke clutched at his bleeding eye, gasping sharply at the new pain.

"Amaterasu." The man's calm voice seemed to come from nowhere. "Itachi gave it to you." He reached down and picked up the mask that had fallen to the floor. He placed it back over his head and, face now covered, he continued forward into the light once more. "Even in death he still manages to surprise me."

Sasuke glared at him. He was rather irritated that this Akatsuki spoke so familiarly of_ his_ brother. He snuffed that thought process when he realized it didn't matter. He knew nothing of his brother other than what he had done, and this man, this Akatsuki member, had done similar things. It wasn't so strange, Sasuke supposed, that one Akatsuki member knew another. He wiped the blood from his face and spoke, his voice a low croak. "What do you mean?"

"Itachi gifted you his own jutsu as a last effort to kill me. Or maybe his intention was simply to keep me from you," the elder Uchiha answered. "I can only guess that he arranged your Amaterasu to activate when you saw my Sharingan. It was a vain attempt at a fail-safe."

Sasuke stared at him, the cogs working in his mind to unravel this mystery. How and when had Itachi given him his jutsus? And then he remembered when his brother poked his forehead. But _why_ would he do it?

Sasuke bowed his head and stared at his hands. "It doesn't make sense," he said to himself.

"You still don't understand?"

Sasuke's head whipped back up to face the masked Uchiha, a questioning look in his eyes.

"He did it to protect you."

"Cut the crap!" Sasuke yelled. "You must think it's hilarious to mess with me, but I don't care anymore. Itachi took _everything_ from me, and if you're going to try and tell me he did it to protect me, I'm not going to believe it." He clutched at the blankets, and looked away from the dark man. "He got what he deserved," he said barely above a whisper.

"Keep telling yourself that…maybe one day you'll believe it."

"I know who you are, Uchiha Madara," Sasuke growled. "And I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. Just stay away from me!"

"No, Sasuke. You have to know the truth," Madara replied coldly. "You need to know that Itachi risked everything to protect Konoha—to protect you, his little brother."

"I don't want to hear it," Sasuke whispered.

Madara didn't care. He continued to drone on, saying it would all make sense if Sasuke would just listen. According to him, only he and the Konoha Council knew the full truth about Itachi, and it was unlikely the latter would ever speak of what they knew. Itachi had wanted his life hidden behind a veil of shadows and lies because the truth was much too difficult. Madara prompted Sasuke to remember Itachi as he was when they were younger, when he had acted as a loving brother. Sasuke couldn't. Every memory he had was tainted, stained by scarlet blood. All he could see was the man who had killed his parents, the man who had tried to kill him and steal his eyes. All he could remember were the images Itachi had tortured him with through Tsukuyomi.

Screaming.

Blood.

Death.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Marada gripped Sasuke's face. "Stop hyperventilating."

"Don't touch me!" He pushed Madara away and glared daggers at the man. Sasuke concentrated on his breathing for a moment and then replied calmly, "He killed my parents—everyone. He was a rogue ninja and a member of the Akatsuki. I have every _right_ to hate him."

"All of which were done on orders from the Council."

Sasuke could almost hear the sneer in Madara's voice. He looked over with narrowed eyes—none of this made sense. "Get to the point."

Madara took a seat against the far wall from Sasuke. He sighed before continuing wearily. "It's a long story, but it's all true. You see, Itachi was, in a way, a sacrifice. He was the latest in a long line of fatalities. This is a problem that has drenched Konoha's history in blood—a problem that set in motion the events of your dear brother's life."

"I don't believe you."

"Whether or not you believe doesn't matter. What matters is that you listen."

Sasuke was silent for a very long time. He wondered exactly what Madara would do to him if he refused. Obviously, the man was very strong—very skilled—to have survived the Amaterasu and to have lived for as long as he had. Sasuke considered his chances of escaping alive, but decided, in his current condition, his chances were slim. But did that matter? He would rather die knowing he had done the right thing than continue in this hatred. Then again, if what Madara was saying about the Council was true, Sasuke's mission wasn't finished.

He sighed. "Whatever."

Madara began his tale, spinning the story with threads of war and fame. It all started with the Uchiha and Senju clans, two abrasive clans locked in constant battle. Casualties mounted throughout the years, causing Madara to crave power in order to protect his people. He gave up everything, his friends and even his own brother, Izuna. His brother sacrificed his own eyes so that Madara could have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. However, Izuna's sacrifice was in vain, for only a short while later, the two clans grew tired of the constant fighting and decided on a truce.

"I was the lone voice of dissention," Madara said. "I knew that the Senju would eventually destroy us, but no one took my side. They wanted peace so, as leader of the Uchiha, I had to follow their will."

Madara continued his story, telling of how the hidden villages were founded and the land came to know peace. It was only for a while, however, for Konoha was thrust into chaos when the time came to choose the first Hokage. By majority support, Senju Hashirama was chosen, but Madara was certain he would strip the Uchiha of their power. He felt it was time to stand up against Hashirama, but the Uchiha clan turned their backs on him. They marked him as a power-hungry madman who had stolen his younger brother's eyes for his own gain. Madara allowed the world to think he had been killed in his battle with Hashirama in order to fade away and be forgotten. His time would come later, after all.

The Second Hokage tried to deter other members of the Uchiha from following down Madara's path by creating Konoha's Military Police, a special faction for the clan. According to Madara, however, the Police Force was a means to keep the Uchiha out of government affairs.

"Members of the clan were finally beginning to take notice, but it was too late to rebel like I had. Years passed to find the Uchiha becoming nothing more than the Senju's pawns, just as I had predicted."

Sasuke listened with a dark scowl upon his face. He knew that Madara was weaving the tale to make himself out to be the good guy, but what was his reasoning behind it? What did he want from him? Sasuke wasn't a fool. He knew there was an ulterior motive, a service that was going to be requested of him. He just hadn't decided whether he would play along yet. What Madara said frustrated him to no end, but behind the twisted perception, Sasuke knew there was some truth to the tale.

"Finally, the event that sealed the Uchiha clan's fate…which you know all about."

A thin brow raised on Sasuke's face.

"The Kyuubi's appearance sixteen years ago."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Only our eye techniques are capable of controlling the Nine-Tails," Madara replied. "So Konoha's Council suspected the Uchiha when, in fact, it was simply a freak occurrence. But doubt took root in their hearts. That's when the Uchiha District was built, effectively quarantining the clan. Only the Third Hokage disapproved, but he was overruled. Eventually, the fear and discrimination caused the Uchiha clan to organize a coup d'état. And so, ANBU made Itachi their spy."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. "How can I trust your word? You weren't even there."

"Do you think I survived all this time without spies of my own?" Madara asked with a chuckle. "You were still too young to know what was going on, too young to realize that your _own father_ was the leader of the rebellion."

Sasuke's eyes widened. How was that possible? He always knew his father as loyal to the village. Surely, Madara was lying.

"Itachi may have seemed loyal to your father when in reality, he acted as a double agent for the ANBU. You can't even begin to imagine the burden he had to carry."

"But why?" Sasuke shouted. "Why would he betray his family?"

"You can't comprehend because you haven't seen true war. Your brother, at only four years of age, watched as the Third Shinobi War slaughtered countless people. That was a traumatizing experience that affected his view of the world. He grew up with only the desire to protect his village, to help keep the peace. He became a man who would let nothing interfere with his love for Konoha, and so the Council assigned him a top-secret mission. His mission was to massacre the entire Uchiha clan."

Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head. He tried to remain calm, but his mind was in a whirlwind. His heart and head were having an internal war. His mind was trying to think rationally, trying to figure out what Madara's motive for all this was, while his heart was broken over what he was being told. It was on the _Council's_ orders that his clan had been murdered. It was because of the _Council _that Itachi was now dead.

Madara took no notice of Sasuke's quiet battle and continued. It seemed as if he were mocking Itachi when he spoke of the pain that he must've suffered. Sasuke barely listened to anything after that as he pondered whether the coup d'état could have truly caused a Fourth Shinobi War. He wondered if Itachi had made the correct decision, and if he had done the right thing in killing him.

"Itachi carried out his mission perfectly…except for one thing. He couldn't kill you."

~.~.~

Sakura walked slowly behind the rest of the group. Her hands shook and her face was downcast. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to give up. After all this time, after all this searching, she couldn't believe that they were just going to return to the village. What if he'd been killed? What if she'd been stronger? What if she hadn't let him get the upper hand? What if she'd been faster?

_What if…?_

She'd been asking herself that a lot lately. What if. Those two words tortured her to no end. Always offering an alternate reality, but never being able to pay up. She wished more than anything to go back and change history—but that was impossible. The only thing she could do now was change her future.

Sakura looked up, her green eyes glistening as tears tumbled down her cheeks. A small smile found its way to her lips. She stopped dead in her tracks, pulled on her gloves and wiped the tears from her face with her arm.

"It's time I got my 'next time.'"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long, I've had a pretty rough week. My hubby's out of town this week and not only that, but I've been pulling long days at work. Yesterday was a 12 hour work day... awesome. Anyway, here is the latest chapter, and it's my longest one yet, my way of saying sorry. We've got some pretty awesome angst and epic battles coming up. I know there hasn't been a whole lot of Sasuke Sakura interaction, but be patient, it's coming. Oh, and her letters will be making a reappearance soon, probably the next chapter or two. Until next time!  
Thanks goes to Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 24: Tears

Sakura walked slowly behind the rest of the group, Naruto at her side. Her hands shook and her face was downcast. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to give up. After all this time, after all this searching, she couldn't believe they were just going to return to the village. She wondered what would have happened if she had been stronger—would she have been able to stop Sasuke from leaving? She wished more than anything in the world to go back and change the past—but that was impossible. The only thing that she could do now was change the future.

Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes glistening from the tears that tumbled off her lashes. A small determined smile found her lips. Stopping dead in her tracks, she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. Naruto turned around in time to watch Sakura pull on her gloves in a sassy manner. Her eyes were hard and her brow set.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"It's time I got my 'next time,' Naruto," she replied with fire in her eyes.

Naruto grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The two of them turned away from the rest of the group and began sprinting in the opposite direction. They took to the trees and bounded from branch to branch, hoping beyond hope that their leaving would go unnoticed for as long as possible. They were side by side, both knowing the desired destination was the destroyed hideout. They raced deep into the night, never letting up because they knew it was only a matter of time before the others came for them. It wasn't until an hour or two before sun up that their bodies screamed for rest, every muscle aching with exhaustion. Sakura stumbled in her weary state and fell. Naruto scampered and jumped to catch her. His hand closed around her slender wrist, jolting her arm almost from her socket and saving her from a bone-crushing fall. The sudden pressure in her arm shot Sakura's mind into wakefulness. She looked up, her jade eyes captured by Naruto's sapphire ones. He pulled her upwards, his hand lingering on her arm as she steadied herself. They looked at each other and Naruto offered a small smile.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," he offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura replied shakily.

They left the tree tops and set up camp in one of the thicker areas of forest, hoping it would keep them from sight. They laid out their sleeping bags head to head, separated in the middle by a small fire. Naruto got to his knees and lowered himself face down on the mat. He crossed his arms beneath his face as he watched Sakura rummage through her backpack. After a few long moments, she pulled a notebook and pen from her pack and sat down on the sleeping bag. With her knees raised, she used her legs as a table as she wrote in her notebook. Naruto watched Sakura bemusedly. Her wrist flicked aggressively against the paper as she wrote and her furrowed face was only inches from the paper.

"What are you writing?"

"A letter," was Sakura's short reply.

"To Sasuke?"

She paused for a moment, taking a breath before she answered. "Yeah."

Naruto glanced away and stared into the fire with heavy lidded eyes. "Do you think he's still alive?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sakura's mouth. She turned to him, her eyes oddly reassuring. "I don't doubt it in the least."

Naruto attempted a smile, but it turned out looking very pained. He closed his eyes briefly as he remembered his encounter with Itachi. The Uchiha had asked him some very difficult questions, questions that Naruto found difficult to answer. The whole situation had been very confusing. Itachi should have tried to capture him for the Kyuubi, but he hadn't. He had been so concerned about what Naruto would do if Sasuke refused to return. Why had he cared so much? He was the one who had made Sasuke's life a living hell.

"_I'll save Konoha _and_ bring Sasuke back!" _he had screamed with conviction. _"I don't go back on my word. That's my shinobi way!"_

At those words, something had cracked Itachi's emotionless façade. The slightest smile turned his lips upward. Another contradiction to the Itachi forged in Naruto's mind.

And then the raven.

It was one of the more difficult illusions Naruto had experienced. Though he'd always been berated for his large mouth, it was physically impossible to fit a whole raven down Naruto's throat. Though that was the point of genjutsu—it wasn't real. But then Itachi complicated the situation further by saying he had transferred some of his power to Naruto as a last precaution.

Sakura noticed the stifling silence and looked over at Naruto. Silent streams of sorrow leaked from his eyes. She closed the notebook and stood, walking the short distance to sit beside Naruto. She looked out into the forest, her eyes appearing very distant.

"What would _you_ do, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered gravely, "if Sasuke refused to come home?"

She looked at him with hard eyes. "We promised that we'd bring him back no matter what."

"What if he attacks Konoha?"

Sakura lowered her gaze to her lap and felt an ache in her chest. "Why would he do that?"

Without looking at her, Naruto explained his chance meeting with Itachi. Sakura felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she listened to the blond shinobi's tale. She didn't want to consider the possibility that Sasuke would forsake them, because every fiber of her being hoped he was ready to return. He had gotten his revenge, what else would keep him from rejoining his teammates. That masked man, Tobi, perhaps? Would the Akatsuki give Sasuke a reason to remain a nukenin? If that happened…what would she do?

She would have to kill him.

She would kill Sasuke to protect Konoha, but also to save him from himself. The tears spilled over her lashes and tumbled down her cheeks. She was glad that their backs were to each other, she didn't want Naruto to see her cry. She stifled her sniffling for a moment and didn't speak until she was certain her voice was calm.

"Itachi was messing with your head, Naruto." She wiped the salt tracks from her face before turning to smile at her teammate. "You should really work on releasing genjutsu."

Naruto turned towards her. When he saw her smile, he let a chuckle escape his mouth. "You're right." He pushed himself up and sat beside the pink-haired girl. He pointed at the notebook in her lap. "So what were you writing to him?"

"That we're on our way."

~.~.~

Sasuke stood on a cliff side overlooking the vast ocean as the sun lowered in a brilliant array of red and gold. He clutched at his shoulder—at the nonexistent curse mark. His eyes were downcast as he thought of everything Madara had told him. He released his shoulder and let his hands fall limp at his sides. The very weight of the world seemed to be upon his back, making it so difficult to hold himself up. Unbidden memories of his brother flooded his eyes. He saw each moment he had spent with Itachi, and every time his brother had apologized and promised a next time. He remembered when Itachi explained that the role of an older brother was to be an obstacle to overcome. He had told Sasuke that he may even come to hate his older brother. Sasuke gritted his teeth and breathed slowly through his nose. His brow furrowed as his last memory of Itachi was pushed to the forefront of his mind.

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke…there won't be a next time."_

Those words rang through his head and caused a sharp ache to rack his body. It was too much. Sasuke had always been good at keeping a level head—at keeping an emotionless façade—but after everything he had just heard, he couldn't stop his heart from overruling his mind. Itachi had given everything for Konoha. His brother had sacrificed his reputation for Sasuke. He had laid down his life so that Sasuke could return a hero.

Itachi had fooled him to the end.

Sasuke shut his eyes as if it would block all the distressing thoughts from torturing him further. There was a pain rooted deep in his chest, in his very core. The pain seemed to climb through his suffocating lungs and up his constricting throat until it emerged from his mouth as a choked sob. Tears pushed through his locked lids and spilled down his grief-stricken face. His shoulders shook as he cried and, though he was turned away, Team Hebi watched him grimly.

Suigetsu stared on ahead at the forlorn figure of their leader. He glanced down at the letter he had clutched in his hand.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_How're you today? I hope you're safe…and happy. More than anything, I hope you're happy. Sometimes, I pray that you're not happy—that maybe you'd be desperate enough to come back…but that's my own selfishness shining through. I can't imagine how you would find happiness in such a place, surrounded by Orochimaru's people, but I'm not in your same position. There's so much I'll never be able to understand. I hope that maybe one day, when everything is said and done, you'll find it in you to help me understand. That's supposing we're on good terms…which, is something I pray for every day. I can't bear to think about a future without you in it. It's hard enough as it is now, but at least I know you're alive. I miss you so much. I'm still eagerly awaiting our 'next time' and I promise you won't be disappointed._

_My love, always,_

_Sakura_

Suigetsu's violet eyes were torn from the letter as Sasuke's voice broke through the sound of crashing waves.

"We are no longer Hebi. Instead, we'll be known as Taka." His voice was thick with sorrow. "We have but one goal—to destroy Konoha."

Suigetsu's eyes widened. Didn't this Sakura girl belong to Konoha? A large hand clasped down on his shoulder. Suigetsu turned to see Juugo eyeing him sadly.

"You should tell him," Juugo said softly.

"Are you stupid?" Suigetsu asked incredulously. "He'll murder me."

"He needs a reminder—"

"What're you talking about?" Suigetsu frowned. "If he finds out that I know about his secret girlfriend right now—no, that's not an option. I have plans for this. At the right time, this could be perfect blackmail."

Juugo's gaze was unrelenting. "Suigetsu," he whispered. "He thinks that he's lost everything…"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but I'm gonna wait until the tramp is out of sight."

"Fair enough," Juugo replied with a smile.

Later that night, Suigetsu found Sasuke alone sitting atop the spine of a giant skeleton. He approached him very cautiously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked tersely.

Suigetsu scratched the back of his scalp and sighed. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, a slender brow inching up his forehead. "Well, spit it out."

Suigetsu frowned and then climbed up the skeleton and sat beside his leader. Hesitantly, he pulled the letter from his pocket and thrust it at Sasuke. He flinched away as Sasuke snatched the letter from his hands. Sasuke didn't need to read the piece of parchment to know exactly what it was. His face darkened with a scowl.

"Where did you get this?" he growled.

"I-I found it."

Sasuke's hands began to shake from the pure anger that coursed through him.

"Sasuke, I'm not here to _blackmail _or make fun of you," he mumbled. "I thought that, if anyone, _she_ could comfort you."

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly and he turned away. He fingered the piece of paper sentimentally before folding it and hiding it away in a pocket. He released a breath and returned his gaze to the moon.

"She loves you," Suigetsu said just above a whisper.

"I know."

Suigetsu looked at him curiously. "Are you really going to destroy Konoha?"

Sasuke kept his silence. He didn't truly intend to destroy the village, but there were certain people who needed to be eliminated. He would assassinate the Council and, in so doing, guarantee his banishment from Konoha…if Tsunade was feeling generous. He was almost certain they would attempt to execute him. Sasuke had to make sure to carry out his mission perfectly and leave the village before being captured. There was yet another goal to be accomplished before he could die and that was the restoration of the Uchiha clan. He had no intention of returning to fulfill that goal…he couldn't be a part of the village that destroyed his brother.

As for Sakura…she would never betray her village, not even for him. She said she would run away and join him, but he knew her better than that. She had only said those things to try to get him to stay. She was far too loyal to betray the people she loved. Oddly, this only made him wonder if he was less important to Sakura than the village. He frowned for a moment, before reminding himself that Sakura wasn't betraying_ him,_ either. She was obeying him—all those years ago, he had told Sakura she couldn't take the same path as him. His face relaxed.

Sasuke noticed Suigetsu's searching gaze and finally said something to squelch his curiosity.

"I'm going to take Itachi's eyes."

Suigetsu's eyes doubled in size. "That's gross, man!"

Sasuke glared at him. "I'll lose my sight if I don't."

"Really?"

Sasuke sighed. "I can't grant his wishes. I can't be who he wanted me to be," he said slowly and pointedly. "Instead, I'll fulfill my goals in my way and his eyes will bear witness to my power."

* * *

**A/N: **Here you are, Chapter 24! This was one was pieced together under the beautiful music of Takanashi Yasuharu, specifically Sengunbanba from the Shippuden soundtrack. So sad, but so beautiful. Anyways, thanks to Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing. And thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 23.

Untill next time...


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 25: Bite

The days after the surgery were long and monotonous. There wasn't much Sasuke could do since he was confined to a bed for recovery. Sleep had long lost its appeal and the long, boring hours of wakefulness did nothing but dampen his mood. He was left with nothing to do, but think and thinking led him to remembering. Sometimes—all the time—Sasuke just wanted to forget. He found his mind drifting to the most painful events that had altered his life. He thought of the massacre years ago. It was a stark contrast to the life he had been living—carefree and loved. He thought about the night he left Konoha. All the days he spent with Team Seven felt like a lie. It had been the Council's attempt to keep an eye on him. He'd genuinely cared for the members of his team and he knew they felt the same for him, but did they know they had been used as pawns? He had very mixed feelings about the night he defected. At the time, it had to be done…or so he thought. But now, after learning about the Council's involvement with the massacre, Sasuke wondered if he would have had a higher chance of assassinating them if he had stayed in Konoha—if he were on the inside. That was another life that he couldn't have.

Unless—

The door crashed open and hurried footsteps echoed through the room. _Karin_. He could tell just from the theatrics. If his eyes didn't hurt so much, he would roll them. Anyway, the effect would be lost with the bandages covering that part of his face. Karin paused a moment and he heard an utterance of _Sasuke-kun_. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. She was the last person he wanted to be stuck with, but he knew all too well that even if he ignored her, she wouldn't be deterred. There was one footfall, and then a few seconds later, a second. She was hesitant, he noted with satisfaction. Maybe he _had_ instilled some sense of fear into the brash redhead. Obviously not enough, he thought when her footsteps clacked toward him and he felt the side of his bed sink from the new weight on it. He frowned.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?"

He hated when she used her baby voice. It made her sound so stupid. He turned his head in the opposite direction of where she sat. "Hn."

"Oh," she said softly.

Sasuke could just imagine the hurt in her eyes. Oddly, another set of misty eyes came to mind a second later. Jade colored. Bright. Rimmed with dark lashes. His frown tightened.

"I had an idea to help your recovery go quicker," Karin said in that same whining voice.

He felt icy fingers trail his forearm. He jerked away reflexively. When would she get the idea that he wasn't interested? He thought he had made that painfully obvious. He concluded that all girls were the same. Ignore them and they latch on like a leech. Be rude to them and, though feelings get hurt, they try all the harder.

Leave her…and she'll try to follow.

"Aren't you interested?" she asked in a whisper. "The sooner your eyes are healed, the sooner we can destroy Konoha. You said that was our new goal."

Sasuke cocked his head to show he was listening. There was no point in speaking to her after all.

"Use my ability," she said confidently. "Bite me and the chakra will help your healing progress faster."

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of putting _any_ part of Karin's body near his mouth. Finally, he sighed, thinking about the task Madara had given him.

"_You want to destroy the Leaf. What's your plan?"_

"_Our target is the top tier," Sasuke replied._

"_The top will shield themselves with the bottom," Kisame said gruffly. "Taking down the top won't be easy. You Taka kids are still too inexperienced."_

"_Don't forget about me, Kisame." Suigetsu smirked. "We still haven't finished our game."_

"_Suigetsu," Juugo warned._

_Suigetsu grunted before pushing off with his foot, his sword poised for attack. When the blow landed, it was on Madara's arm instead of Kisame's head. What shocked Suigetsu was that his sword left no mark on the masked-man._

"_Sasuke, please control your subordinates," Madara said without a strain in his voice._

"_Suigetsu, you idiot! This isn't the time—"_

"_Shut up, Karin!" Suigetsu replied heatedly. "I'm after his sword, Samehada. That's the only reason I'm with Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke?" Juugo asked._

"_Hn. Suigetsu, do what you want, but you can't beat him yet, anyway."_

_Kisame sneered before his mouth split into a pointy-toothed grin._

"_Whatever, man," Suigetsu huffed. "You'll apologize when I'm treating you to shark fin soup later." He removed his sword from Madara's arm and turned away._

_Madara continued without missing a beat. "At any rate, the Akatsuki is currently lacking in numbers and capability."_

"_You guys suck," Suigetsu mumbled beneath his breath._

"_We share similar goals." Madara said. "From now on, Taka and the Akatsuki will move together."_

"_What's in it for us?" Sasuke asked._

"_The Tailed Beasts."_

_Sasuke's eyebrow lifted slightly as he stared at Madara to elaborate. When he said nothing, Sasuke demanded, "Well. What. _Are. _They."_

"_They're like the Kyuubi's buddies," Karin said arrogantly. "You know, massive concentrations of chakra transformed into magical animals with tails."_

"_Exactly," Madara replied. "Hashirama once had a number of them under his control. However—to balance power—he spilt them up when he began peace talks with the other Great Countries. You could call them the ultimate weapons."_

"_That's awfully generous of you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"_Yes…but, if you betray me, I'll see to it that you all die."_

_Sasuke smirked, knowing the threat would be tagged to the deal._

"_There are nine Tailed Beasts." Kisame reentered the conversation. "We've captured all of them up to the Seven-Tails…just two left."_

"_The Akatsuki will split up to hunt the remaining two," Madara clarified._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So, you don't have the Kyuubi yet," he stated._

"_Akatsuki will take care of…Naruto," Madara replied knowingly. "Your team will get the Eight-Tails."_

"_Fine," Sasuke replied. "But before we set out, I want Itachi's eyes transplanted."_

Sasuke turned away from Karin for a moment as he thought about his options. How could he trust that the Akatsuki would wait until he recovered to start hunting Naruto? He didn't trust a word out of Madara's mouth. It was beginning to become very clear—Madara's ulterior motives for keeping him alive were starting to reveal themselves. Sasuke was certain that once Madara reached whatever deranged goals he had, he would kill Taka anyway. At the moment, he figured it was essential that he heal quickly.

He groaned inwardly. Reluctantly, he turned toward Karin and nodded. He noted her hesitance as the blankets rustled with her movement. Though he knew she was nervous, it was shocking to have a cool hand grip the back of his neck. Tentatively, the hand pulled his head forward until his mouth bumped against her icy arm—what he assumed by the shape was her arm. Again, he wondered why she was so cold to the touch. Perhaps she had undergone experiments to condition her body like a reptile's? Nothing would surprise him where Orochimaru was concerned—or Karin for that matter. He opened his mouth and bit down. Hard. As his teeth sank into and broke the surface of Karin's skin, Sasuke noticed a few things all at once: her shocked gasp for air, the strange tingling as cold, metallic blood lined his mouth, the charge of chakra moving through his eyes, and, finally, Karin's shuddering and groaning. Was she in pain…or was she enjoying it? Sasuke hoped beyond hope that Karin did not get some macabre pleasure from having people bite her. He made a mental note to never let himself get into a similar situation.

After a moment—too long in Sasuke's opinion—the buzzing stopped and Sasuke removed his teeth from the raw flesh before him. Karin's other hand was still clutching the nape of his neck, her fingers combing through his raven hair. Sasuke smacked her arm away and, grimacing at the taste left in his mouth, leaned over the side of his bed and spit the remaining blood out. Returning to an upright position, he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. Neither spoke, but he could still pick out Karin's heavy breathing. He frowned as she made no move to leave.

"What?" he barked rather harshly.

"Just tired, Sasuke-kun," Karin replied breathily as she shifted slightly.

"Then go to your room," he said as if it were an obvious course of action.

"Right." Though she made no argument, she didn't move. After a moment, she sighed and started talking again. "I think a few more times and you'll have your vision completely restored." There was more rustling as she moved and suddenly Sasuke felt her body pressed against him. Bringing her lips closer to his, she whispered sensually, "Perhaps once more tonight and again in the morn—"

"Karin," he growled as he pushed her off of him. "Get out!"

There was no answer.

"Let me make this _very_ clear," Sasuke said. "Once we've captured the jinchuuriki of the Eight-Tails, I'm _done_ with you."

"What?" she whispered.

"There will no longer be a need for your skill," he answered.

The door creaked open. Sasuke turned towards the new intruder.

"Eww." It was Suigetsu. "What's _that_ doing here?"

"I-I was just leaving," Karin replied quietly as the weight on Sasuke's bed lifted.

"A disappointing comeback, witch."

Sasuke could imagine the frown on Suigetsu's face.

"I was hoping for a little more pizzazz—"

"Shut. Up. You. Idiot!" Karin roared.

There were some stomping footsteps and heavy breathing. They were probably having a glare-off, Sasuke thought. More stomping and then the door slammed shut. Something shattered. Suigetsu's footsteps were light and almost soundless, but having been without his sight for a few days already, Sasuke's hearing was much more attuned.

"Man, Sasuke, what did you say to her?"

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Silence.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked finally.

There was a strange clicking almost like the ticking of a clock.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked irritated.

The noise stopped. "Sorry, just me."

Sasuke attempted to glare, but remembered it was pointless, so he frowned instead. "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Can't a guy check up on a friend's health?" Suigetsu sounded hurt—mock hurt, most likely.

"_Friend_?" Sasuke thought back to Suigetsu's reason for joining him. Samehada.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yeah, bud. Never heard of the word? Not surprising with that attitude of yours."

An image of Naruto flashed before Sasuke's blind eyes. He growled.

"Well…I guess I'll—"

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted as an idea came to mind. He tilted his head to the left where he knew the bedside table was. "Open the top drawer."

There were a few footsteps and then the sound of wood grating against wood. A little bit of rustling and then silence. Sasuke waited rather impatiently. He'd been waiting for days to find out what it contained.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu whispered.

"Just read it," Sasuke replied.

"Uh…okay." There was a sound of shifting and then tearing paper. It stopped abruptly. "A-are you sure, boss?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Right," Suigetsu sighed. He continued to rip the envelope and then pulled the parchment from it. "Okay, well…here goes." He cleared his throat, but he didn't continue.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…do you need me to read it _word for word_?"

Sasuke sighed impatiently. "Yes."

"If you insist," Suigetsu snickered. "'_Dear_ Sasuke,'" he laughed.

Sasuke felt his face begin to warm, but he refrained from commenting.

"'Are you alright? Please write back to me. I need to know if you're safe. Naruto is with me—we've separated from the search party. We're taking a big risk, but you're worth it.'" Suigetsu paused.

Sasuke could feel his eyes watching him, searching for some form of reaction. Though his heart pounded, he didn't let his anxiety show. They could be labeled missing nin if the Council found out.

Suigetsu again cleared his throat. "'I'm certain the others are trailing us. I doubt Kakashi would risk going back to Konoha without us. I almost feel guilty leaving him, but we can't give up so easily on you.'"

Sasuke turned his head away, a frown tugged at his mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" Suigetsu asked, but Sasuke shook his head. Suigetsu sighed. "Alright, but don't let me catch you getting all misty-ey—" He stopped, remembering that Sasuke's eyes were covered. "Never mind. 'We've already been to the Uchiha hideout, so now we're moving onward. We're looking for any signs of Akatsuki. I'm not wrong in assuming that they have you. I wonder, though, if you're with them as a hostage or…willingly. I can't imagine you'd join them, especially since Itachi was a part of the Akatsuki. I thought that since you'd accomplished your goal, you would have come home. This is what makes me think you're being held against your will.' Wow, she assumes a lot," Suigetsu mumbled. "Anyway, 'I just want you to know that we're on our way and I hope to see you soon. By the way, if you do find it in yourself to write back, who is Tobi?'" Suigetsu stopped.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…yeah." He sounded like he was lying.

"Really…" Sasuke frowned.

"Well…no. But I'd rather not—"

"Just finish the letter," Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Ugh, alright," Suigetsu mumbled and he stumbled through the rest of the letter. "'We miss you, Sasuke-kun. My l-love always, S-Sakura.'"

Sasuke was silent for a long time. He hoped that the light was off because he could feel the heat radiating from his face. So, they were still coming. Perfect. His lips quirked upwards slightly.

"What's with that face, _Sasuke-kun_," Suigetsu teased. "Happy your _girlfriend_ still loves you?

"No." _Yes._ "The Nine-Tails is coming to _us_. Madara will be pleased," Sasuke replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again! Here is your much awaited chapter 25! As always, thanks goes to Sakura's Indecision for being AWESOME! And for beta-ing. And thank you to all my lovely readers, long-timers and newbies. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. I'm especially appreciative for those of you who have been leaving me reviews. *bows humbly*

So, I have some exciting news: SasuSaku action coming soon! Within the next few chapters, in case you wanted specifics. Also, I want to put this out there for everyone. The chapter of their reunion will be dedicated to the reader who has left me the most reviews.

Love ya all, and I hope you keep reading. Till next time. Peace!


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 26: Revelation

"This is getting so old," Naruto whined.

He and Sakura had been travelling for a few weeks. From the Uchiha stronghold, they had followed the carrier hawks through the Lands of Sound, Hot Water, Frost, and now the Land of Lightning. They were unused to the mountainous terrain and so found it difficult to keep track of the hawks. They were lucky to have gotten this far. Currently, they were hiding out in a cave barely large enough to shelter them from the pelting rain. Sakura sat by the fire, while Naruto paced the small amount of rock floor.

"Hopefully, it'll clear up soon." Sakura tossed the twig she was playing with into the hungry flames.

"I wasn't talking about the rain, Sakura-chan."

She looked up. Naruto had stopped pacing and his sapphire eyes gazed into her jade ones. "Are you saying you're ready to go home?"

"No," he said slowly. "I'm just saying that Sasuke's way too good at evading us."

Sakura sighed. "That would imply he doesn't intend on coming home."

Naruto took a few steps forward and plopped down right beside the blush-haired kunoichi. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"What if—"

"Don't say it, Sakura."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Naruto, what if we're wasting our time?"

He dropped his head in exasperation. "Sakura-chan,"

"We're risking so much…possibly even the safety of Konoha."

Naruto gripped Sakura's shoulders, forcing her to look at him again. His eyes were intense and filled with determination. "After all the years we've devoted to bringing him back, are you prepared to just throw it away?"

Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away. "Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," she said without a waver in her voice. "I just know, from past experience, that it's going to be difficult to convince him to come home."

"I'm surprised you'd say that," Naruto replied. He removed his hands from her and scratched the back of his head. "Of anyone I know, you're the one who's always been the most optimistic."

"Sometimes, I just need a break. Right now, I'm having trouble keeping up the energy."

"Too bad I can't give you some of mine," Naruto replied. He bounced to his feet and began pacing again. "I'm going crazy! I can't wait for the rain to stop."

Sakura smiled.

The kettle of boiling water started to whistle with the escaping steam. Sakura poured the water into two bowls of instant ramen. It was quiet as they waited for the noodles to cook. After the three-minute wait, she handed a bowl to Naruto who sat again. Breaking apart a pair of chopsticks, the two of them ate their dinner in _relative_ silence. Naruto, of course, slurped his soup with much enthusiasm.

"So, uh," he said after gulping down a mouthful of noodles. "Do you think Sasuke's getting the letters?"

Sakura looked at him incredulously. "You choose now, weeks in, to ask?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think he's getting them. Last time I tracked one of the hawks, it led me straight to him."

Naruto's eyes doubled in size. "When was that?"

Sakura swallowed and then looked at him bashfully. "Well…it was a few days before we ran into that Tobi guy."

"You found Sasuke and you didn't tell me?" Naruto's voice rose in volume.

Sakura's face was turning red. "I spoke with him and we…we fought. H-he…beat me. I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't want to worry me!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura-chan, I could have gone with you. We could have brought him back!"

"No, we wouldn't have been able to," Sakura replied quietly. "At that point, he still only had revenge on his mind. He hadn't accomplished his goal yet."

"Yeah, so?"

"Naruto, think!" Sakura glared at him. "He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of him killing Itachi. He told me that himself."

Naruto looked back at his ramen and took another generous mouthful. "Mm, yer ri, Sak-ra."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sakura said, her brow furrowed in disgust.

He gulped down the remaining noodles and slurped the soup. He set the bowl down and gave a contented sigh. He rubbed his stomach and let out a small burp.

"Ugh, Naruto!" Her nose crinkled and she turned away.

"Sorry." He laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the rock wall. "So how much ramen do we got left?"

"Enough."

"How much is _enough_?"

Sakura looked at him with a sly smirk. "Enough to get us to the next town where you can buy some more."

He grinned.

Slowly, the gray light began to darken into an impenetrable black. The clouds still loomed in the sky like an ominous shadow. Rain fell so hard that it felt like the water droplets were being thrown at the earth. It made Sakura wonder if she could melt an ice cube if she threw it hard enough. In the midst of her musings, lightning ripped down from the clouds and brightened everything in a split second of blinding light. Thunder followed instantly with a resounding crash and Naruto jolted upright from his sleep. The lightning brought Sasuke's Chidori to Sakura's mind. She watched as the trees blew in a wild dance and smiled as it reminded her of Naruto's exuberant personality. The wind, rain, and thunder mingled to create a song of power. There was no way she would find sleep with such a symphony going on.

Naruto lifted himself to his knees and joined Sakura. He sat with his knees bent and his back hunched. He rubbed his eyes for a brief moment, attempting to banish sleep, and then propped his arms on his knees. He sighed. Sakura watched him as he stilled. Naruto was always so animated, but lately, he seemed very subdued. And angry. She supposed that it was natural, considering the circumstances, for him to act that way. They'd been travelling almost nonstop and stealth was a requirement—they were ninjas after all. Naruto had certainly matured as a shinobi. So they hadn't spoken much and whenever they did, his words were laced with irritation. Anything regarding Sasuke was sure to induce bitter frustration—and probably a headache. She was experiencing many of the same feelings.

She was also starting to feel guilty. Naruto should have returned to Konoha, but because of some irrational devotion to her, he had stayed by her side. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she was the one who had placed the heavy burden of bringing Sasuke back on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Naruto looked over at her, his blue eyes were groggy.

Sakura smiled but didn't answer. She leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes. He stared at her and thought that she must be really tired. He let his head fall on top of hers and closed his eyes once again. It occurred to him in that moment that his feelings for Sakura had changed. He wasn't sure when it happened, but at that moment, at her touch, he felt nothing. Sure, he was comforted by her presence, but there was no elation, no tickling sensation in his stomach, no heat in his face, no fumbling for words to say…nothing. He had waited so long for Sakura to be this close, but he knew she would always love Sasuke. It was a fact. It was a fact that Naruto no longer held a grudge against. If he felt anything, it was sorrow that she had to suffer the way she was. He'd punch that jerk's face in when he got the chance.

In all honesty, Naruto was disappointed things couldn't have been different between him and Sakura, but he wasn't brokenhearted.

The next morning, Naruto woke to a dead weight on his arm, silence, and bright sunlight. The rain had stopped. He blinked a few times and then glanced to his side. Sakura was still asleep. He chuckled when he saw that she was drooling on his sleeve.

He sat for a moment and wondered why he was suddenly thinking of Hinata. Images of last night's dream came flooding back to him—he'd dreamed of running alongside her and Yamato as they searched for Sasuke all those weeks back. He'd been on quite a few missions lately with the dark-haired girl and he was surprised to find he missed her company. He wondered if she was alright. Was she back in Konoha or still with the search party?

Sakura moved. Naruto looked down at her and firmly shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

Sakura drew a hand through her dirty hair. "Give me a minute to wake up," she replied groggily.

"Hey, uh, Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled. "You got a little drool—"

"What?" Sakura screeched and she ran the back of her hand over her mouth.

Naruto grinned. "You awake now?"

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, you're such a jerk sometimes."

"Heh hehe, I guess that's good 'cause you like jerks."

"Tch, shut up," she smiled. "Don't make fun of me, I can't help that I look like a disaster right now."

He shoved his shoulder against hers playfully. "You look beautiful, like always, Sakura-chan."

Her cheeks reddened and she shoved him back.

They ate a quick breakfast before returning to their hunt. As they were jumping from branch to branch, Sakura felt an uncertainty growing in her heart. Something wasn't right. Something was completely wrong. She couldn't tell what, but she trusted her instincts. The search party was gaining on them as well. She wasn't a tracker, but she could pick out Kakashi's chakra signature well enough to know that he was very close. She would have to carry out her plan soon if she wanted to shake Kakashi off her trail. Every time she thought about it though, guilt clawed at her. She had to keep reminding herself that this was for the best.

As she and Naruto stopped for a quick lunch, Sakura looked at him and smiled. He could tell that it was forced.

"Sakura-chan, what's up?"

She bit her lip. "There's something we have to talk about. You see…I love you."

"Wha?" Naruto's blue eyes shot wide open. He stared at her dumbly. "I-I think I heard you wrong. Can…you say that again?"

"I love you, Naruto," she replied bashfully. "There's nothing between me and Sasuke. There never has been. I've been stupid to love someone so immersed in revenge."

Naruto's mouth dropped.

"I'm only looking for him now because he's our teammate. Honestly, I don't even know him anymore," Sakura continued boldly.

Naruto clenched his jaw and his brow furrowed. He gazed at her with hard eyes. "Why are you saying this?" His voice shook. "Don't joke around, it's not funny."

"I'm not joking," she replied earnestly. "I realized that it's insane to continuing longing for someone who's so dangerous. I had to grow up." She smiled. "That promise, Naruto…you don't need to keep it. We can go home."

"Why now, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered with outstretched arms. She neared him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "The truth is, Sasuke only gets further from me…but you have always stayed by my side. You've never stopped encouraging me. I'm realizing more and more each day who you are. You're not just a mischievous little kid anymore. You're becoming a great and powerful man who'll do anything to protect those he loves. I've been watching." She sighed and began whispering. "All Sasuke has ever done is seek revenge and break my heart. More and more, he's becoming someone I can't follow. But you're right here where I can hold you. You make me feel safe."

Naruto pulled her away from him and gripped her shoulders. "Shut up, Sakura!" He glared at her angrily. "I told you this isn't funny."

"Naruto?"

"I hate it when people lie to themselves."

Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Suddenly, there was a burst of smoke and Sakura was gone. Naruto thought to hold his breath, but it was too late—he had already inhaled the halothane vapor. The sweet-smelling gas made his head feel heavy and his vision fog. Moments later, Naruto was on the forest floor watching as the world turned black.

"S-Saakura-chaan," he slurred seconds before he lost consciousness.

But she he was already gone.

She followed her hawk with speed and determination. There was nothing to feel guilty about…right? She had just lied through her teeth by proclaiming her love for Naruto, but it was to stop him from feeling guilty about breaking his promise. Sure, she was robbing Naruto of said promise, but she had to do this.

She had to confront Sasuke alone.

She would surprise Sasuke, she had promised _him_ that much. And, yes, she had left Naruto unconscious in a forest where the Akatsuki were sure to be running around. But Kakashi would find Naruto long before anyone else. She had faith in her old sensei. This had to be done—there was no reason to feel guilty.

After an hour of battling with her inner self, Sakura came to a break in the woods. There were mountains surrounding a large temple and the ocean on the farthest side of her. She heard loud clashing, so Sakura shirked the light and remained hidden amongst the shadowy trees. She looked out to see Sasuke and his team. They were fighting a fierce battle against a large man, but that wasn't what made Sakura's eyes widen.

It was the terrifying black cloak with red clouds worn by…Sasuke.

~.~.~

"The men from Akatsuki specifically told us not to kill the jinchuuriki, Suigetsu," Juugo droned.

"Don't worry. I can still feel his chakra," Karin replied.

Sasuke shuddered as the sudden feeling of being watched flooded through him. He shrugged it off, focusing his attention on the current battle. The dust settled and he watched with mild interest as Suigetsu's Seversword was knocked from his hands. Sasuke supposed it was time to intervene.

He stepped forward slowly as he pulled out his katana. The jinchuuriki grinned at the new challenge. Sasuke sped forward and, with only a few quick steps, his sword was swinging down toward the large man called Killer Bee. Bee retaliated and Sasuke found the Executioner's Blade swiftly approaching him. With a few swift and graceful moves, Sasuke jumped from his feet, planted his blade through the hole of the Seversword and landed a kick on Killer Bee's chest. A confusing moment later, Killer Bee released the handle of the Seversword and began mumbling as he scribbled in a small notebook. Sasuke landed on his feet, lifted the Executioner's Blade and tossed it back to Suigetsu, who caught it with a smirk.

"Now I'm pumped," the jinchuuriki said. "Thanks, bro. You gave me an idea for a freakin' crazy rhyme." He reached for the swords that were strapped to his back and began to rap. "And since I'm bored, baby, you can taste my sword, and I don't mean maybe."

Seconds later, Killer Bee was wielding seven short swords. In reply to the outrageous and offending stance Killer Bee took, Sasuke performed the hand signs for his Chidori. He channeled the electricity into his Kusanagi and rushed forward to strike, confident that Killer Bee wouldn't be able to block. He was proven wrong to the shock of all who watched.

"I'm the Hachibi, you can't hit me. I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee!"

A moment later, Bee brought one of his many swords down in an attempt at a death blow, but he was blocked by the Executioner's Blade held firmly in Suigetsu's hand. Bee was so preoccupied with the two in front of him that he failed to notice Juugo approaching from behind. Juugo's whole right arm had succumbed to the mutation of his curse. He slammed his armored fist into the jinchuuriki's face, causing him to stumble back. Instantly, Karin ran forward and dragged Sasuke from the fray just in time to avoid the flying boulders created by Juugo's enraged battering of the earth.

"Sasuke…are you…alright?" Karin panted.

"Hn," he replied without looking her way.

Sasuke's gaze was set on the form of Killer Bee standing placidly atop the broken rock.

"Let's all go after him, Sasuke!" Suigetsu said. "He's insanely strong. We need to dig in and fight to kill. If we don't, we won't be able to defeat him."

Sasuke nodded and sprinted forward to join Juugo and Suigetsu. Juugo swung his fist in all directions trying to land a hit on the jinchuuriki, but Bee was surprisingly quick and dodged the giant fist. In a second of carefully planned deception, Suigetsu took a hit from Bee and his body instantly liquefied. Sasuke saw the opportunity and again activated his Chidori and struck at both his teammate and opponent. The two screamed from the intense voltage. Sasuke pulled Suigetsu back as a half-mutated Juugo fell from the sky. His beastly fists slammed into the earth, but he knew instantly that Bee had evaded the devastating blow.

"He's gone," he mused aloud.

Sasuke looked at the redhead with fierce eyes. "Karin!"

"I know," she drawled. She closed her eyes momentarily as she concentrated. Five seconds later, her eyes snapped open and she pointed toward one of the limestone peaks. "Over there!"

Sasuke turned toward Juugo and stepped into his giant palm and was launched into the sky. He sped through the sky and had the strange sensation of weightlessness for a brief moment before his eyes caught sight of Killer Bee. He was shrouded in a bubbling cloak of chakra that took the shape of his tailed-beast. It reminded Sasuke of Naruto when they had fought at the Valley of the End. He knew that if he took a direct hit from Bee, it would have severe consequences. At the last moment, just as Bee threw his punch, Sasuke managed to change his course. He landed roughly, but suffered no harm. Killer Bee on the other hand, was on a direct course for the other members of Taka. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as dread hit his stomach like a rock.

"You guys will be the first to burst!" Bee sang gleefully.

Sasuke was given only a split second to make a decision—his life or those of his teammates. It had never been a choice for him. He had always been one to protect those who depended on him.

His body moved on impulse in a speed far greater than even the jinchuuriki's. He intercepted Killer Bee not a second too soon only to feel an agony he had never known. The pain was too much for his mind to handle and he instantly blacked out. Juugo caught Sasuke before he hit the ground. There was so much blood, he was drenched in it. The skin and muscle was torn from his chest revealing the very shattered innards of his body.

"His chest is completely blown away," Juugo whispered in horror.

In a moment of haste, Karin pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck and shoulder. Juugo looked at her and frowned.

"It's okay, Karin…I'll heal him. You're chakra is too depleted from tracking. If you attempt to heal him, it'll cost you your life."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to fuse with his body and give him some of my own flesh and chakra," he answered as he lowered his hand to Sasuke's chest. Pieces of flesh began to melt from his arm and cover Sasuke's open wound, healing and regenerating as it integrated with his body. "Since he's compatible with my cursed seal, he should be able to handle this."

"Disillusionment and destruction await! That will be your fate."

Taka turned to the sound of the rapping. They were all equally shocked to see giant, squirming tentacles attached to the body of a demonic ox—the ushi-oni.

"I'm gonna bully you 'cause I'm a longhorn bull!"

"His chakralevels are offthe chart. Ifwe stay, we're dead!" Karin's words were all jumbled from fear. "Juugo, aren't you done yet?"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open a moment later. The first thing he noticed was that his chest tingled strangely, causing his eyes to look down. The skin was new, but slightly darker than he remembered. On closer inspection, he noticed that it looked grafted. He turned to Juugo and saw how much younger he appeared. He looked like a kid.

"Juugo," Sasuke said in surprise. He felt a strange unworthiness and guilt for what Juugo had done.

"I can't let you die…you're all I have left to remember Kimimaro."

"Come on, hurry up! We have to get out of her!" Karin shrieked.

A giant wave formed and rose higher and higher into the sky, Suigetsu at the peak. He neared the Hachibi dauntlessly.

"You're a water ninja," the Hachibi's deep voice resounded through the clearing. "You have the advantage here."

"I'll handle this," Suigetsu said to the rest of Team Taka. "You guys get out of here."

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke mumbled, again surprised at the selflessness of his teammates.

Karin pulled Sasuke up. "C'mon, Sasuke."

"I won't let you go, you fools!" the Hachibi roared.

He lifted his head and breathed out an increasing ball of black chakra. As the ball of chakra reached it full power, it instantly minimized in size before exploding. Fortunately for the members of Taka, Suigetsu's tidal wave was able to absorb the entire destructive force. Suigetsu, on the other hand, went flying and fell to the ground in a mess of liquefied shinobi.

"Look at the idiot!" Karin said. "There's no way we can run. What do we do, Sasuke-kun?"

Panting, Sasuke looked at each face before him. They had all made sacrifices, taken risks, and now they were in immediate danger…because of him. Just like Kakashi, Naruto, and…Sakura.

He turned to the snarling beast before him. He closed his eyes in a moment of decision. When his eyes opened, his scarlet Sharingan took on the shape of a kaleidoscope star as the black flames of Amaterasu ignited. The Hachibi howled in anguish and fell into the water in a vain attempt to squelch the flames. Still yowling, a giant tentacle flailed from the water right towards Team Taka.

Karin screamed which thrust Sasuke into alertness. He created a Chidori Spear and sliced the tentacle straight through. It fell to the water and sank heavily. The other end of the tentacle thrashed from pain and hit Karin, who caught fire from the contact. Sasuke cursed.

"Karin's done for. Let's get out of here before Amaterasu gets us too!" Juugo yelled.

"Wait," Sasuke replied.

He never liked Karin—still didn't—but he couldn't just sit by and let her die in such a terrible way. She had helped save his life. He didn't want the guilt.

He wasn't a killer.

Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and focused intently on the fire that ate at Karin's robe. The flames began to die out and soon enough they were gone. Sasuke gripped his head as the weight of what he accomplished took hold of him. He had put out the eternal black flames.

"Juugo, get Karin!" he ordered brusquely. "Now!"

Juugo stared wide-eyed as his mutated arm extended and took a hold of the unconscious girl. He pulled her back to him and threw her over his shoulder. "What did you do, Sasuke? The fire is gone."

Sasuke looked back to the burning ushi-oni. This power...this power was incredible. With the Mangekyou, he could salvage this mission. With this power he could uphold his end of the deal and leave the Akatsuki.

He could leave.

Through the kaleidoscope's vision, Sasuke glared at the Hachibi and willed the black fire away. Again, as with Karin, the flames died out and the man, Killer Bee, was left floating in the water.

"Looks like he's still alive," Juugo said.

"We don't have to kill him. Let's hurry and get him to Madara," Sasuke replied.

At the cry of a hawk, his charcoal eyes turned to the sky and he saw the bird circling above.

Sakura was here.

Knowing she had been watching, Sasuke was now very glad he hadn't allowed Karin to die.

~.~.~

Sakura's knees gave way and she fell against a tree trunk in shock. Her jade eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the two week wait, guys. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. So what do you think? You excited yet? You'll all love what I have in store for the next chapter. It's exciting, I'm excited just writing it. As always, thanks for beta-ing goes to Sakura's Indecision. You ROCK! And thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I love you! I'll try to have the next one uploaded sooner, but we'll have to see. I have big plans. And just a reminder, the reunion will be dedicated to who ever has left me the most reviews. So if you haven't reviewed, hit that button! Go back a leave reviews for other chapters too! Well, until next time...

See ya!


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naurto"**

Chapter 27: Reconcile

This one goes out to Bulla49. Thanks for all the reviews.

Sasuke turned to Juugo when the hideout came into view. "Go on ahead."

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu asked. He had regained consciousness shortly after the battle's end.

Sasuke's eyes turned to the forest. "There's something I have to take care of," he answered vaguely without looking at his teammates.

"How long before we come for you?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke glared. "You won't have to."

Juugo merely nodded before Sasuke turned his back on Team Taka. He made his way to the forest line and took to the trees. As he bounded through the woods, the sense of being watched increased and he knew without a doubt that Sakura was there. He jumped down to the ground as graceful as a cat before continuing through the underbrush at a steady and patient pace. He stopped when he noticed how unnaturally silent the air was. Just as he looked up, two shuriken sped past his head into the tree trunk behind him. His eyes widened for only a fraction of a second before once again hiding behind an emotionless mask.

"Sakura, come out," Sasuke ordered.

She jumped from a tree, landing six meters ahead of him. Straight backed, she shifted her weight to her left leg, making her hip jut out in a sassy manner, and crossed her arms. Her stance was utterly defiant. Sasuke could tell by the tightness of her jaw that Sakura was clenching her teeth.

"Sasuke!" Her voice was hard and filled with ire. "Why are you wearing _that_?"

The lack of her usual honorific threw him off and he wasn't able to reply as intelligently as he would have liked. "What?"

"I can't believe you actually joined the Akatsuki." She laughed mirthlessly that the sound was hollow and wrong. "And not only did you join them, but you also captured the Eight-Tails."

Her green eyes sparkled with something unfamiliar to Sasuke and he found it oddly disturbing that there were no tears present.

"Sakura—"

"Are you after Naruto now?" She stepped forward. "Are you going after Konoha now that you're Akatsuki?"

He was beginning to suspect that she wouldn't listen to a word he said. This battle wasn't going to be won with words.

"Gosh, I feel stupid!" She dropped her hands in exasperation. "I wasted _s_o _much time_ believing in you."

He blinked—winced—as her words struck him. There was a physical pain in his chest as what she said circulated in his head. It bound him. He could find no retort, couldn't force a smirk, couldn't move…which proved to be a problem when he found Sakura's fist flying toward his face. He was a tad on the slow side when he finally made an attempt to dodge the tiny fist. She grazed his cheek, but it was enough to turn the skin bright red.

It hurt. It _really _hurt_._

When he found his footing, he discovered another fist swiftly heading in his direction. This time, he was lighter on his feet and dodged the attack smoothly. He found himself on the defense, constantly dodging or blocking flying fists, knees, and feet. He wondered how she had caught him so off guard. She wasn't supposed to be this skilled. He realized how much he had underestimated her as she attacked aggressively with a face fixed in fierce determination.

She had become faster, he noticed. Her movements were swift, but lacked grace. It was pure ferocity. Every move she made was accompanied by an unflattering guttural sound. Sakura dug in with her left leg as she threw a right hook, but Sasuke directed her fist away with his left arm. Instantly, she shifted her balance as she kicked up her left knee, which was also blocked. He cursed inwardly at the instant pain from the contact. She wasn't supposed to be fighting him. She wasn't supposed to be so ruthless. She was supposed to be intimidated by him. She was supposed to cry and beg for him to come home. Sakura flipped backwards, kicking her feet at him, but he dodged. A second after her hands touched the ground, her feet landed and she propelled herself forward, another fist poised for attack. With a minimal amount of movement in just his torso, Sasuke dodged the balled fist. His patience was wearing thin. Why couldn't she have let him talk first? Why did she have to be so hasty? Sakura fell to the ground in an attempt to trip him, but he jumped over her leg. Rolling in the air and landing a hand on the ground, he pushed off to increase the distance between him and Sakura. However, before his feet even touched the ground, he heard the rustling of dirt and cursed when he saw a boulder flying at him. He managed to dodge, only by dropping flat to the ground. She had just lifted a boulder. _Sakura _had just thrown a boulder at him. He couldn't believe it. The moment he stood, he found Sakura swinging a fist at his face. He threw his arms up to block the blow…but was surprised when her momentum changed.

Sakura growled—hiding the regret she felt—right before her right fist connected with Sasuke's abdomen. He grunted as he felt the ribs beneath her knuckles break. His feet left the ground. When his back landed on the hard earth, he gasped as the air was knocked from him a second time. He blinked from shock. His mind was reeling—he couldn't believe she had hit him. Sakura—fighting against her very heart—was on top of him in an instant, her foot coming down toward his head. Sasuke growled and rolled away in time for her heel to connect with the earth instead of his face.

He scrambled painfully to his feet and watched as the ground crumbled beneath the tiny girl's foot. At that moment, he recognized just how strong Sakura had become. If her foot had hit its target, Sasuke would have been killed. His widened eyes narrowed into a scowl. He couldn't help but feel the pain of betrayal forming in the deepest part of his chest. Were there _any_ absolutes? He thought Sakura's loyalty was one, but she had just tried to kill him. Sasuke tried to straighten, but the searing pain of shattered bone and torn muscle made him double over. He bit his lip to keep the cry of agony from ripping through his mouth. Sakura was again coming at him, and he found himself struggling to evade her. A tree was against his back and her knuckles were flying towards his face. He could see the chakra pulsing around her skin like a strength-enhancing glove. Sasuke was furious that she could cripple him with a single punch. Yet…he was highly impressed. He was…proud of her. Sasuke locked his sight to her eyes and watched as the jade orbs widened with shock.

Sakura had every intention of punching in Sasuke's face. Really she had. But when she looked into his eyes, they were different. They were still incredibly dark, a shining black, and frustratingly haughty. But there were rings of icy gray—silver like the moon—that circled the pupils. She knew instantly that they were not Sasuke's eyes. Staring into those unfamiliar eyes made her hesitate for a split second, but it was just enough to give Sasuke an opening.

He pulled out his sword. The fight was now on his terms. He half-heartedly swung at the slight girl, but with a glimmer of light and a resounding clang, his sword met a kunai. Sasuke smirked. Her strength was impressive—supernatural—and the obvious reason she preferred taijutsu. However, other than her perfect chakra control, she had never been particularly skilled at ninjutsu. He charged his katana with Chidori and watched as Sakura's face strained with surprise as she fell forward. He knocked her back with an elbow to the face, but he felt a sort of guilt at striking her. He was supposed to protect her from harm. But he hadn't been there for her. That's when he realized that _he_ was the reason for her new strength. Who would protect her if not herself? Sakura stumbled backwards and then righted her footing and regained balance. Sasuke, managing to bear the pain in his side, rushed forward. He clutched Sakura's wrist and twisted the arm behind her back, making her wince. He inched forward so he could whisper into her ear.

"Sakura, stop fighting."

"No," she growled vehemently.

She jerked her head back and managed to smash it into Sasuke's face. His grip instantly loosened and Sakura was able to get away from him. Sasuke noticed that, though she had definitely broken his nose, she hadn't used her superhuman strength. Was she holding back?

When Sakura faced him again, she recognized the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were scarlet with swirling tomoe.

_Finally,_ she thought as a sense of pride filled her. _He's finally taking me seriously._

When, at last, Sakura broke through the genjutsu Sasuke had placed on her, she found herself on the ground. He was hovering over her, the cold edge of his sword ghosting against the skin of her neck. He was looking down at her with cold indifference. She relaxed. Visibly relaxed.

"Do it."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kill me," Sakura elaborated in the most even tone she could muster.

He didn't reply. Her request was not what he'd been expecting. How could she ask _him_ to kill her? Didn't she know he couldn't?

"Please, I can't continue." Her eyes darted away from his. "I can't do this anymore."

He watched her carefully. There were no tears and her voice was dry, calm. Perhaps she didn't have the energy to fight anymore, the energy to cry.

"I-I…you mean so much to me."

"Don't make this about you. It has never been about you," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Sasuke…please," her voice became soft and imploring. "I can't watch you descend further into darkness. I can't stand to watch you suffer."

"Then close your eyes," Sasuke replied. And then, despite the words burning as they left his mouth, he said, "Turn away, forget about me."

"I can't."

She smiled. Though she was covered in blood and dirt, Sasuke thought she was strikingly beautiful.

"Sakura…" he frowned.

"I don't want to forget about you."

She reached forward, hesitantly at first and then more boldly. Her fingers gently whispered over his jaw, and he didn't know why he allowed it. He didn't know why her words scared him. For whatever reason, the tickling sensation of her fingers on his skin warmed him. Her hand moved, combing through his raven hair until it was firm against the base of his head. Tentatively, she pulled him closer to her, her eyes sparkling.

"Please, end it," she whispered.

She continued to ease Sasuke toward her—perhaps he moved of his own will—and soon their faces were within a foot of each other. The blood from his profusely bleeding nose dripped on her face, and it unnerved him. He stared at her with uncertain eyes and swallowed thickly. And then…she yanked hard on him and sparks crackled in his vision as her forehead smashed into his. His world was consumed in black and he fell atop her, unconscious. Sakura pushed Sasuke's limp body off of her and sat up.

"I can't believe you fell for that," she marveled with a sigh. "Serves you right, though. Maybe next time you'll think twice before you decide to leave me unconscious on a bench."

~.~.~

When Sasuke woke, his head was heavy and ached with a sharp pain. He opened his eyes slowly and watched as the world swirled. He was in a cave. He also noticed that his side was no longer in pain. Sakura sat at his feet with her back to him. She was talking and it took Sasuke all of a minute to realize that she was talking to him.

"It must've been so hard."

Sasuke said nothing, but she knew he was listening.

"It's been hard on us, too," she said in a soft, somber voice.

"You didn't kill me," Sasuke stated flatly as he sat up.

Sakura sneered and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm sorry. Did you want me to?" Her eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "I'm not letting you take the easy way out, Sasuke."

Again she refrained from using the honorific. It kind of irked him. She had yet to cry, yet to proclaim everlasting love, yet to hug him…he was familiar with those things. Had Sakura changed so much since the last time they met? It'd only been a few weeks back. No. She had been changing all this time…all the time he'd been gone. Sasuke knew he'd changed her and it irritated him.

This new Sakura intimidated him….slightly.

Sasuke reached up to his face and felt that his nose was also healed. "Why did you heal my injuries?"

"Because I don't intend to carry you back to Konoha."

"Hn."

"What made you join the _Akatsuki_?" She eyed him warily as she turned fully toward him.

He didn't answer for a long time as he weighed his options. If need be, she would drag him back to Konoha if he didn't cooperate. Or…he could go along with the game and walk back on his own two feet. What did it matter if he gave information about the Akatsuki to Konoha? He wanted to sever his ties with the crime group…and more importantly, he wanted Madara to die. He needed to return to Konoha to carry out the final steps of his revenge and Sakura would make it so easy.

Finally, he sighed as he made his decision. "I'm not with the Akatsuki."

"Then why are you wearing their cloak?"

"After…Madara gave—"

"Madara?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared at her. "Don't interrupt."

Sakura returned his glare but said nothing.

"Uchiha Madara has been hiding his face as the masked Akatsuki member known as Tobi," Sasuke said after a moment and watched as Sakura's eyes widened with recognition and disbelief. "He administered first aid to me and threatened to kill my teammates and I if we didn't work for him."

"He must be incredibly powerful," Sakura mused quietly.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Sasuke warned. "He told us about their hunt for the Tailed-Beasts. He gave my team the mission to capture the Eight-Tails while he tracks Naruto."

"Sasuke, how could you—"

"Sakura." He glared at her. She bit her lip and he continued. "The Hachibi is safe. There was a point where I cut off one of the tentacles…he used a body swap jutsu. My Sharingan saw everything. Team Taka has a fake."

Sakura chewed on her finger as she tried to decide whether or not she believed him.

"Our involvement with the Akatsuki was to end once Madara got the Hachibi. Obviously I wasn't going to hand over such power to him. God knows what he'd do with it." He looked at Sakura with a strange emotion in his eyes. "It was never my intention to hurt you or Naruto."

"But you did," she replied dolefully.

He stared at her blankly for a long time, deep into green, green eyes. She returned his gaze with a fire in her eyes. She couldn't help but be mad that Sasuke's eyes were unfamiliar to her, that they weren't _his _eyes.

"Whose eyes are those?" she asked.

Sasuke's jaw tightened briefly and he felt the muscle below his left eye twitch. Anger and sorrow burned in his chest and he didn't reply.

"They're _his _aren't they? Itachi's?" Sakura asked cautiously.

Sasuke looked away.

Sakura watched him carefully and knew that his silence was her answer. She turned fully toward him, "I never told you how proud—"

"Stop," Sasuke replied angrily. "Don't say it."

Sakura blinked and then realization dawned on her face. "Something happened…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sasuke," her eyes were bright and full of something he hadn't seen in a long time. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, his brows drawn together in confusion. "For what?"

She smiled sadly. "For what you've had to endure. You don't deserve the hardships you've been dealt."

He again looked away. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "Don't apologize."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier about wasting time believing in you." Sakura glanced away briefly as her cheeks flushed. "I didn't mean it…I could never regret the feelings I have for you."

Sasuke's eyes shot back to her. He studied her face, every angle, every curve. There was no fear or anger…just honesty. And he wondered how she could have such blind devotion. What had he done to deserve it? If anything, he deserved to be Sakura's personal battle dummy. Not that he'd ever let it happen, but he knew he had wronged her.

"I missed you," she whispered.

Their eyes locked for a long moment. Sasuke was relentless as he stared into her and Sakura soon grew self-conscious. She sighed and moved to sit beside him.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke turned to look at the bright-eyed girl. "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Bulla49 who has reviewed every chapter from 1-25. You've been following this from the beginning and have only ever had good to say. Thanks for sticking with "Alone."

I also want to mention a few other people: RavenRose101, Sakura's Indecision, Mistressinwaiting, GaaraHinataWake. Thank you for the numerous reviews you've left me over the course of this story.

Thank you to **all** reviewers. It means so much to me that you guys leave your thoughts. And as always thanks to Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing. You are awesome.

I hope that this chapter was a good response for those of you who had concerns regarding certain characters. I had no intentions of making Sakura a cry-baby or Sasuke psycho. There's still a lot of story to come...a lot of goodness so keep your eyes open for the next chapter. Love ya! See you next time.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 28: Healing

He couldn't stop thinking about her smile. He felt like the brain cells were seeping from his ears.

"_I missed you," _she had whispered as if she didn't quite want him to hear. But he had and it filled him with a sense of reassurance. So, he had stared at her in an attempt to understand her better.

"_Sakura, I'm ready to go home,"_ he had answered her unasked question. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had been waiting a long time to hear those words come from his mouth. The jade orbs had been hesitant at first, as if unwilling to be too hopefulin case he was lying. And then, just seconds later, her eyes widened—sparkled—as her lips widened into a beaming smile. A genuinely happy smile. A smile that gave him a tickling sensation. A smile he couldn't forget about.

And he smirked because he knew that that smile was because of him and for him.

And then she had thrown her arms around his neck in a fiercely joyful embrace. He didn't return the gesture, but he didn't push her away either. That had been a few nights ago. The journey since then had been oddly silent. Sakura seemed unsure. Of what, he didn't know. She would watch him and fidget as if she wanted to say something…but she would hold her silence. Even if she didn't have the words, her face revealed so much. Sometimes her eyes would be downcast and distant, other times they would appear restless. And, more often than not, her eyes glittered and she would smile. And his mind would go blank.

Their silence continued in minutes that passed agonizingly slow. Though he preferred the silence, he was unaccustomed to it coming from Sakura. He knew she had something on her mind, but she had no idea how to breach the silence. She didn't know how to act around him…it was so long ago that they were companions. He knew all this, how uncomfortable she must feel. Things were very different, but he wanted something familiar, something that he could relate to their past relationship. He just wished that she would say something. Anything.

Sometimes she would talk, but it was usually a fleeting comment, nothing to start conversation. So that day, when she finally looked at him with determined eyes, he was almost relieved. It was over dinner. He had already finished and was watching over his laced fingers as Sakura ate. She looked up from her food and his studied gaze made her pause.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

"You're staring."

"And?"

She gave him a funny look. "You know, you could give a girl the wrong impression staring at her."

He frowned.

There was silence again for a minute and Sakura bit her lip. Her eyes brightened with confidence and she smiled. "I'm just messing." She sighed then as she made up her mind. "I've been meaning to ask you about something."

Sasuke's brow relaxed, the crease in his forehead disappearing. Sakura took this to mean he was listening.

"When I was healing your side, I saw something…strange."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and his hands tensed. He hadn't really given much thought to what had happened while he was unconscious. Knowing Sakura had been prodding at his body was an uncomfortable thought.

She plowed onward without a second thought to Sasuke's discomfort. "The skin covering your chest and part of your neck is slightly discolored. There is strange scarring surrounding the discoloration…as if you underwent skin grafting."

Sasuke's eyes closed as he sucked in a breath through his nose.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"You were there, didn't you see?" His eyelids slowly opened and he gazed at her once again.

"This happened during your battle with the Hachibi?"

He nodded once. "He was going to destroy my team. I stopped him."

Sakura felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes. She remembered watching him jump in front of the Hachibi, but from her distance, she hadn't seen the damage Sasuke had received. She remembered the feeling of jealousy as he jumped to protect his team. Now…she felt so foolish. Knowing he had taken such a devastating hit made her jealous feelings look so petty. Sasuke and his team had been in a severely dangerous situation and _she _had been jealous that he was looking out for his team. They could have been killed. What terror would she have felt if Sasuke had let them die? It was evident he cared about them…so maybe there was still a chance he cared for her and Naruto.

"Juugo was able to save my life."

Sakura looked away and willed the tears to remain hidden. "You care about them," she said meekly. "They're probably very worried about you."

"I only chose them because they had skills I—"

"And what about them, Sasuke? Why did they go with you?"

"I used them, they used me," he replied dourly.

"I don't believe you." Sakura looked at him earnestly. "You risked your life to save them. I may not know everything there is to know about you, but I do know that just as you're an avenger, you are also a protector. You fight for those you care about. It's in your nature."

Sasuke turned away, choosing to stare at the trees around them instead of the girl in front of him. There was a point in his life—when he was thirteen—when he had believed that the life of an avenger was forced on him. But in the past year, he had come to realize that he had chosen the path. Two roads were presented to him and he chose the darker of the two. Because he had to protect his family's honor.

Because he was a protector.

"Whether you like it or not, I think your teammates have grown to care about you as well," Sakura said. "Maybe I'm wrong to take you from them, but—"

"Sakura, stop." Sasuke gazed at her fiercely. "I am no one's possession to be stolen. I'm going back to Konoha because _I_ _want_ _to_."

Sakura blinked with surprise. Hearing him say it thrilled her. Before, she had the suspicion that he was only agreeing to go because he didn't want to be forced to go.

In response to her bright eyes, he smirked. "If they care so much about me, maybe they'll do as you did and come looking for me."

Sakura smiled. He was acknowledging her feelings…admitting that her feelings meant something to him. "Maybe."

Silence fell over the two again. Sakura busied herself with cleaning up, while Sasuke watched from his sleeping bag. He was amused with how she muttered to herself as she worked. He felt very nostalgic watching her clear the campsite. It reminded him of the times he and the rest of Team Seven would be camping while on missions as genin. Sakura was always very responsible. After a few minutes, she had everything packed away. Her hands were placed firmly against her hips as she made one last check of the campsite. Satisfied, she turned toward her sleeping bag and plopped down on it. As she was pulling a notebook from her backpack, Sasuke spoke, startling her.

"Where's the loser?"

She looked at him and beamed.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Sakura was grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied as she relaxed her face. She was overjoyed at Sasuke's question…and hearing him call Naruto a loser made it feel like old times. "Kakashi and Naruto should be almost home by now."

"How did you and Naruto get separated?"

Averting her eyes, Sakura chewed on the chapped skin of her lower lip.

"You purposely left him behind," Sasuke said knowingly.

"I couldn't hide behind him anymore." She looked at her clenched fists. "There was so much I had to prove."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure if he could admit just yet that he was proud of her, but he could at least give her something. "You…surprise me."

She looked up and smirked. "I promised I would."

"So you did."

Smiling, she leafed through the pages of her notebook a little. The pages were covered with quickly written medical jargon. Sakura liked to go over what she'd written every now and again to refresh her knowledge or rework theories. She stopped on a page about the workings of the human eye.

Tapping a pen against her chin, Sakura asked lazily, "Sasuke, how do your eyes feel?"

"Fine." If he were honest, they didn't feel quite right. They ached slightly, as if they were devoid of moisture, and his sight was a little fuzzy around the edges.

Sakura looked up from her book at him. "Who worked on them?"

"One of Madara's subordinates."

"Hmm." She frowned. "I think it'd be best if you let me take a look at them, just to make sure they're completely healed."

"Whatever."

"And…if you're okay with it, I may be able to get rid of the scarring on your chest."

Sasuke looked away. "Go to sleep."

~.~.~

"Where is he?" Suigetsu asked as he paced the hideout, dragging the Executioner's Blade which carved the ground as he walked.

Karin sat in a chair, her arms crossed. "Who cares?" she snapped.

"I thought _you_ would of all people!" Suigetsu yelled at her.

"Well,_ I_ don't!" Her hands gripped her forearms as she tried to restrain herself. "Just forget about him. It's obvious he's done with us."

"Are you crazy?"

"Calm down, both of you," Juugo said evenly.

"We've gotta go look for him!" Suigetsu cried. "We already handed the Hachibi over to Madara. Nothing's holding us back. I say we go after him."

"He told us not to," Karin replied hotly. "He has forsaken us."

"Shut up, you tramp! Just because Sasuke rejected your advances, doesn't mean he's done with the team. He saved all of our lives!"

Juugo's gold eyes watched intently. "Suigetsu, I'll join you. Sasuke's all I have to remember Kimimaro."

"You two have fun," Karin remarked sarcastically.

"And what do you plan to do, Karin?" Juugo asked.

"Sasuke made it quite clear that I'm not important to him," Karin replied. She could feel the beginnings of a headache coming. "I think it's time I got on with my life."

"Coward," Suigetsu said through clenched teeth.

"_What_ did you call me?" Karin stood abruptly, knocking over her chair.

"I called you a coward," Suigetsu smirked viciously. "There's no way of knowing whether Sasuke is in danger or not…but we won't know unless we go looking for him. Only a coward would give up so easily."

Karin's nostrils flared as she glared at the shark-toothed boy. He was always so nasty to her, degrading her and acting like he was better than her. She hated him. He made her crazy.

_I hate you so much,_ Karin raged inwardly. _I'll show you._

"I am no coward," she growled. "He left us. I'll prove that to you."

Suigetsu grinned sinisterly. "Then, if you're ready, let's go."

~.~.~

Sakura tossed him an apple. He caught it and rubbed the skin, his dark eyes scanning the glossy surface. A kunai whizzed past his head and, with a clunk, wedged itself into the tree behind him. He looked up to see Sakura's grin.

"Not expecting _me_ to cut it are you?"

He smirked and sunk his teeth into the apple. Tart juice lined his mouth and tickled his taste buds. He ate in silence as Sakura continued to look over her medical notebook. After Sasuke was finished, he sat leaning against a tree, waiting for her to finish loitering. She'd woken him just as the sun was rising, and now, she was just sitting around reading. How inconsiderate. He closed his eyes.

"Are you napping?" Sakura asked the instant he relaxed.

"No."

"Uh-huh." She smiled.

Sasuke cracked open one eye. "Aren't you finished yet?"

"Well…I was hoping to take a look at your eyes before we set out."

He opened both eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Slowly, Sakura stood and approached him and he sat up. She kneeled beside him. He clenched his jaw and hesitantly turned his head toward her. How much did she know about his clan's Kekkei Genkai? What would she find out by examining his eyes? He didn't know if he could trust her with those secrets…but he wanted to. So, he gazed into her eyes and watched carefully.

She lifted her hands and reached forward. As she combed the hair away from his face for better access, Sasuke's nose crinkled as he winced. Since Orochimaru, he didn't let people touch him…but he was letting Sakura touch him. Her brow furrowed slightly as she gazed up at him and he saw the hesitation in her eyes. Unease tangled his stomach into knots. She was so close, but he still had his guard up. She wouldn't continue without his full permission. Doing so would open a door he was afraid of—one that would be hard to close again. He swallowed and, reaching up, placed his hands against hers and guided them to his skin. Slender fingers padded with calluses pressed into his temples and he removed his hands from hers. Her touch was warm, welcoming. He was reassured by the life in her touch.

Surprise lingered on Sakura's face for a moment, before it was wiped clean. A strange detachment filled her green eyes and Sasuke frowned. The girl he had known would be bright red and giggling from nerves to be so close to him. This _woman_ stared at him as if he were a puzzle to figure out, an equation to solve. He couldn't decide if he was disappointed or impressed by her objectiveness. As she focused on channeling chakra through her fingers, a dimple appeared in her cheek and he couldn't deny that it was cute.

"Don't look away," Sakura instructed softly, her breath sweet against his face.

A slight heat rose in his cheeks as his eyes locked once again with hers. She was torturously close. It was a conscious effort for him to keep a blank façade and he wondered if it was such a struggle for her.

Then the presence of a foreign chakra distracted him from his thoughts. It felt very strange. Being conscious this time, he was very aware of Sakura's chakra in his body and it was unlike any power he had ever felt. The chakra flowing through his head ebbed and flowed like a river, pulsing as with his heart…or maybe it pulsed with the beat of Sakura's heart. The warmth tingled as it merged with his bloodstream. It felt as though his heart was racing and he vaguely wondered if it was a reaction to Sakura's chakra…or her proximity. He felt as though his emotions were betraying his brain. He couldn't let himself get distracted—he had a goal.

The ache in his eyes was soothed away. Slowly, small details presented themselves to his clearing eyes. Beneath delicately arched eyebrows, he noticed the intricate collage of hues that made up Sakura's jade-colored eyes. The deep blue around the edge melted into the intense green that dominated her irises and, surrounding the pupil, was a star of gold. What he once thought were simply black lashes, revealed themselves to be deep brown and he could see every single one. The pink hair framing her face…was _more_ than just pink. He could see every strand, and was amazed to see varying shades of blonde and red. The length of her hair accentuated her jaw perfectly. There were freckles on her cheekbones just below her eyes. There were freckles on her lip line.

She was beautiful.

His mouth went dry.

After a few moments, the pulsing chakra slowly receded. He could feel the tingling in his blood traveling, leaving through the points of contact between his skin and Sakura's fingertips. The absence of her chakra left a strange chill in his blood, slowing it down and making him feel tired. He longed for the warmth to return. It seemed as if he hadn't truly known what warmth was before she had shown him. Sasuke watched as the focused detachment left Sakura's eyes. She gazed at him strangely. Her eyes were bright, intense, yet soft. She looked scared, but also daring. She seemed so lost in whatever was the focus of her attention. And he remembered, as if coming out of a daze, that _he_ was the center of her attention…

"Sakura," he whispered, finding his voice.

She blinked as if startled.

"You're still holding my head."

Her eyes widened and she snatched her hands away. "Sorry," she mumbled. She backed away from him and her mouth cracked in a strained grin. "How do your eyes feel?"

"Better," he watched her carefully. "Did you find out anything?"

"Eye transplantation is a delicate procedure." Her brow furrowed as she thought. "I'm no expert in the field, but it seems like whoever performed the surgery didn't do a thorough job. Also, strangely, it seems as though the healing is inconsistent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…it's difficult to explain. It looks like certain parts of your eyes are at a much more advanced stage of healing than other parts. It's as if the healing was rushed and by someone not quite skilled enough to perform medical ninjutsu. Did Juugo attempt to heal your vision?"

"No…" Sasuke grimaced at the memory. "Karin did."

"I see." Sakura frowned. "The surgery wasn't so long ago—your eyes are still healing. I'll need to have a few more sessions with you to help compensate for _Karin's_ oversight."

Sasuke looked away, a red tinge creeping up his neck. "Perhaps the healing sessions should wait till sundown."

Sakura looked at him incredulously. "If you're concerned about my chakra, don't be. I have perfect chakra control, remember? That little session was a piece of cake."

"I'm not worried about that." He looked at her oddly. "Your healing session left me feeling tired."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Well, since you're so tired, you shouldn't give me any trouble when I examine your chest."

A single eyebrow arched on Sasuke's face.

"The skin, you pervert," Sakura clarified with a growl.

"Do I have to lie down?"

Sakura looked around. The campsite was already packed up along with both sleeping bags. She looked back at him. "Only if you want to."

"I'll pass." He didn't quite like the idea of being observed like an experiment, so he thought sitting up would help him retain some of his dignity.

He pulled his shirt off and set it beside him. He plastered an indifferent expression on his face despite the strange fear creeping over him that made his muscles—once again—tense. He looked down at his chest and felt many mixed emotions wash over him.

He was disgusted by the strange scar—it represented physical weakness.

He was proud of the strange scar—it represented spiritual strength.

He was grateful for the strange scar—it represented devotion—his own and his team's.

After a moment, he looked up at Sakura. She, too, was staring at his chest. Her eyes were filled with fascination and sorrow. Her sight met his and she hesitated to smile. Once again, the detached focus changed her face and she inched forward, her hands outstretched. Her fingertips brushed over his skin and goose bumps rose. He inwardly cursed at being so ticklish. It wasn't common knowledge and he would prefer to keep it that way. Sakura didn't seem to notice. Her hands reached out until her palms were flat against him—one hand on his upper abdomen, the other against the middle of his chest. This time, Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as she poured her chakra into him. Perhaps this situation was awkward for her, too. If it was, she didn't show it.

Unlike before, though the warmth flowing through his body was pleasant, he felt uncomfortable. The pulsing chakra wasn't enough to distract him from the fact that Sakura was touching him. In fact, it was an unwelcome reminder that she was not only touching him, but also _studying_ his body. He had no reason to be self-conscious, but given the circumstances—her feelings—he felt rather awkward. It didn't help that he thought she was attractive. He'd always thought of her as pretty, but as a young woman, she'd become very striking. And now, with his perfectly sharp vision, he could see every detail of her face.

And he was staring.

He blinked. Her hands twitched slightly and he shivered. He realized just how tense she was. Her shoulders were hunched and her hands rigid and strained. It was as if she was trying not to touch him. He was certain that she was struggling with her own emotions. But that thudding in his chest really was _his_ racing heart. This was Sakura. His once-upon-a-time annoying teammate. He'd cared about her, just not in the way she desired. But she was different now from the genin kunoichi he remembered. Silently, he cursed his teenage hormones. He had to clear his head. So he steadied his gaze over the top of the girl's head to the trees beyond as he began to recite the Shinobi Rules. Moments later, he was startled when Sakura's fingers left his chest, again tickling him in the process. He'd been so intent on keeping a level head, he hadn't noticed when her chakra began to pull out of him. He looked at her and she smiled weakly.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen," she said just above a whisper. "It's incredible."

He pulled his shirt on and felt fatigue taking hold.

"The reason you have the scar is because your cells are having trouble accepting Juugo's cells. They are mutating to match your natural cells. With time, the scar and discoloration should disappear. The skin on your chest is already a shade or two lighter than when I first saw it. I should be able to help speed up the process."

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't sure he wanted the scar to disappear, it was a heavy reminder. However, he had little choice in the matter. He leaned back against the tree and felt his eyelids getting heavy.

"You look exhausted. Maybe you're right about waiting till nightfall."

"Of course I'm right." Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "I'm always right."

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, Sasuke. _Always_," she remarked sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I took a week off from writing to set some goals. Just so you are aware, I'll probably only be updating every two weeks instead of weekly. I have other projects that I'm working on and have such limited time during the day. Currently, I am planning a book series and have started on the first of five. If I can find time between work, my writing, reading, and band practices, I may even take more classes. Yeah... So as soon as this stupid error 2 is fixed, I'll change the story description to say updated biweekly. I feel bad about it, but I'm more likely to write longer chapters if I give myself more time. Good, right?

Anyway. As for this story, I'm not exactly sure how far the end is, but we're over half way there. There are still a few events that I want to highlight, namely Sasuke's punishment and the Pein invasion. Stuff is getting really fun! I'm so excited.

Hey, who else is getting tired of the ninja war? Ugh, I feel like we haven't seen anything of Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura for a long, long time! I love the manga and all, but I feel like the war is seriously dragging, like some stuff happens, but it's not exactly that exciting. I can't wait for the Naruto Sasuke fight. It's gonna be epic. I hate to say it, but I'm almost hoping the end of the story is close. I'm still hoping for a happy SasuSaku filled ending. :-P

Anywho, this is an abnormally long author's note for me. Thank you Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing.

It'll be two weeks when I update next. PEACE!


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 29: Change

Naruto lay face down on his bed, his arms hanging over the edge as he carved the floor with a kunai. His thoughts were a vicious circle that knew no end. Sakura's words rang through his head, a tolling, lying bell. It had been a warning, but he hadn't understood. He was so angry that she left him behind…just like _he_ did. They had both left him and now he was alone. Again.

He had woken to Kakashi's silver hair and the flying forest. It took him a moment to realize they were the ones moving and not the world. It took him longer to remember what had happened. When his drug-fogged mind cleared, the memories flooded him and with it came rage…and fear. Instantly, he was seeing red and it took all the control he had to subdue the taunting Kyuubi. He had tried to make Kakashi go back for Sakura, but his old sensei refused. She'd made her choice. They couldn't stop her.

Naruto couldn't believe that she had betrayed them. It couldn't be true. She wouldn't, not for _him._ Oh, please, not for that traitor. She was smarter than that.

"But she loves…"

Not him. Not like she loved Sasuke. But why would she say all those things? What was her plan? Would she be weak to the love she felt and betray her village? Or would she be strong and…

And what? Could Sakura defeat Sasuke?

How he hated Sasuke right now. They were brothers, best friends, but right now, he couldn't choke down the resentment he was feeling. They were bitter rivals and close friends—as close friends as you could be with Sasuke. And he had thrown it all away for power and revenge. He had injured their bonds. And now…and now he had taken Sakura away.

There was a knocking on his window that pulled Naruto from his thoughts. He looked up to see Kakashi perched outside.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Fifth needs to see you."

They walked in silence. It was heavy and suffocating. He knew something was wrong because Kakashi didn't have his book open. Naruto stared at the pavement as they walked, counting the cracks to distract his mind. Though the distance from his apartment to the Hokage Tower wasn't far, it felt as if their walk stretched on and on. When they did finally reach the Tower, two giant toads were perched outside. Naruto looked up at them in slight surprise.

"Boss Toad and Gamakichi? What're you guys doing here? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, Naruto—"

"Gamakichi! Keep yer trap shut. Tsunade'll tell 'em!" the Boss Toad berated the younger toad.

Naruto's brow furrowed and he looked at Kakashi. "What's up with them?"

"Come on."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He caught the sorrow in his sensei's eye, though it was slight. When they finally reached Tsunade's office, Shizune, Sai, and more toads were there as well. Naruto entered the room cautiously, his eyes bulging with confusion. The way everyone looked at him, he was certain they had just been talking about him.

"So this here kid's Jiraiya-boy's pupil?" an elderly toad asked.

"Hai, this is Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade said. "The 'destined child,' I suppose."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "What's with the old toad?"

"Be respectful, Naruto," Tsunade said tiredly. "This is one of the great head hermits of Myouboku Mountain, Fukasaku-sama. He came a long way to see you."

Naruto looked at the old toad expectantly. He sighed and his yellow eyes stared back. "So you're Jiraiya-boy's pupil."

"Boy?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Do you think the perverted hermit's your lackey? What's your problem?"

"Watch your mouth!" Tsunade growled. "Need I tell you again? He's Jiraiya's teacher. Fukasaku-sama is great and wise. He taught Jiraiya the hermit-style ninjutsu."

Naruto felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

Fukasaku burst into cackling laughter. "Hahaha! Perverted hermit! Ya got the same attitude as Jiraiya, kiddo."

The corners of Naruto's mouth drew into a tense line. "All right, old toad," he said in a carefully calm tone. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Fukasaku suddenly became very solemn. "Hmm. Where do I begin? I guess I'd better just spit it out…" His yellow toad eyes penetrated Naruto's being. "Jiraiya-boy was killed in battle."

The heart inside Naruto's chest stopped, or that's what it felt like. He couldn't breathe, his tongue was choking him. Sharp pain, like a kunai piercing flesh, savagely attacked his soul. His nose tingled with searing air and salty tears were hiding behind his impossibly heavy eyes. This couldn't be right, but his very body told him it was.

"Wha?"

"Durin' his fight, Pein crushed poor Jiraiya-boy's throat. Before he fell fer the last time, he left one final message." Fukasaku grabbed his robe and removed it, revealing numbers carved into his wart-covered back.

"A code…" Shizune said.

"This is what Jiraiya-boy died for."

Naruto bowed his head as anger swirled through his veins. His pulse raced with an uncomfortable desire to lash out. He forced his tensing knuckles to relax. He swallowed to wet his parched throat. "Granny…did you send him there?" he whispered.

Tsuande sighed. "Yes…I did."

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Naruto yelled, his face contorted with anger. "Why did you let him go on such a risky—"

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi said forcefully.

Naruto clamped his jaw shut and glared at those around him.

"Don't you understand how Lady Tsunade feels?"

Naruto turned away. Closing his eyes tight, he forced his limbs to move. "If he'd been Hokage, Jiraiya would never have made _you_ go on that mission, Granny."

Tsunade felt his words like an arrow through her heart.

Without another word, Naruto left the building and began the quietly somber walk home. Memories of Jiraiya came unbidden to his distressed mind. Memories of happier times. He had spent so much time with the pervert…and he had learned much from him. And now he, too, was gone.

His reverie was broken when he heard his name. A familiar, happy voice greeted him, followed by the scarred face of Iruka.

"I hear you're doing all sorts of dangerous missions these days." Iruka smiled and an impressed twinkle lit up his eyes. "Everyone in the village is talking about you. How 'bout we hang, for old time's sake? We could hit up Ichiraku, eh? Get some ramen?"

Naruto couldn't meet his former sensei's eyes. So he carefully walked around Iruka and passed by with a fleeting, "No, thanks." He returned to his apartment and changed into more comfortable clothes before returning to his bed. He sat bent over his knees and let loose the tears that prickled his eyes. The sparkling drops fell free, soaking the fabric of his pants. The sobs he tried to withhold made their way up his raw throat.

He felt so alone.

~.~.~

Sakura held her notebook just inches from her nose. The firelight wasn't enough to read by easily, but it didn't quite matter since she'd been on the same page for the past half hour. It felt like gravity had taken an immense interest in her eyelids. She stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes slowly moved to look at the dark blur she knew was Sasuke. "I'll go to sleep when _you_ go to sleep."

Sasuke frowned. "You don't trust me."

"Should I?" she asked flatly.

The crease in Sasuke's brow deepened. Sakura had always placed her trust in him, no matter what. He knew her trust in him had shattered the instant he knocked her out and he had yet to give her a new reason to trust him. It was startling to discover how that one choice affected so many things. It affected everything, he supposed. His decision had a ripple effect of sorts. Sakura wasn't immune to it. Her everlasting love had boundaries.

"You haven't been studying. You've been watching me."

A single pink brow rose on Sakura's face. "And here I thought I was being discreet."

"I told you I was returning because _I_ want to," he growled. "There is no need to watch me."

Sakura's sleepy gaze cleared with intensity. "Are you forgetting that, according to Konoha, you're a criminal? How do I know you won't change your mind?"

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"When I wake up, will you still be there?" Sakura's voice was low and her face tense.

Sasuke understood now. This had nothing to do with her being a good kunoichi who properly did her job. This was about_ her_ personally. She was afraid he would leave her again. He felt a clash of thoughts and feelings as he realized this. He thought she was selfish and annoying. It was always about her. But he also felt guilty for hurting her. He wanted to express that guilt…but that was not something Uchiha Sasuke did.

He smirked. "If I wanted to leave, it'd be that easy."

Sakura's face darkened. Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "Oh, really?"

She placed her notebook aside and stood abruptly. She stomped over and glowered down at him. He made to stand, but suddenly felt Sakura's palm connect with his forehead. A horrible ache sprouted at the contact and made the world spin around him.

"What did _you_ do?" he roared.

A moment later, blacking out, he fell sideways onto his mat.

"Enjoy your nap," Sakura said bitterly.

The next day was not a pleasant one. Sasuke awoke spitting obscenities from his mouth like venom. Sakura knew how to handle venom, and so his words didn't sting like he had hoped. His mood was foul for the remainder of the day. He glared daggers at her, hoping she would start crying and plead for his forgiveness. This thought process only made him feel worse. So he seethed while Sakura ignored him. And that night, when she tried to heal him, Sasuke knocked her hands away.

"Don't touch me!" he said bitingly.

"Don't be a baby. I'm not going to hurt you." Sakura returned his glare.

His eye twitched.

"Sasuke," she said through her clenched teeth. "Cooperate."

It was so strange to see her act so…assertive. When had she grown so confident in her attitude toward him? This was certainly a side of her that had only been hinted at in her letters. Actually, he did recall her being abusive to Naruto. But that was Naruto. He was Sasuke, the one she was supposed to be in love with. This was not how someone who was in love acted. Well, he wasn't exactly sure about that, but it sounded right in his head.

She was frustrating.

However, if he wanted everything to run smoothly when he returned to Konoha, it was in his best interest to get on Sakura's good side. His pride would suffer in the weeks to come.

His scowling subsided and he reached for her hands and pulled them to his face. Sakura gasped at his touch and watched in surprise as he placed her fingers on his forehead. His eyes were oddly soft. After the initial shock, Sakura regained her composure and began channeling chakra to her fingers. Healing always felt wonderful, but for some reason, when she poured her chakra into Sasuke, it felt…

It felt right. It felt wrong. Her calm chakra mingled with his chaotic chakra and it felt like a completion of herself. Her chakra was a constant, like a smooth baseline, while his was changing in intensity like a fierce melody. They complimented each other as they moved to the same beat, the beat of their two drumming hearts. The mixing of their chakras gave Sakura a thrill. She felt excitement and utter joy. With such strong emotion raging through her, it was always so difficult to keep herself professional. The irritation she had been previously experiencing was forgotten in the wake of the healing. She wondered what Sasuke felt. As always, his face gave away no hints.

After a half hour, Sakura reluctantly pulled her hands away from his face. Almost instantly, Sasuke's demeanor changed. He looked tired. She backed away and, though she was still watching, he lay down and closed his eyes, dropping his guard. In only seconds, he was asleep. Sakura gazed at him in wonder. He was so beautiful. She could stare at him all night, but she figured it'd be best to let him sleep in peace.

Peace was one thing he didn't get however. Late in the night, Sasuke began to thrash fretfully in his sleep. He moaned incoherently and growled. His tossing woke Sakura and she watched in mild horror. Working up the nerve, Sakura rushed over to his side.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" she yelled frantically.

He jolted upright, his arm swinging to strike her. Sakura caught his fist instinctively. They stared wide eyed at each other. He was panting and his skin glistened with sweat. Sakura had never seen such emotion in his eyes. He yanked his hand away from her and turned away.

"I…I didn't mean—"

"Shh." Sakura shook her head. "It's okay."

They sat in silence for a long while. Sasuke's head hung, his dark hair curtaining his face, and his hands were limp in his lap. Sakura sat with him until sleep began to pull her back into its embrace. She yawned and Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Go to sleep," he said.

"I'll go t'sleep when _you _go t'sleep," she mumbled.

"I'll take watch."

"A'right," she mumbled back and he thought it had been too easy to convince her.

Sakura curled on the mat right beside Sasuke, her head against the side of his leg. He looked down to see thick-lashed lids hiding Sakura's green eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape as she snored softly and a few stray curls of pink hair fell across her face. Sasuke smirked. He reached down and carefully tucked the rebellious strands behind her ear.

A few days later, as they walked side by side, Sakura wondered how long had she dreamt of this? Years. Three and a half. She was seventeen and finally walking side by side as equals with Sasuke. Or…she hoped he considered her an equal. And though everything was finally falling into place, she couldn't help the feeling of turmoil growing inside her stomach. Something wasn't right and she couldn't ignore it. Perhaps it was just the guilt of leaving Naruto returning to torment her. Perhaps it was the awaiting punishment Sasuke would face that was worrying her. Perhaps it was the silence between them that was making her paranoid. Maybe it was all three or none of them. One thing was for certain and it was that Sakura's nerves were screaming.

She'd gotten very good at masking her emotions—depression is a cruel teacher—but to Sasuke, who'd been doing that his whole life, her attempt was a poor one. He could see right through her.

"What's wrong?" His voice appeared as if rising from the depths of an ocean of silence.

She glanced at him and smiled. "Nothing." Her brow furrowed slightly. "Why?"

Sasuke frowned. "Don't be an idiot. I know something's bothering you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed further in suspicion. "You're concerned about what's bothering me?" _About me?_

Sasuke's jaw tensed. He heard the unasked question and, though he wanted to look away, he trained his steely gaze on Sakura.

She sighed. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You were never really one to be so quiet," Sasuke remarked.

A dry laugh escaped Sakura's lips. "_You_ were never one to be so talkative." She looked at him, green eyes sharp with an unnamed emotion. "We've both changed. Perhaps it's time to stop expecting each other to be who we _were_."

Sasuke studied her carefully. She certainly had changed.

Her gaze left his and she looked out as far into the distance as she could. "We'll be home soon."

Home. Unwanted nostalgia filled Sasuke for a brief moment before he smothered those emotions. He couldn't allow himself to think of Konoha as home. He would leave again once the elders were dead. Konoha was simply another destination on the road to the completion of his goal. He hardened his eyes and looked onward.

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Are you…nervous?"

He returned the sideways glance. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Why is that a stupid question?"

He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised as if that too was a stupid question.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned toward the raven-haired man who towered over her. "Sasuke, do you honestly think you'll get away with just a stern lecture and a slap on the wrist?" Her face was hard. "Haven't you thought about what will happen once you enter those gates?"

"Hn," he smirked.

Sakura's eyes became wild. Pulling her fingers through her pink locks in frustration, she said, "Maybe you haven't changed." She turned and started walking away briskly.

Sasuke was surprised that she would get frustrated by him so quickly. Her previous words struck him and he realized how stuck in his ways he truly was. It was time to start fresh. "Sakura," he said softly.

She went rigid.

He sighed. "I have thought about it." And then, reluctantly, "I am…apprehensive."

She glanced over her shoulder with tenderness in her green eyes and a small smile on her lips. Sasuke kept any trace of emotion from his face. He was beginning to realize how difficult this girl was going to make his life. She wanted him to be honest. She wanted him to open up. Those things made her feel important. Those things made her proud of him. Those things were so difficult for him to do.

Her smile broadened to a grin and she gestured for him to join her. He rolled his eyes but obediently obliged and took to the road beside her.

"I know you don't want to talk about—"

"But _you_ do."

Startled, she blinked. "Y-you don't mind?"

"I didn't say that."

"Right." She bit her lip as her eyes darted away from him.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't worry about me, Sakura."

"How can you say that?" She passed in front of him and took a seat against a tree. "I've always worried about you." Her eyes looked at him accusingly. "Didn't you…" she stopped so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Worry about you?" He looked down his nose at her.

Her mouth parted with unspoken words. A slight hurt drew her face into tense lines. She looked down at her fingers. They were dry and callused and the skin around her nails was cracked and torn. She felt like her fingers were a fine representation of her heart at that moment.

Sasuke's mouth tightened. Slowly, he lifted his foot and then the next until he was standing in front of Sakura. Hesitantly he lowered himself down beside her and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes briefly as he fought with himself about what he was about to say. He didn't like how fragile their conversation—relationship—was. What was she doing to him?

His words were heavy as they crawled from his tongue and out his mouth. "Of course I worried about you." He heard her tiny gasp, but she remained fixated on her fingers. Not meeting her eyes, he licked his chapped lips and forced out more uncomfortable words. "I was afraid Itachi would hurt you."

She looked at him then with eyes that sparkled with understanding.

"I thought that if I killed him, you would be safe."

"It wasn't just revenge?" Sakura's voice was a mere whisper.

"It started out that way." Sasuke stared into the distance, his eyes unfocused as if lost in his thoughts. "Team Seven," a droll snort escaped him. "An annoyance I can't get rid of."

A tear fell from Sakura's lashes and tumbled down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail behind. "You missed us, too," she said with a smile.

He looked at her with a strange softness. "How can I miss something that never left me?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

He smirked at how quickly he could make her speechless. "Do you realize how annoying it is to have hawks hunting you down everywhere you go?"

She giggled. "Probably just as annoying as never getting a reply to your letters."

He chuckled.

Sakura looked at him, really looked at him. He was just as handsome as ever, even the dirt clinging to his pores couldn't hide that. But, though his mouth had the slightest tilt upwards, she could see a lingering emotion in his dark eyes. It was the purple bruises beneath his eyes that told of insomnia, it was the hollowness of his cheeks, the strange color of his skin. He was…suffering. Something haunted his soul, some evil tormented him. She could see the ghost hiding behind the attractive man with raven hair. A darkness masked by indifference.

Sorrow filled her. She wanted to understand, she wanted him to tell her what was plaguing him. Slowly—cautiously—she lowered her head onto his shoulder and instantly felt him stiffen. She winced and was about to retreat when he began to relax. She smiled sadly. They'd been travelling together for weeks now and it was drawing to a quick close. Konoha was only days away…and they would be separated. It hadn't been a smooth journey, but she wasn't ready to let him go again. She had just gotten him back. He was still guarded around her, but he had also opened in a way she never thought possible for him. He had been cooperative in answering any questions she had about the Akatsuki or Madara. Team Taka was a sensitive subject, but he didn't hide any information from her. The oddest thing, the most unexpected change, was that he spoke to her almost kindly and he tolerated her touch—which she reserved for the healing sessions. Now, however, she was being weak in drawing comfort from his presence.

She didn't want Tsunade to take him from her.

"You could be executed," she whispered.

"Are you having second thoughts about me returning?" His deep tones resounded through her.

"No." She closed her eyes and drew in a slow breath through her nose. "I'm just warning you."

"Do you think the Hokage will make that order?"

Sakura thought for a moment before answering confidently. "No."

"Then don't worry." Sasuke turned so he could look at her face. She seemed so despondent.

She looked up at him making the distance between their faces shrink. Her breath tickled the skin on his neck and he swallowed. Her eyes were inquisitive and nothing more. He didn't see anything more in her face, nothing to betray discomfort or nervousness. Had she grown so comfortable with him in these past weeks?

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sasuke turned away.

"Tell me something, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"You keep asking about my worries," she paused and frowned. "What is it that's making it hard for _you_ to sleep?"

His eye twitched. "That's my business."

"As are my worries," she replied without missing a beat.

"You are so annoying."

She smiled fondly. "So are you."

He looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Fine, don't tell me," she replied. "I expect you to stop harassing me though."

Sasuke snorted. "Harassing? Nice."

She snickered. And then she sobered. "But…when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update. I wasn't quite satisfied with the end result of my first draft, so I took some time to revisit and revise. So the scene with Sakura and Sasuke at each other's throats in the middle wasn't even there. I added that to add depth to their relationship. When I originally wrote the chapter, it felt like a lot had happened between them already, but we'd missed it all. So I added that scene to kind of show how their journey had been going. So...what do you think? I'm happy with it, but more importantly, are you happy with it?

Next chapter will be updated on schedule, hopefully. Hopefully I like the chapter on the first go.

So thanks for all the reviews as always. And as always, thanks to Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing.

Peace!


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 30: Bonds

Sakura picked at the noodles in her bowl of ramen. Her eyes were distant and her mouth tense. Sasuke watched her with a furrowed brow. Why did she seem so upset these last few days? Wasn't she glad that he was going back to Konoha? This new, _different_ Sakura was so confusing.

"Sakura," he said.

She looked up and sighed. "I don't know if I can face him."

"_Him_?"

"Naruto," she replied as she dumped the remaining noodles and broth onto the fire. Steam shot into the air and a crackling and popping erupted from the burning noodles. "I may have ruined our friendship."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm sure," he said sarcastically.

Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I didn't just leave him. I…"

A brow rose as Sasuke stared at her. "You what, Sakura?"

"I…I told him…" She looked at Sasuke and blushed. She averted her eyes and lowered her head shamefully. "I told him I love him," she mumbled.

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed. He frowned. "You…_love _him?" he growled as he nearly failed to keep his anger under control.

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke couldn't stop the rush of anger and jealousy that surged through him. She had always loved _him_. How could she now love _Naruto_ instead? He clenched his teeth. And then something clicked in his mind—she just said that she'd ruined their _friendship_. Had Naruto turned her down? He wouldn't…Naruto has always had a crush on Sakura. Or had that changed, too? Sasuke looked intently at Sakura's face—she didn't seem bashful about revealing her newfound love. She looked ashamed of the words she said, as if…

"You lied to him."

"Yes," she said meekly. "I really do love Naruto, but…not romantically."

"Then why did you tell him that?"

"Because Naruto made a promise to me that he would bring you home. But he's hurting and it's my fault. I couldn't hold him to that promise…especially since I knew that…" She took a deep breath and stared him sharply in the eye. "I knew that if you'd joined the Akatsuki, I would have to kill you."

Sasuke's gaze became icy. Sakura had said she wouldn't give him the easy way out. She had changed her mind during their battle, but why?

"I told him that there was nothing between you and me and that he didn't have to keep his promise anymore because you were so far from me."

"He knew you were lying."

She smiled. "He said he hates people who lie to themselves." A light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks. "And anyway, you're not so far anymore. You're right here."

Sasuke glanced away uncomfortably.

"I'm just nervous about facing him. What if he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you," Sasuke mumbled.

"You think so?"

He just looked at her and she smiled.

"You're right. You both left and I never hated either of you."

Sasuke frowned. He remembered feeling so angry at Naruto when he learned that he had left Sakura alone. Her letter had been full of bitterness…yet the end had still been signed with her love.

"Stupid."

Sakura looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

He looked at her in confusion for a second and then rolled his eyes. "Not you. Naruto. He shouldn't have left you behind."

"_You_ shouldn't have left me behind," Sakura whispered. "It changed everything."

He glanced away. "I did what I had to."

"So did Naruto. He left to train so he could be strong enough to bring you back," she said quietly.

"I suppose at the time you were completely supportive." Sasuke looked at her slyly.

She lowered her gaze.

"Right."

"When you left, I was devastated. I kept hoping you would come back, but you never did. When Naruto left, I knew he'd come back one day…but I was still so angry at him. He knew how lonely I felt."

"I'm sure it was a difficult decision for him to make," Sasuke said softly.

Her jade eyes widened in surprise. "Sasuke?"

His eyes flickered to hers and then away. His whole body tensed. "It wasn't easy for me."

Sakura drew in a sharp breath. "Y-you seemed so…so determined."

He said nothing.

Sakura watched him expectantly and then seemed to deflate. She looked down at her lap and sighed. "Was it worth it?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he truly thought about it. Looking back, he remembered how conflicted he had been about leaving. He had wanted to remain with Team Seven and continue to protect them, but he needed to get stronger so he could defeat his brother. When the Sound Four had come, they proved to him that he wasn't strong enough. That's when he had made his choice.

He'd almost changed his mind when Sakura found him at the gates…but she was one of the reasons he had to leave. As long as Itachi—and Orochimaru, for that matter—lived, Team Seven wasn't safe. He had left to protect them and he was proud to say he had done just that…even if from a distance. His life had by no means been easy, but in the end, he had become powerful. He was a shinobi to be respected and feared—he had become strong enough to avenge…and protect.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's green eyes with certainty. "Yes, it was worth it."

She frowned, but made no reply.

She obviously disagreed with him and it was irritating. "You should be grateful, Sakura," he said arrogantly. "I've gotten rid of some of Konoha's biggest threats."

"No one asked you to."

"But I did," he growled.

"Are you expecting some sort of award?" she asked sardonically.

His eyes narrowed distastefully.

Sakura lifted a hand to her brow and rubbed it. "Look, Sasuke, I'm thrilled that you've gotten so strong, but it doesn't change the fact that you left me…that you hurt me." She met his dark, intense eyes.

"But I'm back now, just like I promised—" his eyes widened. _That_ was a very impulsive thing to say.

Sakura's lips parted in shock and a hand hovered over her heart. "Just like you _promised_?" she whispered and her hand moved to touch a spot on her cheek.

Sasuke watched her carefully as a small, hopeful smile spread across her face. He couldn't believe she was making him drop his guard so easily. He was acting so stupidly lately and he was having a hard time controlling what he said. It was all Sakura's fault. She was so annoying.

"Sasuke," she said slowly as her eyes narrowed. "You were just waiting for the right time."

He looked at her fingers, how they softly touched her cheek exactly where he had kissed her all those years ago. He wondered if she knew or if her reaction was merely a subconscious one. He remembered that night so vividly. He could hear every word like an echo in his head. He could feel those very emotions as if they were planted in his soul. He knew that night had impacted Sakura as well, but he wondered how much of it was lost due to the fact that he had knocked her unconscious.

His charcoal eyes bore into her. He had already spoken impulsively, what did it matter if he said a little more? "I didn't want you to get hurt," he said so quietly Sakura had to strain to hear him over the crackling fire. "Orochimaru…along with his promises, he made many threats. My decision to join him was as much to protect my team as it was to gain power."

Sakura's eyes softened. "It must've been terrible living in Sound."

"I don't regret it."

Sakura stood, walked the short distance to where Sasuke sat, and plopped down beside him. He looked at her quizzically a second before her pink lips landed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. It was soft, quick and made a blush redden Sasuke's ears. She looked at him and smiled her brilliant smile.

"Sasuke, thank you…"

~.~.~

The remainder of the journey didn't go by quickly enough in Sasuke's opinion. He just wanted to get to Konoha and carry out his plan. Every second he spent with Sakura slowly chipped at his resolve. He noticed that her pace had slowed considerably and that her hands were restless. When Konoha's gates finally came into view, Sasuke actually felt her hands grip his arm. He looked down and saw apprehension and disappointment in her eyes. Her constant worry was wearing on him. He just wished she would smile. But he understood that she considered this a march toward judgment.

Sasuke growled and Sakura looked up at him with a frown. He stopped in his tracks and his shoulders became rigid.

"Naruto," he whispered.

Sakura's grip on his arm tightened and he felt the sudden movement as her head whipped to face forward. Just ahead of them, Sasuke could make out the figure of an orange-clad shinobi with bright blond hair. The blood drained from his face when he noticed Naruto's tense stance. He wasn't quite sure whether the hostility was aimed at himself or Sakura. He stepped in front of Sakura, intending to take attention off of her. And then a cry erupted from Naruto.

"SASUKE!"

He walked up to them steadily, as if he was forcing himself not to run. Sasuke dug his heels into the ground as if preparing for impact and Sakura's fists clenched in anxiety. Naruto didn't stop until he was an arm's length from the two of them. That's when Sasuke noticed his face. Naruto's blue eyes had lost much of their vividness and red, swollen skin trailed from his eyes to his jaw. He had been crying. A lot. And right now, he looked furious.

"You're with _them_?" he yelled. "You're with Akatsuki?"

"Naruto," Sakura said softly.

"Shut up," Naruto snapped without looking at her.

Sakura flinched and Sasuke's jaw tightened.

"They killed him," Naruto said through clenched teeth. At their confused glances, Naruto lost his temper. "The freakin' Akatsuki killed Jiraiya-sensei!"

Sakura gasped when, a second later, Naruto's fist smashed into Sasuke's face. The blow wasn't enough to knock him from his feet, but he did stumble backwards a step. He righted his footing and squared his shoulders. He stared at Naruto with a furrowed brow and something akin to annoyance on his face. Naruto growled and leapt at him, but Sasuke side-stepped him.

"Naruto, stop it!" Sakura yelled frantically as he swung another fist at Sasuke.

"Shut up, Sakura!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he blocked Naruto's punch. "This is between us."

"Don't talk to her that way, you jerk!" Naruto grunted as he lunged.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to grab him, but used the momentum to flip him backwards. As he jumped back to his feet he frowned. "Didn't you just say the same thing to her?"

Naruto wiped the dirt from his face and snarled, "I'll kill you."

"Just try it," Sasuke taunted.

They ran at each other, fists ready to fly. As Naruto's punch rushed at him, Sasuke caught it in his free hand, just as Naruto caught his. He snarled as he tightened his hold on Naruto's knuckles, making them crack. He dropped down and swept his leg out to trip Naruto, but the blond jumped and avoided Sasuke's leg. They released each other and began another onslaught of punches.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake and a chasm raced between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto lost his footing on the broken ground and stumbled into the hungry mouth of the earth. Sasuke snarled in annoyance and his eyes followed the fissure to its origin. Sakura stood, legs planted at the end with dirt falling off her form. Sasuke flash-stepped to her, caught her around the waist and took her high into the branches of a tree. He gazed at her with solemn eyes.

"Sakura, stay out of this."

"But, Sasuke—"

"Please," he said gently as his eyes took on a strange tenderness.

He watched as her green eyes widened and a blush colored her cheeks. She nodded slowly.

"Ok…"

He flickered away with lighting fast speed. As soon as he reappeared at the chasm, Naruto, having just climbed from the depths of the earth, rushed at him. They continued their enraged attacks for some time. Sasuke knew that Naruto was venting, that he needed this to blow off steam. He was mourning. Sasuke remembered how angry he had been when his family had been killed.

"It's all your fault!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke threw up his arms to block a right hook. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto grunted as he tackled Sasuke around his middle. His back hit the ground and he blocked the continuous punches Naruto rained down on him. "You. Are. Aka…tsuki," Naruto said with each punch.

Sasuke pushed him off and flipped to his feet.

"You are as much to blame for Pervy Sage's death as Pein is."

"Like I told Sakura, I am not Akatsuki," Sasuke said calmly.

"Then why are you wearing that _cloak_?" Naruto shouted, a sneer upon his face.

"If it'll prove anything, I'll burn it right now."

"Don't be so cocky!"

Sasuke actually caught a glimpse of red in Naruto's eyes. He could feel Naruto's anger as if it were palpable. He could relate.

They continued to fight until he could fight no more. They never actually harmed each other. It hadn't been Sasuke's intention to harm Naruto and he hoped that he realized this as they sat side-by-side. They sat, exhausted, on the ground, knees bent skyward. Both were filthy with sweat and dirt. Naruto's face was grave. His eyes were empty and tears streamed down his cheeks. Sasuke kept his gaze on the grass at his feet. This was much different than he had imagined his reunion with Naruto would be.

"I wanted him to keep watching me…to be there when I became Hokage," Naruto said thickly. "I wanted him to see me do more than just screw up."

Sasuke sighed.

"I couldn't even keep a promise. I couldn't even bring my best friend home."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly at Naruto's words. Naturally, he was making the blond feel like a loser. Feeling like a loser wasn't something a grieving person should feel. Sasuke knew that so well. He knew exactly what that was like. He opened his eyes and glanced at his teammate.

"Did you ever stop trying?"

Naruto glanced at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"The Naruto I knew never let anything get in his way. He never gave up." Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. "Are you going to let one broken promise stop you from making your sensei proud?"

"He's gone, Sasuke, it doesn't matter now." Naruto's words were muffled and thick.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke replied.

Naruto huffed and buried his face further into his arms.

The irony of it all. "I felt the same way…"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

"It took me a long time to realize that my parents are still…watching me." Sasuke's eyes became shadowed by his hair as he bowed his head. He was quiet for a long moment before he lifted his head a fraction to look at Naruto intensely. "I've made my choices and I wonder if they're proud of me. Make sure you _know_ that he'd be proud of you. Don't let his death stop you from trying to surpass me."

Naruto chuckled wetly. "Already have, jerk."

Sasuke smirked. "In your dreams, loser."

They sat in silence for a moment longer, before Sasuke made to get up and let Sakura know they were all right.

"Sasuke."

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Sasuke hesitated before he continued to walk away. He found Sakura instantly, and realized that she had been watching them. She had a sad smile upon her face and unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. They both walked back to Naruto and she extended her hand to him. He looked up. Slowly, he took her hand and got to his feet. After a moment of awkwardness, Naruto tugged on Sakura's hand and pulled her into his arms. She accepted his hug happily and buried her face into his shoulder.

Sasuke watched with a blank expression. Inside, his stomach twisted with jealousy, until Sakura's tiny fist reached out and, grabbing him by the shirt, pulled him into the embrace.

Awkward.

That afternoon, Sasuke walked through Konoha's gates escorted by his teammates. Maybe…maybe he wasn't really alone after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 30 is up! How do you like that, awesome readers?

Thanks for the reviews and as always thanks to Sakura's Indecision for being an amazing beta!

So how 'bout the latest chapters of the manga? Oh my gosh, I am so excited that stuff is _FINALLY_ starting to happen. How long has it been since we've seen Sakura or Sasuke? Forever it seems. I think something really good is coming.

Anyway. I'm already thinking about the next fic I'm going to write. I'm not sure if it'll be a one-shot or a multi-chapter like this one is. What made me start thinking about it is the song "Here We Are" by Breaking Benjamin. I don't know why, but when that song played on my mp3, it seriously made me think of SasuSaku. Weird. So I think that'll be my next one.

Also, I think I'm going to change the description of "Alone." I'll come up with some a few different ones and post a poll maybe. And I may do some uber revision on the first 10 or so chapters...but that'll probably wait until I've finished the story, if I do.

Well, I'm done rambling. So...

PEACE!


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 31: Punishment

They were all staring.

As the former Team Seven walked down the Konoha streets, all eyes watched. It reminded him of the day after the massacre. He didn't like it. The people openly gaping at him—at them. Some noticed the lack of manacles on Sasuke's wrists and ankles with muted fear in their eyes. Others scowled in outright disgust. Some simply wore genuine curiosity. He supposed it was better than pity. He offered no acknowledgement to the prying eyes, but instead, kept his sight trained on the road ahead, trying to ignore the stares and mutterings.

Beside him, Naruto's smug grin was replaced by a frown as his eyes darted around. On his other side, he noticed Sakura's tense movements and clenched fists. She, like him, refused to meet anyone's gaze. He watched her from the corner of his eye and caught the slight twitch in her jaw.

"Relax," he said to her.

"You would think they'd be a little more grateful," she snarled. "An _S-class criminal _is no longer on the loose," she said sardonically. "Cowards."

Sasuke frowned, but didn't reply.

The walk from the village gates to the Hokage Tower was a long one. With the gossip spreading like wildfire, surely the Godaime would already know of their arrival. Sasuke was sure it would only be a matter of moments before ANBU showed up to take over the escort. But he kept this thought to himself—he didn't want Sakura and Naruto freaking out.

The strange thing is that ANBU never did show up. The three of them continued their silent march in peace. No one tried to stop them and no one spoke to them.

Before Sakura showed up, Sasuke hadn't given much thought to his return to Konoha, not in detail anyway, but even _he_ knew that he should have been arrested upon entering the gates…even if Sakura and Naruto were the ones escorting him. Perhaps _they_ were the reason why he hadn't been shackled yet? It was interesting to think that his former teammates held such a position of respect in the village. Sakura had certainly changed, thanks to the Hokage's tutelage. But_ Naruto_? Was he any different? Sasuke couldn't see it.

When they finally reached the Tower, they made straight for Tsunade's office. Suffice it to say, when the door opened and the Hokage's honey-colored eyes were met with the sight of the original Team Seven, she was both shocked and none too pleased. Her face displayed a variety of emotions in only a matter of a few seconds. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened before narrowing into a scowl. Her teeth grit with such force, she could've probably bitten a rock into dust. Sasuke stared at her impassively.

"Uchiha!" Tsunade stood and placed her hands firmly against her desk as she leaned forward. "GUARDS!"

Two ANBU ran in at her bellowing. When they saw Sasuke, they instantly moved to shackle his wrists. He didn't resist as he was shoved and bound. Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto began shouting.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!"

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura yelled. "Please wait. Won't you even hear what he has to say?"

Tsunade's brow crinkled in fury. "Quiet, Sakura!" she snapped. "Don't foolishly think you'll escape punishment."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened with shock.

"As I recall, _you_ separated from your team and used force against an ally."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the kunoichi beside him. He watched her uncertainly as her fists curled so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Granny—"

"Shut it!" Tsunade's sharp eyes flickered over to Naruto, whose face was turning red. "Who gave you permission to leave the village, Naruto?"

"I needed—"

"I don't want to hear it." Tsunade glared at the blond before she slowly returned her fiery gaze to the nukenin. "What _do_ you have to say for yourself, Uchiha?" she growled through her teeth.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew that nothing he said would make a difference—Tsunade had never really liked him. He had been expecting Sakura to sway the Hokage's hand. He hadn't thought she would be punished as well.

An oversight on his part.

He looked straight at the blonde woman and saw the impatience festering in her eyes. "I left to kill a traitor and succeeded in killing three. I killed Orochimaru," he noticed Tsunade's slight flinch, "and Deidara of the Akatsuki. I reached my goal and killed …_him_." He couldn't bring himself say his brother's name—it was too difficult. He watched her with pensive eyes. "Do what you want."

Tsuande's eyes narrowed. For a long moment, she stared at them and said nothing. The lines on her face told of the stress she was experiencing and the battle raging in her heart. Finally, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Arrest him," she said tiredly. "A trial will be set for a later date to determine your punishment. You will be informed the day of. Until further notice, you are to have no visitors."

A sudden tense knot formed in Sasuke's chest.

"Tsunade-shishou, please," Sakura pleaded. "I didn't force him to come back. He came on his own; he said he _wanted_ to come home." Her brow was furrowed and her eyes full of determination.

"That's no excuse, Haruno!" Tsunade yelled and Sakura visibly flinched. "He chose to train with the enemy. He was gone for almost four years. He is not getting off without a punishment and that is final!"

Sakura turned to look at him. Her jade eyes were glossy and the determination was gone. She looked apologetic and the flushed skin on her cheeks told him that she was trying so hard not to start screaming in rage. She wouldn't make things worse for him.

When no one made any movement to seize Sasuke, Tsunade's fist crashed onto her desk. "I said arrest him!"

The two ANBU firmly gripped Sasuke's arms and forcefully pulled him toward the door. As he was escorted out of the room and down the hall, he could hear Naruto shouting and Tsunade bellowing back just as fiercely. Soon, the voices died down as they got further from the Hokage's office. Sasuke wondered what sort of punishment Sakura and Naruto would receive for their recalcitrant behavior. He was certain their punishments wouldn't be too severe…hopefully they'd just be restricted to C and D ranked missions.

He had to fight back the scowl. If he was going to get out of this, he would have to cooperate and be as civil as possible. Maybe good behavior and Sakura's recommendation would be enough to get him a kinder sentence. Or maybe not. Tsunade seemed rather intent on punishing him, even with Sakura pleading his case. He would have to prepare for the trial and the possibility of harsh sentencing.

The ANBU led him none too gently to the Interrogation department. The shinobi on guard looked at them in utter surprise. Sasuke stared at him blankly as the guard fumbled with his keys. Finally finding the proper one, he unlocked the door and allowed them to enter. As they entered, the pungent odor of ammonia filled Sasuke's nostrils and burned his lungs. The concrete corridor was broken by metal doors and lit only by flickering fluorescent lamps filled with the carcasses of many bugs.

At the end of the hallway was another guarded door. This guard, having watched the Uchiha's progression toward him, was ready and opened the door for them without hesitation. The lighting dimmed significantly and a strange smell—different from the caustic ammonia—climbed up from the stairwell. It was the putrid smell of human filth, blood, sweat, urine, and vomit.

As they descended the steps, Sasuke had to fight the strong urge to resist his guards. He didn't want to submit to these people. They killed his clan. He didn't want to go deeper into that pit—it reminded him so much of Orochimaru's lairs.

He didn't want to be alone.

After twenty or so steps, they came to a landing and another twenty steps descended in the opposite direction. Once down, they came to yet another guarded door. Through that door, the stench hit him full force and he nearly gagged. He choked down his coughing and trudged onward proudly.

They were in another long corridor made of rough stone, this one lit by torches hanging from brackets on the walls. The barred cells were dark and of simple design. There was one cot with a rough blanket and flat pillow at one corner and a dirty toilet and sink in the other. There were shackles chained to the wall between the bed and the toilet. Sasuke's brow furrowed. He suddenly felt very undignified. He was somewhat thankful that he wouldn't be allowed visitors. Being seen in such a lowly state would be dishonorable.

As they continued down the hall of the prison, men mumbled and groaned from their cells and Sasuke stared onward, ignoring their piteous cries. The trial couldn't come soon enough.

Almost halfway through, the ANBU stopped and one of the guards unlocked a cell. Sasuke was pushed forward and one of the ANBU replaced his cuffs with the chained manacles. Sasuke kept all forms of resentment from his face as the ANBU mocked him and left with malicious laughter on their lips.

When he was sure they'd gone, Sasuke sat on the stiff cot and wondered if he'd ever see daylight again.

Time passed—he wasn't sure how much. One thing he did know was that it was not passing nearly fast enough because he felt an overwhelming sense of irritation. It felt like his mind was boiling with anger. He may have always seemed to be the calm and collected type, patient and rational, but that wasn't the case today. He tried to meditate, but all the unfortunate things that had happened in his life were pushed to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't escape his frustrating reality—the reality of cold stone and emptiness while awaiting punishment.

As if the current situation wasn't punishment enough, Sasuke was burdened with inaction. He had never been one to sit idly. Everything he did had a purpose. But now, he was chained to a wall.

He cursed loudly. It was cathartic. It was a release. It was _something _to do. Soon, a foul stream of obscenities spewed from his mouth. After he'd exhausted himself with his yelling, he took in a deep breath and fell backwards onto the bed. He stared mindlessly at the graffiti covering the ceiling. There were all sorts of things written on the stone—there were symbols, proverbs, pledges of loyalty to this or that country or shinobi, and crude pictures.

_Chokichi Nagisa was here._ Sasuke read. _That's something to boast about,_ he thought sarcastically.

_Fall seven times, stand up eight. _Sasuke rolled his eyes. If there was any proverb Naruto could remember, it would have to be that one. When his eyes stopped, they landed on another phrase etched in the stone.

_Tokiko loves Miyanna_.

Sasuke frowned. If he loved her, why did he get caught? Did Tokiko ever make it back to the woman he loved? Did she still…love him, even though he left her?

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. There was too much time to think and none of the thoughts clogging his mind were productive.

After some time, a guard pushing a cart entered the hallway. He stopped at each of the prisoners' cells and dropped a tray of unsightly food on the floor. Sasuke could hear some of the men as they greedily ate the food, the sound of their wet smacking and mumbling was disgusting to his ears. When the guard arrived at his cell, he gingerly placed the tray down and looked at Sasuke with a strange sort of sympathy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the guard, thinking that he looked familiar. He remembered him from his Academy days, but he couldn't put a name to the face. He supposed it didn't really matter. The guard continued down the hall and Sasuke chose not to eat.

It was difficult to fall asleep. Though his mind was exhausted, his body was restless. He tossed and turned on the stiff cot on top of the scratchy blanket, the lumps pressing uncomfortably in strange places. When he did finally fall asleep, it was to nightmares. He dreamed of the night his family was massacred and of the night he killed Itachi. Blood dripped from the ceiling to soak his body in its sickly stench. Accusing faces stared lifelessly at him from his prison walls. The words _Tokiko loves Miyanna_ taunted him. He saw a man from a cell whispering his love for the woman he murdered. Lies. Lies. Lies. And then it was him...whispering _thank you_ to a pink-haired girl.

His eyes opened. He was drenched in sweat and found himself panting for air. He couldn't get the image of Sakura out of his head. Different images from his dreams started to present themselves to his wakened eye.

Sakura with blood dripping from her face.

Sakura crying.

He screwed his eyes shut again and groaned. It took him a while to find enough peace of mind to attempt sleep again.

When Sasuke awoke, there was a tray of food on the floor. He looked away, but his stomach growled angrily at him. He rolled his eyes and got up slowly. His muscles were stiff, so he stretched for a few minutes, but as he did, he noticed tenderness in his wrists and ankles and saw the red skin beneath the manacles. The iron manacles would shred his skin with time. Sakura could heal him…if she were there. At the moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted her around or not. After his dream, guilt had taken root in his mind. And he had his pride—he didn't want her to see him in such a place.

Slowly, he made his way to the tray of food and examined it. There was a bowl of kayu and a single green apple. He sneered at the lumpy kayu and opted for the apple instead. When he finished with the bruised fruit, he found that his stomach was still not satisfied, so he took the bowel and spoon and ate a mouthful. The kayu was thick and mushy. The negi was overpowering and there wasn't enough salt. Grimacing as he swallowed the gruel, he took another spoonful and continued to eat until there was nothing left. Once finished, he went back to his cot and attempted to get more sleep.

He really had no way of knowing what day or time it was and it was irritating. Sasuke reached up to scratch an itch on his cheek and felt the stubs of facial hair growing in. By the amount of facial hair, he figured at least three days had passed. Vaguely Sasuke wondered if he'd be allowed a razor…or a shower for that matter. He scowled at the prospect of looking so unkempt. He stopped thinking about the irksome topic and returned to doing pushups. He didn't know how long he'd be stuck in this cell, but at least he could keep in shape.

He was just finishing his tenth rep when a guard appeared at the bars of his cell. It was too early for him to be bringing food, so Sasuke ignored him.

"Uchiha," the guard said.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself into a standing position. "What?" he growled.

"I was told to deliver this to you." The guard extended his hand to reveal an envelope.

Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed as he approached. He stuck his arm between the bars and snatched the envelope from the guard's hand. The guard frowned, but said nothing and went on his way. Sasuke turned to go back to his cot and sat down gracefully. The envelope was unmarked and, seeing as the guard didn't stick around, he was certain the letter had nothing to do with his trial date. He ripped open the flap and pulled out the letter. As he had thought, the letter was from a certain blush-haired kunoichi.

_Sasuke,_

_I tried to write to you sooner, but the guards wouldn't deliver my letters. They said it was against the Hokage's direct orders. Fortunately, I was able to convince her otherwise. I don't know if you're sick of getting these from me. Anyway, I figured you'd probably want to know what I've been finding out, right?_

_As of right now, Tsunade-shishou hasn't announced a date for your trial yet, but I get the feeling it's going to be within the next two weeks. Hopefully sooner. I've seen those prisons and I hate to think of you being in such a place. What I'm trying to do is convince Shishou to allow you to have visitors. Right now, she's being rather stubborn. I guess that's to be expected of her. What I need to do is get her some sake—she'll agree to anything I say if she's drunk._

Sasuke smirked. He wondered if Sakura realized her idea was manipulative and sinister.

_I overheard a conversation between her and Shizune. She's feeling very conflicted about your trial. She doesn't want to give you a heavy sentence, but she's afraid of what the Council will rule. She thinks they may push for your execution. She was very adamant about making sure it doesn't come to that and I have complete faith in her._ _Besides, the Council will have to go through me—and Naruto—to get to you. There's no way I'm going to let them hurt you._

There was a slight ache in his chest. The Council had already hurt him and he would pay them back. He couldn't stand the thought of Sakura standing between them. If they were ruthless enough to order the death of his clan, certainly they could find a reason to hurt Sakura. He wouldn't have it.

_There's no way I'm going to let them hurt you. You've just come back into my life. I'm not giving up on you. Just remember, Sasuke: no matter what happens at the trial, I am still your friend._

_As for your other friends…well, your return wasn't a secret, so I'm sure it's no surprise that the whole town is talking about you. All of our old Academy friends are asking about you. Honestly, they're kind of shocked that you came back willingly. They've been pestering me for answers. Luckily, Naruto loves to talk so…_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, yet the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Sakura loved to talk too, so he was a little surprised that she wasn't spilling everything. He figured she would be the first to spread gossip about him…well, her or Ino. He was grateful she was keeping tight-lipped. Lips…he shook his head and looked back at the letter.

_Ino's been the worst. It's sad really. She gets so much attention, but she doesn't acknowledge it. You know that Choji is in love with her? Instead, she goes for guys like Sai who are pretty, but emotionally stupid. Or you…_

Sasuke lifted a brow. Did she just admit an attraction to Sai? Was she comparing him to Sai? He was nothing like that idiot. He wasn't quite sure what she was saying about him, but he was sure he didn't like it.

_Anyway. I'm going to continue to try to convince Shishou to let me come visit you. Be extra good, Sasuke. We're going to get you out of this, I promise._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sasuke took the letter and placed it back in the envelope and stuffed it into his pillowcase. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned anything about her own punishment. If only he had a pen and paper…

~.~.~

"Have you seen this guy?" Suigetsu asked as he held up a poor drawing of Sasuke's face.

The farmer looked at the drawing with furrowed brows. "Eh…who is that supposed to be?"

Karin snorted and crossed her arms.

"Huh? Who is—" Suigetsu spluttered. He glared. "It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Uchiha, you say?" the farmer asked. "Isn't that the prestigious clan from Konoha?"

"That's the one," Suigetsu said impatiently.

"Maybe you should check there."

The swordsman smacked his hand against his forehead.

Karin burst out laughing. Her laugh was cackling and highly annoying. "Ch-check at K-Konoha!" she gripped her stomach and a hand went up to cover her mouth as she snickered.

"Oi! What's your problem?" Suigetsu asked incredulously.

The farmer noticed the gathering tension in the air and wisely made his way back to his house.

"Konoha," Karin wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter died down. "That should've been our first stop."

Suigetsu looked at her with killing intent in his eyes. "You've known all along that's where he was going, haven't ya?"

"What can I say? I'm a tracker." She smiled deviously.

"KARIN!" He made to pounce on the girl, but Juugo stepped between the two.

"Calm down, Suigetsu," the orange-haired boy said softly.

Suigetsu turned his back to the two and crossed his arms indignantly. "Why would he go to destroy Konoha without us?"

"Maybe he didn't go back to destroy it," Juugo suggested.

"Then why go back at all?" Karin asked. "Sasuke seemed pretty sure of himself when he said he would destroy Konoha."

"Yeah, in front of Madara…" Suigetsu mumbled.

Karin rounded on him and gripped his shoulders. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Tell me, you idiot!"

Suigetsu looked into Karin's prying eyes and sighed. "Well…you've gotta understand that boss-man's been getting these letters—"

"Letters?" Karin's eyes narrowed. "From who?"

Suigetsu knocked her hands from his shoulders. "From an old friend."

"He said he didn't have friends—"

"Are you stupid? Of course he has friends. Sasuke's a popular dude."

Karin's eyes flickered away from his.

"Anyway, I asked him once if he really intended to destroy Konoha and he didn't have an answer. Actually, he changed the subject."

"It doesn't matter," Juugo said. "What matters is finding him."

Suigetsu didn't miss the urgency in Juugo's voice. He knew that the cursed boy was afraid.

"Right. I guess we're off to Konoha."

~.~.~

Sakura sat in her room. She was so angry at Tsunade right now.

"_Sakura."_

"_Yes, Shishou?"_

"_We've yet to enforce your punishment."_

_Sakura felt the heat rising to her face, but made sure to keep a calm exterior._

"_Normally, I would show a little leniency toward you, but these are not normal circumstances. As your Hokage, I mustn't show favoritism."_

"_But, Shishou, everyone knows I'm your favorite. Maybe this once you could forgive me and forget about the punishment."_

"_Just this once, eh?" Her eyes snapped open and she gazed at her apprentice sternly. "Just this once will turn into every time." Her voice was very hard. " Sorry, Sakura, but I can't make any exceptions…even for you."_

_Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly nodded. "I understand."_

"_Good." Tsunade turned her gaze to her apprentice's file on the desk._

_Sakura waited as her shishou flipped through the pages of her profile. She knew that she had practically made herself into a missing nin when she separated from the search party, but she had done what was necessary. And, technically, she hadn't been gone that long—she and Sasuke returned only a few days after Kakashi and Naruto did. But then again, she did attack a fellow ninja…_

_Tsunade cleared her throat. "Haruno Sakura, for two months time, you are on probation. You will not receive any mission above a D rank. Furthermore, you will not be permitted to attend Uchiha Sasuke's trial."_

"_What?" Sakura yelled. "Shishou, please! That's not fair."_

"_Whoever said that life was fair?" Tsunade growled._

"_Please, don't do this," Sakura begged._

"_Do not argue with me!" The Godaime's voice cracked as she yelled. "This is what the elders want," she finished in a harsh whisper._

"_Forget about what the elders want! You're Hokage, do what you want."_

"_Sakura, it doesn't work that way. You will stay away from the trial, do you understand me?"_

_Sakura crossed her arms and her nostrils flared. She closed her eyes and unclenched her aching jaw. "Hai, Shishou."_

_Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, Sakura."_

She wiped the angry tears from her eyes. This wasn't right. How could they ban her from a public trial? She was really starting to hate the elders. But for Tsunade's sake, she would be a good girl and follow the rules.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the week late update. The last few weeks have been intense. For example, yesterday I worked 12 hour shift. Naturally, you don't get a lot done when you've spent all day at work. And that's where I've been for the last few weeks. At work. It's a lame excuse, I know, but it's the only one I have.

So what do you fabulous readers think about this chapter. It's a little fillerish, but filler is important. You can't have exciting action all the time, that's just unrealistic. Anyway, I thought it was important to relay the hopelessness that both Sasuke and Sakura are feeling. Next chapter, will be more about...well, I won't spoil it for you.

I'm thinking about joining in the fun for SasuSaku month on LiveJounal. We'll see though. I'd have to dig up some extra time, which'll be hard. Summer is so busy.

By the way, congrats to any of my readers who are graduating. Wish you the best in your future endeavors.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Everyone is amazing and awesome.

Thanks to Sakura's Indecision for beta-ing. You're always so prompt and thorough. Thanks a million.

And until next time (which is hopefully in two weeks)...peace!


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 32: Code

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sakura glanced up from the food she had been prodding with her chopsticks and met her mother's hazel gaze. "Shishou," she huffed.

Mrs. Haruno sighed. "I know you don't agree with Tsunade-sama's decision, but, Sakura, she is the Hokage—"

"So?" Sakura said incredulously, her pink brows furrowing. "Just because she's the Hokage doesn't mean she's right."

"No, but it does mean that she has to do what she _believes_ is right." Mrs. Haruno met her daughter's fierce gaze with softness.

"But she doesn't believe it's the right thing to do. She's only doing it because the Council told her to."

"Sakura, the Council has many years of experience leading Konoha. In their eyes, they're taking care of the village."

She snorted. "So executing Sasuke will protect the village? He's done nothing against Konoha!" Anger filled her eyes. "They're just thinking about themselves."

Mrs. Haruno turned to her quiet husband for help. His emerald eyes flickered up from the meal he had been eagerly eating when he noticed his wife's burning glare. He swallowed his mouthful of food and, clearing his throat roughly, looked at his daughter.

"Sakura, I completely agree with you."

"Honey!" Mrs. Haruno gasped.

Sakura's eyes lit up, hope slowly returning to her.

Mr. Haruno looked at her intently. "I never liked the Council. They're just a bunch of power-hungry, old bats."

Sakura's lip twitched with the faintest of smiles.

Ignoring his wife's mutterings, Mr. Haruno continued. "You've got to wonder why the Council is so intent on keeping you from attending a public hearing."

"Well, I'm sure they're concerned about the effect it would have on a love-struck girl."

"Mom," Sakura moaned.

"I'm not saying you_ are_ a love-struck girl, but the Council probably thinks you are."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," Mr. Haruno said thoughtfully. "I think…I think they're worried. They're afraid of something."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Of what?"

"You spent a good amount of time with Sasuke…maybe you know something they don't want you to know."

"Honey, she's got enough to worry about," Mrs. Haruno said sternly.

The blond man turned to his wife. "Our daughter is a kunoichi—have a little faith in her."

Sakura's brow furrowed as she thought. She sighed in frustration.

"Sakura."

She looked up at her father and saw a stern seriousness in his eyes and something akin to pride.

"I'm no shinobi. I can't help you with this." He reached across the table and took his daughter's hand in his firm grip. "So, as your _client_, I'm giving you an S-ranked mission to find out what the Council is hiding."

Sakura's eyes widened and it took her a moment to regain enough composure to speak. "I…Dad?"

"I'm not the only client. There are many other civilians who have expressed concerns to Tsunade-sama. She has approved of this mission and classified it as top secret and off the record, which is why I'm the one giving it to you and not her."

"I-I…I don't have the proper training for-for a mission of this level. How—"

"Sakura, you're going to have help."

Sakura bit her lip to keep it from trembling and she looked at her mother. Mrs. Haruno looked much less confident than her husband as she offered a hesitant smile. Sakura looked back at her father and swallowed down her anxiety.

"Who's on my team?"

"I don't know," Mr. Haruno replied honestly. "I was to inform _only_ you of the mission details. From what I understand, the other trustworthy shinobi are being informed in a similar manner. In order to find out all the mission details and gain information, you'll have to do some sleuthing. Find the other clients and your mission teammates."

"How will I know?"

"A code." He looked over at his wife.

Reluctantly, Mrs. Haruno leaned toward her daughter and lowered her voice. "You will be given a new phrase by each client. When someone greets you, reply with, 'Did you hear about the sleeping ninja?' If they are on your team, they should say, 'I heard it was genjutsu.'"

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Get going, Sakura," her father said. "You've a lot to do."

~.~.~

Sakura walked swiftly toward the Hokage Tower. Oddly, no one spoke a word to her as she traveled the crowded, afternoon streets, which made her more than a little nervous. Usually, she was greeted by a dozen or more people who recognized her from the hospital or as the Godaime's apprentice. It would make her search much more difficult if no one spoke to her. She gritted her teeth and focused instead on getting to the tower.

Reaching Tsunade's office, she knocked on the door lightly and waited for her shishou's reply.

"Come in," came the muffled answer.

Tsunade's chin was propped on her knuckles as she tore her gaze away from her work and saw Sakura before her.

"Ah, Sakura."

"Konnichiwa, Shishou."

"I hope you're not here to try to change my mind again."

"No," Sakura replied slowly. "Actually…I'm here to _thank you._" Her eyes were hard as she stressed her words.

Understanding twinkled in the blonde's eyes. "I see."

"I, uh…I thought about everything you said and…you were right. You _are_ right." Sakura lifted her head confidently. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

"Good." Tsunade said bluntly. "Tell me, what are your thoughts about the _trial_?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, but was certain Tsunade meant the mission. "I'm nervous."

"But you will do as you've been told?"

"I will."

Tsunade smirked. "Perfect."

Sakura looked away for a second as a thought came to her. "Um…are there…_others_ who won't be attending the trial?"

"Of course. Someone has to watch the gates, silly girl." Tsunade frowned.

Sakura blushed lightly, embarrassed she hadn't thought before speaking. And then it clicked and she turned back to Tsunade.

"Of course," Sakura whispered.

Tsunade's frown turned into a smirk as she nodded.

Carefully restraining her sudden restlessness, Sakura spoke evenly. "I should be going. I have other business to take care of."

"Before you leave, Sakura, you should know that Uchiha is now being allowed visitors."

Sakura perked up. "Really?"

"I think a week is long enough to go without visitors. Go see him."

"I will. Thank you, Shishou."

She raced through the hallways. She was finally going to see Sasuke! When she was free of the Tower, she broke out into a full on sprint as she headed for the Interrogation Department.

She hoped that he hadn't been put through interrogations yet. Actually she hoped that everything would go all right at the trail and he wouldn't have to go through any—ever.

Rounding a corner, Sakura swerved as she nearly crashed into someone. She skidded to a halt to apologize. When she did, her eyes were met with a shock of blond hair. Oddly, Naruto wasn't dressed in his usual orange garb.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, sorry about almost killing you."

Naruto grinned. "You crazy? That wouldn't have killed me."

"So…what's up with your clothes?" she asked as she eyed him.

Naruto's grin faltered as confusion took over. He looked down at himself and, his eyes widening in horror, he yelped. "Where did these clothes even come from? I knew getting dressed half asleep was a bad idea!"

She smiled at his antics. And then, remembering the code, Sakura asked, "Hey, did you hear about the sleeping ninja?"

Naruto looked up and frowned. "No."

"Oh," Sakura muttered as her brow furrowed. She would have thought Naruto would be on the same mission. Then again, he wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

"Nobody told me about a sleeping ninja! What happened?" Naruto's obvious concern soon melted away to a grin. "Wait…is it a joke? Tell me the joke."

"It's not a joke. You know what, it's not important. Look, I've gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, Naruto."

"What do you mean you gotta go? You have a mission or something?"

"Uh…I actually have a few errands to run." She supposed it technically wasn't lying.

"Oh, that's no fun." Naruto frowned.

"Yeah. But, like I said, we'll catch up later. I promise."

"Ichiraku's?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

"Yes!" Nartuo pumped a fist into the air. He then crushed Sakura in a huge bear hug. "You're the best, Sakura-chan."

"Naru…to…you're crushing…me," she groaned.

Naruto released her and scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Eh, sorry."

Sakura gasped. "Forget it." She turned to leave. "I'll see ya later."

"What time?"

She looked over her shoulder. "How's six?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, six it is."

~.~.~

Escorted by a guard, Sakura was finally making her way through the prison hallway. She had been there a number of times before, and every time was worse than the previous visit.

Most of her visits had been purely for medical reasons. This prisoner was suffering from the flu, or that prisoner had developed cancer. She felt so terrible for those who were locked up. They shouldn't be in such unsanitary conditions.

All the unpleasant memories made her nauseous. What if Sasuke was sick? What if he was angry at her? She hadn't done a very good job at keeping him out of prison. He could be blaming her for his current situation.

She was afraid.

Her eyes flickered from side to side as they walked. She saw every prisoner and had to control her cringing when they reached out for her. Suddenly, the guard came to a stop and pointed to one of the cells. Sakura slowly crept forward, her hands clutched in front of her heart as she prepared herself for the worst.

She squinted into the darkness of the cell. Sasuke looked…very strange. It could have been his greasy, ratty hair, or the beginnings of a black beard on his face, or…the fact that he was smiling.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. He _was_ smiling.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

He looked up from the piece of paper in his hands, the smile still on his face. When he saw her, his eyes widened.

"Sakura." His voice was very gravelly.

She walked forward and wrapped her fingers around the bars of his cell. "Are you all right?"

Sasuke stood and walked toward her, only stopping when they were a foot apart. "I'm fine," he said as his usual stoic mask appeared.

Sakura frowned as she noticed the shackles at his ankles and wrists.

Silence filled the air for a few moments as they simply stared at each other. Instinctively, her eyes searched him for any other signs of harm. His sores had gone unattended and if he had been abused in any way, she would certainly find out by whom. He wore only a pair of grey sweatpants. His bare feet were blackened with dirt, his fingernails were grubby, and his pale torso was shiny and streaked. She couldn't believe that his guards hadn't even allowed him a shower. Didn't they realize how unhealthy the conditions were?

It was so hard for Sakura to see him this way. Sasuke had never been so unkempt before. Yeah, he'd been battered and bruised, covered in dirt or blood, but he'd always had a very proud appearance. She wondered how he felt standing before her in such an undignified manner.

Seeing no other obvious signs of damage, Sakura met his eyes with sorrow in her own. And then, she glanced at his shoulder, just where the curse mark used to be. She'd noticed its absence before, but she'd never asked about it.

"What?" Sasuke asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"Oh." Looking away briefly, she bit her lip, thoroughly embarrassed. A moment later, her eyes twinkled as they returned to his face. "I'm really happy to see you."

Sasuke glanced away and grunted incoherently.

"It's okay to say you missed me, you know," she said teasingly.

"Who said I—" Sasuke stopped short and faced her again, a heat rising to his cheeks. "It's, uh…good to see you."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I hope you haven't been too bored."

"Not at all. Sitting around is _so _exciting," he remarked sarcastically.

"I know." She frowned. "I'm trying to get Tsunade-shishou to announce the trial date, but…" she trailed off, her eyes turning downcast.

"What is it?"

She gripped her arms and sighed. Looking into Sasuke's dark, narrowed eyes, she admitted sadly, "I'm not going to be there."

Sasuke's lip twitched slightly or maybe it was the flickering torch light. Sakura couldn't tell.

"Why not?"

"It's my punishment."

Sasuke scowled. "I was hoping you would speak for me."

"I would have, but…" She glanced over her shoulder to see if the guard was listening, but he had already left the two of them alone. "I think that's why I'm not being allowed to attend."

"Who handed down the punishment? Tsunade?"

"No. She wouldn't do this. She didn't want to do this." Sakura stuck her face between the bars and whispered. "The Elders decided my punishment."

"Why am I not surprised," he muttered.

"My father thinks they're hiding something."

Sasuke took a step back and looked at her wearily.

"Sasuke…?"

His jaw visibly clenched for a moment and it seemed a struggle for him to relax enough to speak. "I'm sure they have secrets they don't want to lose."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Do…you_ know_ something?"

He looked away and Sakura's breath caught in her throat. He_ did_ know something…but he wasn't going to tell her.

"Please, Sasuke, tell me what you know."

Sasuke shook his head.

Slowly, she reached into his cell and gently grabbed his hand. His confused eyes shot up to meet her confident ones. Sending currents of chakra through her hand, she began to soothe the sores on his wrists and ankles. "Whatever it is….you can tell me."

"I know, just…" He took a steadying breath. "Not yet."

Sakura closed her eyes and let a small smile lift her lips. There was a promise in his quiet reply. There would come a time when he would tell her and knowing that was enough to ease her spirit. Years of hardship had made Sakura a very patient person.

"I'll wait."

"Thank you."

The flow of healing chakra instantly stopped as those familiar words resounded. Sakura looked up in awe, a blush igniting her cheeks. She remembered the last time he had thanked her and wondered if that's all he had wanted—for her to wait.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

They gazed at each other a moment longer until Sasuke's eyes shifted downward. She followed his gaze to their clasped hands. Surprised and embarrassed, she let go and took a step away from him. Her fingers tingled as his warmth vanished from her skin. She couldn't look at him; she didn't want to see how he was reacting.

"So, um…what were you reading when I got here?" she asked awkwardly in an attempt to switch the focus off of her.

"A letter," he replied simply.

Her heart stopped and her breath hitched. She slowly looked up, curiosity in her eyes. "A letter…?"

He nodded and a smug smirk pulled at his lips. "Yours."

She couldn't control the giddy smile that appeared on her face. "My letter made you smile?" she asked softly.

"It was amusing."

She glanced at her toes. "Somehow, I always thought you were ignoring my letters."

"I read every letter you sent," he replied as if offended.

His sharp reply made Sakura look up. "Really?"  
His face softened. "I kept every single one."

Again, she was smiling. She was beaming. The warmth that had been in her fingers seemed to spread all the way up her arm and through her whole body. Bubbles were bursting inside her stomach and filling her chest. Her heart felt like it was beating so fast and joyously that it would jump right out of her chest.

For the longest time, she only dreamed that he was reading her letters. And here he was, admitting that he had not only read them, but _kept_ them.

She watched a soft smile curve Sasuke's ever-serious mouth. Before that day, she couldn't recall the last time she had seen him smile. He had an amazing smile that filled her with such hope. She couldn't stand to see him smiling like that behind those bars. She wanted to see him smile like that outside while staring up at the stars, while enjoying a summer breeze, while…gazing into her eyes.

She took a step forward, toward him and placed her hands tightly around the bars. She could pull them right out of the wall and he would be free. And she would hug him. She couldn't let him go to that trial and possibly be sentenced to death. She wouldn't let it happen.

She loved him.

"You have two minutes!" A voice bellowed from down the hall, pulling her from her thoughts.

Sakura turned toward the sound and her shoulders slumped.

"I haven't seen you in a week! You'd think they'd give us an hour," she griped.

Sasuke said nothing for a moment and then spoke hesitantly. "Will you…visit tomorrow?"

She looked at him. "Yeah."

He nodded.

Her eyes scanned over him. "Looks like your scar's healed up quite nicely," she said referring to his chest injury. "How do your eyes feel?"

"I see fine, they don't hurt."

"Good." She looked back at the entrance and then at him again. "Before I go, I've been meaning to ask," she reached toward him and gently touched his neck. "What happened to your curse mark?"

Sasuke gently gripped her hand and pulled it away from his neck. "Some other time," he said quietly, almost sadly.

Someone was walking toward them from down the hall. Expecting just the guard, Sakura didn't pay any attention to him until he spoke.

"Yo."

She visibly jumped. Her head twisted to look at the new visitor.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"What's up guys?" His visible eye creased as he undoubtedly smiled. "Sasuke, it's been a while. Shame really, my favorite student locked up like some gorilla."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered.

"Sensei, you told me _I_ was your favorite," Sakura said with a frown.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Of course you are. You're all my favorites."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Has Naruto come to see you yet?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"He doesn't know visitors are allowed," Sakura answered in Sasuke's stead.

"Don't tell him," Sasuke said warningly.

"Uh…too late," Kakashi replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as Sasuke groaned.

"Well, I'm here to escort Sakura out. We'll see ya later, Sasuke."

"Whatever."

"Bye, Sasuke," Sakura said and he nodded at her.

As the two were walking back through the halls, Sakura couldn't help but notice her sensei's gaze burning into the side of her head.

"Sensei?"

"Sakura." His voice was serious. "Did you hear about the sleeping ninja?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I heard it was genjutsu."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, hope ya'll had a good Memorial Day weekend! I have to admit that I was rather busy, which is both a good and a bad thing. Very difficult to get the creative juices flowing when you have no time to.

Well, I hope you like the new chapter, it's a little different, but I think it works. Now for the news: I'm going on vacation Sunday, so I won't be updating for a little while. My goal is to get the next one out for the week of the 25th. We'll see how things work out though. I'll definitely be back, so don't freak if it takes a while for the next chapter. I'm seeing this story through to the end. That's a promise!

As always, you are awesome for reviewing. And thank you, Sakura's Unicorn (formerly Sakura's Indecision), for being an awesome beta!

Until next time, peace!


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

This chapter is dedicated to Tenshi303 who was my 200th reviewer and to SHINOBY12 who is the 100th person to add Alone to their alert.

Chapter 33: Covert

Kakashi noticed Sakura's nervous gaze. He slowly pulled the orange book away from his face and looked directly at her.

"Sakura."

She glanced up, a forced smile appearing on her face.

"Sensei?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, his visible eye narrowing as he studied her face.

She stiffened and her smile turned into a harsh line. "I'm that obvious? I guess I should work on that."

"Sakura," Kakashi said firmly, pulling her back to his question.

She glanced away from him briefly before sighing. "When are they supposed to show up? I hate waiting."

"You know the rules. We can't all arrive at the same time. It would look too suspicious. They'll get here when they get here."

Sakura's brows tilted and she took a deep breath. "If we can't have proper meetings, how will we accurately relay information and orders?"

Kakashi frowned. The girl was intelligent, but it was quite possible that she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Sasuke's predicament was undoubtedly taking a toll on her. It seemed that today, she would need a little push to get her gears going. "I know you have a lot on your mind, but please try to keep focused. Our communication will continue the way it has been."

He watched as her brows furrowed and her eyes focused on her hands. She chewed on her lip and he could practically see the cogs in her head working. After a mere two seconds, her eyes lit up and she looked at him. He smiled behind his mask.

"Through codes."

"Exactly." He raised his book up again and quickly found the last line he had read. Before he continued on, he spoke quietly. "Not everyone will be here tonight."

"Because it would look suspicious," Sakura replied slowly.

"You're catching on."

Though he looked absorbed in his favorite literature, Kakashi was observing his surroundings. He'd been to this particular bar a few times, not often enough to be considered a regular, but enough to be comfortable with the atmosphere. It was a large bar, popular among shinobi because of the discounted alcohol for those returning from missions. He never went there to drink. He thought the activity was quite foolish for shinobi to participate in—better to keep sober in case of unexpected attacks. He had been there a few times, but only to be _social_ with the other jonin, which wasn't exactly his favorite way to spend time.

Kakashi was careful to keep track of the people coming and going—he had a perfect view of the door from his table.

It was a Friday, so the dim bar was pretty crowded. There was a band playing on the stage. They were decent. They played some sort of smooth rock—not really his type of music, but he didn't mind it either. A table just to their left was full of drunken girls all laughing shrilly. They had just ordered another round of shots; they would be there a while. A distance away, five young men stood watching the girls with predatory eyes. Lining the bar were four jonin fresh from a mission, obvious by their blood-stained clothing. A couple had just left, passing a man as he entered. Kakashi's lone eye rose from his book and watched as the man sat on the one empty stool at the bar.

"Someone will approach you. Be polite," Kakashi instructed Sakura.

She looked at him. Her jade eyes were full of uncertainty, but they hardened and she nodded curtly. Kakashi watched her carefully, wondering whether she would act accordingly. Of course, if anything went wrong, he'd warn her…but he was confident in the exchange that was about to occur.

He returned to his book and waited. Approximately two minutes later, the man at the bar turned in his seat to look around. His gaze landed on the two of them, Kakashi noted. The man swirled back toward the bar in apparent indecision before downing the drink in front of him. He looked over his shoulder, again in their direction. Kakashi was careful to keep his gaze inside his book to look unsuspecting. The man had a quick word with the bartender before getting to his feet and lazily walking over. He stopped at the edge of the table and directly addressed Kakashi.  
"Hey, man, it's not polite to ignore your girl."

"She's not my girl. We're just colleagues," he replied nonchalantly without looking up from his book.

The man stood straighter and smiled. "Oh. Well. In that case…" Turning to look at Sakura, he bowed slightly. "Name's Noriyuki."

She tilted her head in a small bow. "Sakura," she replied.

Kakashi saw her glance over at him, her eyes seeking some form of direction. He smiled, hoping that she would be assured that everything was all right.

I've never seen you here before," Noriyuki said. "You from around these parts?"

"My parents' apartment is in the market district, actually."

Noriyuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "You live with your parents? Say, how old are you?"

"Seventeen," she replied cautiously.

"Not too far off from me," he said. "I'm nineteen."

At this comment, Kakashi looked up to really study the man. He was young, his bright blue eyes revealed that much, but it was unlikely he was under twenty-five. He had quite a number of small scars on his face, most of them on his left side. He didn't know much about Noriyuki, but it was evident that he was in some dangerous line of work.

"So, you're a shinobi?"

Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes narrowed. "A medical ninja."

"Wow, that's really cool!" He leaned closer to Sakura. "Say, I'm gonna be really straightforward. Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sakura's eyes widen. She glanced at him and his eye hardened. She had to pick up his cues or this exchange was going to fail.

Slowly, a blush reddened her cheeks and Kakashi was certain by the look on her face that it wasn't from bashfulness—she was experiencing guilt.

"S-Sure…why not?" she finally said.

He looked back at his book and breathed a small sigh of relief. _Good girl._

"Perfect," Noriyuki said quietly. "How's six tomorrow?"

"Fine with me," she replied evenly.

"Great." He slipped a small scrap of paper into Sakura's hand. "These are the directions. I'll see you then."

He leaned in to plant a small kiss on her cheek and she screwed her eyes shut, attempting not to cringe. Before he left, Noriyuki stood up straight and smiled at her—she gave him a strained one in return. After a few moments of silence, Kakashi drummed up the courage to come out of hiding. He could feel the resentment pouring off his former student in waves. He slowly lowered his _Icha Icha_ and met Sakura's narrowed eyes and flaring nostrils.

"One ninety-six," she growled.

"Oh, you picked up on that. Smart girl. Good job." Kakashi smiled awkwardly.

"Kakashi," she warned. "Was all of that _really_ necessary?"

"I know that it was uncomfortable, but those were the conditions of the meeting. I'm proud of you. Despite your loyalty to Sa—"

"Sensei," she cut him short.

He looked at her seriously. "You did well. Now, you just have to continue to follow directions like the rest of us."

She nodded and then opened her hand and smoothed out the piece of paper. She read over it briefly before passing it to Kakashi.

_Fujiyama Steak and Sushi_

_Wear blue. Your table is reserved under Noriyuki._

"One step closer," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, but what is one ninety-six? An address? A safe deposit box?"

"Be sharp. We'll find out eventually." He shut his book with a soft snap and made to stand. "I have another rendezvous point I have to get to before I can call it a night. See ya later."

Sakura nodded. "Bye, Sensei."

~.~.~

Sakura sat with her legs folded under her just on the other side of the bars. She was close enough that if the bars weren't there, they'd be knee to knee. He liked that. He liked knowing that if he truly wanted to, he could reach out and his fingers would find her. He had never really been the type to purposely seek affection—or give it—but ever since he reunited with Sakura, he found that he wanted it. He longed to latch onto the warmth that radiated from the girl before him, but he couldn't. At the moment, his life was complicated enough. He'd always been very aware of the weakness the girl inflicted on him. He knew of the soft spot she held in his heart.

It was so annoying.

He had always kept her at a distance, if only because he knew she was special and deserved more—better. He remembered, when they were teammates, always keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt because she was precious. He had done what was best for her when he left her unconscious on a bench. He was protecting her from the darkness he would walk through. At the time, it had been so hard and had hurt so much. He still remembered that guilt—he felt it every single day.

He also remembered his promise to return, his silent promise to be with her. Though he knew she deserved more, he was greedy and jealous. He wanted her faithfulness to himself. His stomach flipped when he thought of possibly being with Sakura when everything was over. Then, his mind turned in another direction and he suddenly felt sick.

There would be no future with Sakura if he continued with his plan to kill the Elders.

He didn't understand how one girl could so easily disrupt the course of his future. There was no way to have both her affection and justice for his clan. It was impossible. He couldn't kill the Elders and take Sakura with him. Surely she would hate him for betraying Konoha again—for betraying _her_ again. His throat went dry. His vengeance would destroy the beautiful girl currently smiling at him. His blood boiled at the thought of her tears. Just thinking about leaving made guilt rise in him like sour bile.

There was a bitter taste in his mouth. He had given up everything to seek his clan's justice. He had willingly given up his friendship with Sakura to seek some sort of closure. His family had always been more important. The death of his family was the driving force behind his decision to return to Konoha. He had returned with every intention to finish what he had started. The Elders deserved death and nothing less. His fists tightened and his jaw ached from being clenched.

Did Sakura deserve the pain he would serve her?

He looked up and met her jade gaze. The look in her intense eyes made shivers run up his spine. She stared at him as if he were a miracle. His heart began to race. She made him feel like there was a reason to live. She made him remember what it was like to be happy. Just like when he was thirteen, he found himself slowly forgetting the pain of his past. He wondered if he could give her up a second time. Could he let go of her forever? He couldn't imagine life without her…truly without her. No more soft smiles. No more secret gestures. No more letters that ended with 'love always.' He would be truly alone. His lungs constricted and he fought to breathe.

Was his revenge worth living without Sakura?

He knew he wouldn't be able to forget about her, he hadn't been able to before. Things were much different now. His _feelings_ were much different now.

He looked at her carefully. She looked soft—warm. The sky blue dress she had opted to wear today complimented her pink hair nicely.

"You aren't wearing red," he said.

Sakura smiled slightly. "I wanted to try something different."

"Hn."

She glanced away for a second. "I think Tsunade-shishou will be announcing your trial soon."

"How soon?" he asked, happy for the distraction from his secret battle.

"Could be within days."

Sasuke nodded.

He noticed the way Sakura studied him. It wasn't her usual professional detachment as she looked for injuries to heal. It was different. She seemed to be trying to memorize him. She looked like she was committing his appearance to memory as if she was afraid of never seeing him again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She met his eyes, the slight anxiety disappearing as she smiled brightly. "Nothing."

"Sakura," he said firmly. "We go through this every time. For once, tell me what's bothering you."

"Why do you always assume something's bothering me?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"Because I know you," he said and the pace of his heartbeat picked up as he realized the truth in his words. "I can see it in your eyes."

Sakura sighed. "Second time I've been told that," she murmured.

His eyes narrowed as he waited for her to give him a proper answer. It took her a while to face him again and, when she did, she didn't attempt to hide anything. Her face was drawn with worry. His eyes softened and he tried his hardest to appear welcoming of her explanation.

"I've heard that your punishment is going to be steep."

"What's the point of having a trial if they've already decided on a punishment?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing's set in stone yet. Hopefully your trial will change everyone's opinion about you."

"I doubt it," he replied sullenly.

At Sakura's sudden tense posture, he frowned.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean—"

"You don't have to sugarcoat anything, Sasuke." She attempted to smile to put him at ease, but it only made him feel worse, especially since he could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

Sakura looked away briefly and took in a slow breath. "I'm scared that…that I won't see you again once the trial begins."

"You said it yourself that Tsunade won't allow me to be executed."

Sakura met his eyes. There was pity in her luminescent eyes and he hated it. He hated when she looked at him like that—it made him feel so undignified.

"Sasuke, execution isn't the only punishment that can take you away from me."

Dread filled him. Was solitary confinement a possible punishment? Was he going to be tortured? There were so many options he hadn't considered.

"I take it nothing you say makes any difference?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head and looked down at her lap. "Tsunade said the Elders won't consider my testimony as accurate evidence because…" she trailed off. It was apparent that she couldn't force the words out.

Sasuke watched her and realized what she was unable to say. Her testimony was considered biased. Sakura was in love with the accused. Hope swelled within him right along with the conflicting regret. He had used her. He had depended on her feelings for him to sway her decision to testify on his behalf. If he hadn't, perhaps her story would have held a little more merit in the eyes of the Council. Maybe he wouldn't be in the situation he was in now. Maybe…he wouldn't have started to feel the same for her.

Perhaps returning _had_ been a mistake.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but…I trust you."

An incredible sense of importance filled him at her words. It was truly amazing that, after everything he had done, she still trusted him.

She leaned forward and placed her forehead against the bars. Her sweet breath fanned over his face and he fought the heat burning his cheeks.

"I'm doing everything I can to find out what the Elders are hiding," she whispered. "I'm meeting with an informant tonight. Kakashi said he wants to get together tomorrow to piece together the clues we've found so far."

"Is that why you're dressed like that?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you dressed up for your meeting?"

"I was instructed to wear blue…this is the only thing I have," she explained seriously.

Slowly, she reached her fist out toward him. He watched her carefully as he extended his arm and put his hand under hers, expecting her to drop whatever she had into his open palm. She lowered her hand until it rested in his and electricity tingled his skin. She uncurled her fingers, tickling his palm in the process, and released a tiny scrap of paper. She pulled her arm away from him and looked down the hall. He frowned and smoothed the creases out of the worn scrap. He read it and his frown deepened.

"Noriyuki," he said. "It sounds like a date."

Sakura's eyes shot up to look at him sternly. "It's not."

For some strange reason, he was unconvinced. He had no reason to doubt Sakura's honesty; she had placed her trust in him. In fact, he had no reason to doubt her faithfulness to him—even though they weren't together. She had loved him and loyally searched for him, faithfully waited for him. Why—now that he was back—would she even think about going out with another boy?

Well…she had no reason to think he would ever return her feelings.

He scratched that thought. Sakura loved him and would never go out with someone else. He was just being irrational—jealous. He looked at her and searched for the truth he knew was in her eyes. He put aside all of his treacherous thoughts and decided to believe in her.

He nodded. "I like blue."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said meekly as a blush reddened her cheeks, making her look lovely.

He found it interesting that she knew he was trying to complement her. He had never been particularly good at expressing himself or complimenting others. It was never important. Lately, it felt as though he had been exploring all sorts of new territory. It was thrilling, yet terrifying.

What terrified him more was the fact that Sakura was _still_ investigating the Elders. A growing fear that she would be assassinated kept Sasuke awake at night. He didn't know how to tell her to stop her dangerous pursuit. She wouldn't listen to him because she believed that what she was doing would help save him. There was so much she didn't know. There was so much that would shatter her world.

"Sakura."

She looked at him intently and he swallowed thickly.

"You need to be careful."

Her brows tilted. "I am."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed one of the bars tightly. "You don't understand how dangerous the Council is. They can hurt you."

Her eyes became glassy and a silent tear trickled down her cheek. She placed her hand around his. "If I don't figure this out, they _will_ hurt you."

He looked at her strangely. Perhaps if he just told her the truth, she would know how dangerous her mission was. Knowing the truth would certainly put her life at risk, but purposely seeking it was like asking for trouble. He wanted justice, but he didn't want others to know about the coup d'état that his clan had planned. And, though he wanted to share his burden with someone, he didn't want to destroy Sakura's innocent view of her village. But…her life was in danger. Survival was more important than ignorant bliss.

"Sakura," he started slowly. "There's something you shoul—"

"SASUKE!" yelled an obnoxious voice.

He rolled his eyes. Just what he needed—a visit from the village idiot.

Sakura released his hand slowly and he missed her warmth. They both stood as Naruto came bounding down the hall a second later. His usually chipper face was drawn and weary, his blue eyes darkened by bruises from lack of sleep.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Just came to hang out. You have a problem with that?"

"You have no idea," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Naruto turned to Sakura and offered a small smile. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

"Hi, Naruto."

She looked at Sasuke and he knew she was about to leave. His eyes darkened as he tried to mentally communicate that he did _not _want to be left alone with Naruto.

She smiled. "I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

"See ya," he replied grumpily.

He watched as she walked down the hall for as long as he could. When his eyes returned to Naruto, the blond had a strange look on his face. His eyebrows rose suggestively.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"You, uh, checking out Sakura-chan?"

"What?" His voice rose in pitch at his defensive question.

"You _were_." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Well…actually, I'm not sure." He scratched the back of his head. "I just had a feeling."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What're you talking about?"

Naruto looked at him tiredly. "Look, I want to talk to you about something."

His eyebrow rose, hoping Naruto would take it as an indication to continue.

"You remember—of course you remember. Well, when we were tracking your team, I ran into…I ran into your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened and anger started to surge through his blood. "Go on," he bit out.

Naruto relayed the meeting to him as closely as he could remember. He fidgeted throughout the telling, but he ploughed on despite the awkwardness. Had Sasuke not known the truth about Itachi, he would have been surprised to learn his brother had spoken with Naruto without intending to capture him. But, he wasn't. Itachi never intended to capture Naruto. Everything he had ever done was carefully planned to make him hate Itachi. To hide the truth. To make Sasuke a hero.

That had turned out _so_ well.

Naruto finished his story and Sasuke frowned.

"So…he forced a raven down your throat?"

"Yeah," Naruto said breathlessly. "I haven't been able to figure out why."

Sasuke had a theory, but he wouldn't be able to attempt it with the chakra inhibitor on his ankle. If Itachi had used a genjutsu, then perhaps if Sasuke used his Sharingan, the illusion would activate. He figured if Itachi had rigged his Amaterasu to activate when he saw Madara's Sharingan, his theory was highly plausible. He thought about the possibilities for a moment and decided that, as soon as he got the chance, he would go through with his idea.

"When I get this stupid thing off," he said indicating the inhibitor, "I'm going to figure out what he did to you and why."

"Uh…okay." Naruto looked away for a second before coming to some sort of decision. "Listen, Sasuke…Itachi told me that he transferred his power to me and that he hoped I would never have to use it."

Sasuke stared at him unsure of what that could mean.

"I can't imagine I'd have to use Itachi's power. You're back for good after all." He smiled.

A rock fell into the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Another unknown had entered the equation.

~.~.~

Sakura walked into Fujiyama with a mask of confidence on her face. Inside, she was extremely nervous. She walked straight to the waiter.

"I'm with the Noriyuki party."

The waiter nodded. "Right this way."

She followed him to a booth near the back. Surprisingly, Shikamaru was seated there along with a blonde girl with glasses from the Sign Cryptography Unit. Sakura remembered her name to be Shiho.

"Sakura," Nara greeted.

"Shikamaru, how're you?" she asked politely. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah," he replied. "Take a seat. We've got a lot to discuss."

She slid into the booth and made herself comfortable.

Shikamaru instantly pulled out a photo. It was of the Elder Frog, Fukasaku's back.

"The code reads, 'the real one is not with them.'" Shikamaru frowned. "Perhaps those six Peins were just using genjutsu…and the female Akatsuki member had some kind of special technique. She could've launched the real attacks at Jiraiya-sama while she was hidden."

Sakura looked at him for a moment, confused about what was going on. He watched her too, a strange look on his face. She blinked and focused. She had to go with the situation or the information exchange wouldn't be successful.

"I don't think so," she said after a moment.

"Really? And why not?" asked Shiho. "Aren't you currently on probation?"

Sakura looked at her with hard eyes. "I am," she replied. "But that doesn't mean I haven't been informed of the situation. I was told that Jiraiya-sama was physically stabbed and killed by all six of the Peins at once." She thought for a moment before continuing. "It could have been done with extremely complex genjutsu, but it seems too farfetched. Though…it was also reported that Jiraiya-sama himself killed three of the six with a weapon, but they were resurrected somehow."

"There's nothing too bizarre when it comes to the Akatsuki," Shikamaru said darkly. "This is a group that had two legit immortals in their ranks."

"In any case, we'll have to continue following whatever patterns we can find until new information comes in," Shiho said.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled just as the waiter appeared.

"Are you ready to order?"

They ordered their meals and a heavy silence fell over them as they waited for the food to arrive. About half-way through their dinners, Shikamaru looked up at Sakura, his face the very description of serious.

"I heard you went to a bar downtown with Kakashi," he said.

"I did," Sakura replied.

"Be careful if you go downtown again, you never know _who_ you might run into."

Sakura eyed him warily. Was this her next destination? She wasn't quite sure.

Shiho spoke up then. "If you go, take a friend. Neji, for example."

"I'll make sure I do. Although…I'm a little offended you think I need a bodyguard."

Shikamru rolled his eyes. "You're such a bother."

"I suppose I am," she said thoughtfully. She pulled out a piece of notebook paper and placed it on the table next to the photo of Fukasaku's back. "What about these numbers?"

Shikamaru leaned forward to take a look. "One ninety-six," he muttered and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

He sighed. "You're not gonna like it."

"Shikamaru," she said dangerously low. "Tell me what it means."

He shook his head and closed his eyes briefly as he pressed his fingers to his temple. "It's an address…in the Uchiha District."

Silence filled the air as Sakura's mind went into overdrive.

"No," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm back from vaca! I had an amazing one too, but I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like the new chapter!

Thank you everyone for making this story as big as it is. I can't believe I have 100 alerts and over 80 faves! I'm blown away by the awesomeness. I love it! And thank you to everyone who reviews, it means so much to me.

And as always, thanks to Sakura's Unicorn for being an amazing beta. You help me keep focused, which is something very few people can do. XD

I'll see ya'll when chapter 34 comes around!

Peace!


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 34: Four

The sound of approaching footsteps stopped outside his cell. The clinking of keys drew his attention and he looked up from his futon as the lock turned and the door swung open. Two ANBU stood outside waiting. He got to his feet. One of the guards walked in and removed his manacles.

"Trial starts today, Uchiha," a muffled voice said from behind a porcelain mask.

A tightness formed in Sasuke's chest.

"Well, come on," said the other, clearly a female. "You're not very pretty to look at _now_, are ya?"

He scowled at her, but said nothing.

He walked forward and allowed the ANBU to take his arms and escort him down the hall. Like he had a choice—his scowl deepened at that thought. Soon, the female guard left his side and stood at attention near a doorway. He and the male guard continued into a community shower. Sasuke looked at the ANBU with scorn.

"I'm not going anywhere, so don't waste my time," the guard said as he pointed toward one of the showerheads.

Sasuke's mood was darkening. Again, he chose to bite his tongue and simply obey without a fuss—his cooperation might make things go a little smoother.

He pulled off his shirt and grimy sweatpants. The air was cold on his bare skin and goose bumps stated to rise. His feet were careful on the wet floor as he neared the showerhead. There was a bar of soap, a razor, and shaving cream on the floor in the corner. Weeks ago—before he returned to Konoha—he might have refused to use another man's germ-infested soap. Now, after spending weeks in the filth of his cell, that small bar of soap was like a godsend. He turned the knob slowly, yet was sprayed full force with lukewarm water. He cursed under his breath, hating that the water wasn't quite warm enough for his chilled skin.

"One temperature. _Sorry_," the guard mocked.

A shaky breath escaped through Sasuke's clenched teeth. He bowed his head and allowed the water to run through his greasy hair, shivering all the while. The dark water that pooled around his feet and swirled toward the drain entranced him. The dirt flowing off of his body reminded him of the times he had bathed in blood. Just as the blood of battle stained his clothes, the blackened water was evidence of his life of crime. After a few moments, he reached for the bar of soap and began to scrub every inch of his grimy body. The lather did little to hide the red welts appearing on his skin from washing too hard. He attacked himself with the soap as if his very skin was deplorable and guilty of betraying him. He didn't want to be that man who was always on the run and never satisfied. He wanted to know that he had done right for once in his life. He wanted to fight, not for vengeance, but for justice. So he scrubbed himself as if he were peeling out of an old skin.

It took him nearly twenty minutes before he was satisfied that his body was sufficiently clean. He turned the knob and the shower ceased it spitting. He took the can of shaving cream, sprayed some into his hand, and applied it evenly to the shadow that his face had become. There was a tiny mirror directly under the showerhead that he stared into as he carefully dragged the razor over his face. After finishing, he looked in the mirror again and was slightly surprised to see how young he looked. It was like the stubble had aged him a hundred years and made the stress in his face more evident. Now that it was gone, he once again looked like the young man he was.

Sasuke also noted that his hair had grown quite long. He felt a slight ache in his chest as he looked in the mirror at the long hair with Itachi's own eyes—his brother stared back at him. Maybe he was becoming the man Itachi had wanted him to be. Maybe Sakura was changing him.

Turning around, the ANBU guard handed him a towel. It was rough and barely longer than a hand towel. He rubbed the towel against his dark hair until it was only slightly damp and then moved on to dry his moist skin. It felt wonderful to be clean again. His skin was sore and his hair was coarse, but…he was clean.

After he finished drying himself off, the guard brought him a pile of folded clothes. He quickly got dressed and was pleased to note that the clothing was more proper than what he'd been wearing recently. Charcoal slacks, properly tailored, and a black shirt with sleeves that reached the elbow. Near the entrance of the community shower was a full length mirror. As he observed his appearance, he saw that he looked like an ordinary civilian. An eyebrow arched upwards at the thought. What if that was his punishment, life as a civilian? Would he be able to accept that? He would be giving up everything he had worked so hard for. All those long years of training to be more powerful would go to waste and his family would never get the justice they deserved. He knew that he couldn't accept such a fate. He _needed_ to be a shinobi.

"Come on, Uchiha. You don't want to keep the court waiting."

~.~.~

"Do you sense him?"

Her brows scrunched together as she concentrated harder.

"Well?"

"Shush!" Her eyelids were pressed so tight she was starting to see strange designs on the insides.

Something touched her arm. Her jaw twitched as a tingling heat radiated from her skin.

"Don't bother her. Can't you see she's concentrating?"

"If you ask me, she's not trying hard enough."

Karin's eyes suddenly flew open and she rounded on Suigetsu. "What is _your_ problem?" she hollered.

The obvious shock on Suigetsu's face disappeared as he grinned. "You."

She couldn't breathe. "Idiot!" She punched him square in the face only to have his head liquefy around her fist. She roughly pulled away from him and glared, shoulders hunched and fists balled. "I'm doing all the work! What're you doing, Suigetsu? Shouting orders like you're the boss. I'm sick of it!"

Suigetsu smirked. "You didn't seem to mind being bossed around when Sasuke did it."

Karin groaned. She hadn't thought of Sasuke romantically in quite some time. She couldn't forgive the harsh words he had spoken to her so long ago. And recently…her attention had been elsewhere. Though she was using every ounce of her strength to seek out Sasuke's chakra signature, her mind drifted to other things. She was distracted by her immense dislike of Suigetsu. Whenever he stood next to her, she suddenly felt nervous, sick even. She found herself desiring to prove herself to him. Those thoughts irritated her to no end. It frustrated her that her distraction had become obvious to her two teammates as well.

Suigetsu draped an arm around Karin's shoulders and she stiffened. A rush of heat flooded through her and her stomach filled with bubbles. She found it difficult to keep from squeaking.

"Karin, you know how important it is that we find him," he said nonchalantly. "He's the only one who'll be able to protect us when Madara figures out we've bounced."

Karin looked at him with hard eyes and reddened cheeks. "He _already _knows, you idiot. There's a team camped outside Konoha's wall right this second."

Suigetsu's pointed teeth became visible when he grimaced. "They're after us?"

"Probably." She pushed him away. "But I'm not sure. They arrived soon after we did, but they haven't tried to find us yet."

"Where are they?" Juugo asked quietly.

"By the western gate," Karin replied as she pointed.

Juugo looked in the direction she indicated and his face became solemn. "Maybe they're here to attack the village."

"What?"

"Perhaps Madara believes that Sasuke has betrayed him. It would make sense to destroy the place that holds Sasuke's loyalty." Juugo turned toward his teammates and frowned.

"Or maybe they're here to rendezvous with Sasuke. Ever think of that?" Karin asked shrilly. "It was his goal to destroy Konoha, remember?"

Suigetsu sighed. "No…it wasn't."

Karin's piercing gaze searched him. "Are you still holding on to this idea that Sasuke is with a _friend_?"

"What I didn't tell you before is that his friend…well, she—"

"She?" Karin just managed not to hiss. Her fist clenched as a knot formed in her stomach.

"Yeah…_she_." Suigetsu let out a slow breath and scratched the back of his head. "Well…she's in love with Sasuke and, from observing his attitude about her, I'd say that he's got some feelings for her, too."

Karin pursed her lips and turned away so they wouldn't see the anger on her face. "Really," she replied evenly, though it felt as though her heart had cracked. She had thought she was over him. She thought she had been angry enough to forget about him.

"Now, Karin, don't go thinking that _she'_s the reason he rejected you."

She looked back at him.

"He just couldn't stand you." Suigetsu laughed loudly.

She wanted to cry. Did Suigetsu really think so lowly of her? She gritted her teeth and pounced at him. "You moron!"

Juugo looked toward the village. "Stop behaving like children," he said. "We need to be alert for enemies."

Karin pulled away from Suigetsu and dusted off her clothing. "Fine. But make _him_ keep his mouth shut."

Suigetsu glared at her.

Karin ignored him and turned to Juugo. "I can only sense the faintest trace of Sasuke's chakra. It's very weak. Should we infiltrate the village?" There was silence as Juugo and Suigetsu looked at each other. "Well?"

"Uh…" Suigetsu looked dumbfounded before his mouth cracked into a large grin. "Sasuke always made the decisions. I'm not—"

Karin's fists clenched. "You've been bossing us around throughout the entire journey! Are you telling me you don't know what to do now that we've found him?"

"Calm down, Karin," Juugo said wearily.

She let out a harsh breath through her nose. "Hopeless," she said between her teeth.

"We should wait and see what the Akatsuki are planning," Juugo said, but Karin could tell he was struggling with his own idea.

"Fine with me," she replied and then jumped into a nearby tree to get a better vantage point incase the Akatsuki did decide to attack. Well…that would be her excuse if anyone asked. In truth, she wanted some time to herself. She felt so confused by the mix of emotions she was feeling. She was angry about Sasuke and felt rejected by Suigetsu.

She hated boys. Truly hated them.

~.~.~

Sakura stood in the barren streets of the Uchiha district. Her feet were frozen to the stones just inside the gate. She looked at each building with wide eyes. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to walk through the ghost town that was the Uchiha district. She didn't want to walk to 1-9-6 Sekitan Street and see _that house._ She didn't want it to be real.

She rubbed her hands down the length of her arms to banish the chills that prickled her skin. As a young girl she had memorized the streets to her crush's home as if it were as important as an Academy assignment. Now, her head swiveled in all directions as she looked around as if for the first time. It was disconcerting to know that this place was somehow part of the secret the Elders were hiding. She was somewhat excited to be there again…but the tragedy of the Uchiha massacre was so heavy, it weighed down her giddy sense of nostalgia.

Slowly, after finding her courage, Sakura took a step forward. She continued through the neighborhood hesitantly—the anxiety building in her stomach was making her nauseous. Along the road and even on the walls were the faded stains of death. The dark splatters showed where blood had been spilt…where Uchiha Itachi had killed. Sakura shuddered. Despite her discomfort, she continued through the streets until she arrived at her destination.

1-9-6 Sekitan Street was the largest manor within the district. A long time ago, it was home to the clan head and his family. Once upon a time, it was home to an innocent young boy named Uchiha Sasuke. And then…everything changed. That little boy was now a criminal because his brother took everything from him. Sakura stared at the building in awe. She didn't want to be there. She couldn't intrude on whatever secrets Sasuke might have inside that house. But…she _had_ to in order to complete her mission. Whatever secrets that manor held, they would aid her in finding out what the Elders were hiding.

Sakura let out a slow breath. She reminded herself that Sasuke hadn't lived in the building since his family was murdered. Though he would be furious if he ever found out she went snooping around in his family's home, it was for his benefit. At least, she hoped what she learned would benefit him.

_Why can't he just tell me what he knows? _Sakura wondered, but she knew his trust was a fragile thing. And she knew that his trust in her…she was about to break it. Tightness clenched her heart like a hand squeezing it. His life was more important than his trust in her…but she treasured his trust so much and it hurt to think she was giving it up.

After a moment of indecision, she finally willed her legs to move. Approaching the gate, Sakura noted the rusted hinges. She channeled some chakra into a hard push and the old gate squealed at it opened slightly. There was just enough space for her to slip through. The yard was overgrown with weeds, dandelions, and long grass. The manor itself looked no worse for the neglect it had suffered. It was still a beautiful building.

Carefully sliding one of the shoji screens, she entered the dark confines of the manor. The stagnant air smelled of dust and mildew. Sakura grimaced and put her hand against her nose as the stench filled her nostrils. She turned to the wall just to her left to find a light switch. Flicking it upward, she was unsurprised to see that the electricity was off. Digging in her nin-pouch, Sakura found a small flashlight and turned it on. The bright beam of light colored the hardwood floors a strange gray and she saw that the room was empty. She walked forward until her small light revealed a large, black stain on the floor. The flashlight fell from her grip as she quickly stepped back in surprise, almost stumbling in the process. The room was once again bathed in shadow, with only the dim light shining through the shoji screens.

This was where Sasuke's parents were killed.

Shutting her eyes as a moment of grief overtook her, Sakura fell to her knees and sucked in a shuddering breath. She shouldn't have done this. There were so many memories—so many ghosts—in the house and she felt like she was, in no way, a part of it. She didn't belong there. She hadn't been invited there. She was intruding on a child's nightmare, on the nightmare of the man she loved. She had always dreamed he would share everything with her—past, present, future—and now, she felt as though she had stolen his chance to do so. She had stumbled into the room where his life had changed forever, where he had watched the blood flow from the parents who loved him. She couldn't imagine. She couldn't understand…and yet, somehow, that made her feel as though she knew him just a little better.

The floor where she sat seemed to have become a sort of quicksand, sucking her deeper into her grief and making her immobile. Taking a calming breath, she willed her heart to stop racing. Though her desire to discover the truth was strong, she was so afraid to continue into the mystery of the Uchiha home. It felt like all her insides were being cut and twisted by razor wires. Her lungs tingled as she sucked in air.

Sakura closed her eyes and envisioned Sasuke as he once was, young and full of potential. She thought of who he had become, someone strong, but lost in his own self-destruction. When he came back home, she had watched carefully as he began to change into someone new, someone different from the masochistic avenger. His freedom and happiness were hanging in the balance. She had the opportunity to do something to help him. This was her chance to do something for him that mattered. She could make sure he was never alone again.

Sakura summoned the Will of Fire from the depths of her soul. She felt the heat rising through her, banishing the shadows that lurked like ghosts. She felt the fear shrink beneath the blinding light of her resolve. Her eyes sparkled valiantly as she willed her body to overcome the cowardice that gripped her heart. With steely determination, Sakura rose from the ground like a phoenix from the ashes. Her steps were deliberate as she strode through the room and into the next.

Her eyes scanned everything with the intention of committing what she saw to memory. She burned the images into her mind, careful to remember every little detail. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for, but—for Sasuke's sake—she'd find out.

As she walked through one of the larger rooms of the home, a shimmer near the mantle caught her eye. She stopped in place and looked fully at the object and saw that it was an ornate kunai. She neared to get a better look and found that the tool was beautiful. The blade was cast of stainless steel and had a unique tip. It was decorated with delicate etchings and the hilt was wrapped in red ribbon with bells hanging from the ends. She reverently lifted the kunai from its display and examined the Kanji characters near the hilt.

"_True Sight_," she mumbled curiously.

She frowned and set the kunai back on its display, just as it had been before. She was about to walk away, when it struck her as odd that the kunai would be displayed so that the blade faced the wall diagonally, casting the inscription in shadow instead of in full view. She followed the direction of the point and touched the wall where it ended. The texture was strange, different from the surrounding area. She chewed on her lip as she intently studied the difference. Beneath her fingers, she began to notice a pattern of bumps and grooves. Her mind quickly decoded what she was feeling and realized there was a message in the wall. It also said _True Sight_. There was more to the message, but it continued into the wall behind the mantle which surprised her. The mantle was not a part of the wall, but a separate piece of its own.

Allowing her chakra to flow freely through her arms, Sakura pulled the mantle away from the wall. As she squeezed between the space of the mantle and wall, one of the floorboards shifted under her foot. Curious, she stopped and kneeled. She gently ran her fingers down the length of the floorboard and found that three of its sides were loose. Intrigued all the more, she studied the board attached to the loose one's long side and found that it too was loose—and it was connected to yet another board. Her eyes widened at the discovery. At closer examination, she noticed a sort of lock on one of the boards. And suddenly, it all made sense. She grabbed the kunai from the display and stuck the unique point into the lock. There was a muffled click indicating the tumblers had turned. She stuck her own kunai between the trapdoor and the floor and, using it as a form of leverage, she was able to lift the trapdoor from the floor and reveal an old ladder. She quickly glanced over her shoulder and then reprimanded herself for being silly. Of course no one was watching her.

Gripping the flashlight between her teeth, Sakura lowered one leg down into the hidden chamber until her foot came to rest against one of the ladder's steps. She tested the stability of the step and, when satisfied it would hold her weight, her other leg followed the first. She climbed down and found herself in an even darker room. She pulled the flashlight from her mouth and aimed it into the room. Against the far wall was a large wooden chest and, beside it, a writing desk.

Sakura let out a silent breath as a cold sweat formed on her skin. This was what she'd been looking for. She was certain of it.

~.~.~

Sasuke sat at the front of the courtroom alone, hands unbound, but beneath the stares of the villagers, he felt like a caged dragon on display. It was all he could do to keep the anxiety from showing on his face.

There were so many people, a lot of them he didn't recognize. The shinobi were seated in the front rows, while the civilians crowded the back. He hadn't expected his hearing to be so scandalous an affair that everyone in the Leaf would come to see it. Why such interest? He hadn't done anything to harm the village. He hadn't killed any of Konoha's shinobi. Why was everyone so curious to see what his punishment would be?

He noticed that Kakashi and Naruto sat in the very front row, but there was one person missing—a certain pink-haired kunoichi. And she was the one person he wished, more than anything, was there.

Tsunade finally looked up from the file in her hand. She sighed. "Uchiha Sasuke, I've reviewed your file extensively. You are charged with treason."

He kept the scowl from his face. He didn't need to make things worse.

"Do you have an argument to prove yourself innocent?"

Sasuke looked from Tsunade's almond eyes to the faces of the Elders to her left. If only the chakra inhibitor was gone, he would kill them where they sat. Unfortunately, his careful planning had been mocked and made useless. The blood in his veins sped up with the desire to see them dead and he clenched his fists until it hurt. He forced himself to look away and back at the woman who served as his judge.

"I'll say the same words I spoke to you on my return. I left to exact revenge on a traitor and managed to kill three enemies of Konoha—Orochimaru, Deidara, and…" He hesitated. It was impossible for him to think of his brother as an enemy—a traitor—after what he had learned. However, the citizens of Konoha didn't know what he knew.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Uchiha?"

He took a breath and cleared his throat. "And Uchiha Itachi." He clenched his teeth momentarily as he looked down at the table. When his eyes again met the Godaime's, it was with fire and tenacity. "I did Konoha a _favor_."

"Arrogant boy!" The woman, Koharu, stood. "You left the village without permission and _trained _under Orochimaru. I've heard rumors that you not only joined the Akatsuki, but captured the Eight-Tails as well."

Sasuke's mouth pulled into a tight line. "Who told you these _rumors_?"

"That's none of your concern," Homura said, in a mocking gentleness. "Can you deny these accusations?"

His eyes shifted between the expectant, impatient faces of the Council. They didn't deserve anything from him. He owed them no explanation.

"Answer him, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at the last of the Council. Danzo. He was the one who had given Itachi his orders. He was the man who had destroyed his life. His eyes narrowed hatefully. Air raced through his lungs as fury accelerated his pulse. His fingers curled with the desire to release a fatal Chidori. But…he couldn't. After a moment, logic once again returned to his crazed mind. The best way to crush the Council would be to avoid prison.

He took a breath. "My time with the Akatsuki was not by choice. I awoke from my battle with Itachi in Madara—"

"Madara? Do you mean Uchiha Madara?"

"Homura-sama, please let the accused finish," Tsunade said irritably. She looked back at Sasuke and nodded.

He unclenched his jaw and continued. "I was…_detained_. Madara required my team and I to capture the Eight Tails for him. He threatened to kill us otherwise. Although, I did attempt to capture the Eight Tails, he was able to escape by using a substitute. I handed the substitute to Madara and left the Akatsuki to return home."

He looked over at Danzo and saw skepticism lingering on his wrinkled face. Sasuke felt a slight satisfaction tickle him. He knew everything…he had leverage. Danzo could suspect, but he would never know if Madara had revealed the truth to the youngest Uchiha. He couldn't say a word, lest he incriminate himself. Sasuke had the upper hand and it fed his hunger for justice.

"Boy."

His eyes returned to the figure of the old woman.

"During your time with the two Uchihas, did they…speak to you?"

Homura and Danzo looked at the woman with warning in their eyes. Tsunade looked over, her brows lowered and her mouth taut with a frown. She looked ready to shoot arrows from her tongue.

Sasuke fought the smirk attempting to lift his mouth. "How is that relevant to this trial?" he asked evenly.

"Perhaps they revealed information about our enemies…or secrets about Konoha?" the woman pushed.

His eyebrow arched upwards. The woman was either very bold or very stupid. How did such a reckless woman come to be a part of Konoha's Council? Frowning, he looked at Tsunade. Her brown eyes watched him intently, searching his face for the answers he knew she was seeking. He couldn't tell. He needed to get justice for his clan…she couldn't provide it. So he couldn't speak, not yet.

"They said nothing." His pulse raced as he dared the Elders to argue against his statement. "I am not an enemy of Konoha."

Koharu looked absolutely unconvinced, but she was at least smart enough to say nothing more on the subject. Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a weary sigh. She turned to the Elders. Each of their suspicious faces was trained on the young man seated before them. Sasuke wondered if he was being foolish by not speaking about what he knew. He could tell the whole village what the Elders had done…but the Elders could argue that they did it to stop a civil war. And even if they didn't argue, there was no guarantee that anyone would believe him.

"The court will take a half hour recess," Tsunade announced. She stared right through Sasuke and he could see in her piercing gaze that she knew he had lied. She knew there was something he was hiding.

~.~.~

Sakura raced from the Uchiha district as fast as her feet could carry her. In her speed, the colors of the village were but streaks to her eyes and the breeze cut around her figure in a fury of wind. It was important she report her findings to someone—anyone. Oddly, it seemed there was no one in town. Realizing how strange that was, Sakura relaxed her stride until she came to a stop. She looked in all directions with a frown on her face. Where was everyone?

She spotted Kotetsu and Izumo headed out of town.

"Hey, Sakura!" Kotetsu greeted.

"Hey," she replied distractedly.

Izumo's brow furrowed when he noticed Sakura's frantic behavior. "Everything all right?"

"Uh…well, not exactly," she replied quietly. "I can't really talk about it…_here_."

"Oh," Izumo said in understanding. "Better off I suppose. We're on our way to relieve the other guards."

Sakura nodded and then her eyes darted around. "Where is everyone?"

Kotetsu scratched at the bandage on his cheek. "I guess they didn't tell you, huh?"

Sakura looked at him.

"Today's the trial."

Her jade eyes doubled in size. "Today?"

Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged nervous glances. Sakura violently pushed past the two and began sprinting, this time toward the courthouse. Of all days to schedule the trial, they'd chosen today. If they could've waited one day more…

Sakura pumped her legs with chakra and jumped to the rooftops. After only a few moments, she spotted the courthouse and turned in its direction. She pushed her way through the exiting crowd like a fish swimming upstream. Her heart clenched when she realized that the hearing was over.

She was too late.

Out of nowhere, a blond boy pulled her into a gentle embrace. Shocked, it took Sakura a moment to respond to the arms holding her and the hair in her face. And suddenly, all her fears came to the surface. Her hands reached up to clutch his shoulders and she buried her head against his neck. Salty water filled her eyes as she choked on a sob. Naruto gripped her tighter as she began to tremble and he allowed her tears to stain his jacket.

"Sakura-chan," he mumbled sadly.

She pulled away to look into his blue eyes. There weren't any tears present, but there was anger. "He won't be executed?" she asked hesitantly.

"No."

"No, but he's in for a rough time," Kakashi commented as he appeared from the crowd of bodies.

Sakura looked at her old sensei and saw, in his lone eye, that he was tired. "What do you mean? What's his sentence?"

Kakashi looked away for a moment, his head tilting back as he gazed into the cloudy sky. When he looked back at her, it was with such sorrow, her heart stopped.

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke. "Four years of prison and four weeks of…torture and interrogation, each year."

"If, at the end of his four years, they decide he's been uncooperative, he'll be sentenced for life," Kakashi added.

"What! How can they do that?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade said—"

"Tsunade had to come up with a compromise that would please the Council," Kakashi said firmly. "They want him dead."

Sakura bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from saying anything in front of Naruto. She hated that he wasn't a part of the mission. She took a scrap of paper from her nin-pack and held it out for Kakashi. His visible eye looked at her hand and then back to her.

"Take it. Show Tsunade-shishou." She looked out toward the sun to gage the time of day. "I have to see him."

~.~.~

Sasuke sat on the futon he'd grown familiar with. He supposed the cell was going to be his new home for the next few years. He growled and slammed his fist into the hard mattress. No. He was going to find a way to escape. He would find a way to get the justice his people deserved. Letting out a huff of air, he buried his face in his hands.

"Sasuke."

He looked up at the sound of her voice. Sakura stood at his cell with slumped shoulders and tears streaming down her face. He got up and went to her, the chains connecting him to the wall rattled with each step he took. The sound weighed on his heart and he had to stop from wincing with every footfall.

He looked into Sakura's pale face. He'd missed her and he was at least thankful that he was still allowed to see her. He brought a hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears. She gave a small smile and leaned into his warm hand, cupping it with her own. His chest tightened. He had only seen her so upset a handful of times and each of those times had centered on his leaving or absence. There was a familiar self-loathing that dimmed her green eyes, a regret that he didn't understand. Anger filled him. If the bars were not there, he could wrap his arms around her and comfort her.

He knew then, that he loved her.

He had thought that Tsunade was going to keep him from prison. He had thought she could've made it possible. Apparently…he had been wrong.

"Sakura, I—"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as more tears leaked from her eyes.

He was speechless for a moment as his heart wrenched in his chest. Finally, words came to his mind that he hoped would bring some comfort to her. "This isn't your fault."

"But if I had been faster, if I hadn't been so afraid…"

"Afraid of what, Sakura?"

She looked at him, dread evident in her glassy eyes. "I…I went to your home."

He closed his eyes and tried to force down the resentment that started eating him. How could she? How could she go digging through his past?

"Why?" he tried not to growl.

She turned away. "My investigation led me there." She swallowed thickly. "I know about the coup d'état."

He looked at her with furrowed brows. "How?"

"I found the trap door and all the documents detailing the plan," she answered meekly.

He felt heat rising to his skin and dryness in his throat. His insides clenched when he thought that she must think of his clan as monsters.

"One minute!" a voice echoed down the hall.

Sakura frowned, looking distraught. "Perhaps, if I had been a day sooner, the new evidence would have delayed your trial."

"How would it have helped? It would have been one more strike against me."

Sakura drew closer to the bars and reached for his face, touching him tenderly. "It would have given me more time to find out what the Elders are hiding. Why they fear you so much." She retracted her arm and turned toward the end of the tunnel. "I think there might still be a way to reverse this."

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. Sakura was ever the optimist, despite the danger she was putting herself in. He knew it was time to tell her. It was time to let her know the answers she was desperately searching for, because there was no way she was going to discover it on her own.

"Sakura—"

"Time's up!"

She looked at him and gave the tiniest of hopeful smiles and all he could do was believe in her for the time being. He would tell her what she needed to know when she next visited. Both that the Elders had murdered his family…and that he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've been preoccupied with SSM stuff. So far I've written one story for each week, except week 4 which I'm working on now. I do hope that you like this extra long chapter though. It seems like the deeper we go, the more indepth and longer we get. Which I'm sure everyone is pleased with. So we're getting pretty close to the end. Sad face. It's almost been a year since I started this thing, and I'm always surprised at how much it's grown.

Well, thanks are in order. To everyone who reads and reviews, you are AMAZING! To Sakura's Unicorn, thank you for challenging me to be ruthless.

Also, I'm wanting to change the summary of the story and I want your imput. What do you think of the four choices? (There's also a poll on my profile so you can vote)

1. Sasuke turned to leave, but Sakura told him that she knew what it felt like to be alone. She felt it every day he was gone.

2. "Close your eyes," Sasuke said. And then, despite the words burning as they left his mouth, he said, "Turn away, forget about me. Let me be alone."

3. Sakura, Stop your pointless worrying. Orochimaru is dead. Now leave me alone. Sasuke - when all he wants is to be alone, she keeps sending him letters.

4. He couldn't imagine life without her…truly without her. No more soft smiles. No more secret gestures. No more letters that ended with 'love always.' He would be truly alone.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 35: Pain

The bitter taste of iron filled Sasuke's mouth as he clenched his tongue between his teeth in an attempt to stop his anguished cry. A clawing groan escaped his aching jaw as the trocar in his thigh cut deeper into the muscle. Warm blood oozed past the thin shaft and out of his leg. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose as a cold sweat formed like dew upon his skin.

He hated the Council right now.

He was chained to a table, wrists and ankles bound, with the chakra inhibitor still sapping his strength. There was a bright light hanging over his head and two shinobi leaning over him. Both wore masks. The third shinobi in the room was Morino Ibiki, his interrogator. He had yet to see the man—not that he'd be able to through his tear-blurred eyes—but he remembered the voice well enough.

"Still biting your tongue," Ibiki said gruffly.

He sounded disappointed, but Sasuke couldn't imagine why. Wasn't this what he loved to do, torture people?

One of the torture specialists looked up for a moment before turning back to Sasuke and taking a hold of the trocar's handle, making him jerk. He screamed when the blade hit bone and was turned to scrape along the femur's surface. His bone-chilling scream left him gasping for air, a red mist spraying his face as he breathed. His eyes clenched shut and tears streamed freely down his face, into his ears.

He didn't know how much he could handle. He had seen Orochimaru's experiments, Kabuto's torture subjects, and was appalled. Being on that table beneath the blinding light as his body was dissected made his stomach churn.

He felt the cold hatred for Konoha's Council slowly returning. He hated that the Elders were so much like Orochimaru, using and destroying people to prolong their petty, corrupt lives.

White-hot pain erupted in the knee of his other leg. Sasuke choked back a yell as he felt the new utensil dig beneath the kneecap. The cords in his arms stood out in sharp relief as he balled his fists against the pain. His stomach curdled with sickness and his mouth—despite the wet blood lining his teeth—felt parched. He was desperately hoping that he would black out soon—though he knew it was unlikely. These were torture specialists. They were very good at their jobs, knowing exactly how much pain a subject could handle. They knew that Sasuke could handle a lot. According to known records, he'd lived through Tsukuyomi twice. Yes, he could handle pain.

A blurred figure neared the table and Sasuke knew it was Ibiki.

"Had enough?"

"I made it clear in court that Madara didn't say anything to me." Sasuke said through his teeth, blood reddening his mouth as he spoke.

He heard the sneer in Ibiki's voice. "I suppose I haven't made it clear enough that I think you're lying."

Both shafts in his legs twisted and he flinched, letting out a groan. Ibiki took slow steps toward the head of the table and peered over Sasuke. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the shadow looming over him.

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth," Ibiki replied calmly. "We both know that Madara will come looking for you. I want to know why. What is it that makes you so valuable?"

"Maybe it's the fact that we're the last of the Uchiha."

Ibiki chuckled. "Perhaps." There was silence for a moment before Ibiki spoke again. "But I don't think that's the only reason. The Uchiha clan is extraordinary, no doubt about it. However, the world has never been kind to them. Maybe you know why."

"I don't," Sasuke bit out.

If his eyes weren't so blurry with stinging salt-water, he would have been able to see the clamp-like utensil being revealed. His right bicep was pierced through on each side and the bone crunched. His body shook with a spasm as he cried out in agony.

"You're nothing special," Ibiki said coldly. "It's only by chance you weren't killed with the rest of your clan in the massacre."

Rage filled Sasuke's heart. He wanted to kill Ibiki where he stood. He knew nothing. Gasping, Sasuke replied hoarsely. "That's not true."

Ibiki stood ramrod straight. "Really?" He bent forward again. "Do you have something to say?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth in blatant defiance.

Ibiki's eyes flicked toward the other shinobi in the room. "Leave."

"But, sir—"

"Don't argue."

When the shutting door signaled the others' retreat, Ibiki crouched so he could speak softly. "The Elders want you to suffer. They're the ones who ordered this little session. Tsunade-sama figured we could use it to our advantage and find out what they're so worried about."

Sasuke stared at the shape beside him with disdain. They were all aiming for the knowledge locked in his head…but he didn't know who he could trust. Was Ibiki really on Tsunade's side, or was he acting by the Council's orders?

"So I'll ask again, Uchiha. What do you know that has Madara after you and the Council wanting you dead?"

"I don't know."

"If you're not going to cooperate, I'll send you to Inoichi," Ibiki said. "We could get this over with right now. We know the Uchiha planned a coup. What we don't know is why…" Ibiki stopped short, his eyes growing distant.

Sasuke watched him wearily. Suddenly, Ibiki stood up and knocked on the door.

"Call for the medic. We're done here."

"Yes, sir."

One of the torture specialists returned to the room and set to work on removing the five utensils from Sasuke's body. The first to be removed was the long trocar in his thigh. It came slowly with a strange squishing sound and the feeling of ice moving through his thigh. He hissed as it came free of his punctured skin and a torturer staunched the flow of blood with a warm cloth. The removal of the utensil jammed under his kneecap came much more painfully as it was difficult to move without scraping the bone. Sasuke twitched as it was quickly pulled out. His knee was quickly wrapped in gauze. The clamp on his arm was removed and the bones reset, making Sasuke wince and groan.

As the remaining utensils were carefully removed, Sasuke began to feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Pain was flooding through him and he couldn't stop the feeling of lightheadedness that came with it. His vision was sliding around, the edges turning dark and the already-blurred images became skewed. He wanted to feel anger, he wanted to feel hate…but instead he was losing to sheer pain. He was losing to the welcoming darkness.

The sound of the metal door opening was a muffled squeal. There were voices, words said, but he didn't understand. After what seemed a millennia, a strange sensation enveloped his injuries. It felt like cold water was being forced into his open wounds. His entire body began to feel numb as the unfamiliar sensation moved through him and he became vaguely aware that he was being healed. The chakra felt weird, so different from Sakura's. Instead of the warm pulsing, it was cold and intrusive. It felt foreign and unnatural. He hazily wondered if the difference was due to the fact that he loved Sakura. His distracted thought process came to an abrupt halt when feeling suddenly returned to his body. He groaned as the dull pain in all his healed wounds reappeared. The medic attending to his wounds approached the head of the table and said something, but it was still just muffled sounds to his ears.

His binds were removed and the medic helped him sit up, but the moment he did, his vision sparked and his stomach flipped with nausea. He bent forward and vomited on the floor. A firm hand bounced against his back as he retched and it made him feel uncomfortably like a child. Gulping air, it took a minute before Sasuke felt balanced enough to stand. Moving carefully, he straightened up and put a foot down to the floor. The concrete was like ice against his bare feet. As soon as he put his weight on his legs, he nearly fell from the soreness in them—he would have fallen if not for the medic who held tight to his arm.

"You're going to be sore for a few hours," the medic said and Sasuke was relieved to hear the words clearly, albeit a high pitched ringing accompanied them.

He groaned as they made their way slowly and painfully back to his cell. Once there, Sasuke immediately went to his cot and closed his eyes, desperate for sleep. It came in seconds to his exhausted body. It was the second day of torture and interrogation and he still had the rest of the week to look forward to. He was used to battle and wounds, but this was different. It took so much out of him to be physically unable to fight back. How he longed to fight back. His body yearned to protect itself, to avoid such torment.

How he hated the Council.

~.~.~

"We have a problem, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade glanced up from the mountainous pile of paperwork on her desk. There were bags under her eyes and her usually sleek ponytails were frizzy. She looked as though she hadn't left the office since the trial.

"Really? What is it now?" she asked snappishly. "He won't speak?"

Ibiki frowned slightly. "Actually, he said something I thought was strange."

"And that would be?"

"I was goading him, telling him that it was only by chance that he wasn't killed in the massacre. He said that wasn't true."

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "He knows something about the massacre."

"It occurred to me that the probability of the coup d'état, the Uchiha massacre, and the Council being connected is very high".

Tsunade bit her lip as she stared at the man before her. She had placed Ibiki and Inoichi on the team investigating the Elders in hopes that they would be able to draw information out of Sasuke. This bit of news was bad.

"We'll have to do some more digging to confirm your theory," Tsunade said. She sighed. "Does he know Madara's current whereabouts?"

"He doesn't."

Tsunade let an angry hiss escape her nostrils. "What has Inoichi learned from the captive Jiraiya brought back?"

"Not much. His mind is full of genjutsu blocks, which we've assumed were placed by Pein."

"Anything else I should know about?"

Her question went unanswered when a thunderous boom echoed through Konoha and dust sprinkled from the ceiling. Tsunade shot up from her chair and turned to look out the window, Ibiki by her side. Rising from the streets of Konoha were billowing pillars of smoke. Tsunade stared out at her village in pure horror. The Akatsuki had finally arrived. She was Hokage and she had a job to do.

"They're here," she growled.

Ibiki's face grew grim. "The question is who they're after. Naruto or Sasuke?"

Tsunade crossed her arms. Fukasaku's words came to mind when she thought of Naruto. Jiraiya had entrusted everything to the foolish boy, so they could only hope that he truly was the Child of Prophesy. His sage training would have to be cut short.

A shinobi appeared and Tsunade's head tilted in his direction to indicate he had her attention.

"Barrier Corps. An intruder entered Konoha through our air space. Our sensors picked up a single target, but shortly after detection, several attacks were confirmed."

Just as his words were spoken, an ANBU operative appeared. "Analysis Corps. The enemy strength is estimated to be three battalions in size."

"Sound the emergency alarm." She turned around and her eyes were sharp. "And call Naruto back."

The two shinobi nodded and then disappeared. Tsunade turned to Ibiki. He immediately left the office, knowing that he, too, was needed elsewhere. The Hokage looked out the window and watched as Konoha turned into chaos. She turned on her heel and started toward the top of the building. As she briskly walked through the hall, she was joined by four ANBU.

When the outside air touched her skin, she instantly felt dirty—there was blood in the air, she could smell it. Suppressing the urge to cringe, Tsunade knelt down and bit her thumb, dragging her bloodied fingers across the stone beneath her. Finishing the seal, she summoned Katsuyu. The giant slug summon look down on the Hokage.

"Attach yourself to all the shinobi and civilians in the village!" Tsunade ordered. "Take my chakra and heal their wounds."

"Looks like the village is in a mess…" Katsuyu commented softly.

"Just go."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Katsuyu twitched as her body broke into thousands of horse-sized slugs. They raced through the streets to find and protect the people of Konoha.

Tsunade scrunched her eyes shut and breathed in deep. "I will protect the village, no matter what. I swear by the name of Hokage!"

~.~.~

Sakura started at the sound of a nearby explosion. She ran to the nearest window and peered out. The sight that met her eyes made her heart freeze over with fear. Ash fell from the sky as buildings were decimated by giant centipedes. As far as she could tell, there were multiple areas that had been hit by the unknown enemy.

"No," she whispered.

"Sakura, what's happening?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned out the window beside her.

"Konoha's being attacked!"

She jumped from the second-story window and regretted not donning her ninja gear that morning. Shikamaru landed next to her and they exchanged a knowing look before running in different directions. He went off toward the heart of the village while she headed to the Hokage tower.

Before she was able to reach her destination, she was stopped in her tracks when she saw one of the centipedes smash into a nearby building. There were two civilians in the vicinity, an elderly woman and a child. Her eyes widened and she forced chakra into her heels as she sprinted for them. She jumped in front of the child and pumped chakra into her fist—letting out a fierce cry—just as the centipede came crashing down with killing intent. There was never a chance for the monstrosity, as her fist cracked right through the exoskeleton and into the insect's gooey head. She snarled as she pulled her arm out and wiped the gunk off onto her skirt.

Sakura became aware of the sniffles behind her and she turned to see that the little girl was bleeding. She kneeled down and examined the wound on the girl's knee, luckily it wasn't too deep and she was able to heal it in seconds. The girl watched Sakura's glowing hands, mesmerized.

"All finished," she said with a gentle smile. She looked up at the woman and her smile strained. "You should head to the tunnels."

"Hai." The woman, though shaken, took her granddaughter's hand and led her away.

Sakura looked at the fallen centipede and her face darkened. The sound of battle lifted to the sky, echoing desperation throughout Konoha. The screams of confused civilians sounded like a shrill violin compared to the deep bass tones of the frequent explosions. In the distance, she could see shinobi of all ranks and ages running toward the sources of attack.

Closing her eyes, Sakura focused on locating the largest source of enemy chakra. When she found it, fear shot through her veins like potent venom. The chakra was massive and dark with ill intent. Gritting her teeth, she headed for the main enemy.

As she ran, Sakura saw many of her friends locked in battle with members of the Akatsuki. However, it wasn't the black and red cloaks that stuck out, but the fact that all the enemies had orange hair, odd facial piercings, and the same purple eyes. She thought of the body brought back by Jiraiya and knew that the large mass of chakra she was moving toward was Pein. Her legs instantly stopped.

What was she thinking? Pein killed Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sanin. What chance did she stand against such sheer power?

An image of Konohamaru fighting a foe nearly triple his size came to the front of Sakura's mind. She had passed him, hadn't she? Hadn't he been winning? He was only a genin and yet…and yet he was fighting for all he was worth.

Her fists clenched. Don't be such a coward, Sakura.

She looked up, fierce determination in her eyes, and dug her heels into the earth. She pushed forward, chakra fueling her speed. Her brow creased as she mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead. She knew this man was far more powerful than Akasuna no Sasori and it terrified her. This could very well be the battle of her life.

In mere moments, Sakura came upon a broken battlefield. At one end, stood two men—one was tall while the other was stocky with six arms and four faces. The shorter man had a sort of razor tale protruding from his back, poised over his body like a scorpion's stinger.

Sakura came to an abrupt stop when she saw her silver-haired sensei. He was watching the two with a wary look in his eyes. The tall man lifted one arm and suddenly Kakashi was flying toward the two Akatsuki against his will. He was on a direct path for the razor tale of the six-armed man.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shrieked.

With a speed almost too fast for Sakura to see, her sensei threw out a chain that latched around a broken pillar. The chain pulled taut and Kakashi was anchored against the invisible pull of Pein. Sakura gasped a strangled scream when Kakashi lost his grip and was skewered against the razor. Her terror turned to utter relief when her sensei's body crackled into bright electricity around the six-armed man. She found her breath and denied the plea of her shaking knees, ignored the enticing pull of the earth's gravity, as she stood firm.

Kakashi was alive—he'd used a raiton kage bunshin.

Taking no time to think about her actions, Sakura jumped into the air and channeled chakra into her heel. When she fell back to earth, her foot crashed against the head of the six-armed man. She felt his skull give way beneath her heel as they collided with the ground. A new crater formed around her and rocks rained down. Freeing herself from the mess of broken body and rock, Sakura forced herself to ignore the blood sticking to her boot and ran toward Kakashi as he crawled out from beneath some debris.

"You scared me, Kakashi-sensei," she said breathlessly.

"That wasn't my intention," he replied. His red, Sharingan eye watched her wearily.

Sakura helped him stand. "Are you okay? Do I need to heal anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

They stood side-by-side and faced their remaining opponent just as more allies arrived. She could see Pein clearly now. There were three studs along each side of the bridge of his nose, multiple piercings in his ears, and snake bite piercings in his lower lip. His purple Rinnegan eyes stared at them coldly.

"How are your chakra reserves?" Sakura asked.

"The lightning clone used up about half of my chakra," Kakashi answered. "Frankly, fighting this type of opponent for an extended time will be difficult. However, I think I've figured out his ability."

Pein suddenly moved and everyone went on the defense. Sakura rushed forward, and threw her fist, but Pein easily evaded her, grabbing her arm and flinging her away as if she were a ragdoll. As her body landed roughly against the ground, she felt something snap and she grunted. Shakily getting to her feet, she inspected her side and found that her floating rib was broken. She pressed a glowing hand to her wound and began to heal it, but was interrupted when something exploded just feet from her. She flung herself to the ground and covered her head as she was pelted with falling shrapnel. When the heat lifted, she slowly looked up to see that Pein was unscathed.

"How did he do that?" one of the shinobi asked.

"He can deflect any attack," Kakashi replied grimly. "He has the ability to push and pull things from his center, as if he can control gravity and repulsion forces."

Sakura got to her feet and sprinted back toward her comrades.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as Sakura reached them.

She clutched at her side. "I will be."

Kakashi nodded. He looked back at those around him. "Tendou Pein doesn't seem able to use his ability in quick succession. There are intervals in between each use."

"If he can deflect everything, how can we beat him?" Sakura asked. "The intervals are too short to allow enough time to get close to him."

"But we have to aim for that," Kakashi replied. He looked out at the enemy. "I have an idea. Can I count on you?"

"Hai, Sensei."

A moment later, Kakashi was bursting from the ground beneath Pein's feet. As he reached for his leg, he was crushed beneath the weight of Pein's push and he yelled out. Kakashi lay sprawled on the ground and Pein neared, looming over him.

"You move well and you possess an array of jutsu." Pein's deep voice resonated as he spoke. "Failing to kill you would only bring me trouble in the long run."

Without a moment's hesitation, Sakura's fist went flying toward Pein's head, but he chuckled as his hand shot up toward her and the push sent her somersaulting through the air. She never did get to see the plan fall into place because she was knocked out the moment she hit the ground. When she did finally come to, her head was pounding and her eyes were light sensitive. Ringing filled her head and she slowly pushed herself upward.

"…can't move."

The ringing began to fade as a dark voice appeared.

"Seems like you're not a bunshin. Now I'll have you die."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Sakura rubbed her head with chakra-laced hands.

"This is your end."

A high pitched squealing followed the low voice and it was all too loud for her oversensitive ears.

"Know pain."

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. She jumped to her feet and raced forward just to watch as a screw flew straight into Kakashi's forehead.

"NO!" she screamed.

She ran toward him on shaking legs. She stumbled in her dizzied shock, but continued forward. A moment later, she tripped and fell to the ground. Tears streamed from her eyes and she pounded the ground.

"Don't cry…Sakura…"

Her head shot upward to stare into the hazy eyes of her sensei.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" She got to her feet and began pulling the rubble way from Kakashi's body.

"If…you can move…tell Tsunade…about Pein's powers. You have to figure out a way to stop him."

"Sensei," Sakura choked back a sob as her hand flickered with green chakra.

"Survive…Sakura. Konoha can't afford…to lose someone with your…abilities."

"I can help you!" She screamed.

"No, Sakura. You have to tell Tsunade about Pein."

"Don't make me leave you, Sensei," Sakura whispered pleadingly.

"There are others who need you more."

Sasuke.

Sakura looked into his eyes and there was an understanding between them—something that she didn't want to acknowledge, but knew was the truth—that this would be the last time they saw each other. Even examining his body with her medical jutsu, she could see that there was nothing she could do. The tears flowed freely down her face as her heart clenched behind her constricting ribs. Kakashi-sensei was going to die. It was up to her to make sure his death wasn't in vain.

"Run, Sakura."

Fighting back the need to hug him, she turned in the opposite direction and ran for her life. Ran away from the fear taking a firm hold of her mind. Ran away from the sensei that had helped her grow up.

"Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered.

~.~.~

Deep in the underbelly of Konoha, Root gathered. A withered man with bandages over his face and an arm tucked away in his robes stood at the front of the gathered ANBU members. He spoke in a voice hoarse from yelling.

"Fortunately, this commotion has allowed me to escape Tsunade's surveillance. The Akatsuki are good for something after all. Tsunade's rule is now at an end."

He looked at the masked faces before him. All were stoic and revealed no hint as to what his followers might be thinking at his bold proclamation. If it weren't for the safety of the shinobi, he would do away with the masks.

"However, we cannot allow the Akatsuki to gain the Kyuubi. So, I've removed that possibility. We'll wait here until things calm down up above."

"Shouldn't we fight, too?" an ANBU member asked. "It'll be meaningless if you're in charge, but the village and citizens are destroyed."

"Tsunade-hime is Hokage, she won't allow Konoha to be destroyed," Danzo replied. "With Katsuyu's techniques, she'll be able to prevent total annihilation. There will be necessary sacrifices of course...in order for me to become Hokage." His eyes darkened. "Now, we just need to arrange for the Uchiha's death. Not even he can stop me now."

~.~.~

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she heard her teammate's name. Wiping the salty tear tracks from her cheeks, she looked to the source of her distraction. There before her was another Akatsuki, but this one didn't have the same characteristics of the Six Paths of Pain. She was different. She was a beautiful woman with blue hair, orange eyes, and a single stud beneath her lower lip. Wings of paper sprouted from her back and she floated. Sakura noticed that there was a wall made of paper and encased in it were a few shinobi. A strangled cry escaped one of the men.

"Where is the Kyuubi?"

A small smile formed on the shinobi's lips. "Forget you," he replied.

The Akatsuki woman frowned. She moved her wrist ever so slightly and the paper surrounding the man began to crush him. The sounds of his screams muffled and Sakura couldn't stand by and allow it to happen.

"Stop!" she yelled.

The woman turned to look at her, but the paper cocoon continued to crush her victims. Sakura rushed the woman and threw an arching right hook, but the woman's body shattered into a thousand sheets of paper. The sheets floated around until they were picked up in a gust of wind and began to reassemble into the woman, folding together like some origami creation. Sakura watched with widened eyes.

"Sakura."

She turned and saw Shino along with other members of the Aburame clan.

"We can handle her," Shino said. "You should go to the hospital. There are a lot of people who need healing."

Sakura nodded briefly before continuing her run to the Hokage Tower. She needed to see Tsunade first and then she'd head to the hospital. She had the message of her sensei to deliver.

Running, she was able to focus on breathing and ignore the pain engulfing her body. She could focus on staying alive and ignore those who were dead. Her eyes were trained ahead and she wouldn't look back. The wind on her face felt hard and dirty, it made her eyes sting and water—but she figured her eyes would water even if she stood still. She could fight the sorrow with all her might, but it wouldn't stop her from crying for Kakashi.

Finally, the Tower came into view and she sprinted her way to the top where she could see a stream of chakra lifting into the sky. Tsunade sat in the center of the building in the midst of a seal, four ANBU surrounding her, as her chakra floated around her, and streamed into the village. Sakura approached her shishou and bowed. Tsunade's golden eyes opened and focused on her.

"Sakura."

"Shishou…" Sakura looked away and felt a lump growing in the base of her throat. She swallowed thickly, but was unable to find her voice again.

"Is this…about Kakashi?" Tsunade asked sadly.

Sakura nodded.

"I see." The Hokage's eyes closed and she let out a sigh.

Sakura took in a deep breath and studied her feet. "We figured out one of Pein's abilities."

"Tell me."

"Tendou Pein is male, about twenty-five years old. He has six nose piercings and seven in his ears, along with snake bite piercings in his lip. He is able to manipulate the forces of attraction and repulsion." Sakura looked up to meet the Godaime's eyes. "He can pull anything toward him and repel any attack."

"Repel?" an ANBU asked. "Anything?"

"Yes, but there's a five second interval after he uses his ability before he is able to use it again," Sakura answered.

"Only five seconds…that's so little time," the ANBU commented.

"Thank you, Sakura. Our casualties will go down now." Tsunade turned to the ANBU and gave them orders to tell everyone else using Katsuyu. They dispersed quickly and she turned back to her student.

"A team provided backup for Kakashi…but I…I'm not sure what happened to them…" Sakura wiped tears from her eyes. "I think I'm the only one…who survived."

Tsunade's eyes fluttered shut as she sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura's hand went to her mouth to muffle a sob as her shoulders began to shake. It felt like she was experiencing the horror and pain afresh as her adrenaline began to wane. She tried so hard to hide her tears from her shishou, but it was evident she could not when Tsunade's firm arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sakura, I know it hurts, but right now, you need to stay focused. The enemy still has the upper hand and there are a lot of scared people out there." Tsunade lifted Sakura's chin and stared into her glassy green eyes. "You need to be strong for them. We all need to be strong. There will be time to mourn later."

Sakura nodded and blinked away the tears remaining in her eyes.

"Now, tell me. Were you able to find out who they're after?"

"Who?" Sakura's brow furrowed. She thought it would have been obvious that they were after Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Unless…unless Madara had come for Sasuke. She stiffened with the realization. "Tsunade-shishou, there was a woman asking for Naruto. But is there a possibility that—"

"Well done, Sakura." Tsunade turned away from her. "Now, go report to the hospital."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Hai."

~.~.~

The lights continued to flicker. It was rather annoying. The sound of groaning, screaming, and coughing filled the air along with the constant buzzing of the flickering lights. He couldn't tell how many people had died, but knew that almost everyone was trapped. He was trapped.

Everything had started shortly after his interrogation, and he had a gut feeling that it wasn't a coincidence. He knew that Madara would come looking for him. Not an hour after the torture session, sounds of explosions and screaming could be heard from outside. Someone had attacked Konoha. Still was, from what he could tell. Whatever was happening outside had affected them, too. Of course, he could've been over-thinking everything. A natural disaster could have happened, an earthquake maybe. Unlikely. Outside sang with the sounds of battle.

He wheezed as he tried to clear the dust from his lungs, though it was a futile act since the air was thick with it. Pinpricks started tickling his leg as it began to go numb. The debris that had him pinned was too heavy for him to lift. He frowned. It was quite possible he would die there…after all, who was going to be concerned about the prisoners? It was just his luck, too, that all of his chains were broken, but the chakra inhibitor had received absolutely no damage during the whole incident. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

So many thoughts tangled in his weary mind during the long hours trapped underground. Regret over how he had spent his last few years. Disappointment that he might not get the chance to redeem himself. A crisp cutting pain from not telling Sakura that he loves her. A paralyzing fear that she might be hurt…or worse. The last time he could remember feeling so much fear was that night. With only time to wait, he was tormented by his own thoughts.

There was a loud crash down the hallway and someone shrieking. He looked up from his hands and listened intently as rumbling and scraping ensued. Accompanying hurried footsteps was heavy panting and the occasional angry grunt. The lights were dying now. The darkness seemed to be winning…but he didn't need to see her to know that Sakura had come. He could feel her and it brought pure relief flowing through his entire body.

Sakura was alive. He could breathe again.

The light flickered briefly and he was able to see her grab the bars of his cell firmly. With a grunt, the muscles in her arms flexed and the bars were yanked clear off the wall. She ran in and lifted the debris from his leg. The moment he stood, he was pulled into an embrace. Her arms were wrapped desperately around him, he could feel every finger as she gripped his shoulders, and every tear as she cried against his chest. His arms wrapped firmly around her in response.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…you're alive. Sasuke-kun."

His heart jumped against his ribcage as the familiar suffix tumbled from her lips. "I'm fine," he mumbled against her hair.

"I was so worried." Her voice was muffled against the fabric of his shirt. "Ka…Kakashi-sensei is dead."

Sasuke stiffened. "What?"

She pulled away from him and looked into his dark eyes. "Pein of the Akatsuki killed him…killed a lot of people."

Sasuke stared at her blankly. He couldn't believe that Kakashi had been killed…it was impossible.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here."

Sakura wiped at her cheeks and he saw just how red and swollen they were. She busied herself in removing all the manacles from his wrists and ankles and then broke the chakra inhibitor clean in half. She grabbed his hand and she pulled him out of the cell. He was free…but suddenly he realized that it was at a great cost.

They made their way through the labyrinth that the prison had become and finally came out into the streets of Konoha. He was able to see just how much damage the town had already taken. His insides shrank at the sight. Is this…is this what he'd been plotting? It made him feel guilty. It made him feel sick. He continued to stare until his arm was nearly yanked from its socket. He followed the pull as Sakura continued to run through the destroyed streets. Something in the sky caught his eye and he looked up. His jaw slackened as he saw a man floating in midair.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Sakura, look."

She sighed. "I know, I've seen it. I was here when it started."

He dug his heels into the ground to force a stop and he pulled her to him. "No, Sakura. Look up!"

At his urging, her eyes turned to the sky and she gasped.

"What's he doing?" she whispered.

Suddenly, there was a boom and a thunderous echo. And, in the distance coming straight for them incredibly fast, was a wall of smoke and flying debris. Sasuke immediately pulled Sakura toward his body and turned in an attempt to shield her. Just as the avalanche of rubble impacted them, he yelled to her that he loved her…but he knew she hadn't heard. Just as he knew that she would never know.

What seemed hours later, Sasuke pushed his way through the gelatinous gunk he was trapped in, firmly pulling Sakura along with him. Finally free of the goo, he fell to his knees, Sakura at his side. She panted for air and he brushed a few strands of her pink hair away from her mouth. What had happened…he wasn't sure. All he knew was that they were alive.

~.~.~

Sakura felt the hard ground connect with her knees and she gasped for air. When her vision finally cleared, she wished that it hadn't. She wished that, through everything she had endured, her sight would have been taken because what met her eyes was far worse than blindness. A giant crater existed where Konoha had once been. On the outskirts of the crater were the remains of the village along with villagers who had been saved just as she and Sasuke had been, by Katsuyu.

"Wha…?"

Fresh tears tumbled down her cheeks and she wanted nothing else but that they would obscure her sight so she couldn't see the disaster. She felt Sasuke's hand on her wrist tighten and she looked over at him. His face was paler than usual and his eyes wide. His darkened eyes met hers and he seemed at a loss for words.

"Sakura…I…" He looked back at the man in the center of the crater. "Sorry."

Sakura pounded her free hand against the ground.

"He's dead," Sasuke growled before his presence next to her was replaced by a gust of wind.

She reached out in hopes to catch him before it was too late…but she wasn't quick enough.

"NO! SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. Life hit me in the face hard this month. I had some serious work issues that needed to be worked out. Hopefully, everything is alright now...but things still need to cool down. Also, it seems like every Saturday night I had off, I was at a gig. Goodness, my band is getting popular. So I've been super busy with music. And, to be completely honest, this chapter had me floored. I was super intimidated by the subject. I just didn't know how to approach "Pein's Invasion," so I procrastinated hard core. I had to get rid of some stress before I was confident enough to start writing it. Hopefully I've done well and the chapter makes up for my lateness.

Thanks as always to the ever wonderful Sakura's Unicorn. You are awesome and I'm so grateful you are my beta.

And as always, thank you to my many reviewers! I love you all. You brighten my day and make me smile.

I hate to leave so soon, but I'll get writing the next chapter pronto.

Until next time. Peace!


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 36: Serenity

"SASUKE, _NO_!"

Sakura's screams filled his ears. She was desperate, scared, and that made him want to run back to her—but he was racing toward Pein _for her_, to protect_ her_. Surely Pein wouldn't be satisfied with simply leveling Konoha. He would kill everyone unless someone stopped him.

Sasuke had to ignore the part of his brain that laughed at the irony. When Madara told him the "truth" about Itachi, he wanted to destroy Konoha…but now that the village was nothing but broken rock, he couldn't help but feel enraged. The only place that had ever been home was gone. Everything that held memories of the Uchiha clan was erased.

Sasuke was furious.

His feet flew over the broken ground, carrying him to the self-proclaimed god. Electricity burned through his arm and collected in his palm. It felt so _good_. He aimed, releasing his Chidori-gloved hand straight at Pein's heart.

Abruptly, Sasuke found himself face-to-face with Pein, his wrist clenched in the man's steel grasp, the Chidori shrieking between them.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Pein looked unsurprised. "So this is where you've been hiding. Though your capture of the Hachibi was less than satisfactory, as a member of the Akatsuki, it is your duty to assist in capturing the Kyuubi."

"I am not Akatsuki!" Sasuke growled.

"Your loyalty is fickle," Pein intoned flatly.

Sasuke scoffed.

The split second his wrist was released, Sasuke was airborne. Instinctively, he tucked his limbs close to his body, hitting the ground and rolling onto his feet in one fluid motion.

Flipping backwards just as metal rods rained down around him, Sasuke disappeared when a cloud of smoke burst around him. He crouched low to the ground as he looked up, activating his Sharingan. Before him stood three giant toads, the largest carrying a smaller toad on his head.

"Where's the enemy?" the middle toad croaked.

"What's going on?" A familiar, obnoxious voice filled the air. "I thought I told you to summon us to Konoha!"

Craning his neck, Sasuke saw Naruto perched high on the head of the smallest toad.

"This _is_ Konoha," another voice said. "Take a good look around."

"It can't be," the largest toad grumbled.

The smoke and dust began to clear and Sasuke found himself visible once again. He filled his feet with chakra and rocketed into the air, jumping up one toad's leg, onto his shoulder, then his head, landing next to his blond friend.

"Naruto," he mumbled.

A dark scowl marred Naruto's face. "Sasuke," he said without looking at him. "What happened?"

"Pein," Sasuke replied.

Naruto cursed as they stared at the remains of Konoha in shared anger. Pein was the one who killed Jiraiya. Pein was the one who destroyed what little remained of the Uchiha clan. Pein was the one who killed Kakashi. Pein was the one who destroyed their home.

_His_ home.

Sasuke's eyes found Sakura. _She_ had made this place his home. _She_ was the reason for the change in him…

Pein's drone drew Sasuke's gaze down to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you've saved me the trouble of looking for you."

Suddenly, five clouds appeared and the remaining Paths of Pein landed before them. They straightened up, their Rinnegan eyes watching Naruto and Sasuke.

"Looks like all six are here," Fukasaku commented wearily.

Naruto took a step forward. "Leave this to me," he growled.

Sasuke caught Naruto's shoulder and forcibly turned him. "Don't be an idiot."

Naruto glared with his odd, frog-like eyes.

"There are six of them, they'll—"

"I don't care! They won't get away with—"

"They'll kill you just like they did Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled over Naruto.

The color left Naruto's face. "W-What…?"

Sasuke sighed and lowered his eyes. Why was this so hard? Why did he feel so angry and lost? He was conflicted. "I was still…_detained_…when it happened." His eyes lifted to meet Naruto's. They stared at each other for a moment, Naruto's blue eyes glazing over as his mouth pulled tight. "He died in front of Sakura."

"I…I don't believe you," Naruto growled. "Sakura would have saved him."

"She _can't _save everyone," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's eyes were red with tears and his nostrils flared as he tried to control his internal rage. His teeth were audibly grinding and his fingers curled, tension building in his arms. Sasuke could see a tinge of red saturating Naruto's blue irises, indicating the Kyuubi's anger.

"Naruto."

His intense eyes snapped upward to meet his.

"In order to do this…we have to work together."

Naruto nodded and, suddenly, the Kyuubi's hold began to subside.

"_You_," hissed Tsunade. Sasuke's head snapped in her direction. She stood in the crater, an ANBU shaking at her side. Her face was battered and bruised and her shoulders were slumped. She looked like a crumbling mountain—once proud and majestic, but now bowing to the raging storm.

"I will _never_ forgive you for trampling on the treasure—the dreams—of those who came before me! As Hokage, I will put a stop to you here and now!"

"Looks like you understand some of my pain. However, I have no use for you." With a flick of his wrist, one of the other Peins glided toward Tsunade. "The one I want—"

"SHANNARO!" A blur of pink crashed into the Pein attacking Tsunade and destroyed him. Straightening and standing defiant, Sakura pointed at Tendou Pein.

"You stay away from her!" she growled.

Tsunade was left sitting on the ground behind the protective young woman.

"Sakura."

"_We'll_ handle them, Shishou."

Sasuke jumped down to the ground, leaving Naruto to gape in surprise. He neared Sakura's side and gripped her forearm. Her head turned toward him and he could feel the determination radiating from her. He opened his mouth to voice his disapproval when Naruto landed before them.

"There's no need for the Hokage to deal with the likes of these guys," he said. "Grab yourself some sake and enjoy the show, Grandma."

"Naruto—"

"Go," he said tersely.

The ANBU hastily helped Tsunade to her feet. She stood on quaking legs before giving Naruto a dark scowl.

"Fine, but take Katsuyu with you. She has information on the enemy," she said, offering up the small slug that was promptly stuffed into Naruto's orange robes.

"Gamakichi, take her somewhere safe."

"Wait," Sasuke said. He approached the ANBU officer. "Give me your katana."

The officer stiffened before turning to Tsunade.

"Just give it to him," she grumbled.

He unsheathed the sword and hesitantly handed it over to the Uchiha traitor. Sasuke took the hilt in his hand and spun the sword experimentally before turning back to Naruto with a nod of approval. Naruto looked at Gamakichi. The toad grumbled wearily before leaping away with the frail Hokage in tow.

Sasuke watched Sakura as her eyes followed her shishou, the resolve in her gaze never wavering. A moment later, she took her stance next to Naruto. Sasuke's limbs moved instinctively, bringing him up to her other side.

_Teammates_, Sasuke thought, mentally accepting what his body already knew—they were fighting as allies against a common enemy once again. He looked onward and felt a familiar excitement come to life inside him.

"You feel it, too, don't you?" he heard Naruto say.

He felt Sakura's tensing rather than saw it. He looked down briefly, surprised that she grabbed his hand—yet the contact was like instant courage, surging through his skin and targeting the apprehension rooted in his heart.

He smirked.

"Ready when you are, Loser."

"Let's get 'em, boys."

Three of the Paths stepped forward—Ningendou the Human Path, Chikushodou the Animal Path, and Jigokudou the Hell Path.

Chikushodou, the smallest of them, crouched to the ground and muttered, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu_," in a soft voice, summoning a monstrous rhinoceros.

The beast stampeded toward Team Seven, its eyes swirling with bloodlust. Sasuke and Sakura instantly moved to dodge, but Naruto stood firm, his head bowed, as if he didn't even know he was about to be skewered and trampled.

"_NARUTO!" _shrieked Sakura, watching with wide, panicked eyes.

Her hands flew up to cover her eyes. Sasuke turned her away as dust and rocks filled the air when the rhino thrust its horned head forward.

Sasuke peered through the dust and his jaw slackened at what his Sharingan saw. Naruto held tight to the rhino's horn with hands skilled from rigorous training and a gaze dyed red with the Kyuubi's fury. In one swift and terrible motion, Naruto threw the beast into the sky.

Sasuke released Sakura and felt her gaze on his skin like a sunburn. It was uncomfortable that she caught him unable to mask his shock. He knew astonishment was clear on his face, after all, he had never seen such sheer power from Naruto before. It must've had something to do with the toads and his weird eyes. He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as two more beasts appeared out of thin air.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, subtly inviting them to join the fight. Sasuke nodded curtly and his Sharingan shifted and swirled with the igniting flames of the black Amaterasu. The wicked fire danced with glee as it consumed the screaming beasts. Sakura caught his eye when she became still as a statue before the raging power of the eternal fire.

"Sakura!"

Starting at the sound of her name, Sakura released a fierce cry and smashed her fist into the rock beneath her feet. A chasm opened its maw, swallowing the feet of the tortured beasts, effectively stopping their crazed running and bringing them to the ground. Sasuke almost smirked at her display of brute force, but busied himself instead with stopping the Amaterasu before it spread.

He stole a glance at Sakura and found that controlling the black flames was easy and painless. It could have been Itachi's eyes, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, or it could have been his desire for Sakura's safety that strengthened his will. Either way, the feeling of strength—of power—was intoxicating.

He took a moment to study the battle. Naruto ran head on toward Gakidou, the Ghost Path, with fist cocked and ready to fly. Noticing that all eyes of the Paths of Pein were trained on Naruto, Sasuke scowled. The idiot was going to get himself killed. As soon as the two were within punching distance, Naruto threw his whitened knuckles and dished out a devastating blow to Gakidou. The Ghost Path blew away from Naruto as if carried by a gust of wind and fell to the ground like a rock, breaking at the impact.

Sasuke's brow furrowed and Sakura gasped. Naruto's fist hadn't even connected with Gakidou. He had been swinging at air, yet Gakidou had reacted as if he'd been physically hit.

"I was certain I dodged that attack…" Pein commented dryly.

The elder frog accompanying Naruto spoke up. "The Way of the Frog makes use of the natural energy in the user's surroundings. It is that energy that manifested as an extension of Naruto's body and attacked."

When Naruto clasped his hands together, a sudden and strange aura emanated from him—dense and powerful.

"Sennin mode raises both threat perception and attack range," the elder frog continued.

Way of the Frog? Sennin mode? So, Naruto was a sage now. Sasuke didn't know what to think about that. He was…jealous…and shocked. He had always been ahead of Naruto, and now…now the dead-last was a _sage_?

"My new jutsu should finish this in no time," Naruto proclaimed smugly. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Two clones appeared beside Naruto, both wearing confidence on their faces like masks. They started moving their hands in circular motions over Naruto's open palm.

"I see," Pein said with slight interest. "So you've become a sage, just like Jiraiya-sensei."

"Jiraiya-_sensei_?" The Rasengan in Naruto's hand fizzled out as his attention was snapped away.

"I trained under him, too. He was my old master. That makes us sibling disciples—which means we should be able to understand each other," Pein said as his purple eyes bore into Naruto. "Our sensei longed for peace."

Naruto snarled and the Rasengan instantly took shape. It was like a shuriken of light with a sun in the center. His hands strained as he held back.

"Do you see what you've done?" Naruto shouted. "How can you call _THIS _PEACE?"

"You don't understand the meaning of peace," Pein replied mockingly. "Now, come quietly. Your death will lead to peace."

"This _isn't_ peace!" Naruto pulled his arm back and threw the Rasenshuriken as hard as he could. The spinning wind shuriken flew at supernatural speed toward Pein. As the deadly jutsu neared, Tendou and Jigokudou dodged, but Chikushodou stood mesmerized. Ningendou grabbed the female by her collar and yanked her away from danger.

"Kuchyose no jutsu!" Chikushodou squeaked.

A giant bird swooped down and rescued Ningendou just before he was sucked into the Rasenshuriken's vortex.

"It's true," Pein intoned as the Human Path jumped to the ground. "You cannot be reasoned with."

More beasts appeared from thick smog, but Naruto's giant toads were quick to pull out their katanas and retaliate. Naruto ran at Chikushodou.

Sasuke's hands itched. He wanted to get into the fight. Naruto was being reckless with his chakra and his allies. If he wasn't careful, he would use up his chakra and endanger his teammates. He needed to use his head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they shifted, watching the Paths of Pain to figure out a weakness—to find an opening. He noticed that, while Naruto was engaged with Chikushodou, all the Paths of Pein watched without so much as blinking. His brow ticked upward.

Sakura came up beside him. "I know what we have to do," she said. "We need to cut the Rinnegan's connection."

Sasuke smirked. The girl had always been brilliant. "What's your plan?"

She drew up next to him, whispering in his ear. He listened carefully and nodded. She ran toward Naruto and Chikushodou, while he made his way to the other Paths of Pein.

Skidding to a stop, Sasuke planted himself between Naruto and Pein. All the eyes of the Paths turned to stare at him and without hesitation, his irises spun as he cast his genjutsu. A second later, a smoke bomb burst, filling the area with thick smoke—signaling Sakura's attack.

Sasuke chanced a glance behind him and was able to see through the smoke as Sakura and Naruto fought Chikushodou together. He returned his blood-red sight to the Paths before him, they were fighting his genjutsu. It'd only be a matter of seconds before they escaped.

He spun the katana in his hand before moving forward and bringing the blade down on the closest target to him, felling the Human Path. His pulse raced. Sakura and Naruto were taking their time beating Chikushodou. If they had to take each Path out individually, this battle would be very long and very draining. Just as he neared Tendou, the Paths pulled out of the genjutsu and smoke in the back cleared. He and Sakura fell back. Naruto, however, stood his ground, but was no longer radiating energy—he was panting.

"You told him to fall back, didn't you?" Sasuke asked of Sakura.

"I did, but he's so stubborn. He wouldn't listen!"

Sasuke groaned.

"Looks like that's it for your sage technique," Pein said. "Now's my chance."

Pein flew toward Naruto and the blond grinned menacingly. "Bring it on!"

Sasuke looked onward as Naruto and Pein met in hand to hand combat. They exchanged swift jabs and kicks, both blocking with confidence. Sasuke growled and jumped to his feet with every intention of joining in the fight, but Sakura caught his wrist and pulled him back toward her.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"You can't just rush in there like that."

"Watch me."

He yanked his arm from her and surged toward his rival. He heard Sakura's exasperated puff of air before she followed after him. He stuck out his arm and motioned for Sakura to assist Naruto while he turned in a different direction and masked his chakra so he could look for an opening.

One of Naruto's punches connected with Pein, the toad-like eyes evidence that Naruto was once again in sage mode. When he was a safe distance from Pein, he summoned a clone and formed another Rasenshuriken. He released it, but the attack was intercepted by Gakidou, who absorbed the energy.

"Oh, yeah…he can absorb any jutsu," the clone said.

"But I thought he was dead," Naruto replied dismally.

The two looked to the distance and saw a flaming gateway in the shape of a face. Jigokudou, the Hell Path, stood beside the gateway as if he were guardian of the passage.

"What's that?" the clone asked.

"It looks like that Pein is the key. The one Gramps said could revive the others—that's probably him," Naruto replied. "That's why when they were in formation—that Pein was furthest back."

"And the one on the left is the one to watch out for," the clone said. "He can repel any attack and draw anything toward himself. He hasn't used his powers yet, though. Strange."

"Maybe there's a reason he can't use his powers right now. Either way, we've gotta get the one by the gate first!"

Sakura neared the two Narutos just as a third one appeared. Naruto held his hands out as the clones began to lend their chakra to form two new Rasengans.

"Sakura, help me out. Drop some smoke bombs."

"Right!"

Another cloud burst and a Rasenshuriken soared through the smog toward Gakidou. The Ghost Path grinned as he steadied himself for impact, awaiting the flood of delicious energy. His eyelids snapped wide open, though, when the Rasenshuriken turned into Naruto, tackling him, while a real Rasenshuriken glided toward Jigokudou. Quickly, Tendou Pein lifted his hands and the Rasenshuriken shot in the opposite direction.

"My strength has finally returned," Pein said.

Sakura gasped. "He repelled it!"

Just as she screamed, Sasuke found his opening. Dropping from above, his katana sang with the Chidorigatana as he plummeted into Gakidou. Smashed and bleeding, the Ghost Path's head was snapped backward…but he had been thought dead before. Sasuke jumped from the charred mess of blood and bone and ran at Pein, vaguely aware that Naruto was doing the same. He saw Pein's hands lift and Sasuke threw his arms up to cover his face as he felt an invisible force throw him into the air.

He squinted as he prepared for impact, knowing all too well that it wasn't going to be pleasant. He grunted as his body collided with the ground, causing more nasty bruises. Blinking against the dust in his eyes, Sasuke saw Sakura run to Naruto. Quickly rising to his feet, he flash-stepped to them.

Sakura took a step toward him. "Are you okay?" Her eyes brimmed with worry.

"Aa," he replied.

"What the _hell _was that?" Naruto asked.

"That's the jutsu he used to destroy the village," Sakura answered solemnly. "There's a short interval he must wait before he can use his technique again."

"So that's why he couldn't use it until just now," Naruto mumbled. "What should we do? We can't use ninjutsu or physical attacks against him."

Sakura replied in a hushed tone. "We have five seconds between each attack."

"Only five seconds…" Sasuke mulled.

"We'll have to use an illusion," Sakura said surely.

Naruto frowned. "I can't do illusions!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "But Sasuke can."

"Idiot," Sasuke said. Naruto blanched.

Composing himself, Naruto looked at Sasuke intensely. "I'll buy you time, but I've only got one clone left to focus my sage chakra. Once that's gone, I won't be able to stay still on the battlefield long enough to focus more." He was quiet a second before saying, "I maybe have five minutes left."

"So we can't afford to let this drag out," Sasuke replied.

"That's enough," Pein said.

Just as they finished forming their plan, Naruto yelped when he was pulled toward Pein. Sakura reached out to grab his hand, but missed by mere inches. Just feet away from Pein, Naruto's feet returned to the ground, but Gakidou was once again standing. He wrapped his arms under Naruto's and clasped his hands at the base of the blond's skull.

"You are very strong. No one has ever given me so much trouble before." Pein's eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You are one of my precious jinchuuriki, after all."

"Heh!" Naruto laughed. "This doesn't hurt. Don't underestimate me in sage mode!"

"Indeed…that would be troublesome."

Naruto began to visibly sweat and the blood drained from his face. Dread filled Sasuke as he watched the fight in Naruto's eyes diminish. With his Sharingan, he could clearly see that Gakidou was draining Naruto of his chakra. Sakura took a step forward, but Sasuke stopped her. He could see something happening to Gakidou, something…unnatural.

"The Kyuubi has been captured," Pein declared.

"No…" Naruto panted. "I'm not done yet…"

"Quite the stubborn one, aren't you."

Sasuke frowned when Gakidou began to mutate. His skin's hue turned green and giant warts erupted and bubbled.

Naruto smirked. "The energy of nature isn't that easy to handle, ya know."

The Ghost Path's form changed. His hands grew longer and slimy webbing stretched between each digit. His completely warty, green skin shone with an amphibious sheen while his eyes bulged from their sockets, the pupils becoming elongated. His very head shifted. His mouth widened with a lazy smile and his nose dissolved into the flat snout, becoming nothing but slits. The mutations continued until he was a man-toad.

Pein stared at Gakidou. "Senjutsu chakra…it would appear to carry a price along with its use…"

"I guess it's just you now, huh?" Naruto's eyes flashed.

"I wouldn't say that," Pein replied.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by _that_?"

Katsuyu crawled out then. "The Pein bodies you see here are merely puppets," she said. "It would appear that someone is manipulating them from the shadows…a final, real body."

Sakura's eyes widened. "'The real one is not among them,'" she whispered.

Of course. Sasuke clenched his teeth. He should have thought of that much, much earlier. But at the moment it didn't matter. What mattered was getting close enough to Pein to cast another genjutsu. It seemed he was too preoccupied with Naruto to even remember that he and Sakura were there.

"You ready, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"Let's do it."

Just as he put his right foot forward, he felt gravity pull him toward Pein. Sakura's fingers trailed his as he was yanked out of reach—her scream penetrated his heart. It happened so fast. He saw the metal rod drop into Pein's hand, saw it rise as he flew forward.

"I am already familiar with the Sharingan," Pein said.

It was cold. Like ice. The shaft pierced his skin and slid easily through his abdomen and out the other side. The pain was numbing and his senses slowed. Warm liquid metal rushed up his esophagus and filled his mouth, making him gag. The thick blood spurted past his lips and he gasped for air. Sasuke couldn't hear anything anymore. The ringing in his ears was so loud and his vision was turning white around the edges. He could see Pein's cold stare and Naruto's wide, terrified eyes. He didn't know where Sakura was and it scared him. He groaned as the ice in his stomach was ripped out, leaving filthy air to singe the shredded edges of flesh. He crumpled to the ground.

A moment later, warm hands wound around his chest. Strong arms pulled him and he felt his feet dragging on the ground. Something tickled his nose. He looked up and saw Sakura's pink hair, but her green gaze wasn't on him. He was lowered to the ground and, though it was very gentle, it sent shockwaves of pain through his torso. He yowled and Sakura gasped. He realized that he heard both. The ringing in his ears was fading. Something ripped, but he didn't realize it was his shirt until hot hands touched his cold skin, scorching him.

"You're going to be all right."

He thought she sounded strange. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of her face that he knew why—she was holding back tears.

"Sa…Sakura." His voice was thick and wet.

She wiped the tears away with her arm and he saw that her hands were enveloped in green. When her hands returned to his wound, he recognized the feel of her chakra attempting to heal him, attempting to stitch him together again. He also recognized that something wasn't quite right. Her healing chakra had never burned him before, but now it felt like she was scorching him with a white-hot poker.

"Sakura," he said and gulped back more blood.

"Shush," she said and tried to smile. "Just relax. You'll be all better soon."

"What's happening…with Naruto?"

"I-I don't know. I got you out of there just as the Kyuubi's cloak started forming."

Sasuke felt dizzy. He could hear the howls of the Kyuubi and the sounds of battle. Naruto was letting his rage and hatred consume him. He was letting the Kyuubi have control. Sasuke knew what hate did and he knew how hard it was to defeat. He still hadn't succeeded. Maybe he could…for Sakura.

He could see her forehead shining with sweat. Stray strands of hair clung to her face as she worked. He didn't like seeing her so worried. He reached into the pocket of his pants and Sakura frowned.

"Don't strain yourself!" she scolded him.

He pulled an envelope from his pocket and thrust it at her.

"What's this?" she asked.

He watched her carefully. "It…explains everything."

Sakura stiffened and shook her head. "No. You can tell me yourself when this is all over."

"Take it…just in case."

She shook her head more vigorously and the green chakra intensified. "NO! You are going to be _fine_," she said as if she were trying to convince herself.

Sasuke frowned when she refused to look at his face. "Sakura, _look at me_."

She hesitated a second before slowly complying. Her jaw was clenched and her brows tilted, displaying all her worry. Sasuke fumbled for one of her hands and placed the envelope in it.

"I want you to have it," he said.

A single tear swam down her face and he reached forward to catch it. She covered his hand with her own, shuddering with repressed sobs.

"Sasuke-kun…why?" she whispered.

"To thank you."

Tears fell like waterfalls from her eyes, making her eyes sparkle and her cheeks wet.

"I can't do this if you're going to act like you're dying." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"I'm not going to die, Sakura," he said in irritation. "You are going to heal me. You're the only one who can."

Sakura froze as color filled her cheeks, her doe eyes large with emotion. A beat of silence passed and, swallowing thickly, she nodded. Her brows furrowed with concentration as her hands went quickly to his stomach. Her chakra flowed into him with warmth and strength—the presence of it brought a raw emotion that was so potent, Sasuke could've sobbed.

Sakura sat over him, working diligently and with such concentration that no one would know that she was an emotional wreck. Sasuke knew. He felt everything she was feeling. He felt her pure fear. Fear that perhaps she wasn't as strong as she could be—fear that he would die. There was hatred pouring from her as well and he could only assume it was targeted toward Pein.

Of all the emotions filtering through, the most powerful was love. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. He loved, this was true, but _this_ was completely different. He knew of his family's love for him. He knew of his teammates' love for him—he could feel it in their actions. But to literally feel that love as if he were the one experiencing it…it was spectacular. His whole body felt light and a furious blush ignited his cheeks.

The love intensified, consuming the other emotions until they were gone—giving a strange sense of clarity to Sasuke as he felt his flesh repairing beneath Sakura's fingertips. He looked at her face and saw her eyes were closed.

Peace enveloped him.

He was no longer in pain and Sakura's warmth circulated through his blood. His stomach fluttered as if he had swallowed a live bug collection…yet strangely, it wasn't uncomfortable. He never wanted the contact to end. He wanted to stay there, filled with peace and awe. He wanted to be consumed by the emotion healing him—strengthening Sakura—but when his flesh was whole once again, the chakra and emotions left him…and he was left feeling morose. He couldn't breathe and a stabbing pain filled his chest. His heart was gone, he was sure of it. Sakura had taken it with her when she retreated from his system, holding it in her delicate hands.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw Sakura leaning over him, looking at him in desperation. She smiled and tears dripped down onto his face. Blinking, he slowly sat up, the pain gone. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a breathy laugh. He pulled her close and his lids fell to prevent tears from forming. She was still with him, still laying her heart out for him to take. Her arms cradled his head and he sucked in the warmth she radiated. He knew that he belonged in her arms, and she in his. He held her as if it were his last chance. He didn't want to let go, but his hold on her slackened when his eyes saw a floating sphere of rock. Standing on the surface, Naruto looked down at Pein with contempt.

Pein's cloak was shredded and torn so that half his upper torso showed, revealing multiple metal implants. The other Paths were all fallen and none would return to life this time.

Sasuke pulled Sakura from him and stood. She frowned.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to reopen your wound!"

"I feel fine," he replied, his eyes still on Pein.

Pein's bass tones drifted to them from where he stood. "I think it's time we finished this."

Naruto dropped from the rock sphere and landed with ease. "Take me to the real you. I want to talk face to face," he shouted.

"So you figured it out. You and Jiraiya and all of Konoha are really quite something." A rod dropped into Pein's hand. "Yet, you and I are no different. Everyone feels the pain of loss the same. We both know that pain. Because of pain, we seek justice…revenge. You are working for your justice…and I for mine. This need for justice only becomes a chain of hatred. The shinobi world is ruled by hatred." Pein began to move forward, gearing to attack Naruto. "The time for talk is over. Nothing you say now will change anything."

Sasuke ran toward them. Pein was right—it was time to end this.

"Let me speak to him!" Naruto's fists clenched as he restrained himself from flying forward.

"I will not allow it," Pein replied sternly.

"I guess I'll just have to fight you then," Naruto replied.

Pein's eyes narrowed.

They rushed at each other, but Sasuke and Sakura intercepted them. Surrounding Pein, they worked perfectly together, using taijutsu to keep him on a constant defense. Pein knew to dodge Sakura completely, or her hits would shatter him. So he dodged her and blocked Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke moved swiftly, throwing hook after hook and sweeping kicks.

In a single moment, Naruto grabbed hold of one of Pein's exposed implants and pulled it out, leaving a gaping hole in his side. Growling, Pein threw up his hand and the three shinobi were blown away. Naruto sprung to his feet and stabbed the implant into his shoulder. His eyes twitched as he shut them and he shuddered before his eyelids snapped open, revealing fierce blue eyes.

"Found you!"

Naruto summoned two new shadow clones and Sasuke smirked, recognizing the formation of a Rasenshuriken—he could take advantage of that.

Naruto released the wind shuriken and Sasuke waited. Just before the Rasenshuriken hit, Pein used his push to repel the attack and Sasuke struck. Shrill chirping echoed across the battlefield as the Chidori spear sprouted from Pein's chest.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said venomously.

Sasuke looked past Pein's shoulder at Naruto, whose eyes were wide. He released the flow of Chidori and Pein's final Path fell to the ground. Looking down at the still form, Sasuke felt little satisfaction. A part of him reveled in the sight of Tendou's lifeless body...but he knew that it was only a shell. The body of Tendou had been dead for a long time, Pein—the true Pein—was elsewhere. The man who had destroyed everything was still alive.

"Sasuke…" Naruto neared him. "I-I…I thought he killed you."

Sasuke looked up and then glanced over his shoulder. Sakura stood off a little way, watching them.

He turned back to Naruto. "Sakura saved me."

Naruto smiled a little at that. "Of course she did." He placed a friendly hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I always knew she'd be the one to bring you back."

Sasuke gazed at him meaningfully. He somehow knew that Naruto didn't mean back to Konoha—he spoke of deeper things. After a moment of shared understanding, Sasuke looked back down at the body and Naruto followed his gaze.

He pulled a rod out of Tendou's body. "Pein used this to receive chakra, allowing him to move…if we take them out, he shouldn't be able to move anymore."

Sasuke kneeled beside the blond and helped pull the rods out and Sakura joined them. As they worked on removing all the implants, Naruto's eyes fell and his brow furrowed.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked.

He sighed. "It's time to break the chain of hatred."

Sasuke frowned. He hated Pein and he was certain he didn't want to stop hating him, not after everything he'd done. And yet, when he looked at Sakura, he knew that there were things stronger than hatred, things more powerful than revenge. Maybe if he gave up his hatred, he could find peace. He relaxed his grinding teeth and looked into Naruto's challenging eyes.

"You're right."

Sakura's head turned so fast, he heard her neck pop. He met her gaze and hoped what she saw assured her he was serious.

Naruto stood. "All right. I know exactly where we need to go."

~.~.~

Karin sat on top of Konoha's wall, hugging her legs to her chest. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had fully expected Konoha to become a battleground, but she hadn't anticipated watching Sasuke fight against the Akatsuki. She hadn't expected to see him get skewered, either. It had been so difficult to refrain from sprinting down there to heal him...actually, she had attempted to, but Suigetsu had held her back.

"That's her, that's the girl," he'd said.

Now, she sat watching as the pink-haired girl healed Sasuke. She nibbled on her nails and her face heated as she observed. The quiet exchange between the two was overshadowed by the Kyuubi's spectacular battle with Pein. Karin, however, couldn't ignore the phenomenon occurring between Sasuke and Sakura. The bizarre change in their chakra should have been a beacon to every sensor nin out there. She didn't know what was happening, but Sakura's strong chakra was changing Sasuke's. His once dark and chaotic chakra was different. It was brighter and calmer…she could almost argue that it seemed stronger. To her eyes, it appeared as if he had found serenity. She felt her eyes begin to sting.

An arm draped over her shoulders. She turned to see Suigetsu beside her.

"Don't be scared for him. He's in good hands."

"I'm not scared," she said quietly. "I can see that she's…_special_…to him."

"Are you _jealous_?" Suigetsu asked carefully. "I thought you were over him."

Karin noticed just a hint of resentment in his voice. She looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not jealous of her…I'm jealous of what _they have_."

Suigetsu's mouth parted as he stared at her. He blinked and looked back at the battle.

She frowned. "I'm shocked. You've got nothing to say, for once."

"Don't get used to it. It's not the right time or place," Suigetsu replied. "Man, this place is a mess."

It'd been pure luck that they hadn't been caught in the aftermath. If Juugo hadn't suggested that they wait outside the gates, they would have been killed in the attack. Karin shivered at the thought. Reacting to her shuddering, Suigetsu pulled her closer. She leaned into his warmth and was thankful that he knew when to shut his mouth and just be there. She couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to comfort her…it was nice.

Juugo came up on her other side and sat right next to her. She looked up at him and, though he couldn't smile given the circumstances, she could see kindness in his eyes. She sighed. Despite their leader abandoning them, it was finally starting to feel like they were a team.

"What'll happen if they can't stop him?" she asked.

Juugo stared out, his eyes distant. "They'll stop him."

"The question is…what do _we_ do now?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin looked at him. "We help rebuild Konoha and hope they give us a home."

"I suppose there's nowhere else for us to go."

Karin frowned. She had nowhere else. No home to return to. She wasn't even sure what a home was…it had been so long since she'd had a family and a home. When she tried to remember, she wondered if she'd imagined the home she once knew, for there were no clear images in her mind.

Sasuke had never spoken of Konoha in a fond way, and it made her wonder if he even knew what home was. If he didn't before…it seemed that he did now. He was risking his life for the place he had vowed to destroy, for the people he had tried to cut off. It seemed that he had found whatever it was he'd been searching for all this time.

Home. Karin wanted a place like that, a place where she'd no longer feel…_alone_.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so, so sorry for the terribly late update. Last month on Labor Day, my husband woke up at like 4 in the morning with severe stomach pain. We ended up going to the ER only to find out that he needed to stay the night for observations. We spent a whole week in the hospital and my husband ended up losing his gal bladder in the process. So...spending a lot of time in the hospital and waiting rooms didn't give me a lot of time to write. I am so sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. AND! I've already started on the next chapter...so that's good news, right?

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me. Also, thank you so much, Sakura's Unicorn! You are awesome and never cease to amazing me.

Well, everyone...I'm off to write more! Until next time...

**IMPORTANT: **I am on a mini-hiatus for the month of November so I can participate in Nanowrimo. I am working on my novel. I am still working on chapter 37 and there is a chance I will upload it, but don't get mad if I don't get to this month. We're close to the end, so you can be assured I will finish it.

updated 11/05/11

see ya!


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 37: Understanding

A sharp exhale broke the silence.

"Nagato?"

His head creaked toward the sound of Konan's voice. His body felt so stiff and his lungs seemed incapable of drawing in enough air.

"Nagato, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "The last one has been destroyed."

Konan's eyes widened. "What?"

"Tendou is dead."

"Yahiko," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Nagato looked at her and all his muscles tensed. Anger surged through him...as well as the desire to soothe away her tears. She had always loved Yahiko best. He frowned.

"Yahiko has been dead a long time. There is no need to waste any more tears over him."

Konan looked at him with dead eyes, the tears replaced by raised streaks of reddened skin. He wondered whether the love she had shown him all these years was truly and uniquely his. He treasured her tender touch and the weight of her in his arms…but...they hadn't really been_ his_ arms. He had experienced these things through Tendou, through _Yahiko's body_. Ever since that night so long ago, his body was too weak to even stand on his own—too frail to sustain life on his own. He wasn't enough. Perhaps he had fooled himself into thinking she was _his_ angel. Perhaps he had fooled her, as well. Perhaps he had fooled her into believing he was a god…the god who could give her and Yahiko a second chance. It was all so twisted.

Now he could see how she resented him.

There was a rustling like autumn leaves in the wind. Across from him, he could see light peeking through a crack in his origami tree. The crack widened as paper was torn from the tree, blinding light now streamed around a darkened silhouette. The man, for the figure was obviously male in build, stepped through the opening and walked with a tense step. Another taller man stepped through followed by a slight woman. Nagato's frown deepened. He easily recognized them. Naruto and his team had arrived.

"Stand back, Knonan."

"Nagato." Standing her ground, she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Are you the real one?" Naruto asked.

Nagato heard something in his raw voice. Something that reminded him of a man he once knew.

"Indeed," he replied. "And are you peace incarnate?"

Naruto's eyes were blazing as he continued to move forward.

~.~.~

Shikamaru stood with hunched shoulders. He stretched his tired limbs and let out a sigh. He pulled a cigarette from his pack and stuck the tip between his teeth. He reached for the lighter in his pocket, but paused. He hated cigarettes. He hated the taste. He hated the smell. He hated the burn in his lungs. Why he continued to light up...well, he knew _exactly_ why. It reminded him of Asuma-sensei. After a moment of his internal battle, Shikamaru sighed again and gripped the cold lighter. He raised it to the tip of his cig and ignited it. His inhale was shallow and he immediately released the smoke through his nose, hating the way it burned on the way out.

"Shikamaru."

"What is it, Ino?"

"Your dad's been spotted on his way back," she replied quietly.

He smiled a little. "Took him long enough."

"Yeah…"

Shikamaru turned to face Ino, eyes narrowing. "There's something else, isn't there?"

She looked down. "Chouji's father…is among the casualties."

Shikamaru bit down on the cigarette too hard and the gritty taste of nicotine filled his mouth. He pulled the ruined cigarette from his mouth and, dropping it, ground it out with his foot. He turned his head skyward and noticed that the dirt haze was beginning to lift.

"_Man_…. Does he know?"

Ino gripped her arms and looked away from him. "No. Not yet."

"I'll tell him."

Ino's brows crinkled. "No, I should be the one. I found Choza."

Shikamaru stared at her. She was so stubborn. So troublesome. "Ino, he's my best friend."

Her eyes sparkled with tears. "He's…_more_ than that to me."

Shikamaru blinked. He never thought she'd admit it, but, now that she had, he felt oddly relieved. Chouji'd been suffering for a long time from what, he believed, was unrequited love. It would be good for him to have her in these difficult times.

"We should tell him together. He'll need us both."

Ino sucked in a shuddering breath. "All right."

They walked in silence, navigating through the rubble of their once beautiful village. Shikamaru couldn't control the wandering of his eyes no matter how much he wanted to. Survivors stood motionless as they tried to absorb what happened—or repel the shock they were experiencing. There were a few who sobbed. Others worked. They worked to distract themselves. They worked to help.

There were bodies. Not a lot, yet too many. There were many who had already been pulled from the rubble and the growing pile worsened the sense of loss. There were still a few bodies strewn here and there, in the streets, under collapsed buildings. The smell of blood was strong, despite the thick cloud of dirt lingering in the air. Shikamaru decided he preferred the stench of his cigarettes to this—the stifling smell of death and tragedy. It was no wonder Sasuke turned out the way he had, experiencing such a thing at so young an age…and his own family at that. He couldn't blame the Uchiha. Shikamaru clenched his teeth, imagining how he would've felt had it been his father, instead of Chouji's, who'd died. No, he couldn't blame Sasuke at all.

As he and Ino continued to search for their teammate, they passed by a group of jounin. Bright red caught Shikamaru's eye and he looked over. The jounin were escorting three strange shinobi, two men and a woman. They looked familiar. He blew off the thought, it wasn't that important. He had a friend to find.

~.~.~

Karin ignored the looks of the Konoha citizens. Well…she tried to. Honestly, it was difficult to keep her cool when all the staring made her feel like a caged circus freak. She thought it was rather strange to be attracting so much attention considering the disaster surrounding them…but she supposed it couldn't be helped. She'd always been an attractive girl.

She scowled.

The looks they were getting had nothing to do with her looks—she couldn't lie to herself anymore. They were rogue shinobi and it seemed the whole village knew it.

"Are you listening?"

Karin's attention snapped back to the jounin before her. "Yeah," she replied.

He frowned. "Hmm." He scratched his head. "Anyway, it's noble of you to want to help, but we're still going to have to take you in for questioning."

Suigetsu huffed, but said nothing.

Karin wondered if they'd made the right choice entering the village. She studied the jounin's chakra carefully and was somewhat comforted to see that he held no animosity toward them—his chakra was bright and sunny. Karin was sure he was just as distressed as anyone else who had survived Pein's attack, but he'd been rather kind to them.

Sighing after some consideration, she said, "Fine."

The jounin attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. He gave up and instead nodded. He called over two shinobi and they joined him in escorting Team Taka to a temporary holding facility.

~.~.~

"Do you hate me?" Nagato asked. "Now that you see me with your own eyes…does the need for revenge burn in your veins?"

Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to see the true face of Pein. He was a skeleton of what he'd expected. Nagato was hooked up to a strange machine with multiple rods impaling his body. He was bone-thin with red locks and the Rinnegan eye. Sasuke looked at him with disgust. How could such a frail man be the cause of so much destruction?

Konan looked at them with red rimmed eyes. Her face was stony, but her empty eyes spoke volumes about a difficult life. When she spoke, her voice was just as empty as her eyes, lacking passion and inflection. "If you kill Nagato for revenge, nothing will be gained. Nothing will change. Only you will be different."

Nagato seemed to be in agreement, nodding only once. "Do you have an answer for me, Naruto? Do you want to kill me, despite the truth in Konan's words?" He frowned. "There's nothing that can be done to change what is necessary, what has been ordained. Your role is to be the sacrifice that will bring peace to the world."

A rod shot out from the machine, but it wasn't fast enough to catch Sasuke off guard. In a single graceful movement, he flicked his katana and deflected the attack.

"We're not here for revenge," Sasuke stated coolly.

Nagato's eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

"We're here to talk," Naruto answered. "But there was one thing I needed to find out."

"And what was that?"

Naruto bowed his head and clenched his teeth. "I wanted to see how I would feel when I saw you in person."

"And…?"

Sasuke's knuckles turned bone-white from the force of his grip on his katana. His muscles were restless. He wanted to jump at that self-righteous monster and sever his head from his shoulders. It was so hard to hold back the impulses, but he had to. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Naruto was struggling just like him. The Kyuubi's fury was making his features wilder.

"I can't FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto screamed. "I want to kill you _so much_…I'm trembling."

Without warning, Naruto jumped forward, his arm pulled back to attack Nagato. Sasuke and Sakura both sped forward to catch their teammate, each grabbing an arm.

"Remember why we're here, Naruto," Sasuke growled.

His raised fist shook and his eyes fell. He relaxed in his teammates' grip and they cautiously released him.

Sasuke turned to Nagato and glared. "I don't know what made Naruto want to talk to you, but I have no interest in what you say."

Nagato's eyes shifted to him. "Uchiha Sasuke, I'm surprised that you, of all people, haven't already jumped at the chance to slit my throat."

Sasuke's mouth tightened and his stomach filled with ice. "Of all people, I know what hate and revenge can do." His arms tensed as his fingernails dug into his palms. "I witnessed the annihilation of my clan. I was left alive for one purpose, to avenge them—to kill my brother. And when he was dead…well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I didn't find peace."

Nagato smirked. "So you won't kill me because it won't bring _you_ peace? How selfish."

Sasuke scowled. "I don't need to kill you to find peace," he said. "I once believed that I was alone…but I'm not and _that_ is my peace."

"Yes, but what worth is your peace to the shinobi world?" Nagato asked in spite. "You are nothing."

Sasuke scowled and curses jumped to the tip of his tongue, but before a single word escaped his teeth, the motion of Naruto stepping forward stopped him.

"Pervy Sage said the day will come when people truly understand one another. He had faith," he said shakily. "I didn't understand because I wasn't really listening. He told me that I'd find the answer one day, but I was just glad to have his approval. Now…I think I know what he meant. That we have to stop fighting and try to work things out with words."

"Talking won't help you forgive me. I've done things you can't understand." Nagato replied. "Love and forgiveness can't be bought with pretty words."

"Yeah…you're right," Naruto replied.

"It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now. It's just not realistic." Nagato closed his eyes in thought. "You said you would defeat me and bring peace to the world, didn't you?"

Naruto said nothing.

"It seems to me that's just an excuse for you to selfishly have your revenge," Nagato continued. "If that's your justice, fine. But you're not God, you can't bring peace through my death."

Naruto ignored the frail man's words and ploughed on with his plan. "When I found out you'd been his apprentice, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Nagato looked at him curiously. "What?"

"How did you turn out like this? What made it so easy…" Naruto choked and he scrunched his eyes shut. After a moment, he composed himself. "What made it so easy for you to _kill_ your sensei? I want to hear your story before I make a decision."

"Fine," Nagato replied gruffly. "I'll show you our pain."

Konan turned to Nagato and frowned. "Talking is a waste of time, you said so yourself. Just hurry and—"

"Wait, Konan."

Konan bowed her head, but she was unable to hide the sorrow in her eyes.

Nagato closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath as if preparing for a physical blow. "I have two great sources of pain," he said quietly. When his eyes opened, they were distant and angry. "Amegakure was a battlefield and my parents were casualties in the war. They were civilians. They should have been safe. They shouldn't have been killed. But they were."

Sasuke stiffened. Nagato's family had been taken from him just as his own had.

"We hadn't eaten in days, we were too busy hiding and trying to stay alive. Enemy shinobi were camped in our house and eating _our_ food. My parents knew that if we didn't eat, we would die of starvation. So that day, we snuck through _our own house_ to find something to eat. It was dark and all I heard before the attack was the crash of something shattering. My parents screamed and the next thing I knew, they were dead and bleeding. One of the shinobi mocked me with his apologies. His headband was engraved with the Leaf symbol. My Rinnegan awakened that day and I saw what I had done. I had avenged my parents." Nagato frowned. "My mother and father died for a war Konoha started. I will never forget that pain…it hurts even now."

Sasuke stared at Nagato and hated the slight empathy settling in his chest. What Nagato had done was wrong. He had killed many people, many innocent people. Guilt filled Sasuke. Hadn't he wanted to do the same?

_But I didn't,_ he reasoned. He had plotted, but he knew if he'd been given the chance, he would have chosen not to destroy Konoha. Revenge wasn't worth the emptiness. There were people that didn't deserve to die. There were people he still had bonds with. Didn't Nagato understand?

"I left. But there was nowhere I could go. I continued to starve and would have died, if not for Konan and Yahiko. We were all war orphans, but they were desperately trying to stay alive. They became my friends."

Konan's eyes slanted to look at him, yet Sasuke noticed there was no fondness in them. Whatever had her staying by Nagato's side had nothing to do with friendship.

"We stole a lot. There were no orphanages in a small war-torn country like ours. Kids like us could only survive by stealing. And even though times were hard, Yahiko never gave up hope. He dreamed of ruling the world and making things right. He wanted to be like God so he could put a stop to all the war. But even as he said such things, war continued around us. We got caught on the battleground where Jiraiya and his team fought Hanzo, Chief of Ame. The fighting reached its peak and that's when Yahiko's dream became my dream as well. But…in order to reach that dream, we had to become powerful. We had to become shinobi. So we began searching for a master and we found the one who fought Hanzo. We found Jiraiya. I couldn't accept the Konoha shinobi…_you_ can understand that."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. His head was lowered and his eyes troubled. His gaze shifted to Sakura. She was crying. Her tears fell silently, but her eyes remained hard.

Nagato continued. "I learned that Jiraiya was different. He decided to stay with us and help us. Not long after we began living together, something happened."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"A lone shinobi attacked us. He nearly killed Yahiko, but I fought back and my Rinnegan awoke again. Jiraiya hadn't been intending to teach us to become shinobi, but after he saw what I did, he began teaching us different jutsu. He said they were for self-defense, but I think he wanted me to be able to control the Rinnegan. I was scared of my own powers and I was filled with hatred. Guilt tormented me, convincing me that I'd done something wrong. But Jiraiya saved me. He said that killing the shinobi had saved Yahiko's life and it had been the right thing to do." Nagato's gaze shifted to Naruto. "Without realizing it, I came to accept Jiraiya. He said that when people get hurt, they learn to hate. When people hurt others, they become hated and are racked with guilt. He said that knowing pain allows us to be kind and allows us to grow. How you grow is up to you. You know pain, you think about it, and the answer to that pain is up to you. Jiraiya was like you, Naruto. It was as if he hadn't found his own answer yet."

"And you knew your answer?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Nagato replied with a smile. "I wanted to protect my friends, no matter the cost."

Konan's eyes drifted shut and tears bloomed from her lashes. Nagato looked at her and hurt crossed his features momentarily. There was some silent battle being waged between Nagato and Konan, that much was clear. Something had obviously happened to cause a rift between them. When his attention returned to Nagato, his face was inscrutable.

"After three years of training, we'd grown stronger in mind and body," he continued as if he hadn't stopped. "But Jiraiya's words stayed with me, stuck in my heart. He said he thought my Rinnegan could be the answer to find peace. He spoke about days of old and a priest who introduced the world to jutsu. In those days, being a shinobi was not about making war, but bringing peace. This priest was known as the Sage of Six Paths and he had the same Rinnegan as me. Jiraiya said that he saw the Sage's hopes in my eyes. He entrusted me with peace and then left us.

"Yahiko became our leader and our gang grew famous overnight. Everyone agreed with our desire to bring peace without relying on brute force, but the world was still in the middle of war. Hanzo heard of the rumors about us and approached us. He said he wanted to use us to begin peace negotiations between the three great countries. He believed in us, so we decided to help him. But it was a great mistake…a catastrophe. We were only children—fools."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke watched Konan and Nagato carefully and he guessed the answer before the words left Nagato's mouth.

"Because of him, Yahiko died."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"It was all a trap. Hanzo was afraid we would wrest control of Ame from him. When we arrived at the rendezvous point , Konoha's Black Ops were waiting along with Hanzo and his minions. He'd joined forces with Danzo's group to obliterate us. It seems Danzo wanted Hanzo's help to become Hokage, and Hanzo wanted Danzo's help to protect his position." Nagato looked down at Konan, who turned away in shame. "They captured Konan and used her to threaten Yahiko. They told me to kill Yahiko and they'd let Konan live. Even Yahiko told me to do it."

Sasuke understood now. Both Yahiko and Nagato had loved Konan and she had become their shared weakness. His eyes drifted to look at Konan. How guilty she looked. How she must have hated herself. His thoughts turned to Sakura. He loved her as did Naruto. If this same scenario happened to Team Seven, what would happen? Would he kill Naruto to save Sakura? Would he sacrifice himself to save Sakura? Sasuke looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. She looked torn between anger and anguish. Nagato's words brought him from his thoughts.

"In the end, Yahiko died by his own hand. That was the second source of my pain. I thought I had grown, but nothing had changed. It was the same as when my parents died. I realized that my answer—to protect my friends no matter the cost—was worthless. I failed them. In my rage, I used my power and saved Konan. I became the leader of our gang in Yahiko's stead. I lost many more friends in battle after that. So many friends…"

Sakura sniffled. Sasuke looked down at her before gently taking her hand in his own in an attempt to comfort her. She glanced at him and said nothing.

"Everyone in the Land of Fire crows about peace," Nagato said. "But each mission Konoha undertakes funds the war. The people of Fire know they are complicit in this war, yet they hypocritically speak of peace. The peace of big countries is built on the sacrifices of the little countries. Your peace is violence toward us.

"Just by living, people hurt others without realizing it. As long as there are people in this world, so too will there be hatred. There can never be peace in this cursed land. What Jiraiya spoke of was nothing but a fantasy." Nagato was silent for a moment as he frowned. His strange eyes looked at each face expectantly. "Now you've heard my story…so let me hear your answer."

It was silent.

The hand in Sasuke's gripped tightly, almost fearfully. Both his and Sakura's eyes were focused on Naruto, who had stepped forward. Sasuke knew what had to be done. He knew that they had to overcome hate and settle things differently, but Naruto…Naruto was struggling. Sasuke could see that his best friend couldn't decide. The pain of losing Jiraiya was too fresh in his heart. It still haunted him. Sasuke understood. So many years had passed and he was _still_ trying to overcome the pain of loss.

Naruto's shoulders began to quake and he made a strangled noise. Sasuke stepped forward, pulling Sakura with him. He saw the streams of tears flowing down Naruto's face. Sasuke moved so that he stood between him and Nagato. He opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised when Sakura's voice sounded, strong and condemning.

"You've hurt and killed countless! How are you any better than the shinobi who killed your parents, or Hanzo who killed Yahiko? What makes you right?"

Nagato eyed her disdainfully.

"Terrible things happen. Loved ones are lost. That's the way of our world. That's life."

Sakura continued strongly. "The chain of hate will never stop if we continue to seek vengeance against those who hurt us." Her fist rose to wipe a stray tear from her cheek and Sasuke wondered if she cried for Kakashi.

Sasuke's dark voice broke in after her. "You deserve to die for what you've done and I would gladly deal out your punishment, but I can't judge you." He turned to Naruto then and the boy's blue eyes lifted. "I can't apologize for leaving. I did what I had to."

Naruto's jaw clenched.

"That's why you have to decide Nagato's fate."

"You're right," Naruto replied. He stepped forward and looked up at Nagato. " I can't forgive you. I hate you," he said passionately.

Nagato frowned. "Then let's finish this."

"No," Naruto replied. "My team believes in me. Kakashi-sensei believed in me. My dad believed in me. And that pervy sage believed in me…so I will believe in what they—what he—believed in. That's my answer."

Nagato's eyes widened.

"I will not kill you."

"So you expect us to sit here and wait for you to bring peace to the world?" Nagato asked incredulously. "Don't be a fool! There is no such thing as real peace. It's impossible as long as we live in this accursed world."

"I will break the curse…me and my friends."

Sasuke nodded listlessly when Naruto looked at him. "If there is peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"

The blood drained from Nagato's face as his eyes bulged as if to leave their sockets. He reacted as though he had seen a ghost. He uttered something indecipherable at which Konan looked up at him. Her face was drawn with worry and bemusement. Licking his lips, Nagato only managed a hoarse whisper.

"…_those words_…"

Sasuke frowned and then his attention was brought to Naruto when he heard the sound of ruffling fabric. Naruto's hand emerged from his nin-pouch with a small book. Sasuke couldn't see the title, but didn't have to in order to know who the author was.

"That's right," Naruto murmured. "Those words were lines from this book…the first one he ever wrote. "

Naruto gazed in silence at the cover for a moment, a well of memories filling his eyes. Sasuke could see something there that he didn't understand and he was…jealous. Naruto had shared so many of his days with a man he could call not only sensei, but friend…and family. Sasuke hadn't had someone like that in so very long. He had given up that opportunity when he left all those years ago. And now, the only man who tried to be that person in his life was dead. His fists clenched.

Naruto smiled a little. "He wrote this book to try to change the world." He flipped open to the last page. "At the end, he says he wrote this because he was inspired by one of his pupils—by _you_, Nagato."

Nagato's mouth opened and his jaw moved, imitating words, but no sound came forth. Clamping his jaw, he visibly swallowed before trying to speak again. "I've seen that book," he said softly. "This must be a coincidence."

Naruto's eyes were sharp as daggers. "Then you should remember that the name of the hero was Naruto!" He took a bold step forward. "My name is a precious memento of him. I can't just give up and spit on this memento. I _will_ become the Hokage!" he yelled with confidence. "And when I am, I'll make sure there's peace, even for Amegakure. Believe _in me_!"

Silence filled the space between them, seeping into the air and making it thick. Naruto's words reverberated in their ears, and every eye was turned on Nagato who was quiet as death. His very eyes seemed to glaze over, whether from deep thought or memories past, it was obvious he was no longer with them. He took in a rattling breath, reminding everyone that he was indeed still alive. When he spoke, his words were quiet, but weighty, and landed like stones in the pit of Sasuke's stomach.

"We studied under the same master…I told you before that we should, therefore, be able to understand each other. I was only joking, however…" He paused and regarded Naruto with a curious glint in his purple eyes. "You're an odd kid…you remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Nagato," Konan said wearily, but he paid her no heed.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. Or…in the man himself." He bowed his head and the cords in his arms became visible as he strained against the mechanism that held him. "You chose a different path," he continued. "In you, I can see a different future."

The origami tree seemed to shudder as Nagato groaned, flexing and pulling his arms free of the machine, tendrils of slime clinging to the rods in his forearms. Sasuke's legs tensed and he became like a coil ready to spring, his sweaty palm tight around the katana. His eyes bled to red and he watched apprehensively as Nagato brought his frail hands before his chest, forming a seal so that his fingers were even to his chin. Nagato's eyes snapped open and his gaze landed intently on Naruto.

"I _will_ believe in you…Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he tensed further. It was some sort of ruse…but he could see no ill intent in Nagato's eyes. There was something new there.

Nagato opened his mouth and words poured from him. "Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

"Nagato, you—"

"Konan," he sighed. "I have a new choice before me. I'm going to change things."

"What is that jutsu?" Naruto asked, his face stricken with panic.

Konan's eyes fell and sorrow became a mask upon her face. She drew in a long deep breath before hesitantly meeting Naruto's stare. "He who controls the Rinnegan is master of all six paths. They say he is outside life and outside death. Nagato is the _seventh _path, able to control life and death…"

She looked up at Nagato as he mumbled in concentration. Sweat formed on his brow and he groaned as if in pain. Sasuke's nails dug into the hilt of his katana as he watched anxiously. Something was happening. When Nagato let out an especially pained groan, he stepped forward and Naruto flinched.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Katsuyu crawled out from Naruto's jacket, quivering as she spoke. "Something's happening in the village. It's chaos!"

Sasuke ground his teeth and made to pounce, but Nagato's next words quelled him.

"There's still time to save those I killed when I came to Konoha…it's the least I can do."

Katsuyu squeaked. "It's true!" she said joyously. "They're coming back to life! They're coming back to life!"

Sasuke's eyes flickered from the slug back to Nagato, disbelief clear on his face. He had seen many strange things in his years spent with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, but never had he seen someone rise from the dead. It couldn't be true.

"War brings death…and wounds and pain to both sides…" Nagato panted and wheezed. "There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love…so you believe…they could never die." He bent in a fit of coughing. When he finished and looked up, blood trickled down his chin and colored his teeth pink. "Many try to find meaning in death…but there's only pain…and hatred. Dying like trash…never ending hatred…pain that never heals—that is war." He slowly lifted his head, his face appearing that much more aged. "Naruto…this is what…you must face."

Naruto's brows furrowed and his fists clenched. Sasuke could see the determination and readiness emanating from his teammate. He grabbed Sakura's hand as the tree surrounding them began to sway and tilt, the paper rustling like crashing ocean waves. Her pink hair blew as gusts of wind picked up around them and she glanced around nervously.

Nagato chuckled. "The book and…you—it's like someone set…this all up. Or maybe…this is the hand of the real God."

The tree burst apart around them, origami sheets flying in every which direction, their paper-edges slicing and cutting at their skin. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him, shrouding her from the razor cuts as he buried his face in her shoulder. In a matter of seconds, the wind died and the flurry of razor paper was over. Sasuke cautiously looked up and, when he deemed it safe, he released Sakura from his grasp. Standing beside Naruto, he watched as Konan finished hiding Tendou Pein in a coffin of paper.

"You're taking him, too?" Naruto asked morosely.

"Tendou was created from Yahiko's corpse," she said softly. "He was someone very special to us."

"That's Yahiko…?"

Konan simply glanced at him. Lifting her hand, the two paper coffins rose into the air and hovered, waiting for her command.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. "I don't want to think you'd return to the Akatsuki."

She rose, her face toward the sun, the light reflecting off her eyes made them appear as translucent disks of gold. Sasuke could see on her face how very old she felt and he knew that she had already used up all her tears.

"I'm through with the Akatsuki," she said clearly. "Yahiko and Nagato were everything to me." Turning to Naruto, she held warning in her gaze. "Yahiko's dream…and Nagato's dream…if they've entrusted it to you, then now you are their dream now. Nagato believed in you, so I believe in you as well. Amegakure will help you make that dream come true."

Naruto bowed his head, his eyes distant. "The name Naruto, and the guts to never give up…and pain..." he said heavily. "…that's what my sensei and fellow pupil have given me."

~.~.~

Karin stiffened when someone grabbed her ankle. Chills ran up her spine. The person she had just stepped past was dead, she'd been certain of it. But now…where there hadn't been chakra a moment ago, chakra radiated. She glanced behind her with wide eyes and nearly jumped. The person who had grabbed her ankle let go and began pushing himself up from the ground. Karin dropped to her knees instantly and took the man by his shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, concern lacing her cracked voice.

"No…" he said. "No. I'm alive." And he seemed almost as surprised as she was. "I'm alive," he said again and laughed.

Karin stared at him agape.

Then a discordant cacophony arose around them and Karin's head snapped up to look around. Everywhere she looked, the dead were rising to their feet. Their eyes were opening, their chests heaving with life. She didn't understand how it was possible. No…she had an idea. Turning her gaze toward the horizon, she felt a strong chakra signature dispersing and filling the air around them. She was so amazed that she fell to the ground and sat in silent awe.

~.~.~

Team Seven walked through the forest in silence. They leaned heavily against each other for support as they were each exhausted from the ordeal they'd been through. Sasuke didn't appreciate being sandwiched between his two teammates, but there wasn't much he could do change it. Naruto's body had gone through so much in the past two hours that he could barely stand, depending on Sasuke to shoulder the burden. Sakura, on the other hand, just appeared distraught. She walked close to Sasuke, her head slightly bowed. He allowed her to hold his hand, knowing that it offered her comfort that otherwise could not be given, for he didn't have the words to calm her.

The guilt began to eat at him.

Sasuke was finally free from imprisonment. He was finally free to choose a path for himself. He could continue with revenge or he could find a new path. In fighting Pein—in growing close to Sakura—he had made his decision. But the thought of returning to Konoha, where the murderers of his clan had power…he still couldn't force himself to be content with that. He would not forgive them. He supposed in some ways, Naruto was stronger than him. He could stand before the object of his hatred and choose not to enact his revenge. But Sasuke? His blood boiled just thinking about trying to do the same. Therefore, he decided on a compromise.

He would leave.

His guilt intensified. Leaving would mean turning his back on Sakura. What happened between Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan was at the forefront of his mind. Yahiko had died because of their bond. Sasuke couldn't allow his precious people to be hurt in the same way…the best way to protect them would be to leave.

"Do you…do you think it's true?" Naruto asked, breaking Sasuke's train of thought. "Do you think he brought them back?"

Sasuke frowned. "Don't get your hopes up," he finally said.

Sakura sniffled and he squeezed her hand.

"But why would he say that…and Katsuyu ,too?" Naruto persisted. "Kakashi-sensei could be—"

"Naruto," Sakura sighed. "Just…don't…"

Sasuke heard a rustling ahead and his Sharingan activated on instinct. He tensed instantly.

"Good job."

The three of them stood straight at the voice. Sakura's eyes widened and her lips parted in a gasp. Kakashi stood before them, a smile hidden behind his familiar mask. Sakura broke away from Sasuke and ran to Kakashi, tackling him in a jubilant embrace.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she sobbed. "You're alive!"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Disbelief, joy, relief, all flooded through him and he didn't know how to react. Naruto grinned and pushed past him with a look that said _I told you so_. He watched as Naruto neared the other two and laughed, while Sakura cried, and Kakashi fought the tears that made him misty-eyed. And when Kakashi looked at him, he felt a strange fear settle in his chest and heat rise to his face. He'd lost people before, but to have them _come back_…it was weird. Slowly he took a step forward…and then another…and another until he was just feet from his team.

Kakashi looked…_proud_. After a moment, he smiled and Sasuke grunted when an arm reached out and pulled him into the group. The heat was stifling as he was surrounded, arms reaching around him. Despite being uncomfortable, he couldn't help but smirk as happiness filled him.

Kakashi was the first one to squirm out of the group hug. "Come on, punks, let's go."

Team Seven was complete once again.

When they broke through the forest line, they were met by a crowd and cheers erupted into the sky. Jubilation filled the area as cheers of _welcome home_ and _you're heroes_ and _we believed in you_ rang out. Sasuke took a step back, his eyes wide. The only thing keeping him from running was Sakura's hand in his. It'd been a long time since he'd been met with praise and, though he knew it wasn't all directed toward him, it made him nervous.

"They've all been waiting for your return," Kakashi said.

Katsuyu popped out of Naruto's robes. "I told them everything," she said.

The crowd surged forward, engulfing them as questions spilled from numerous mouths, each becoming indecipherable from the next. Sasuke flinched as people pushed against him and Sakura laughed. Hinata pushed her way through the crowd until she came up to Naruto. Her eyes were bright as she stared at him and he pulled her into a hug, causing a blush to ignite her cheeks. Sakura smiled, releasing Sasuke's hand as she clutched her own to her heart. A stillness moved throughout the crowd at the sight of Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke took the opportunity to shrink into the shadows.

He walked back into the shelter of the forest and forced himself to ignore the uncertainty clawing at his lungs. He could have a home. Team Seven could be whole. Sakura could be happy…if he stayed. But he was lying to himself. If he stayed, he would destroy all of that. He would kill the Council members and he would be imprisoned. Team Seven would be broken. Sakura would hate him. It was better for everyone if he just left.

But—and he stopped in his tracks—he had to say goodbye. Retracing his steps, he made his way back to the forest line and saw that Sakura was already making her way toward him. Her brows were furrowed and she stopped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura," he said slowly, savoring her name.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her mouth pulling tight. Her eyes sparkled and the corner of her mouth twitched suddenly.

He sighed. "I…I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied. "I can't stay here."

Her jaw flexed. "I-I don't understand." Her fists clenched and she looked at him with hard eyes. "You helped us defeat Pein. You fought on behalf of the village. _You're a_ _hero_!" She stepped toward him, her hands reaching out. "I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will pardon you and revoke your sentence."

"This isn't about my sentence," he bit out.

She shook her head. "Then what _is_ it about?"

Sasuke unclenched his jaw and took in a calming breath. "Read the letter I gave you."

Her eyes narrowed. "_Now_? Why don't you just tell me?"

He glanced away from her. "It was hard enough to write it out," he mumbled.

Nostrils flaring, Sakura reached into her nin-pouch and pulled out the envelope Sasuke had handed her when she'd been healing him. She ripped it open and pulled out the contents. He watched as Sakura's eyes scanned the words he'd written and his stomach turned. What if she thought differently of him after reading the letter? What would she think of Itachi? Of Konoha? He fought his fear and tried to remain patient, but found himself unable to do so when Sakura's eyes widened. He could clearly see that she reread a line. Her jaw dropped and tears tumbled down her cheeks. Her lids fell, hiding her brilliant green eyes, and a hand reached up to cover her mouth as she tried to regain composure. Sasuke felt as if he were sinking when her eyes opened and she gazed at him. Sorrow reflected in her bright eyes and it was enough. It was enough to let him know that she understood now. Her hands dropped to her sides and she looked defeated. She didn't know what she could say and he didn't know how to comfort her. Not now that he'd decided to leave.

"H-how is this…_possible_?" she asked. "How could they get away with it?"

His eyes gravitated toward the ground and he let out the breath he'd been holding. "I've been wondering the same thing."

She sucked in a choppy breath. "How long have you known?"

"Madara told me…_after_ I'd killed my brother."

She looked off to the side and bit her quivering lip. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and her eyes grew distant…and angry. Sasuke's heart pounded heavily in his ears and the thumping hurt terribly. He felt as though he had destroyed Sakura's world, disillusioned her so that she was no longer ignorant…no longer confident in her village. He watched as she breathed heavily, trying to stay strong before him, but he knew how she was hurting. She was hurting for him just as she always did. Finally unable to watch her grieve for him any longer, he decided to speak.

"I wanted to say goodbye," he said quietly as if he didn't quite trust himself to speak.

"Why?" she croaked.

His brow arched. "Why?" he repeated. "I thought it would've been obvious to you, Sakura."

She turned away. "Why come back if you were just going to leave again?" She asked and her voice cracked.

He bit his tongue. Of course she'd ask that. He'd never been one to lie…so he told her the truth. "I came back intending to kill the elders."

"After what you've told me, they certainly deserve it, don't they? But something's obviously changed," she retorted. She neared him again, pleading with her large eyes. "Tell Tsunade. She'll help you! This is what they've been hiding…why they want you dead. We can prosecute them with this. Just…don't go, Sasuke-kun."

He shook his head in the negative. "No, Sakura. I can't stay. Not as long as they live."

She let out a frustrated grunt and pounded her fist against his chest. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him physically, but it was enough to pierce his heart. He gripped her wrists and stopped her thrashing and she whimpered. "Haven't…haven't you figured it out yet?" she asked through tears. "I-I love you," she whispered.

"That's why I have to leave," he replied.

Her eyes met his with confusion.

"If I stay, I'll destroy everything. I _will_ kill them and I _will_ betray you."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

Sasuke fixed Sakura with an intense gaze. She was going to force the words from his mouth. "Sakura," he saw her shiver. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm trying to do the right thing."

"This isn't it, Sasuke-kun," she replied. "You know what the right thing to do is, you're just scared. Let Tsunade handle the elders."

He ducked his head so that he could see straight into her eyes. "I care for you _more_ than I hate the elders." He watched her eyes widen, but he continued. "This is how I'll overcome revenge."

She drew closer to him and frowned. "No. Don't lie to me, Sasuke." Her voice took on a dangerous tone, deeper and quieter.

His brow furrowed and frustration bubbled in his stomach. What could he do to prove that he wasn't lying?

"If that were true, you wouldn't leave me," she said. "What you said isn't overcoming your need for revenge…that's letting it simmer. Overcoming revenge would be staying and _fighting it every day_. Stay, so neither of us has to be alone."

He was silent as her words pounded in his skull. The thought of being alone was not new to him. He'd known loneliness since he was a child, it was a constant companion, yet it still terrified him. He had learned to ignore the pain, but he couldn't always keep it at bay. There were the days when he suffocated in his isolation. Sakura…Team Seven—they could banish the loneliness once and for all. She'd already begun the difficult task and made progress. He knew that she would always be there for him and would try to help him repress his desire for the elders' blood. Maybe…

He must've taken too long to respond for the look of anger and passion on Sakura's face transformed into one of fear and desperation. "If you leave, I will _never _forgive you."

Sasuke smirked. It was a terrible sort of déjà vu. "You _would _resort to threats."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned crimson. She looked lovely. He didn't want to leave her…he didn't want her to be alone.

"Fine," he said. "I'll stay."

Her face lightened and she almost smiled. "You will?"

He nodded. "Because…I _wasn't_ lying." He reached forward and brushed his thumb over her cheek, drying her tears. His hand lingered on her face and he began to inch closer to her.

"Sakura…I love you."

She smiled. "I know."

Seeing her sparkling eyes and brilliant smile, happiness swelled inside Sasuke and he couldn't contain his desire for her. Her lips drew his eyes and instinct told him how to respond. Shifting his hand to rest against her jaw, he pulled her to him. When her eyelids began to flutter, his heartbeat increased, warming his blood as it sped through his veins. When her pink lips parted ever so slightly and her warm breath fanned over his face, his stomach flipped. She pushed up on her toes and their noses brushed, spreading goose bumps across his skin. Without waiting another beat, he gently laid his lips on hers. Her body seemed to sigh and his flushed with heat as if charged with the Chidori.

After so many years of practicing his aim, it was strange to find something he'd almost missed. He'd almost let her slip through his fingers, and his lips hadn't landed perfectly on hers. He supposed there was always something to improve…and it didn't bother him. He looked forward to the practice he knew was sure to come. As he kissed her, he memorized the feel of her soft lips—he wanted to know everything about them. She was smiling and he never wanted her to stop.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back, and with a mushy new chapter. I hope you find it as melty as my awesome beta did! Thanks, Sakura's Unicorn, your rock my socks!

I want to thank everyone who left me well-wishes for my husband. He's doing great, back to his regular self. I appreciate the love. :D

So NaNo killed me, I got to just over 30,000 words and it was so difficult. Maybe next year I'll hit 50,000 and beyond. We'll see. I did make some progress on my novel, though, which I'm stoked about.

Now...about the chapter. I'm sure some of you are wondering, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. This is not the end of the story. I have a little more plot left in me and depending on how I can write it out, there is about three to five chapters left of the story. So you still have more to look forward to. Yay! I can promise more fluff from this point on, but don't expect any lemons. I will not write any, so please don't ask. And as of right now, I don't have any plans to write another multi-chaptered fic. Now, that may change between now and the end of this story, but I can't promise anything. I don't intend to write a sequel, but again, that may also change. I'll definitely let you know if I decide on a new fic. So...yeah.

Sorry about the long wait, but I do hope this made up for it.

Leave me some love in the form of reviews.

And if I don't get the chance...Merry Christmas!


	38. Chapter 38

**To 8Dwriter-in-training8D who left my 300th review. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 38: Overprotective

Sasuke's thumb brushed over Sakura's cheek and the touch tingled against her skin. Her face was hot with the most furious blush she'd ever had. Her heart beat a hundred miles a second, filling her head with a rush of blood, making her dizzy. Her head told her it was impossible for her heart to beat so fast—she'd suffer a heart attack. Her heart told her to shut up. Her chest hurt and it felt as if she couldn't breathe fast enough to keep a sufficient supply of oxygen streaming through her blood. She was going to pass out. She was sure of it.

Sasuke was moving toward her again. Slow. Torturously slow. Or perhaps her body was working at such a heightened speed that everything else seemed sluggish. She reminded herself to continue breathing. She knew this was it—the moment that she'd been waiting for. This was it. Finally. He was finally letting her in. Finally trusting her. Finally telling her everything.

And then…his mouth parted and the words that rolled from his tongue fell like velvet on her ears. They were the words she'd longed to hear for more than half of her life. Words she'd always dreamed of, but never thought would exist. The words were the affirmation that her devotion hadn't been in vain. They were a reward for her loyalty.

"Sakura…I love you."

Her breath caught and her heart stopped. She closed her eyes for only a moment and let his whispered confession consume her. Longing made her limbs ache and her ribs shrink. Her skin tingled all over and the pain in her still heart felt…right. She was almost too scared to open her eyes again and find that he wasn't there. When Sakura did open her eyes, Sasuke was still there. He _really said it!_ She wasn't dreaming. The soft glint in his eyes made Sakura's heart giggle, sending jolts of electricity throughout her body. It felt wonderful! She beamed at him.

"I know," she replied softly.

Sasuke's lips quirked nervously for a second before forming his signature smirk. His eyes glittered like so many stars in the night sky and she couldn't help but think that he was devastatingly beautiful. He blinked and when his eyes were visible a second later, they were focused on her mouth and her knees quaked. His hand shifted to rest against her jaw, tickling as he moved stray strands of hair away from her face. He pulled her gently to him. Sasuke's lips parted and her eyelids lowered. Sakura pushed up on her toes and their noses bumped. They were so close that his warm breath mixed with hers, smelling vaguely of blood and spearmint. And then…there was no space between them.

His lips were tender against hers, warm and untrained. He kissed her carefully, like someone trying something new for the very first time. She smiled at the thought, her lips awkward against his. The warmth in her body intensified and she sighed into him. He kissed her gently, moving to taste each curve of her mouth as if to memorize her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers entangling in his raven hair. His hands settled firmly against the small of her back. She couldn't stop the sudden rush of elation that forced happy tears to her eyes. Nothing could compare to the joy she felt, wrapped in his arms, his lips on hers.

A tear slipped from her closed eyes and their kiss was broken. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Don't cry," Sasuke whispered. "I hate it when you cry."

Sakura smiled. Reaching up to roughly wipe the tear-track from her cheek, she admitted, "I'm glad you waited for me."

Sasuke stiffened and pulled her away from him. Tilting her head to look at him, she was shocked to see his furrowed brow and questioning gaze.

"_There_ you two are!" Naruto yelled.

Their gaze was broken and they looked over just as Naruto stumbled. He righted his footing and, grinning sheepishly, scratched the back of his head. Sakura offered a small smile.

"Thought you'd leave _me_ to handle that riot?" he asked with a laugh. "I mean, it's cool and all…but, uh…" he trailed off and his grin faltered when his blue gaze focused on their linked hands.

Heat rose to Sakura's face. Sasuke's hand was still loosely wrapped around hers and the touch was impossible to ignore. Her shoulders rose as her body tensed up and she knew then that Naruto was not the only one staring at her.

"I, uh, didn't _interrupt_ anything…did I?"

"Kind of, moron," Sasuke replied brazenly.

Sakura's eyes widened and her head whipped around, hair flying, to look at Sasuke. "It's fine," she said softly. "We'll talk later."

His face gave no indication what he was thinking, but he nodded and Sakura returned her focus to Naruto, who looked out of place. Sakura sighed. Shifting her arm in Sasuke's grip until their fingers brushed, she entwined them. Taking a step toward Naruto, she reached her hand out for him. He smiled and joined them. The pressure in Sakura's chest released when Naruto's rough hand took hers. Perhaps things didn't have to become awkward for the team.

"All right…let's go," Sakura said.

As they made their way toward what remained of Konoha, Sakura could feel a distinct difference in emotion coming from the two men beside her. She could feel it in the hands she held. Naruto was happy…excited. His hand was firm and comfortable in hers. It was finally his turn. After so many years of being ridiculed and dubbed the outcast, he was finally getting a chance to be loved and respected. Sasuke, however, was nervous…despite the aloof air surrounding him. His hand was clammy and stiff, as if he was trying to hold her hand without actually touching her. It made Sakura's ribs shrink. Life was going to be hard for him, especially in the waiting. He had never been a patient person. Now, with the final stretch of the investigation under way, Sasuke's character was about to be tested in new ways. Sakura ached for him. Perhaps now that he had overcome his fear and revealed his feelings, he would allow her to help him. The thought, at least, gave her hope.

It took only moments to break through the forest and less time for the, still gathered, crowd to react. Shouts of jubilation and hip-hip-hoorahs filled the air. Just as before, bodies swarmed toward them and it was easy to see what their intention was. Hands reached out for them and the first to be lifted in the air was Naruto. As Sakura was being lifted, she could distinctly hear Sasuke's refusal as he growled "I'll walk." The people around him backed away without a second thought and Sakura giggled.

Being carried upon the shoulders of the villagers was not a comfortable experience, but it was exciting and filled her with warm feelings of gratitude. Part of her felt as though they didn't deserve such praise—they had merely done what any loyal shinobi would have. Another part screamed at her to stop being so modest; they'd fought tooth and nail against Pein and they were certainly the only ones who could've stopped him. _SHANNARO!_ They deserved awards, medals, places of hono—

Yelping, Sakura was yanked from the top of the crowd by her wrist. She landed in someone's arms. Looking up, she was unsurprised to find Sasuke. He smirked and gently put her down on her feet, before continuing forward. She watched, slightly bewitched, as he moved with the crowd and away from her. After a mere few seconds, he stopped and glanced expectantly over his shoulder at her. Regaining her senses, she trotted up to walk beside him and tried to smother the blush on her cheeks.

When she was certain her face was no longer burning bright red, Sakura glanced up at Sasuke and noticed that the stress lines on his face were smoothing out. The tightness around his mouth was lifting and a general sense of contentment emanated from him.

"Sasuke-kun."

The look in his eyes when he turned to her was soft and Sakura paused. He seemed different…more at peace with himself. Perhaps it _was_ just her imagination, but she thought that he looked _happy_. So she smiled. Slowly, she slid her hand into his and enjoyed the smirk he gave her.

~.~.~

Tsunade held her head in her hands. If she truly wanted to, she had the power to crush her skull between her own fingers. It would certainly save her the trouble of dealing with the mess she was facing. How she hated being Hokage some days. She couldn't believe that the world had literally come crashing down around her—it was all too much to take in. She still couldn't figure out how she'd been able to protect so many people. If she thought about it logically, she should have collapsed into a coma by now. She was fortunate. Or not, depending on how one looked at it. She felt so drained and would have preferred the rest a coma would have given…but she had work to do and there was no one more suited than her to do it.

Her hand fell away from her face and she instantly shoved it into one of the desk drawers. Yamato had been quick to build a temporary office for her, fully furnished. Tsunade thought it would have been more appropriate for her to be out among the people—that's where she wanted to be—but Shizune strongly disapproved. They didn't know if there were other enemies lurking around.

Tsunade cursed. Where was that sake bottle?

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune entered the office timidly. "Is everything all right?"

Her honey eyes snapped up to glare viciously at the brunette. "Does everything _look_ all right?" she growled. "Konoha is in ruins and you ask if _everything is all right_?"

Shizune winced at Tsunade's tone.

Tsunade jumped to her feet and pounded her fist against the desk, cracking it. "We're facing war, Shizune! Everything is _not_ _all right_!"

She was left gasping and glaring at her cowering assistant for a moment before she sighed. She sank down into her chair, feeling defeated and so very old. She pressed her fingers against her temples and began massaging the tension away, barely noticing when Shizune neared.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and for a brief moment, the familiar touch reminded her of someone dear to her. She almost smiled.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama—" Shizune cut herself off awkwardly, as if she didn't know what to say.

Tsunade looked up and was disappointed to see Shizune's face instead of—the smile faded in an instant. She felt an incredible weight in her chest, an ache so deep it made her want to cry. She thought of all the times he'd been there to poke fun at her, to make perverse comments, to comfort her when she needed it. He'd somehow always managed to give her the fire to do her job. He should have been Hokage—he'd been more suited for the job. If he'd taken it, he wouldn't have…he wouldn't be—he'd still be with her. She missed him more than anything. She sometimes wondered what they might have become had he…

"What do I do?" she whispered nearly losing all composure.

Shizune looked shocked and then sympathy filled her brown eyes.

'What would Jiraiya do?' Tsunade asked herself. 'How would he handle this situation?' She knew he'd face it with determination and courage…just like his pupil had faced Pein. The thought sobered her. The change must have been visible because Shizune began to smile. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and stood.

"Shizune! Fetch me those wretched elders," she barked. "And _where the hell_ is Danzou?"

"I'll make sure to find him, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said with the hint of a smile on her face.

Tsunade watched as her assistant rushed out of the room, determination to complete her orders clear in her step. The brunette's loyalty warmed Tsunade and she knew that she'd be lost without her help. Her eyes went to the stacks of paperwork on the desk and she let out an exasperated sigh. Just like Shizune to hide the sake when there were mountains of paperwork to be done. With all the destruction, Tsunade wondered how Shizune managed to find so much paperwork. She was just about to sit when a welcome distraction knocked on the door.

"Come."

Kotetsu walked in accompanying three strange shinobi. Tsuande thought they looked familiar, but given the current circumstances, couldn't name them. Kotetsu stepped forward without hesitation and began his report.

"These three are Uchiha Sasuke's teammates. They came to the village in search of him, but upon witnessing Pein's attack, they've offered their assistance and loyalty to Konoha."

"Is that so?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"So they claim," Kotetsu replied.

Her eyebrow rose and she slowly sat and examined the three before her. She remembered their names now and what they specialized in. She knew that she should be wary of them, but she couldn't find it in herself to deal with them at the moment. She'd send word to Inoichi to have them examined and then, if there was no threat, they'd be allowed to stay under observation.

"Take them to Inoichi. I have more important issues to deal with right now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

~.~.~

The crowd grew silent as they came upon the outskirts of what used to be downtown Konohagakure. Sticking close to Sasuke, Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and came up to the edge of the crater. She closed her eyes and tried to banish the despair in her chest. What kind of future did they have?

Sasuke's hand tightened around hers and she opened her eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" she asked. Her own voice sounded so meek and afraid to her ears.

Sasuke seemed reluctant to answer. When he did finally speak, Sakura wished he hadn't. "War."

She sucked in a harsh breath that left her teeth feeling chilled and her tongue parched. "I thought you might say that."

He stepped forward and Sakura couldn't help but allow herself to be dragged along behind him. They eventually caught up with Naruto who looked around grimly.

"I can't believe it," he mumbled. "I can't believe _this_ is what's left of our home."

Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground, unable to bring herself to look at her distraught friend.

"We were lucky."

Her head snapped up at the unexpected words. Her eyes hardened and her fists clenched. "What do you mean?" she asked, just barely managing to keep the edge from her voice.

He turned toward her, a small, sad smile upon his face. "We didn't lose anyone," he said. "Nagato brought everyone back."

Sakura released her breath and felt some of the tension in her muscles recede. She supposed Naruto was right…as he always was. Things could have been so much worse—had been so much worse. If Nagato hadn't experienced a change of heart, things would have been very different. They would have lost their sensei. Sakura wondered how she would have continued on without Kakashi. And what about all the others who died and were brought back? She didn't know how many there were, but she could imagine that the casualties had been many. She didn't even know who had fallen. What if it had been Ino, or Tsunade, or—or…her parents?

Yes. Naruto was right, they had gotten lucky. Perhaps good could prevail in a dark world. Perhaps evil could be persuaded by good.

She looked at Sasuke. Though she would've never considered him to be evil, there were some who did. But he had fought for the village—for the lives of those who detested him. She smiled a little. There was good in the world and there were second chances. She'd watched Sasuke come back to them—to her. She'd watched him fight to protect the innocent. She'd watched him put his vindictive ways behind him. If he was able to do all that, despite having chosen a darker path, why couldn't someone far more gone do the same?

Nagato gave their village a second chance…and, in doing so, he'd gotten one himself. Sakura didn't know if she could fully forgive him just yet, but she was on the path to doing so.

She let out a sigh as she looked out at the village. It was a sorrowful sight and she didn't know where to even begin. When Naruto began the treacherous descent into the village, Sakura found it difficult to follow. Sasuke was quick to follow and pulled her along behind him. They had to report to Tsunade, or that's what she figured they were off to do. As they treaded the dregs of Konoha, Sakura found it difficult to keep the discomfort from showing on her face. It felt so strange to walk the same streets she'd known her entire life and not recognize her surroundings. She felt displaced, as if the village wasn't really where she had grown up. Looking around, she could see that she wasn't alone in her despair. Villagers wandered around aimlessly, looking nearly as confused as she felt. Where was home? Where were their loved ones? The task of rebuilding seemed so big…so impossible. Where did one even begin?

"Hey," Naruto addressed a random civilian. "Can you tell me where Granny Tsunade's at?"

The civilian rubbed his chin for a second as he pondered, but then seemed to come to an answer and pointed northward. Naruto, thanking the man, smiled and continued on. As they came closer to their desired destination, Sakura caught sight of three people she never expected to see again. The team Sasuke chose was only a few yards away, being escorted by Kotestu.

Anger boiled in Sakura's veins. They had no right—

Sakura stopped herself. Why didn't they have a right to be in Konoha? It hurt to know that Sasuke had chosen another team—a team that wasn't Team Seven—but that only proved that her anger was misplaced. She shouldn't have been angry at Team Taka, but at Sasuke. However, now that he was with her and desired to stay in Konoha, she found it impossible to find any resentment toward him. Her eyes darted from his raven hair to Team Taka. She couldn't be bitter against them when they were doing the same thing she had done only a short time ago—searching for a lost teammate.

Sakura was surprised to find herself thinking about them in such a familiar way. They were the same as…as she and Naruto. They'd all shared Sasuke as a teammate and Taka certainly had as much claim to his friendship as Team Seven did. Yes, she'd known Sasuke longer, loved him longer, but…she wasn't the one who had helped him hunt down Itachi. She wasn't the one who had healed his mortal wound. She wasn't the one who had risked everything to give him the chance to run.

Taka.

Sakura chuckled mirthlessly.

Taka deserved to have Sasuke in their lives as well. She knew that she had no claim on his life…no one did.

The warm hand in hers brought Sakura back to the present. She turned to Sasuke and smiled lightly. She might not have experienced all those things with him, but she had something far more precious, something that was solely hers, something that he gave her freely. She had his love.

Sasuke's love.

Taka could be a part of Konoha. Taka could be friends with Sasuke. But they could never have what she had. Sakura was special to Sasuke. If he chose to accept Taka back in his life, she could accept them as well.

A thin brow lifted quizzically on Sasuke's face. "What's that look about?" he asked regarding her smile.

Sakura attempted to school her features, but found it difficult given her rollercoaster of emotions. "I…just—finding the silver lining."

He seemed accepting of her answer and made no further comment.

"Sasuke-kun, your…_team_," she said as she tilted her head in their direction. "Perhaps we should—"

"We don't have to," he replied with shaded eyes.

Sakura gazed at him hard, trying to understand his suddenly introverted disposition. Her emerald eyes narrowed. "They care about you…and _I know_ you care about them, too." She was silent for a moment to allow her words to sink in. "They've come all this way to find you."

Sasuke met her eyes, but there was no emotion on his pallid face. "You don't know that."

"But I do," she replied confidently.

"C'mon, guys!" Naruto urged. "I'm not gonna let you ditch me again. We're _all_ reporting to Tsunade."

~.~.~

"Frankly, it doesn't matter what Danzou would say, he's not here and we have to act now!" Tsunade said.

"Don't be rash, Tsunade," Homura replied. "Danzou may have information needed to make a wise decision."

"We will need his opinion if Root is to be involved," Koharu interjected.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Perhaps you can enlighten me as to where Root was during the attack," she said curtly.

Koharu and Homura exchanged worried glances.

"Perhaps you know where Danzou is. Perhaps this is just your way of stalling the inevitable," Tsunade accused.

Koharu gasped and Homura frowned.

"Are you accusing us of treason?" Homura asked.

Tsuande's eyes narrowed. "You tell me, Homura-sama," she dared, uncrossing her arms and planting her palms firmly against the desk. "Do you know where Danzou is?"

"Of course not," he replied.

Tsunade eyed him warily. There was something they didn't want her to know, something they were trying very hard to hide from her. Considering the state of the village, it seemed that the investigation was at a standstill. Any hope of finding more evidence seemed gone. Sighing, she stood and crossed the room to gaze out the window.

"We're at war, whether or not you like it," she said morosely. "Konoha is in critical condition and Danzou is nowhere to be found. I think we should determine where his loyalty lies."

"Surely you can't think he's abandoned us?" Koharu asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade mumbled.

"I've been telling you not to act rashly. Danzou would make a terrible adversary. We cannot hope to go against Root," Homura said as he stood. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and looked at Tsunade seriously.

Tsunade turned to him, eyes sharp. "It seems the leash he has around your neck is very tight. What does he have on you, Council members? What is it that makes you kiss his feet?"

Koharu stood indignant. "How dare you speak to us in such a way!"

Homura's glare darkened. "We cannot support the decisions of someone who won't see reason."

Tsunade chuckled. "What you call reason, I call insanity. Akatsuki has attacked and you want to do nothing about it! Do you think they won't attack again?"

Homura shook his head. "You cannot be allowed to act on a whim. I fear the only action—"

The door opened with a bang and all eyes went to the interruption. Tsunade felt a mix of relief and irritation when she saw Team Seven at her door. Naruto waltzed in without a second thought to the meeting he had just interrupted. When Sasuke sulked in after him, Tsunade didn't miss the way his expression darkened when he saw the elders. Sakura entered last and it was surprising when she, too, seemed to hold a certain animosity toward the Council members. Tsunade was curious now.

"What is that boy doing out of prison?" Koharu squawked.

"That _boy_ helped fight Pein," Tsunade growled. Normally she wouldn't have stood up for Uchiha, but she was feeling rather generous toward him at the moment. "Judging by the fact that they are alive and standing in my office, I'd say they succeeded in defeating him."

"Well…I wouldn't say we defeated him," Naruto replied. "More like…he had a change of heart."

"Oh?"

It took Naruto all of five minutes to explain what happened and, when he finished, Tsunade didn't really know what to think. The twerps did good…really good. Despite the somewhat good news, the tension in the room was suffocating. She couldn't focus with all the hatred seeping from those around her.

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Is there _something else_ you want to tell me?"

Sakura's eyes darted between Sasuke and the Council members, her hands clenching in her lap. "Uh…"

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his shoulders became rigid.

"Sakura," Tsunade encouraged.

There was a tender look shared between Sasuke and Sakura which Tsunade found interesting. So, somehow, in the midst of all the chaos, these two adolescents found time to act on their obvious feelings for each other. She would have smiled if not for the sensitivity of their current setting.

After a moment, Sasuke seemed to concede Sakura's silent plea with a nod. The girl stood and slowly walked the distance from her chair to Tsunade's side. After a fleeting glance at the elders, she held her hand out to Tsunade. She took the envelope warily as Sakura returned to her seat. All eyes were on Tsunade. Quickly, she opened the envelope and began to read.

_Sakura,_

_I've had a lot of time to think about how to tell you this. I decided on written testimony, just in case._

_The Council is responsible for the massacre of my clan. My brother was being used by both the Uchiha and the Council to spy on each other. When he revealed the plot to betray Konoha, Danzou of Root, with backing from Homura and Koharu, ordered him to annihilate my clan. He carried out his orders…but he failed when he left me alive. Madara told me this when he healed me after my battle with Itachi. He was also with Itachi that night._

_This is the reason the Council members want me dead. I know too much._

_You deserve to know the truth. _

_Sasuke_

Tsunade's hands were shaking. She looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Is this true?"

Sasuke looked up. "Yes."

Tsunade's eyes darted to stare daggers at the elders who looked about ready to squirm out of their seats. She folded her hands in front of her lips as she regarded them. So this was the big secret…the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. If she had less self-control, if she was as _rash_ as Homura claimed, she would throttle them that very moment. This, however, was a delicate situation that needed to be handled properly.

"Honorable Council members, I must beg your forgiveness," she said softly. "I spoke out of turn earlier. Apparently, Pein was acting apart from the Akatsuki."

Homura's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Hmm," Tsunade replied as she looked back at the letter. "It seems…I was wrong."

Koharu eyed the letter curiously, but made no attempt to take it from the Hokage.

"I'll have the proper reports filed by the end of the day," Tsunade said. "For now, I think it'd be best if we focus our efforts on rebuilding and finding Danzou. For all we know, he may be trapped somewhere."

"Indeed." Homura turned his beady eyes away from Tsunade and he started for the door. "Come, Koharu-san."

Tsunade lifted her warning gaze to Sasuke, quelling his rising anger. When the Council members were gone, she let out a weary sigh.

"You let them go," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"As much as I didn't want to—and I _really didn't want_ to—it was necessary."

"They _murdered_ my family!" Sasuke yelled.

"If we're going to take them down, we have to do it the right way," Tsunade replied sternly. "Believe me, you little brat, they're going to pay for their crimes."

Sasuke snarled, but made no retort. Instead, he stood and stormed out of the office.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled starting after him.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Sakura, talk to him. I need him to file a false report to get the elders off our scent."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," she replied quickly and ran after him.

Naruto stared at Tsunade with confusion evident on his open features. "What just happened?"

~.~.~

Sasuke didn't make it very far before he felt Sakura's familiar chakra closing in on him. He abruptly stopped and turned.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What?" he snapped.

She stopped, wide-eyed, and stared at him. After a moment of silence, her features hardened and she walked the few paces between them. "You need to trust her."

"They were right there and she did _nothing_."

"I'm sure she has a plan."

Sasuke's frown deepened.

"With everything that's happened, it might take a while. Be patient."

"Be patient?" he asked incredulously. "I've been waiting for this since I was seven!"

Sakura closed her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't leave, but it's not easy." He looked away from her and regretted being so cold. "I could have killed them just now, but I didn't…because I made you a promise."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked sad.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

"Maybe one day, I'll be proud of myself," he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. He stiffened from the impact, but then returned the embrace.

"You will be," she said.

He ran his fingers through her pink hair and hoped that day would be in the near future. He couldn't even imagine that day, but if Sakura had faith in him, why couldn't he? He'd been searching for power his whole life, but his definition of power had been so skewed. True power, true strength, was in honor and wisdom. He would honor his promises and honor his family by doing what was right. He owed it to them.

He'd always been proud of being the best, but he'd lost the title a long time ago to Naruto. It was time he regained it.

Sakura pulled out of his arms and placed her hand in his. "Tsunade needs you to file a report."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

As they were walking, hand in hand, he noticed a strange look on Sakura's face. He couldn't quite place the emotion, but it bothered him.

"What's wrong?" he asked flatly.

She looked up at him and smiled bashfully. "Um, I can call you my…boyfriend…right?"

Sasuke blinked and shook his head. Despite how smart Sakura was, sometimes he though she could be the stupidest girl in the world. "Tch. So annoying."

"Sasuke-kun," she whined.

"What else would you call me?" he asked.

"Then we are exclusive?"

"Don't be an idiot," he shot at her, brows furrowed.

She glared at him. "Don't be like that. When I thanked you for waiting for me, you looked at me weird."

So there was reason behind the madness. Sasuke turned to her and backed her against a wall, placing and hand on either side of her head—effectively trapping her. He leaned in, his face within centimeters of hers.

"Let's get one thing straight. I did not wait for you."

Sakura's widened eyes sparkled with hurt.

"Girls were not my priority. I had other things on my mind." Sasuke looked deep into her green eyes and saw understanding beginning to fill them. "I wasn't interested. But then you kept bugging me with your letters…"He paused for a moment to glance at her lips. "I didn't kiss you just to see what it was like. I didn't tell you I love you just for kicks. I don't mess around, you should know that by now." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her lips, when he pulled away he stared into her eyes intently. "You are the only girl I've ever cared for. If I'm going to call you my girlfriend, then you better call me your boyfriend."

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke stood upright and began to walk again, leaving Sakura to ponder his words. And then he glanced over his shoulder. "And by the way, don't talk to Taka. I don't want to see them yet."

"Beacause?"

"Suigetsu's a pervert and I'm…overprotective. I don't want to have to kill him for flirting with my girlfriend."

Sakura laughed and the tinkling sound made him smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had over half of the chapter written when I realized that it was utter rubbish. I had to start completely from scratch. Yeah...that blows. And that's pretty much why it took longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun to write, when it wasn't driving me nuts. As always, I couldn't do it without the ever amazing Sakura's Unicorn. You are the sparkle to my cider.

Short update on me: school is good. Learning Japanese is fun. My band is amazing. The Elite 14 are the most awesome people online and I love you all. My friends make my life beautiful. My husband is the love of my life more and more each day. And my readers, my wonderful, wonderful readers...I adore you. Thank you for your dedication to this story.

Leave me some love via the blue button below.

Until next time, peace.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

Chapter 39: Together

Suigetsu sat on a stack of plywood and, uncapping his water bottle, squirted some much needed water into his mouth. He hated manual labor. He just wasn't built for that type of work and it was very upsetting that Karin had volunteered their help. That stupid girl.

His eyes shifted to where she was working, clearing away debris from a weapons shop in the hope of salvaging any tools. Watching her was…_fascinating_. She bent forward, her muscles flexing as she took hold of a large block of cement, and righted her footing. She walked to the dump site and dropped the piece of rubble, dust bouncing into the air and settling on her. Sweat glittered on her skin and made her hair damp. Karin stood upright and rolled her shoulders a moment before retying her ponytail. Suigetsu shamelessly watched as her black tank rode up her stomach when she lifted her slender arms to fasten her hair. She grabbed a bottle of water and drank—her neck arching gracefully as she downed the last of the bottle's contents. Her eyes opened and she looked his way. Her cheeks instantly reddened and he smirked.

"Suigetsu...a-are…are you gonna sit there all day?" she stammered. "You could get off your lazy butt and help, you know."

He grinned. "Nah, I'm enjoying the _scenery_," he said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Her jaw dropped and she appeared rather scandalized. "You pervert!"

Suigetsu just laughed as she stomped back to work. In her anger, Karin went for a piece of concrete that was far too big for her to lift. She planted her feet and tried to lift, but groaned in frustration. Suigetsu snickered. She was useless. He lazily got to his feet and slinked over to where she was huffing and puffing. He watched from over her shoulder for a few seconds longer before gingerly placing his hands over hers. She let out a small peep and froze.

"Here…let me get that," he said lowly.

Karin turned to look at him, her cheeks rosy and her eyes wide, and Suigetsu's stomach twisted. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled her hands out from under his and stepped back. As he carried the rock to the dump pile, he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He was kind of glad Sasuke had ditched them. With him out of the way, certain…_opportunities_ opened up. Certain people started behaving differently. They were acting like a real team now and…and he discovered that he really didn't miss the brooding Uchiha.

Clapping the dust off his hands, he turned around to return to Karin's aid. The look on her face stopped him in his tracks. She wasn't looking at him in adoration, shock, or longing…in fact, she wasn't looking at him at all. Her hard gaze was set on a point behind him. There was a giggle and Suigetsu slowly turned around. The very first thing that caught his eye was the pink hair of a girl their age. Sakura. Sure enough, Sasuke took a seat right beside her. They were eating lunch together—she was smiling and he was smirking. They looked…_happy_. Suigetsu frowned as the bitter feeling of jealously burned inside him. He'd never been jealous of Sasuke before, but when he saw the way Karin looked at him...Suigetsu felt as if he didn't measure up.

"It's Sasuke," Juugo said.

Suigetsu almost jumped. He was so lost in his thoughts that Juugo's voice startled him. "Yeah?"

"We've come all this way," Juugo replied.

Suigetsu was about to respond when Juugo walked past him, heading directly for Sasuke and his girl. "Juugo, I don't think that's such a good idea," Suigetsu mumbled.

The older teen ignored him and continued. Suigetsu sighed. Would it be weird if he and Karin didn't follow? Would Sasuke wonder why they were avoiding him? Suigetsu rolled his eyes and turned to Karin.

"Hey. Let's go say hi."

She placed both hands on her hips and planted her feet. "He's done with me."

Suigetsu glared. "And you're done with him…but we're still a team," he replied.

Karin bit her lip in indecision for a moment until Suigetsu motioned for her to follow. Her hands dropped to her sides and she dragged her feet toward her teammate. "If he kills us, I blame you."

"What else is new?"

The two of them approached Sasuke and Sakura with measured steps, watching carefully as Juugo greeted the lovebirds. They seemed to be acting civil enough with Juugo, but that didn't mean they'd give him or Karin the same consideration. Suigetsu mentally prepared himself for the awkwardness that was about to commence. They didn't get very far before Sasuke's piercing gaze landed on them, causing Sakura to turn—her green eyes curious. The tension in the air thickened instantly and Suigetsu wanted to turn tail and run, but…he had to play it cool. Sasuke didn't know how things had changed in his absence—he wouldn't have expected things to change.

"Sasuke, dude!" Suigetsu landed beside Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You had us worried. How've ya been?"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke greeted lazily. "I half expected you to go hunting for the other swords the moment you realized I wasn't coming back."

Suigetsu frowned. "I didn't even think about that…" he said in disappointment. "I should have." He grinned and punched Sasuke in the shoulder. "Admit it, man. _You_ missed us."

"You wish."

"Pft, always raining on my parade."

Suigetsu watched Sasuke regard Karin with caution. He couldn't blame the guy. Last time the two of them had been alone together, she'd practically molested him…and he'd been blind at the time. Suigetsu fought the anger that boiled at the thought.

"Sasuke," Karin said lackadaisically.

"Karin," he replied just as unenthusiastically.

"So…" Suigetsu said, hoping to break the tension. "Aren't ya gonna introduce us to your pretty friend?"

"Not if I can avoid it."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "C'mon, man. I'm not that bad."

Sakura placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's forearm and he turned to her. She smiled. "It's all right, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes softened and he relented.

Suigetsu stole a glance at Karin to gage her reaction, but was unable to find anything out of the ordinary. Her face was stoic.

"My name's Haruno Sakura."

He returned his gaze to the green-eyed girl and grinned. "Suigetsu. You can call me Sui-kun if you like."

Sasuke glared at him and Sakura giggled. "I think I'll stick with Suigetsu," she replied.

He shrugged. "Your loss."

"It's nice to meet you." She turned to Karin and Juugo. "All of you. Juugo…Karin."

"Pleasure," Karin drawled.

"We've heard _so_ much about you," Suigetsu said slyly.

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Really?" she asked and turned to Sasuke who frowned.

"Well…you know how it is," Suigetsu said nonchalantly. "Sasuke likes to keep his secrets. And secrets have a way of…revealing themselves."

Sakura looked amused. "I see."

"So…are you, like, Sasuke's girlfriend, or something?" Karin blurted.

Suigetsu looked at her with a furrowed brow. What was her problem? That was such a stupid question.

"Yes, she is." Sasuke answered for Sakura.

Suigetsu faked excitement. "Wow! Man, that's great!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Thanks…" he said slowly.

"Well…" Suigetsu laughed awkwardly. "We've bothered you two enough. Come on, guys, let's give these two some privacy."

He took Karin's arm and shoved Juugo. He smiled over his shoulder at Sasuke and Sakura, but said nothing else as the three of them headed back to their work site. Suigetsu's smile dropped the moment they got back. He liked to think that he and Sasuke were friends…but now, it was obvious that Team Taka didn't have a place in the Uchiha's elite circle of friends. He wondered if that would ever change. If Sasuke chose to distance himself from things that reminded him of his darkest days, Suigetsu couldn't blame him. In fact, he wouldn't be disappointed.

Yeah…he didn't miss Sasuke.

~.~.~

Tsunade chewed on her thumbnail. If this was going to work, she'd have to convince the rest of the village…and in order to convince the village, she'd have to convince the clan heads. How hard would it be to turn them against the Elders? She only had the word of one boy…one _criminal_. Would they turn against the Elders based on the word of an ex-rogue? And what about Sasuke? She hadn't exactly dealt with that issue yet.

She sighed.

She couldn't exactly arrest him, not after what he'd done to help Konoha. She'd already stood in his defense against the Elders. She'd just have to make sure the clan heads were on her side in that decision. Sasuke would have to be there at the clan meeting…as head of the Uchiha and as the only link between the massacre and the Elders.

"Shizune!"

The brunette turned from her work and looked up. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm calling a meeting. Be sure every clan head is informed…including Uchiha Sasuke."

Shizune stared at her blankly for a moment before answering. "Hai."

"Have them meet me at the new memorial site in exactly an hour. Get going."

Shizune bowed at the waist and left in a hurry. Tsunade frowned and stuck her thumbnail back between her teeth. It was the right thing to do. It was…wasn't it? The clan heads would agree with her. They were all tired of the Elders sticking their noses where they didn't belong. The Elders were dangerous. They _were_. They had massacred a whole clan. They were conniving, cowardly, little—

The clan heads would agree with her…wouldn't they? After all…if fate had played out differently, it could've been any clan that'd been massacred. And there was no telling if the Elders might do it again. They were pushing for Sasuke's execution after all. He was just a boy.

Her nail broke and she scowled. He was a shinobi who had killed one of the great Sannin. He was more than just a boy. There were no such things as children in the shinobi world.

And the Elders…they were old…but their influence was far reaching. And it seemed as if it were all under Danzou's control. It seemed that Konoha wasn't in the clear yet. There was still danger. She remembered Jiraiya's last words to her, how he had warned her to be careful.

"_Remain careful of the Foundation."_

That's what he'd told her. He had known about Danzou…just as she had, but he'd still thought it necessary to warn her. Perhaps because he'd cared about her. The thought brought back a memory that she would have rather stayed buried. A memory that only confused her already fragile mind.

"_Come back alive…"_

_Jiraiya looked stunned and she couldn't find it in herself to meet his eyes. She was scared and the alcohol in her system wasn't doing enough to placate her fear._

"_If I lose you, too…I…"_

"_Are you gonna cry for me?" Jiraiya cackled. "I'm honored! Although I don't suppose I'll get nearly as many tears as Dan did." His laughter continued, his eyes shut and brimming with tears._

"_You moron," Tsunade replied half-heartedly._

"_All right, how about we put your gambling skills to the test?" Jiraiya said good-naturedly. "Put everything you've got on me dying."_

_Tsunade's eyes widened._

"_You always pick the losing bet," Jiraiya clarified. "I promise I'll return and then…we…" His voice drifted off as his eyes took on an intensity she hadn't seen in a long time._

_Tsunade looked at him with a strange expectation filling her chest. She was almost afraid to hope for what he wasn't saying—afraid that if he said it, then it really meant…_goodbye_._

_He burst out laughing. "BWAHAHA! I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"_

_All at once, Tsunade felt relief and the pang of shattered hope. If she had known Jiraiya any less, she would have taken him as just another perverted old man. But…she knew him better than anyone and knew that he was putting up a front…because he loved her and this wasn't goodbye._

"_I'm very grateful to you, ya know?" His grin shrank into a genuine smile. "Getting dumped always makes a man stronger. If he hasn't experienced it enough to be able to laugh and joke about it, or at least use it as material," he said lifting up his novel, "he can't fulfill his duties as a man." _

"_So it's the man's responsibility to be strong, eh?" she asked._

_His smile turned sly. "Of course. Men aren't meant to pursue happiness."_

_Tsunade watched him for a moment and then smirked. "Bah…you men are all the same. Without women around, there'd be no one to reject your advances and toughen you up!"_

"_Heheh, very true."_

_Again she turned very serious. "If anything happens, send one of your toads. I'll come immediately and back you up myself."_

_Jiraiya frowned. "I don't think so. You must remain in the village. This place relies on you to keep it together."_

"_There are plenty of other worthy candidates for Hokage."_

_Jiraiya gave her a sideways glance. "How are people supposed to be comfortable living here if their leader is constantly changing? You're the best person for the job and that's that!"_

_She smiled a little saucily at him. "We've got Kakashi." She hoped that was enough for him, but just to tip the odds in her favor a little more she added, "And Naruto, eventually."_

"_Kakashi's a given," he replied. "But Naruto's a long ways off, even if you did see fit to give him your necklace."_

_Tsunade scoffed. "You're one to talk. You've practically crammed him full of power." She looked up at him. "You even taught him the Rasengan!"_

_Jiraiya snickered. "Yeah, and maybe I shouldn't have. It's just…" His eyes grew distant and his voice softened. "…when I look at him, it's like I'm looking at my own grandson."_

_She smiled softly. On that account, she felt exactly the same as Jiraiya._

_The sun lowered in the horizon, throwing the sky into the deepest purple of twilight. Jiraiya took his scroll and secured it to his back._

"_Okay, so…I'll be off."_

_She wasn't ready for him to leave yet. _

"_And one last word of advice," he said over his shoulder. "Remain careful of the Foundation."_

_Tsunade sighed. "I know."_

"_Good." Without another word, he walked away. "See ya later…"_

_Tsunade watched after him and felt the tears finally fall. It wasn't goodbye…but…she had a horrible feeling._

The wetness trailing down her cheeks and dripping onto her arm brought Tsunade back to the present. She was bent over her desk, head resting on her arm, mourning. Still mourning. She was crying because he'd broken his promise—because he hadn't come back. She wondered what he had _almost_ said. When he returned, they would've…what? Been together? Run away? _Been happy_?

Back then, she thought she'd known what he meant…but now, she wasn't sure. Whatever he had meant to say, she knew—like the sky is blue and the sun rises in the east—she knew that she would have said yes. She would have taken that chance…because life is so short and so precious.

She dug her nails into the grain of the desk and clenched her eyes shut and she sobbed. She was tired of feeling this way. It wasn't fair. First Nawaki, then Dan, Orochimaru…Jiraiya. It seemed as if she was destined to be alone. She should be used to the heartache by now. She shuddered.

Pain had made her strong. She'd be cursed if she allowed her pain to prevent her from carrying out her shinobi duty. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat up straight. She had to stop allowing herself to drown in self-pity. She was the Hokage for crying out loud! Jiraiya would want her to be the strong woman he'd known his whole life**. **Tsunade would finish what Jiraiya had started.

~.~.~

"That was…weird," Sakura said as she watched Team Taka walk away.

"I told you," Sasuke replied.

Her gaze stayed on Taka for as long as they were in sight. "I mean…it wasn't bad, just…awkward, I guess."

"Aa." Sasuke's brows rose and he nodded in agreement.

She turned toward him and nearly whipped him in the face with her ponytail. He glared at her, but she smiled. Restraining a giggle, she asked, "Do they always act that way?"

"Yes…except Suigetsu. Something's up."

"Like what?"

He turned to her. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Well…what was up with that girl? She must have a thing for you," Sakura said with a teasing grin.

Sasuke scowled. "She's worse than Ino ever was."

Sakura's grin twitched into a grimace. "Worse…than _I was_?"

"Don't put words in my mouth. It's annoying."

Sakura's eyes lowered to stare at the empty bento box in her lap. She watched as Sasuke's hand came into her field of vision. His fingers trailed lightly on her forearm before settling over her hand. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Let me take that."

Without allowing her to respond, he gently took the bento box form her hands and made his way to the barrel set up a few meters away. Sakura leaned her head on her hand as she watched him, a small smile and blush adorning her face. When he turned toward her, he stopped still and looked anywhere but at her. His hand rose to rub his neck and she could see that his ears had turned scarlet and she giggled. He looked up at her laughter and made his way back to her. He stood before her and looked at her with slight amusement in his dark eyes. The amusement shifted to something else…something mischievous, something playful. He hadn't looked at her like that before. It made sparks tingle through her and she smiled coyly. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Follow me," he said.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?"

His mouth twitched a little as if he were repressing a grin. "You'll see."

"There's still a lot of work to be done—"

"And there'll still be a lot of work when we get back," he replied as he started to walk. "Just trust me."

She huffed, but smiled. How could she refuse?

They walked through town, hand-in-hand, passing by the villagers as they worked. Some would stop to stare while others smiled and waved. There were a few girls who cast jealous glances their way, but for the most part there was no anger toward them. Sakura sighed happily.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "We're not even there yet."

"For this…" she lifted their linked hands. "…walking, together, where everyone can see…it's just…_nice_."

He smiled. "Aa."

"You know, it's almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"If it weren't for the town being in ruins and the"—she glanced around and lowered her voice—"inevitable _war_…things would be perfect. We could be just normal teenagers on a date."

"Normal? Tch_. _We couldn't be normal if we tried."

"Maybe _you_ couldn't," Sakura said as she poked his side. "I think I'd do just fine."

"Please. You have _pink hair_."

"I could dye it," she said.

Suddenly self-conscious, Sakura's free hand went to her shoulder-length hair, but Sasuke stopped her. She watched his eyes as they examined her hair, his fingers touching the soft strands. His face was blank for far too long and she was getting irritated, until his eyes met hers and she saw the admiration in them. She found herself blushing again.

"No," he said. "You don't need to change a thing."

She bit her lower lip and then said meekly, "Okay."

She still wasn't used to this softer Sasuke. After all the years of training she did to become more powerful, after the years of toughening up…she melted in front of him. He reduced her to a self-conscious, awkward, love-struck girl. She would feel ashamed of herself…if it weren't for the fact that he was about to kiss her.

"Excuse me."

They turned to see Shizune standing before them, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Sakura took a small step away from Sasuke and straightened up. She was slightly embarrassed to be caught kissing in the middle of the street…and by one of her mentors, no less. Sasuke schooled his face and made a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"Shizune-senpai," Sakura said.

"Sakura," she replied and then turned toward Sasuke. "Sasuke, Tsunade-sama requires your presence at the new memorial site at two o'clock."

"Am I in trouble?"

She smiled a little at his childish question. "On the contrary, this is a meeting of the clans. As the head of the Uchiha, your attendance is required."

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before he responded as monotonously as ever. "I'll be there."

Shizune beamed and continued on her way.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and saw shock still lingering in his eyes. She was surprised, too. "Sasuke-kun…" she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Itachi was supposed to become the clan head. I've never thought of myself as…"

Sakura dared to hope. "Something good is about to happen."

His gaze turned toward her and a tentative smile met his lips as he realized that she was right.

This was a very good thing. Despite having been an S-class criminal, Tsunade was acknowledging that Sasuke was, in fact, head of the Uchiha clan. She was showing him respect by inviting him to the clan meeting. Surely this had to do with the Elders. It had to be about their crime.

"Two is in twenty minutes," he said and his smile began to fall.

Sakura offered a small smile. "You should go. We can continue our walk when the meeting's over."

Sasuke's eyes softened. He gave her a kiss before running off to the memorial. Sakura was left smiling, alone on the street, but she was completely okay with it.

~.~.~

Sasuke took to the broken rooftops, it'd be faster—he'd get there early. He wasn't sure what happened at these sort of meetings, but he knew it must be important if each of the heads were summoned. Knowing what he did, he was certain the meeting would determine the fate of the Council…and possibly the future of Konoha. If Tsunade had summoned him, then there was no doubt that he was expected to tell his side of the story about the Uchiha massacre. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, to block out the memories. Any shred of that incident he could conjure up would help his case…would bring him one step closer to the justice he'd been so desperately chasing.

The wind was at his back, pushing him forward, rushing through him, making him feel light. Sakura was right. Something good was about to happen. Good things had been happening since he decided to trust his teammates. Good things had been happening since he decided Konoha could be home.

Konoha was decimated now, but there was a new sense of unity and belonging now among all the civilians. For the past few days, he'd watched people work together to clear away the old and start rebuilding. Things were never going to be the same, but maybe after the war—the war that everyone knew was coming—things could be better. He'd watched as the villagers embraced their Will of Fire to become a family. They respected each other. They respected him—all of Team Seven.

Sasuke was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he ran out of buildings and returned to the ground. It only took him a few moments more before he found himself at the new memorial site. It was close to the training grounds and one of the first things restored. The black memorial stone stood just as he remembered, with all the names of shinobi who had fallen in action. There was a group of people already there, standing still and ominously silent. Sasuke composed himself and walked the remainder of the way to the gathering, yet he didn't miss the odd glances that he received from those much older than him. He held his head high and ignored everyone. There was no reason for them to look down on him. He wasn't head by inheritance, but rather necessity. However, it didn't make him any less qualified. He noticed that all the clan heads were already in attendance. He was certain he wasn't late…so why were they all looking at him like that?

After another few moments of silence, Shizune walked forward joined by Tsunade. The Hokage took her place before them and there was a distinct fire in her gaze that made even Sasuke a little nervous.

Tsuande crossed her arms. "Good. Everyone's here."

"What's this about, Hokage-sama?" Inuzuka Tsume asked. "And what's the kid doing here?"

Tsunade let out a weary sigh. She gave Sasuke a pointed look and said, "I'm getting tired of answering for you. Go on. Tell them why you're here."

He frowned at her, but made no argument and instead mimicked Shizune's earlier words. "As head of the Uchiha clan, my attendance is required at these meetings."

Tsume let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Sasuke cast a menacing glare in her direction.

"Tsume, please restrain yourself," Tsunade said through her teeth.

The Inuzuka woman scowled, but made no further comment. Tsunade watched her for a moment longer before rubbing a spot on her temple.

"The reason I've called this meeting is to decide the course of action Konoha will be taking against our enemies."

There were some nods of agreement and others merely frowned.

"Some of you are aware of the investigation against the Council—"

"Investigation?" Aburame Shibi asked. "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"You weren't the only one left out," Tsume growled.

"Quiet, please," Shizune said. "Let Tsunade-sama speak."

"Thank you, Shizune," Tsunade said.

To Sasuke it was quite apparent that Tsunade was suffering from a headache. Her left eye was twitching and he could practically see the veins on her forehead throbbing. He knew it would be easiest if she just got it over with and explained everything quickly. Delaying would only make matters worse.

"For those of you who don't know, an investigation was started to look into the past actions of the Council. There were many reasons to investigate, but the main one stands among you." She waited as heads turned to regard Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke returned willingly to the village, yet the Council insisted on his execution. They acted out of fear…fear that he knew something he shouldn't. After many hours, we came up with little evidence against them. We weren't sure what we were looking for, until my apprentice was led to the Uchiha manor. From here…I think it would be best if Sasuke told you the rest."

Sasuke met her gaze and clenched his fists to control the sudden burst of nervous energy. He moved forward until he stood beside the Hokage. He turned slowly and hated the eyes that stared at him expectantly. Despite the fact that his mouth was dry and his tongue twisted, Sasuke took a breath, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen, and began to speak. He found himself retelling the night he found his clan murdered by his brother's hand—his own parents, dead on the tatami of his home. Sasuke felt the prickles of tears in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. He told honestly of his quest for revenge. How his clan called for blood, his brother's blood. He spoke of his training with Orochimaru and how he despised him and ultimately killed him. He talked about the team that he formed and the hunt for Itachi. How when the time finally came, he did what he had to and found himself feeling empty.

"Madara found me," Sasuke said, feeling very dead inside. "He told me about Itachi's life and the lie he chose to live." He looked at Tsunade and she gave a solemn nod. "The Uchiha were plotting to rebel against Konoha and take control. Itachi was trusted as a spy against the Council because he was ANBU, but he acted as a double agent. After reporting to Danzou and the Elders, the task of destroying the Uchiha fell on his shoulders. The Sandaime tried to find another solution, but the Council insisted on extermination. Madara said that Itachi chose Konoha over his family because…because he'd seen war and it turned him into a _pacifist_," he said the word with disgust. The muscles in his jaw were tense and ached from the anger fueling his words. "The Council made a thirteen-year-old kill his own family."

The clan heads were silent. They wondered if what he said was true—he could see their doubt. There was anger and sorrow…and Sasuke could also see that his conviction was beginning to ease their doubt. They knew the Council was capable of unspeakable acts—how else could they have survived for so long? They knew that Danzou was a hard and unforgiving man, capable of controlling the most elite. It wasn't these facts, however, that would convince the clan heads. Sasuke's personal account of his brother's life was the pinnacle of the meeting. It was _his_ story that would convince the other heads. Why would he make his brother—his family's murderer—out to be a martyr unless he believed it?

Tsume stepped forward with glistening eyes. "It could've been my family," she sniffled. "It could've been my Hana instead of Itachi…and Kiba instead of you."

Some of the others murmured to each other and Sasuke stared at her with hard eyes. She understood…they all understood.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You've heard it for yourselves from the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. I move to punish the Council. What say you?"

"I say we find a new Council and execute the Elders," Tsume said with malice. "If they were willing to do it then…how can we be sure they won't do it again?"

There was silence for a few moments…and then Hyuuga Hiashi stepped forward, surprising everyone.

"I agree with Tsume."

Once he voiced his agreement, it seemed all the others were eager to do the same. Sasuke felt immense gratitude fill him as a unanimous vote was made and the Elders' punishment was finalized. His heart felt light, as though the rocks weighing him down had finally been lifted. He couldn't describe the sense of satisfaction that filled him…he'd waited so long for this.

Tsunade nodded. There was a grim look in her eyes. "Then it's settled. The Council members will be executed and a new Council formed. As for Danzou…we'll have to locate him first."

"I have a team already on it, as per your earlier request, Hokage-sama," Shikaku said.

"Good. Now…the other matter at hand. The Akatsuki." There were cries of outrage and it took a moment before Tsunade was able to regain their attention. "QUIET!" she roared. "I know you're all angry, I'm angry, too. Just two members were able to cause all this destruction…how much more is their leader capable of? Thanks to Sasuke, we at least know that Uchiha Madara is the one calling the shots. He's made it pretty clear what he wants. In addition to destroying the village, he's seeking all of the bijuu. We don't know what he plans to do yet…but we have to stop him at all costs."

"Then there's only one option," Inoichi said. "We have to go to war."

Tsunade sighed. "Yes...we go to war. A Kage Summit has been called to discuss this decision. I'll be leaving tomorrow for the Land of Iron."

~.~.~

"You shouldn't let it bother you."

Karin huffed. "Just drop it, Suigetsu."

He scratched the back of his head before chewing on the straw of his water bottle. The sound of the crunching plastic made Karin's skin crawl.

"I think you need to loosen up, have some fun," he slurped as he spoke around the straw in his mouth.

Karin cringed. The sound of his smacking and slurping just reminded her of the sounds of a heavy make-out session. It didn't help her forget about…_Sasuke_...or the fact that he had a girlfriend that wasn't her…or the fact that Suigetsu was standing really close to her. The heat radiating from his skin was making her oddly self-conscious. She clenched her fists.

"Yeah…well, I don't think I'll be having fun as long as I'm here," she mumbled.

Suigetsu stopped. "It was your idea to stay."

"I might be regretting it."

He stepped in front of her and his eyes held a strange intensity…a serious glint that she hadn't encountered before.

"We can leave. Just the two of us."

Karin's heart skipped and her eyes widened.

"We both know Juugo will stay…he can get help here."

The sour feeling of disappointment filled her. Of course it wasn't that he wanted to spend time alone with her, it's that he'd be forced to without Juugo around. She found herself gritting her teeth when Suigetsu continued talking.

"We could continue looking for the seven swords."

"Why would I want to go with you?" she spat.

Pushing past him, she knocked her shoulder into his and was prepared to storm off in her usual fashion, when she was stopped by a tug on her wrist. Suigetsu spun her around to face him and she was annoyed to find that he was smirking.

"Because you like me."

She gasped and her whole face turned red with anger and denial. "I-I…don't flatter yourself! I do _not _like you!"

Suigetsu's frown couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes. "That's too bad…'cause I kinda like you."

The blood drained from Karin's face and she was left gaping, her mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish on dry land gasping for water.

"Y-you…what?"

"I said, 'I like you.'" He shrugged. "But, I can take a hint. If you don't feel the same, I guess I'll just have to move on."

In a complete act of desperation, Karin jumped at him and pressed her lips to his in a clumsy kiss. His hands gripped her shoulders and a few seconds later, they parted. Karin took a step back and her fingers went up to her swollen lips. She couldn't believe she'd just kissed him. She couldn't believe she just had her first kiss with Suigetsu. She couldn't believe the way he was grinning at her.

"I…I didn't…"

Suigetsu chuckled. He slowly took Karin's hand in his and they walked back to their designated worksite.

"I guess it's not so bad here…if you're here, too," Karin said and a small smile lifted her lips.

~.~.~

The sun was already setting. Tendrils of radiant orange and red stretched out into the indigo of the darkening sky. The wisps of clouds floated along on the evening breeze and stars started to twinkle in the sky. Sakura sat, knees up, on the dusty ground and stared up at the sky. Sasuke hadn't returned from the meeting yet, but she was willing to wait forever for him.

Nights like this reminded her of the days when it was just her and Naruto…dreaming of the day that Sasuke would return. It reminded her of eating at Ichiraku's and talking about the future. Like everything else, the ramen shop had been destroyed in Pein's attack…but she could almost smell the salty broth and noodles. She opened her eyes. Naruto stood before her, holding out a bowl of ramen.

Sakura smiled.

"Thought you could use a bite."

"You read my mind."

She took the bowl from his hands, careful not to burn her fingers. Handing her a pair of chopsticks, Naruto sat beside her and they began their meal eagerly. Sakura slurped the noodles and relished the familiar taste. After the whole world flipped upside down, it was comforting to know that there was one thing that would never change. Naruto would always be there and he would always love ramen. Even after the pain she'd caused him, he was still there for her—he was still her rock.

"Mmhmm…that was good," Sakura said after cleaning the bowl of its contents and licking her lips.

"Always is," Naruto replied. "Though, I can't wait for Teuchi to get his shop rebuilt. Konoha wouldn't be the same without his ramen."

Sakura looked at him and was warmed by his predictable comment.

"So…" His brows furrowed. "Uh…when were you and Sasuke going to tell me you got together?"

Sakura's smile fell and heat rose to her face. She'd completely forgotten about telling Naruto! She groaned inwardly. It wasn't that she didn't think it was important to tell him, it's just…she hadn't thought about it. Considering all the bad that had happened, their relationship seemed so small scale…okay, so that was a lie. Sasuke was everything to her, but she couldn't exactly go around announcing that she was Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend when the village had just crumbled into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry…" she said. "We haven't really told anyone yet. The timing isn't right."

"I guess that's understandable," Naruto replied. "Though, it's really annoying to figure out your two best friends are together on your own." A smug grin adorned his face.

Sakura shoved Naruto in the shoulder. "Yes, yes, you're so smart. Get over yourself."

He chuckled. "You know, that's kinda why I wanted you to be the first to know that I've asked Hinata to be my girlfriend."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah." His cheeks turned rosy.

"That's great, Naruto!" Sakura reached over and hugged his neck cheerfully.

"You're choking me, Sakura-chan," he groaned.

She grinned and released him.

He rubbed his neck and suddenly became very sober. "You can't go through something like Pein and come out without thinking about those you love. What if she'd died and I never told her how I felt? You never know when the next world shaking thing will happen…when the chance will be taken away forever. I figured I should use the time I have to cherish the people I love."

Sakura stared at him, her mouth slightly parted in wonder. His words stirred her soul and made her want to search all of Konoha for Sasuke. They couldn't waste the time they had left. "That's…_profound_, Naruto."

He smiled sheepishly. "Eh…not really."

"No, it is." She grinned. "I don't think you've ever said something so smart before."

"Sakura-chan," he whined. "Why do you always have to pick on me?"

They burst into fits of laughter. It was at that moment that Lee came sprinting down the street. He stopped right in front of them and caught his breath for a moment. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances as the Green Beast gasped.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun! Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what, Lee?"

He straightened and his bulbous eyes stared at them intently. "Something is happening at Hokage-sama's office. Tsunade-sama is displaying her eternal youth in mighty ways. We must go at once so we can see the glorious event for ourselves!"

Sakura instantly thought of Sasuke. She didn't even say anything before she jumped to her feet, the empty ramen bowl sent clattering to the ground, and ran off as if her life depended on it. She pumped chakra to her legs, propelling herself farther faster, despite the fact that the current office was not even a kilometer away. Nearly there, she saw a large group gathered and turned her sprint into a light jog before stopping completely.

She couldn't see over the crowd, even when she pushed up on her toes. So she made her way through, begging pardon and focusing solely on breaking through the other side. She had to see for herself. She met little resistance as she adjusted herself between the bodies around her. No one said a word. When she broke through the crowd, she stopped in surprise. Koharu and Homura were on their knees before Tsunade and all of the clan heads. Tsunade wore a mask of righteous fury mirrored by each of the heads. Sakura looked for Sasuke and spotted him instantly. There was a strange look in his eyes…a look of disgust…a look of sorrow. She clutched her hands over her heart and took a tentative step forward. His eyes flickered up and she could sense the relief pouring from him.

Sakura watched him the whole time—their eyes never wavered from one another, despite what was happening around them. Tsunade presented the charges against the Council members and they tried desperately to dispute it. Sakura didn't hear their words or the outrage of the crowd, her mind was with Sasuke. Tsunade calmed those gathered and told them that the Council was irrefutably guilty, that their punishment has been decided. Koharu gasped and spluttered. Homura's eyes widened and he cried out indignantly. Sakura kept her gaze on Sasuke and hoped he could see just how proud she was of him. Tsunade waited for silence to settle in the air and, when there was only the sound of cicadas, she spoke with a voice saturated with condemnation.

"The punishment for such crimes is death."

Sakura felt the chill in the air as Koharu's raspy wails penetrated her bones. The crowd remained silent, but there was a sense of approval emitting from those surrounding her. She blinked. So much happened in the time that her eyes were closed—the Elders were shackled and taken away, followed closely by Tsunade and other officials, the clan heads went their separate ways, and the crowd dispersed. When Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself alone, Sasuke standing just meters away from her. He breached the space first.

They came together and Sakura found herself staring up at Sasuke. He was so tall.

"Sasuke-kun…is it…_over_?"

His eyes flitted away and his lips parted with a minute sigh. "Almost."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately returned the embrace. They held each other, content in the tangible moment. He was there with her and she with him. Naruto's words echoed in her mind, reminding her that there was only now and that she should cherish it.

Sasuke's deep voice rumbled in his chest and surrounded her as he spoke. "So…where were we before we got interrupted?"

Sakura smiled into his chest. "Do you mean where were we going…or what were we_ doing_?"

He chuckled. Tilting Sakura's head toward him, he captured her lips with a kiss. Shortly into the kiss, he pulled away and took her hand.

"Follow me."

She nodded and they began walking.

They walked for a good thirty minutes, taking in all the construction that was going on around Konoha. Sakura was no closer to recognizing her surroundings and it irritated her. The streets were all different, mere dirt paths with rubble lining the ditches, and the new buildings all constructed of wood. She looked for any sign of familiarity, any hint as to where they were headed. When Sasuke finally stopped, Sakura looked around. There was nothing nearby, just the gate further in the distance. She looked at his expectant face and lifted an eyebrow.

Sasuke deadpanned. "You have no clue where we are, do you?"

Sakura shrugged.

"This is where I left you."

His words resonated in Sakura's head and she looked around searching for the bench…which was merely a pile of broken stone. After finding the offending wreckage, she turned her attention back to Sasuke, her brows knit in confusion.

"Tsunade is going to the Land of Iron for the Kage Summit."

Sakura shook her head. "That's so far. She'll be attacked."

"An escort team will be going with her."

Sakura stepped back, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Suddenly she was very afraid. "You're on the team," she whispered.

"Aa." He reached forward and took her hand. "This isn't like last time. I will come back."

Sakura lowered her head. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

Her cheeks flushed with warmth as Sasuke's hand lifted her chin. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where I turned my back on everything. Where I decided to leave you and be alone." He paused to look around, as if he could see into the past as clearly as the present. "I want to make a promise to you. No matter how much space separates us, we will always be together. I will always come back. I will never leave you alone."

* * *

**A/N: **As I'm coming to the end of "Alone," I want to thank everyone who has read and stuck with me. We are finally at the end of this little tale. There will be only one more chapter, a short epilogue, which is already written and will be uploaded next week. I feel so accomplished! I couldn't have done it without the inspiration that you readers have given me. Thank you so much. And as always, thank you to the ever amazing Sakura's Unicorn for betaing for me. It has been a real pleasure working with you! Thank you for being awesome!

I have some upcoming fics that I hope you'll all be interested in checking out. I'm not sure when I'll be publishing the first chapters, but it'll probably be after I've written a number of chapters. I've already got the first two chapters of each story written...so you can probably expect to have them published sometime soon. Be sure to check back. Also, I can't promise that the updating will be consistent, which is explained further down. However, I will have you know that I intend to finish each story I write...except the one little story called "Nevermore." Yeah, I will probably never finish that one.

On a final note, I want you all to be aware of why I've been taking my time updating chapters. Lately, I've been giving more time and thought to my newer fics and to the series of novels I'm going to be writing. On top of all this, I work full-time, play in two bands, act as a youth coach, and have college classes. Since "Alone" is now finished, I'm working on the timeline and history of the fictional world in my series. I plan to write the first of the series while working on my next multichaptered fics. I'll update you on my novel's progress when I update my chapters. I may even give you snippets. As always, I hope you guys continue to enjoy my stories.

Until next time...peace.


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Naruto"**

EPILOGUE: Promises

Sakura picked up a scalpel from the tray of bloodied instruments. A grim shadow passed over her features as she began cleaning the tool. Her last patient was lucky…luckier than others. His injuries had been critical, but with Shizune's help, they'd saved his life. There were many other shinobi who they'd failed. She couldn't believe how much death she'd already seen—and the first week wasn't even over yet. She was so tired…

The flap of the medical tent opened, startling Sakura. She'd heard about the imposter roaming about camp, one could never be too careful. When she turned to the visitor, she recognized him as one of her earlier patients. He was an Iwa shinobi with a shattered left arm and a head injury.

"Oh, it's you," she said. "Are you still in pain?"

"Uh, no…I'm fine now," he replied.

Sakura's brow ticked up. She wasn't sure if she believed him, he was clearly sweating and his speech was broken. Perhaps he was suffering from a fever. Many of the wounded were having similar symptoms. If that were the case, she'd give him a quick look.

"T-the thing is," he said, "ever since you treated me…I haven't been able to get you out of my head."

Her eyes widened. He…couldn't stop thinking about her? She didn't even remember his name.

"I-I wrote a little love letter…"

Her brow furrowed and there was a small ache of sympathy in her chest. The war had cost everyone so much and had everyone on edge. She wasn't surprised that people were searching for some semblance of hope, some sense of protection. She knew well that nothing was as comforting as the arms of another.

"Listen," he continued. "I don't know whether or not I'll survive this war…so I wanted to—"

"Thank you," Sakura said with a smile. "But…there's someone else I…"

"Oh…oh well…I figured as much…"

"I'm sorry," she replied.

He retracted his hand and stuffed the love letter into his pocket. "Well, it'd be pretty uncouth to start prying into who this other guys is, so I guess I'll get going."

Sakura smiled a little, sad that this man had chosen her over all the other women in the alliance.

"I hope it works out for you. He must be a great guy if _you're_ in love with him. He's lucky."

Sakura laughed a little. "No, I'm the lucky one."

"Well...I hope you two make it back to each other."

Sakura nodded and he left the tent. She thought about all that had happened between Pein's invasion and the start of the war. The day Sasuke left for the Land of Iron as a part of Tsunade's guard was one of the hardest. She'd known that the journey was going to be dangerous, but she would never have imagined Madara's attack on the Summit. He'd been very angry at Sasuke for betraying him. It took all the Kages to protect Sasuke and convince Madara to leave.

Sakura had known they would face danger, but she could've never foreseen Danzou's appearance or his attempt on Tsunade's life. Sasuke had reacted instantly, fighting with everything he had. Their battle revealed just how dark a life Danzou lead. He'd had Sharingan eyes implanted in the arm he always kept hidden, giving him a strange ability. The battle nearly cost Sasuke his life, but he'd been able to figure out Danzou's ability and that ultimately lead to victory. He'd saved Tsunade's life.

It was fortunate that the samurai were sympathetic with the shinobi, otherwise the Foundation might've killed everyone. The Foundation was kept at bay by the samurai, but as soon as Danzou fell, the seal on all Foundation members broke and the fighting ended.

The reports came to Konoha only two days before the team returned. Those two days had been the longest two days of Sakura's life. She'd spent them in a haze. Her parents told her that she'd healed an entire ANBU squad, but she honestly couldn't remember doing anything but worrying about Sasuke. When he finally made his way home, back through the gates, Sakura pulled him into a hug and stayed like that, wrapped in his arms, for what seemed hours. He stroked her hair and whispered that he loved her and that he'd made a promise to never leave her, that he'd always come back.

He would always come back.

Sakura pulled a letter from one of the pockets of her flak jacket. She ran her fingers over the rough surface of the paper and smiled. She'd read the letter so many times since it arrived just that morning. She unfolded it and allowed her eyes to roam over the words, allowed her heart to swell with hope.

_Sakura,_

_I've heard reports about imposters in your division. Stay sharp. You're one of the head medics—they'll come for you. Be careful. Promise you'll watch your back…_

_You sounded scared in your letter. Don't be. I can handle the scum Kabuto's thrown at us. I trained with him for three years. I know a thing or two about his abilities and I've picked up a few tricks of my own. Besides, I made a promise that I intend to keep._

_Maybe when this war is over, I'll take you out like you've always wanted._

_Next time we see each other, I have something to give you._

_Sasuke_

~.~.~

Squad Two had finally been given a respite. There was no guarantee it would last the night, but while there was time, the division was thankful for the chance to rest. They all needed it.

Sasuke sat by a fire. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared into the flicking tongues of fire, the amber and gold dancing gently to the sway of the breeze. The warmth did little to comfort him. He was restless…aching for peace. The war had everyone coiled tight like springs, ready to act, ready to snap. He couldn't wait for the end. He longed for home…he longed to be near Sakura. He worried about her and he knew he shouldn't. She was strong. She'd gone so long without his protection and, in a way, he was soothed by the knowledge. Now, when it all counted, he couldn't be there to protect her, but he had no doubt she would be safe. Worrying, however, was natural to him. He'd been doing that his whole life. What he wouldn't give to be with her now.

The separation was difficult. The hardest part was not knowing what was happening in the other divisions. The communication division was busy with other more important tasks, so information on the other divisions usually came a day late. Sakura's division was busy in the medical tents and Naruto…well, he wasn't even aware of what was happening. Everyone said it was better that way, but Sasuke wasn't so sure.

All he knew was that he missed them. He wished that they could have been all together in the same squad…but so did all the other teams who'd been split up. Team Seven wasn't the only one. He wasn't the only one separated from the person he loved.

His eyes hardened. He didn't like this separation and, if it had taught him anything, it was that Sakura's presence made him happy—made him feel whole. He loved her and he needed her.

Sasuke took an object from his pocket and lifted it, admiring its beauty and imagining Sakura's face. How would she react? She'd smile, of course, and maybe even cry. They would be happy tears. He smirked at the thought. Between his forefinger and thumb, he held a small diamond ring at eye level. The soft glow of the fire refracted through the perfect diamond and cast a rainbow on his face.

"Next time."

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: **Well...there you have it. This is the end of the tale. Thank you all so, so much for reading and favoriting and reviewing. You've made this journey so enjoyable. Thank you. This story is dedicated to all of you.

Again...keep an eye out for my upcoming stories. I can't make any promises, but I have a good feeling that "You are Not the End" will be the next story to be posted.

Until next time...peace.


End file.
